Bend To My Whims
by SnarkySensei
Summary: A near-fatal accident causes Toga Himiko to become something much more powerful and dangerous. With her new power to bend reality to her whims, what does she have in store for Izuku? Will the wielder of One For All be able to keep her happy, or will the world bow to its new ruler?
1. A Dangerous Accident

"So…who do you think would win in a fight?" Spinning in his office chair, the ball bearings squeaking noisily as the aging piece of furniture protested underneath its owner's weight, Takumi stared at the ceiling with a faraway look in his eyes, a bored yawn rolling out his mouth as he absentmindedly posed his question. The bored lab tech could feel his mind slowly drift away as he watched the fluorescent lights rotate with his movements overhead, leaving little light trails behind in his vision, the gentle hum of the reactor permeating through the sterile laboratory air.

Rolling away from his desk to catch a glimpse of Takumi from behind his cluttered workspace, a veritable cornucopia of useless knickknacks and papers stacked a mile high covering every inch of the overtaxed table, his partner, Kenshi, gave him a puzzled, almost exasperated, look, unsure what the point of this line of questioning could possibly be.

"Midnight or Mt. Lady?" Placing his feet on the ground, halting his spinning motion with a brief screech of his soles on the freshly waxed floor, Takumi swept his gaze away from the ceiling to look at Kenshi, said man currently glaring at him with a most unimpressed expression on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Removing his glasses, Kenshi rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he shook his head in disgust. Why, of all people working for this god-forsaken company, did he have to be teamed up with such an ignorant, frankly infuriating, partner for his shifts? Why did he constantly have to deal with this man's stupid and inane questions?

Placing his glasses on his desk, the metal frames clacking softly against its plastic surface, Kenshi shot Takumi the most disgusted and appalled frown he could muster.

"Mt. Lady obviously."

"What?!" Jumping out of his chair, wobbling slightly as his feet tried to steady themselves, the lab-tech still dizzy from his previous horsing around, Takumi pointed an accusing finger at his lab partner. Swinging his arm about wildly, his sleeve barely missing a vial of a very dangerous concoction, Takumi stalked up to his partner with a furious look of rage on his face.

"Midnight would easily beat her. Not only can avoid those clumsy feet of hers, but one whiff of her aroma and she's out like a really big light?"

"Clumsy!" Launching himself out of his seat, Kenshi angrily stomped over to his partner, lab coat fluttering dramatically behind as he came nose to nose with Takumi, the pair of scientists glaring hatefully into each other's eyes. Neither was willing to back down on this specific debate topic, both of them firmly entrenched in their side.

"Mt. Lady is beauty and grace personified, no way would she miss an old lady like Midnight. Besides, her aroma would never even reach her. Her nose is like 50 feet in the air. Plus all she would have to do is take a deep breath and she could blow it away like a pesky piece of fluff."

"Oh come on like she wou-" The sudden loud klaxon of the security alarm interrupted the pairs petty squabble, the two scientists looking around in fear as a flashing red light bathed the white walls in a crimson hue. Rushing back to their stations in a panic, the scientists practically jumping back into their seats, they quickly started implementing their practiced security protocols, lowering the security doors to keep whoever was attacking them out and sending out a distress signal to the nearest Pro Hero Agency.

"Who the hell got in here?!" Voice cracking with his rising panic, each word a pitch higher than the last, Kenshi frantically searched the security camera's, his eyes wide and fearful, for who had managed to break into a place as fortified as this laboratory. "This place is hundreds of feet underground! What happened to the security guards we paid for?! They were supposed to be the best in the country!"

"How the hell should I know!?" Takumi screamed back, grabbing his hair in agitation as he worriedly whirled around to stare at the reinforced steel doors in fear. "They can't get in right?"

"It's ten feet of reinforced steel! The only person who should be able to get in here would be All Might." Reaching into his desk drawer, her trembling hands fumbling with the handle, Kenshi retrieved his illegally purchased handgun, the lab-tech having bribed a security guard to get his hands on one. Checking to make sure the bullets were in, Kenshi turned toward the door, gun at the ready.

"I sent a distress message to the Edgeshot Agency. They should be able to get here before anyone can even get close to breaking through."

The second those words left his mouth was exactly when a strange brown discoloration began spreading across the doors metallic surface, starting at the center before ominously spreading outward Right as the discoloration reached the very edges of the vast security doors is when the metallic structure began crumbling at its epicenter, pieces flaking off as if it was crumbling into dust, falling like freshly burnt ashes onto the pristine white floor. The scientific pair watched helplessly as their main means of protection literally turned to dust.

Kenshi, in a blind panic, fired three reckless shots into the newly created doorway, hoping to catch whoever was on the other end by surprise. Before they even had a chance to pass the door's threshold, a gigantic blue flame shot through the opening, melting the bullets before they could reach their target, the fire rising high into the air as they licked menacingly at the ceiling, leaving behind ominous scorch marks.

Yelping in shock, Kenshi fell backward onto his butt, dropping the handgun when he harshly collided with the ground, the weapon clattering loudly against the floor. The pair could only watch in stunned horror as a group of villains casually stepped over the destroyed remains of their security doors and into the laboratory.

"Careful where you fire your flames Dabi. We don't want to damage any of the experiments." A tall, cyan haired man with multiple severed hands covering his body led a ragtag group of villains into their laboratory, the relaxed manner in which they surveyed their surroundings made a terrified shiver run down their spine. They must have passed security to get here and yet it looked like there was nary a scratch on them.

"It would have been pretty stupid of them if they placed them so close to the door." If the man with the severed hands was tall, then this man was practically towering, various gruesome-looking scars and stapled skin covering his body as blue flames licked the tips of his fingers menacingly. A condescending smirk playing on his lips as the supposed leader of the group glared at the tall flame user.

"Those bullets would not have reached us anyway, right Spinner my friend?" A strange man, his face covered by a fairly nondescript mask while wearing a strange ensemble of a large trench coat and a top hat, strongly resembling an old-timey circus director, casually strolled into the room, carefully stepping over the crumbled remains of what had once been their means of security. Following close behind him was a lizard man in a bad Hero Killer Stain cosplay, a sword made of a large number of blades of various sizes strapped to his back.

"Man, we could have died? " Jumping over his lizard-like companion, a fidgety man in a black bodysuit bounced back and forth between the different members as he manically screamed at them, his emotions swinging up and down the spectrum as wildly as his movements. "That would have been great!"

Skipping behind them all, messy blonde buns bouncing playfully on the sides of her head, was a cute schoolgirl wearing a fearsome-looking scarf resembling a row of razor-sharp. Giggling playfully while twirling a sharp knife expertly between her fingers, a strange contraption clinking and clanking on her back, her golden eyes immediately honed in on the lab tech lying prone on the floor. A predatory smile spread on her face, sharp fangs peeking out from behind her lips, as she licked the last remaining drops of blood off of the tip of her blade, the look in her eyes promising nothing but sadistic pain.

"Ooo, yay! Playthings!" Cackling maniacally, the psychotic schoolgirl quickly rushed over to Kenshi's prone form, the lab-tech letting out a gasp of fear as she leaned uncomfortably close to his face. Twin golden eyes with feline pupils roamed menacingly over his body, her knife lazily tracing over all the major arteries in his body, her tongue licking hungrily over her lips before looking up into his face. A pout formed on her lips as let out an annoyed raspberry, the blonde girl leaning back onto her haunches, her knife pointing mere centimeters from his eyeball.

"Eww, they're oooold!"

"Get a hold of yourself Toga. " The leader's voice distracted the sadistic girl causing her grip to loosen and the tip of her knife to leave a shallow cut on Kenshi's eyelid, a small bit of blood squirting out before it started to dribble down his cheek. Biting down his lip hard to keep himself from screaming out in pain, his fists clenching roughly into his white lab coat, Kenshi did not want to do anything to agitate the clearly unstable girl anymore.

"We need them alive for whatever information they can give us on this laboratory."

"Eeeeeeeeh!?" Toga whined childishly as she waved her blade dangerously close to Kenshi's face, tears of fear rolling down his cheek, a low hiss escaping through his clenched teeth as they mixed in with the cut underneath his eyelid. Shuffling around to face her poofy-haired leader, the blonde girl placed her blade dangerously close to Kenshi's neck, her golden eyes shining with sadistic glee. "We only need one of them, right?"

"I do believe it would be in our best interest if we hurried this along, don't you think, Tomura-san?" The man in the top hat asked calmly as he sidled up to his boss's side, the impatient tapping of his cane on the floor being the only true indicator of his actual feelings. "They surely called for backup the second the alarms went off."

"Urgh what an annoyance." Scratching his neck in irritation, the skin chafing and reddening unhealthily as his cracked fingernails tore into it, Tomura walked over to the other scientist that Toga had not claimed. Backing away from the menacing villain, a rising terror creeping into his chest as he stared into the man's cold, emotionless eyes, Takumi felt his body stop short when his back suddenly collided with the wall. He had nowhere left to run.

"Tell me," Tomura's voice sent a shiver of fear down Takumi's spine, the cold indifference in his voice as well as the thin veil of threat permeating his every word almost causing the lab tech's legs to give out from under him, "what have you been working on here?"

Takumi glanced toward his partner in fear, desperately, searching, pleading for help, wanting to know what he should do, but Kenshi was too preoccupied with his own predicament of a dangerously playful schoolgirl holding him at knifepoint. The strange man with the multiple personality disorder was constantly circling around the pair, his arms flailing wildly about as his personalities kept jumping between egging her on and trying, fruitlessly, to dissuade her.

"Don't ignore me." A white-gloved hand slammed loudly next to his, Takumi letting out a squeak of terror as Tomura's face crept closer and closer to him, twin red eyes staring menacingly into his soul. Takumi could feel his heart momentarily seize up in his chest as he stood face to face with this villain. He had never felt such a threatening aura in his whole life and it was all directed toward him.

"Or else we'll have to rely on your friend. Alone." A strange hiss by his ear caused Takumi to turn his head, his eyes going wide with fear as he watched it slowly brown like rust and fall apart, just like the security doors had done minutes ago. Where the palm of the villain's hand was situated, flakes of decayed metal started to peel off the wall and land at their feet, a hole slowly enlarging right next to his head, something that could very well happen to him.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" Takumi began wailing in terror, his head shaking back and forth as tears fell freely from his eyes like a broken faucet. A frightening smile peeked out from just behind the hand obscuring Tomura's face as he removed his palm from the wall next to the lab tech's head, the concrete wall crumbling into rotted dust. Turning around, Tomura casually started walking toward the center of the room as gestured for Takumi to follow him, his posture relaxed and full of confidence.

"I'm glad we could come to a consensus." Quickly rushing after the villain leader, his legs wobbling and feeling like jelly, afraid any delay might incur this psychotic man's wrath. The towering fire-wielder, Dabi, calmly sauntered behind the frightened scientist, his hands lazily placed in his coat pockets as he stared unblinking at Takumi, the scar covered man obviously meant to keep him from running away. Not that Takumi entertained that thought even for a second, the sheer numbers advantage the villains had made that idea guaranteed suicide.

"What is this?" Tomura came to a stop before a large device that took up a major part of the lab, a long pink beam, with purple tendrils shooting off of it, traveling from the ceiling to the floor, the energy crackling ominously with untold power. The beams ran down the main pillar or energy in erratic waves, crisscrossing with each other like a messed up helix.

"That's our power reactor." Takumi hated how much his voice quaked when he talked, his voice jumping up several octaves and warbling like a broken record, but, under the circumstances, it couldn't be helped. "We use it to power this room and it can be used to cause reactions with some of our chemicals to alter its makeup."

"So useless." Tomura hissed icily, the blood-red of his iris glaring at him from behind the severed hand, his foot tapping loudly on the ground as he tried to keep his annoyance in check. The villain leader stalked over to Takumi, his hand coming up to grab the lab-tech threateningly by the throat, his cold fingers pressing into his sensitive flesh, a single pinkie raised to keep the man from disintegrating right then and there. "Show me something worth my while."

"Those vials there!" Takumi quickly pointed toward a nearby lab table, hands shaking like a leaf in the wind, where a series of tubes and vials with differently colored chemicals stood. Beakers of various colors and sizes, some sizzling on a burner while others sat cooling, lined every inch of the table The rest of the villain group started crowding around the table, glancing interested at the assortment of concoctions and experiments.

Even Toga had abandoned her plaything to peer over the edge of the table like a cat, Kenshi immediately using the distraction to scramble underneath his work table to hide and check his wound, the lab-tech desperately dabbing at the blood running down his cheek.

"Those are our most recent experiments. We are hoping to find a way to alter people's DNA to help supplement Quirks or even reveal possible dormant ones for Quirkless people." The words spilled from Takumi's like verbal diarrhea, quick and falling all over each other, worried any wasted second will enrage the villains more.

"There are some vials that will restructure a person's looks or body, others can alter inanimate objects. We have been working on a prototype time manipulation concoction that can change the flow of time. We've been working closely with Sir Nighteye on it, but It's been hard to gauge whether it's the person's perception that's changing or the actual world. This one-"

Takumi rattled off what each chemical or invention did with immense speed, hoping that if he talked enough they had no time to get angry. A small part of him also hoped that it would give Edgeshot and his heroes time to arrive. He prayed the distress signal was sent out in time.

"Are any of these actually confirmed to work?" The man in the top hat interrupted Takumi's commentary, his gloved hand gesturing toward the chemicals covering the table, a cold sweat breaking out on his body at the simple question.

Each of the villains turned to stare at the terrified scientist with expectant eyes, each with a different expression ranging from amused to downright furious. Takumi felt right then and there, with five sets of eyes staring him down, that this would be where he died.

"None of them have passed the testing phase…" Takumi immediately felt Tomura's cold grip return on his neck, causing his next words to die in his throat as croaked out a frightened gasp. Clawing frantically at the villain leader's wrist, his fingers, slick with sweat, slipping off the skinny villain's arms as Takumi saw his life flash before his eyes. Despite being held by Tomura's hand, the man gripping roughly into his throat, he didn't feel his neck disintegrating as the wall had earlier.

"Stop struggling or I'll drop my pinkie and you will cease to exist within seconds." Takumi quickly stopped his flailing, dropping his hands back to his sides in a sign of compliance. "Good. Now, do you have anything useful here? Or will this be your end?"

Eyes flying frantically around the room, Takumi looked for anything, anyone to save him from this psychotic group of villains. Nothing they had been working on had finished the testing phase or even the planning stage. This facility was being funded with a near limitless budget with the express instructions not to rush a failed product to market. The company that had hired them wanted a sure-fire revolutionary product, not a possible lawsuit. That meant Takumi had nothing for them. Nothing that could save his life.

"We-" Tomura's grip on his neck slackened as warm blood splashed on the scientist's face. Eyes wide in shock, mere inches from his face, a kunai was lodged deeply into the villain leaders arm, causing him to drop Takumi unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Not again." Tomura's reaction seemed unnaturally subdued as he turned his gaze to the laboratory entrance, his bleeding arm hanging limply at his, his hand wrapping around the kunai and turning it into dust in anger.

A man, dressed as a shinobi, his arm outstretched from having thrown the kunai, stood in the doorway as an entourage of seven other heroes quickly rushed to his side. Feeling the color drain from his face, Takumi felt he could faint at any moment.

Edgeshot had arrived.

"League of Villains, huh?" The Pro-Hero named Edgeshot seemed fairly unimpressed with the villains in front of him, his posture and tone seeming almost playful as he regarded the band of misfits. "You guys sure have been busy recently, haven't you?"

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Edgeshot had to quickly unravel himself as a knife almost embedded itself into his body, the blade passing through him and lodging itself deeply into the wall. Looking at where the knife had come from, his body quickly reassembling itself, the Ninja Hero laid eyes a high school girl mischievously covering her mouth, giggling madly at the Pro-Hero.

"Aww, missed him." Toga's giggling devolved into full-blown laughter, her hands clenching her stomach in amusement before she suddenly produced two more knives from out of nowhere, before rushing headlong toward the Number 4 ranked hero. "I want to taste your blood! Is it full of yarn?"

Edgeshot deftly dodged her wild, though surprisingly well-trained, swings with practiced ease, before having to duck under a blazing blue flame coming from his right. The Ninja Hero had to stay on his toes, his eyes following every single movement of the tenacious teen kept as she kept on his heels, a psychotic expression of joy on her face.

"Everyone make sure they don't get away." Edgeshot yelled out to sidekicks as they fanned out to confront the League of Villains, quickly aiming a roundhouse kick into the blonde's stomach to create some distance between him and the insane girl. The schoolgirl tumbled end over end, small yips and yelps jumping out of her throat, before catching herself in a low crouch, her smile never leaving her face.

"Why don't you want to share your blood?" Launching another knife aimed at Edgeshot's leg, which he easily kicked away, she once again advanced toward him as she grabbed one of the syringes off her back. "I bet it's wonderful to be you."

While Edgeshot dealt with the psychotic teen, the rest of the League was embroiled in their own clashes, the Pro Hero sidekicks proving to be much more skilled than the League expected. To apprentice underneath the Number 4 Hero obviously meant they have a lot of potential.

Mr. Compress was doing his best to stay away from the hero sidekick attacking him, the man's blade arms getting a little too close for the wannabe magicians liking. Rifling in his pocket for any useful items he might have compressed, the trickster villain produced some caltrops from one of the marbles, a small grin forming underneath his mask.

"This seems fitting, don't you think?" With practiced timing, Mr. Compress dropped the caltrops right as the sidekick over-committed to his slash causing him to step with his full weight onto the spiked objects, embedding them deeply into his foot. As the sidekick screamed in pain, Mr. Compress smashed his cane into the back of the sidekick's head, knocking him out cold.

Tomura stood unmoving at the center of the room, still cradling his bleeding arm to his chest, watching his minions battle against Edgeshot's Hero's in training with great disinterest. Spinner was spouting some nonsense about being true hero's as he clashed swords with a girl obviously obsessed with Edgeshot, the female sidekick dressing exactly like the Pro Hero she was working under. Tomura thought it was disgustingly fitting for Spinner.

Dabi was easily dealing with two of Edgeshot's sidekicks on his own, his Cremation quirk making it easy to keep anyone who wanted to get to him at bay, lest they be reduced to ashes. God Tomura hated him, but he did have his uses. Twice was also occupying two of the sidekicks, his quick movements and the copy of Dabi he created to help him out making it hard for them to get ahold of him. Obviously, Twice had failed to memorize any of the other member's measurements, relying on the last one he copied all the way back during the attack on U.A.'s Summer Camp.

While he was musing on his henchmen's performance, one of the sidekicks had managed to break her way through the villain's ranks and was heading directly for the League's leader, her eyes glaring heatedly at the blue-haired man. Tomura watched the girl approach with a great lack of concern, her tentacle arms rearing back as she let out a fearsome battle cry, swinging in a huge downward arc toward the villain's stationary form. At the last second, Tomura dodged to the side, grabbing a hold of the tentacle lying next to him with unexpected speed.

A horrid scream of pain tore through the girl's throat as she felt her tentacle arm start to slowly disintegrate, every cell in her body screaming in pain as they died one by one. This gave Tomura the distraction he needed to quickly rush toward the girl's body and before she had a chance to swing her other arm, Tomura had already closed the distance and grasped the girl's jaw in his hands.

"No continues for you." Tears slid down the young sidekicks' face, staring helplessly into the villain's face as the corners of her vision turned black. Her jaw slowly began decaying, the skin graying and falling apart as the villain's quirk traveled to her brain. The last thing she saw before turning to dust was a crimson eye staring at her with cold indifference.

Toga, meanwhile, was repeatably stabbing at the Pro Hero, his body unraveling at every spot she tried to puncture as her frustration and anger kept growing at every failed attempt to retrieve the hero's blood. Her previously elated expression began to progressively darken, her cheery facade slowly fading until it had morphed into a murderous scowl. If Edgeshot hadn't been a trained Pro, he would have been very intimidated by this small girl, the murderous intent she was exuding being much too potent for someone of her age.

"JUST SHARE!" Toga roared furiously, her voice tearing roughly at her throat as she reared back and stabbed at Edgeshot with all her strength. This movement was way too predictable for the trained Ninja, her anger having overridden her training, Edgeshot sidestepping the swipe and grabbing the girl's wrist before landing another devastating kick into her small frame.

Toga's body soared through the air, her small frame causing her to fly halfway across the room, before roughly crashing on top of a lab table, the same one with the previously mentioned chemicals. The momentum of her flight caused her to slide across the top of the table, crashing loudly through all of the experimental chemicals, the vials smashing against her body and coating her from head to toe. Sliding off of the edge, Toga's body continued to roll on the floor before coming to a halt next to the exposed reactor beam, her head mere inches from the deadly laser.

Standing up on shaky legs, her world spinning like a merry-go-round, tiny droplets of chemicals dripped off of Toga's body and formed a small pool at her feet. As Toga tried to get her wits about her, her hands wiping furiously at the wetness covering her face, she failed to notice a person's body flying on a collision course toward her. Spinner had finally gotten the upper hand on the Edgeshot cosplayer, using his superior strength to send her airborne, which happened to be directly toward the dazed schoolgirl.

The blonde girl had barely time to react to what was coming toward her before she was pushed back violently by another person's body colliding with her own, the sidekick falling in a heap onto the floor in the spot where Toga had once stood. Meanwhile, the aforementioned girl was thrown backward, causing her body to make contact with the reactor's energy beam.

A scream of unimaginable pain and agony tore through Toga's throat, her yell tearing her vocal cords to pieces as searing heat burning her flesh and setting her body aflame. Every cell in her body was slowly being broken down by the reactor's energy, being destroyed from within as Toga desperately flailed and struggled in hope to escape the purple beams, but her efforts were in vain. The chemicals on her skin reacted violently with the energy of the reactor, forcefully fusing it into Toga's DNA.

"Aren't we going to help her?!" In between her howls of pain, tears flowing down her cheek immediately evaporating from the heat, Toga could hear Twice's panicked voice. Turning her eyes to the source of the voice, the skin around her eyes bubbling and breaking apart, Toga could make out, through the blinding light and smoke emanating from her flesh, the Copy Villain frantically turning to his companions for help.

"It was her own mistake." Dabi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, his voice completely devoid of any emotion as he turned his back to the girl's distress. Tomura immediately followed behind the tall flame user, his damaged arm still being held gingerly in his grip.

"We can always find someone else." Tomura's cold words were the last thing Toga heard before a white light enveloped her body. The heat encasing her intensified tenfold before a large explosion tore her to pieces.

* * *

The universe bent and twisted, folding in and over itself as something within its structure shifted. Time and space, matter and antimatter, everything that made up existence started following new rules. Everything that is and ever was began coalescing into a single point, the energy that made up the building blocks of the universe, from the beginning and the end of existence, erupted in a single explosion on a small planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. The new starting point of the universe.

In a small, unknown room within the Tokyo city center, nondescript, and wholly unremarkable to the millions of apartments littering the city's skyline, a blonde-haired girl awoke with a gasp, her golden eyes darting across the foreign environment in alarm. Her body was propped haphazardly up against the wall underneath the room's only window, the soft morning light shining onto her nude form.

"Wha-What happened?" Staring forward in shock, the usually excitable girl was unnaturally subdued, her voice coming out in a soft whisper as she desperately tried to wrack her brain to recall what had happened. The last thing the blonde schoolgirl could remember was intense pain followed by a blinding light. Everything afterward was a hazy mess, her consciousness floating in an infinite void, the only thing she could see was flashing lights and distorted colors.

"I…died." Roughly grabbing the sides of her head, memories came rushing back to the blonde-haired girl, the scenes of her demise playing in front of her eyes. But, the memories were accompanied by something else, a strange pull from deep inside of her, like a foreign knowledge about herself she did not have before. Like she was something new. Something more.

Glancing down at her nude form, Toga gently glided a hand over her stomach, between her breasts, and before hovering it over her heart. The golden-eyed girl was keenly aware of everything that made up her body, every cell, atom, and proton, somehow feeling she could alter it in any way she saw fit. Swinging her gaze over the mysterious room she was situated in, Toga felt the same was true for everything else in the world. Everything felt like it was hers to control.

Looking back over her body, Toga felt she had to test the crazy theory that was brewing in her mind, to confirm it for herself. Picturing her usual school uniform and it covering her body, Toga tried to pull at this new feeling inside her, to grasp at the sensation burning within her. As if appearing out of thin air, a set of her uniform appeared on body, fitting just as perfectly as the original.

Lifting her head up from the miraculous sight, Toga stared at the far side of the room, the walls bare of any decorations or paint, just dull, lifeless concrete. Toga imagined the walls to be a beautiful forest green, posters of her love Izuku covering every inch of it, and, just as she had imagined, it became so. The young hero in training's hopeful smile now surrounded her as moments of Izuku's life flowed across the newly painted surface, times she had never been there to witness herself.

Standing up from her place on the floor, the murderous schoolgirl turned to look out of the window she had been lying under, an immense giddiness bubbling up in her chest. Tokyo's world-famous skyline greeted the villainous girl, the morning sun reflecting off its many skyscrapers like shining diamonds.

Moving her hand in a wide, sweeping arc, Toga made the skyscrapers blocking her view bend harshly in the middle, the concrete structures deforming as if they were made of clay, giving her a nicer view of the city's skyline. Glaring at the sun shining harshly into her eyes, Toga playfully pretended to grab it between her fingers, her tongue sticking out playfully as she positioned it higher into the sky. With every gesture she made, the sun followed, the glowing orb dancing unnaturally across the blue sky.

"I can control reality." Psychotic giggles rumbled through her chest, a dark, mischievous grin spreading across her lips, her hands cupping her face excitedly as she hopped happily in place. Her golden eyes shined with barely restrained lust, a small trail of drool dripping from the corner of her open mouth as the implications of this revelation became clear to her.

"I can do whatever I want!"

**A/N: Oh boy, wonder what she'll do?**

**This story idea actually came to me in a dream. Usually, I forget my dreams as soon as I wake up but luckily I remembered this one long enough to jot down some notes. So now here it is.**

**The idea of Toga getting unlimited power just seemed like such an interesting concept that I just wanted had to write. Toga will be a bit OOC as otherwise the world would be doomed within seconds. Plus it wouldn't be much of romance, as Izuku is the quintessential good guy.**

**The timeline in this story is going to be a bit weird. In this version, Izuku and Toga have run into each other a couple times and the League of Villains has been active a bit more. I'm also moving Class 1-A moving into dorms to after Summer Vacation.**

**Thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**July 08, 2020 update: I'm going to be going over some of the earlier chapters in this story and rewriting it as well as fixing up some grammar mistakes. I feel I have gotten better at writing since I started this story and I want to make sure all the chapters get the same love and quality I feel they deserve.**

**I'll be doing this for all the subsequent chapters until I feel I've reached the point where my writing started reaching higher quality. For newcomers, I hope you enjoy the story. For anyone rereading this, I hope you feel the changes are for the better, and thank you for your continued support.**


	2. True Power

Playful yips and mirthful giggles reverberated through the empty apartment as Toga excitedly danced around the room, twirling and skipping every which way in an expression of her immense joy. With a dramatic flourish, the newly resurrected villain leaned her back against one of the poster-filled walls, her head turning to stare at a picture of Izuku's smiling face, one from his dramatic performance against that coldy-firey boy from the sports festival. Sighing dreamily, Toga pretended that she was standing next to the real thing, her shining golden eyes locked with flat emerald ones.

"Oh, Izuku!" Swooning with a dramatic sigh at the 2D image, her voice thick with unbridled adoration for the boy in the picture, Toga rolled onto her side to make it seem as if she was lying next to him. Dainty fingers, usually used for murder, lovingly caressed the paper material as if it were the real thing. "What fun we'll have now."

Tearing the poster roughly from the wall, Toga held it tightly to her heart, more excited giggles rolling out of her chest as she began dancing around the room once more. With her every expressive flourish and sweeping gestures, the size of the room expanded threefold to accommodate her wants, the hardwood floors being replaced by fancy marble, straight out of some kind of animated movie from America.

The room was suddenly illuminated as an expensive-looking chandelier materialized in a flash of brilliant light, made of an assortment of precious gems and the finest gold. The glorious chandelier hung heavily from the drab ceiling, small bits of plaster falling onto the polished floor as the cheap material used in its construction struggled from its immense weight. All it took was a simple thought by the love-struck girl to completely alter the makeup of the room.

Could truly be applied to the rest of the world? The Universe?

At that moment, with the heavy implications of this new power clear to the villainous girl, Toga didn't care. Her happiness had reached levels she could have never even dreamed of before, the endless possibilities of what she could do, that she could change, rolled through her head at a blistering speed.

Toga didn't care about the world, only what she can make of it, how it can be used to supplement her fun.

She had overcome death itself, moved the city and sun to fit her mood, and turned a drab, piece of shit apartment, into a glorious ballroom. And she hadn't even done anything fun yet! Holding the poster in out in front of her, the image crumpled and torn from her rough handling, the psychotic schoolgirl's smile slowly turned wicked.

"But first," skipping back to the window, devious thoughts running through her mind, Toga turned to the front door, raising her arms up in a grand gesture as she let the poster lazily flutter to the floor, "Himiko-chan has to exact some revenge!"

As if summoned by her words, a dark portal opened up at the other end of the room, the six members of the League of Villains appearing from its opening. The group she had been a part of, fought with, believed in. The ones who had left her for dead back in that godforsaken laboratory.

"Kurogiri, where did you bring us?" Tomura glared angrily at the man-made out of a swirling black mist, his fingers scratching roughly at his neck as his servant, the portal user Kurogiri, tried his best to stay calm in this strange situation they found themselves in.

"Tomura-san, I assure you I did not do this." Kurogiri bowed low to his master, his voice full of shame and regret, seeking forgiveness for a mistake he did not make. Before Tomura could retort, his fingers scratching ever harder, leaving his skin scratched and bleeding, the bickering pair were distracted by a manic scream from their Double Quirk user.

"Guys, I think I'm seeing a ghost." Eyes wide and jaw hanging slack, Twice pointed a shaking finger toward the other side of the mysterious room they found themselves in, the rest of the league curiously following his line of sight.

Standing before an open window, the picture of perfect health, was one Toga Himiko, seemingly back from the dead. The League of Villains were left in a shocked stupor after seeing their former partner alive once more, giggling madly as she stared gleefully at them, the last time they saw her being when she burst into a blinding white light, not a single piece of her remaining in the aftermath.

"Well, well guys, long time no see." Another round of laughter rolled through her chest as Toga bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet, her excitement bubbling up more and more as all kinds of fun scenarios began playing around in her head. "Didn't think I'd be back, huh?"

The happy smile on her face never faltered, but, the longer she stared at the villains, the look in her eyes gradually began to darken, until all that could be found within her golden gaze was contempt and pure hatred. She had trusted them, as much as you anyone can trust other villains, and they had left her for dead. They had watched her writhe and scream in unbearable agony, seen her struggle to live, mentally pleading for someone to save her. They saw her as nothing but a pathetic fish washed up on the beach.

And now she was going to have her revenge. And it was going to be…So…Much….Fun.

"Oh, Handsy!" Clenching his fist, Tomura's posture became aggressive at the schoolgirl's childish taunt, his red eyes flashing with unrestrained hate. "Are you ticklish?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Growling angrily, Tomura began stalking over to the grinning girl, prepared to shut her up for good this time, but a sudden strange sensation at his side made him stop in his tracks.

Blinking in confusion, Tomura looked down at where the weird feeling was coming from, his eyes going wide as one of the severed hands slowly began crawling up his side as if it were alive. At the same time, the rest of the hands latched onto his arms loosened their grip and began moving like spiders across his torso, until all of them were roaming over his body like some kind of hive mind. Coming to an abrupt stop, their fingers suddenly dug roughly into his skinny frame, wriggling about as if they were trying to….tickle him?

"How are you doing this?!" Toga merely smiled back at him, completely unphased by his outrage, which only angered the leader of the League of Villains more. Stomping across the room, his body radiating ill-intent, Tomura raised his arms toward the blonde schoolgirl as the hands continued to creep all over him. "You may have learned some new tricks, but I'll make sure you stay dead this time."

Toga did not move a single inch, her smile never faltering as the fuming Tomura came within grabbing distance of her. Tomura knew she was stupid, just a childish brat with no sense, but to let him this close without protecting herself was on a new level. Grinning madly, his weathered skin creasing in a horrific visage, the Decay user grabbed Toga's face roughly, feeling the girl's soft skin beneath his fingertips as he smiled triumphantly.

"Aaaaah, too easy!" Laughing maniacally, Tomura threw his head back, anxiously awaiting the wonderful feeling of skin turning to dust. But it never came. Increasing the strength of his grip, Tomura turned his manic gaze back toward the girl within his gasp, confused on why she was not lying at his feet in a pile of ash. All he saw was a pair of golden eyes shining with mirth. Feeling Toga smile from beneath his palm, Tomura looked on in horror as a delicate hand came up to grab his wrist, the psychotic schoolgirl easily removing his hand from her jaw with some new-found super strength.

"How?" Wrenching his arm with all his might, twisting and yanking with his whole weight, Tomura failed to make the small girl even budge an inch as he tried to remove Toga's grip on his wrist.

Feeling his body suddenly being dragged downward, Tomura found himself face to face with the psychotic girl, her face in the throes of intense pleasure.

"Because I want to." Toga purred sensually, the look in her eyes unsettling the usually stoic villain leader. The rest of the league meanwhile were too flabbergasted by what they were witnessing to help their leader, the feeling something bad was going to happen shared amongst them, the fact many of them were not too fond of Tomura making the decision to remain out of it a bit easier.

Stiffening at the sudden feeling of small pinpricks of pain running up his arm and down his body, Tomura felt an involuntary grunt of pain passing his cracked lips at this strange sensation.

"Now let's make you prettier." Staring at his arm, the one trapped in his Toga's vice-like grip, Tomura's eyes widened as an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, one he thought he had buried forever, burrowed its way into his chest.

Fear.

Every pore in his arm began leaking blood, a seemingly never-ending stream of red liquid oozing out of his flesh, coating him in a crimson hue. Panicking, Tomura desperately tried to wipe away the blood on his arm, only to witness, to his horror, the same happening to his other arm.

Feeling a sting in his eye, Tomura's watched as his vision started to be obscured by blood dripping down onto his face, his hands flying up to rub the offending liquid away, his mind a frantic mess. But no matter how much he tried to wipe it away, how much he clawed and tore at every inch of blood running over his body, the red just wouldn't go away. Shakily raising his arm to his face, red eyes constricting in horror, Tomura let out a nightmarish scream of pure fear.

His whole body was turning into blood.

"Mmm, yes, yes!" Releasing her grip on Tomura's arm, Toga lifted her blood-soaked hand up to her nose, inhaling the sweet, metallic odor with a satisfied 'hmm' as a shiver of pure delight ran down her spine. Licking her fingers sensually, Toga savored the wonderful coppery taste, greedily lapping up every last drop. "Red looks so much better on you, don't you think Handsy?"

Hopping over to the blood-soaked man, Toga circled around him as she surveyed her handiwork, greatly enjoying her new creation. Every inch of Tomura's lithe form was now dripping with the sweet, life-giving nectar, his skin, internal organs, everything, having been transformed into blood. The mere sight of his body, now comprised solely of the crimson liquid, made Toga drool like a leaky faucet.

Tomura tried to back away from the insane girl, to keep her and her fetish for blood far away from him, his movements sluggish and stilted from his new liquid form. How? How had she done this? This was not part of her quirk? None of this should be possible! What the hell happened to her?!

His body jolted in fear when Toga laid a hand on his arm, completely halting his movement, the psychotic girl somehow being able to grab a hold on to his liquid body as if it were still solid. A predatory grin, teeth shining menacingly, was spread on the schoolgirl's face as drool dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah." Wagging her finger back and forth mockingly, Toga pulled the fearful villain leader close again as she ran her finger up his arm, as if she were measuring for something, until they stopped right by his elbow.

"Now, you might be wondering how I'm doing this." Pushing down, Toga's finger began to agonizingly slowly slice into his arm as if it were one of her beloved knives. Pain seared through Tomura's arm where the sadistic schoolgirl was somehow severing his arm with just her finger, his howls of agony being drowned out by the blood pooling in his mouth. Splatters of crimson liquid flew into the air as he struggled to get away from the blonde psycho, his feet sliding helplessly on the marble flooring, his desperate wails sounding like a drowning man. Leaning toward his ear, mouth curled into a horrific grin, Toga whispered loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"I can control reality and everything in it."

With that declaration, Toga wasted no more time and sliced downward, completely removing the villain leader's arm from his body. Holding her newly acquired prize in her hands, golden eyes looking upon the severed arm with delight, Toga cradling it to her chest like it was a precious child. Raising his arm to his face, now nothing but a leaking stump, Tomura fell to the floor in shock. Eyes full of fear, the villain stared at the blonde schoolgirl in horror, said girl currently happily lapping up the bloody severed arm.

'This…this is hell.' Slowly backing away from the all-powerful girl, wanting nothing more than to get away from this horrible monster, watching helplessly as she ravenously devoured his blood-soaked arm. What horrible god, deity, or force in the universe decided to grant such godly power to this unhinged schoolgirl?

'The world is over."

Popping the last piece of Tomura's arm into her mouth, sucking delightedly on it like a piece of hard candy, Toga ran her hand through her hair, feeling the wet blood soak into her blonde locks. Red splotches of blood painted the rim of her mouth, like a child having just messily eaten a bowl of spaghetti, her tongue still licking satisfyingly at her lips. Kneeling down to her former boss's level, Toga began crawling on all fours toward him, grabbing a hold of his outstretched leg.

"Just a little bit more, please." Toga pleaded childishly as she started pulling lightly on Tomura's ankle, the Decay user watching helplessly as his leg began detaching from his hip with distressing ease, the limps separating with a sickening squelch. Falling onto his back, Tomura stared, with a distant gaze, at the glittering chandelier above, completely surrendering himself to Toga's whims.

"Alright enough of this girly." Looking up at the rude interruption, a dull glare on her face, Toga did not have time to react before she was engulfed by a searing, blue flame. Flicking the fire off of his palm, Dabi casually strolled up to Tomura's bloody body, grimacing as he watched his boss try to feebly reattach his leg. "Jeez, she sure did a number on you huh?"

"The color might be pretty." Blue eyes widening in horror at the mirthful voice, Dabi turned toward the blue bonfire where Toga had been moments ago, the flame moving higher up as if it moving on its own. Stepping out of the burning inferno, not a single scratch to be found on her, Toga glared hatefully at Dabi, the playful smile on her face replaced with an angry scowl. "But I'm just not a big fan of heat anymore."

Quickly firing off another blast, Dabi quickly took several steps back to create some distance between him and this demonic girl. Toga simply walked through the hellfire, her frown only deepening at Dabi's insolence, the Cremation user daring to keep his new god from her meal. Staring into his scar-covered face, the memory of his casual dismissal of her suffering replayed endlessly in her mind, only fueling her anger more. Blast after blast of blue flames collided with her body, kicking up her hair in a demonic visage, the scorching heat feeling like nothing more than a stiff breeze to the omnipotent schoolgirl.

Shooting off another futile blast, Dabi's back suddenly collided with the far wall of the room, his horrified gaze turning to stare into the smiling faces of Midoriya Izuku that were plastered all over the room. As Toga casually sidled up to the scar covered man, her body mere inches from his, Dabi knew he had nowhere else to run. Touching the point of her finger onto Dabi's chest, Toga stared up at the towering man with seething hate, a dark snarl rolling out of her throat.

"Your mistake was making me angry." Flicking her finger up his chest, like a match striking against the side of the matchbox, Dabi's body magically ignited in a dazzling burst of fire. The dark-haired villain had no time to yell out in pain before the oxygen was sucked from his body, which only helped to fuel the raging inferno covering his body. Dropping to the floor with a dull thud, Dabi began desperately rolling across the floor in a futile effort to put out the flames engulfing him.

"Toga, please." Snapping her head toward the new voice that dared to interrupt her during her games, Toga's wild eyes met Twice's masked ones, the man with the multiple personalities flinching under her harsh glare. Standing next to her, his hand clasped together in a pleading gesture, Twice sniffled out a series of desperate pleas for mercy from the psychotic schoolgirl, tears somehow leaking through his mask as he fell to his knees. "Please don't hurt us."

Toga's dark look gradually softened as she stared down at the groveling villain, Twice continuously pleading and whimpering for forgiveness, memories of their time together playing through her mind.

Crouching down to his level, Toga placed her hand on top of Twice's head, the Double Quirk user yelping in fright at the touch, before she gently began petting him. The body suit-wearing man stared up at his former partner in surprise, the anger from before still present on her face, but her golden eyes held something else. Something almost gentle.

"I always did like you the best." Running her hand back and forth on the cloth-like material covering Twice's head, Toga could feel an affectionate smile slowly curl on her lips as she recalled all the fun moments she had with the man with the multiple personalities. His flying mood swings and foul mouth would entertain her to no ends, his unpredictability to every situation making being around him never a dull affair, but she knew behind his insanity lay a caring man rejected by society. As her palm ran over the rough surface of his mask, Toga recalled his pleading cries to his teammates to help her, begging them to rescue her as her body was being torn apart at a molecular level.

"So I'm going to help you out." Looking up at the godly schoolgirl, tears spilling out from beneath his mask, Twice watched as she removed her hand from his head while giving him a comforting smile. Returning to her feet, Toga gestured for him to stand up, the masked man obeying without a second thought, afraid what the consequences of disobeying would be. Twice stared at her at the smiling blonde for several seconds, expectation gleaming in his eyes, waiting for her to do whatever she was planning to do for him.

"Uhh, not to be ungrateful or anything, but what are you waiting for?" Cautiously questioning the blonde-haired girl, Twice nervously wrung his hands, afraid he might have upset her by being so forward. A small smile spread on her lips at the fearful question, Toga placing her hand in front of her mouth as light giggles danced through her chest.

"I already did it, stupid." Twice blinked in confusion as the schoolgirl's giggles continued to rise in volume, her small shoulders shaking before she burst out into full-blown laughter. Scratching his head in confusion, his brows furrowed in deep thought, the villain tried to figure out what she could have possibly done. Wracking his brain, Twice tried to gather his thoughts, doing his best to discern just what kind of favor she could do for him. His eyes widened comically, a lightbulb practically lighting up over his head, his gaze whipped back to the godlike girl, Toga giving him a beaming smile.

"The other voices….they're gone. They're finally gone!" Nodding her head, Toga confirmed Twice's deduction, a wide toothy grin covering her face. Twice grabbed the smaller girl's hands, in his excitement completely forgetting that she was the wielder of frightening power, and began twirling them around in a circle like a pair of ballroom dancers. Excited giggles spouted forth from both their mouths as they spun to and fro, Twice ripping off his mask in joy as the pair celebrated the man's cure from insanity. "Thank you!"

"Kurogiri!" A wet, squelching holler interrupted the excited pairs impromptu celebration, Toga's exuberant smile returning to a fearsome scowl as she turned to glare at the person daring to ruin their celebration. Crawling desperately toward his servant, a sickly blood trail smearing across the floor, Tomura reached his leftover arm out to the Portal user for help. "Get us out of here!"

"Yes, sir." Reacting quickly to the command, Kurogiri summoned a bunch dark, swirling portals beneath all of the League member's feet, sucking them in one by one. Envisioning their bar hideout, Kurogiri began teleporting his master and his compatriots to safety, Toga merely watching them disappear with a disinterested stare.

Traveling through the inky blackness, the familiar weightlessness rolling in his stomach, Dabi could feel the flames covering his body, thankfully, extinguish. After their brief time in darkness, the League of Villains landed in a messy heap, Tomura's bloody form splatting messily onto the marble floor. Wait, marble floor?

"Back again so soon?" A light girlish laugh, one full of malice and a promise of pain, made the League feel the greatest fear they had ever experienced in their life. Lifting their heads in unison, they found themselves back in the same mysterious room they had been in mere moments, Toga waving at them with a bright smile on her face. A shiver ran their collective spines at this seemingly innocent sight, but they knew better than to trust what they were seeing as a dark threatening aura covered the schoolgirl's cute features.

"Do it again Kurogiri!" Dabi screamed out in fright, a sentiment that was shared by every single member of the League, all of them wanting to be as far away from this sadistic god as possible. Conjuring some more portals, Kurogiri tried to imagine a rooftop at the far edge of Tokyo, before teleporting them away from their blonde-haired tormentor.

The bright afternoon sun shone down harshly on their prone forms, the clear blue sky stretching out before them as they once again landed heavily on a most unforgiving surface. As harsh as the burning sunlight may have been on their eyes after their traversal through the darkened portal, it at least confirmed to them that they had managed to escape that infernal room and the sadistic schoolgirl within.

Staring up at the blue sky with new appreciation, the cool wind helping to soothe his bubbling flesh, Dabi had never felt so glad to be alive. Ragged breaths shook his body, if they were from pain or fear Dabi couldn't tell, the flame user having never felt so much unadulterated terror in his entire life and he hoped to never feel it again. Shifting his gaze toward his 'boss', he watched as Tomura clawed at his leg with shaking hands, trying fruitlessly to reattach his partially severed leg, his hands failing to get a grip on his bloody limb.

What the hell happened to bestow such a horrific power to a psychotic girl like Toga?

"The view is nice here, but the people suck." Tears began falling down Dabi's face as dread shook his body to the core. Rolling his head to the side as slowly as possible, afraid of what he will see, Dabi's mind broke in that very moment. Sitting casually on the edge of the building, blonde hair waving lazily in the breeze as she looked out over the cityscape, was Toga Himiko.

"Miss me?" Leaning backward, Toga hung her head upside down over the railing to face them, grinning madly at the horrified villains. Enjoying their looks of abject fear and horror caused Toga to cackle crazily as she sat back up before suddenly dropping off of the side of the building, her crazed laughter slowly fading as she fell further down to the pavement below.

The League held their collective breath as they watched the schoolgirl disappear over the edge, all frozen in time as they waited for what was to come next, small prayers of hope that she was finally gone falling from their lips. Mr. Compress held his staff tightly in his grip, his wringing of the hilt causing its wooden veneer to slowly wear out, small creaks and cracks emanating from beneath his palms.

"Nowhere you go is safe." A soft voice in the top hat-wearing villain's ear caused him to jump several feet in the air, a very childish scream jumping from his throat, activating his quirk on instinct as he swung a hand at the offending person. His hand collided roughly with a small body, the feeling of a soft yellow cardigan beneath his fingers greatly confusing the trickster villain, the familiar feeling of a marble appearing in his grasp unusually absent.

"Fun little trick." A cold sweat broke out underneath his mask, his hand slowly removing itself from Toga's sweater, the blonde beaming at the terrified adult with a sickly sweet smile. Tapping his mask with the lightest of touches, Toga's fingernail barely grazing the wooden covering, a perfectly straight line splitting it down the middle, revealing the villain's pale white face underneath. "But why would you do something like that to Spinner?"

Looking at his palm, Mr. Compress was surprised to find a tiny, marble-like sphere in his hand, the trickster pretty sure he had struck Toga. So where did this come from?

Bringing the sphere closer to his face, Mr. Compress was shocked to find the reptilian form of Spinner slumbering inside. Toga had somehow redirected his quirk toward Spinner, all without making a single move even to suggest she was doing it. It was as if she could do it all just by thought. Backing away on wobbly legs, Mr. Compress fell roughly onto his butt, looking up at Toga as if she was some kind of demon. For all he knew, she was.

"Well, this was fun." Letting out an exaggerated yawn, stretching her arms high into the air, Toga cast another mischievous smile toward the fear-stricken members of the League of Villains. "But you guys are getting boring."

Waving her hand dismissively, each member was slowly pulled into a mysterious swirling vortex, completely different from the ones Kurogiri would usually create. The last thing they saw before being swallowed up by the darkness was Toga, cheerfully waving farewell to them, a horrifically psychotic look in her golden eyes.

"I'm sure we'll play again real soon."

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the building, lazily drawing circles over the Tokyo skyline, Toga was casually playing around with her new powers, the world suffering from the schoolgirl's boredom. Every stroke of her finger would alter the landscape significantly: Buildings sliding from one corner of the city to the other, swathes of color washing over countless city blocks, some streets even ceasing to exist entirely. As the newly crowned god of reality played with the city like a new toy, the sun bounced up and down in rhythm to a tune in Toga's head.

"Oh, what should I do now?" Dropping over the side of the building, Toga began walking down its vertical surface as if stuck to it with superglue, her body completely unbound by the laws of gravity. They were hers to rewrite after all.

Crossing her arms behind her back, lightly skipping down the side of the glass-covered building, Toga watched the cars zoom by below her. Pinching her fingers in front of her eye, as if trying to pluck a miniature off of a child's play-set, the blonde schoolgirl plucked a car from the street below, bringing the tiny vehicle closer to her golden eyes for inspection.

The tiny car was pinched gently between the tips of her thumb and pointer finger, the same size as it had been from her vantage point, the terrified pedestrians within screaming in terror at the moon-sized pupil staring through their window. Toga admired the miniature people inside the car, cooing at how adorably small they were, the psychotic blonde barely able to make out their horrified faces. Giggles racked through Toga's frame, jostling the minuscule occupants within the car like an earthquake, greatly enjoying the power she held over these, and every, person.

Returning the car to its place on the street, it's size restored to normal, Toga flopped lazily onto her behind, her head resting comfortably in the palm of her hand.

"All these choices are making it hard to decide." Blowing a stray hair out of her face, the breath traveling like a tornado into the sky and knocking a plane wildly off course, Toga ran through all the exciting possibilities this new power afforded her.

"I could make myself the queen of the world. Have everyone worship me like the pretty little girl I am, all of them knowing their rightful place at my feet. A bit cliche, but it's a classic for a reason."

Kicking her legs back and forth, Toga imagined the groveling masses, all lined up to kiss her feet, with a sinister smile on her face.

"But then again, what this world needs most is more blood. Rivers running red instead of blue, the thick delicious liquid flowing all across the world. Lakes, no! Oceans of it! Oh, how delicious that would be."

Drooling at the mere thought of all that sweet nectar covering all parts of the world made her thirst increase tenfold, a little smattering of drool falling to the street below, impacting with the concrete like a meteor.

"And why should people fear me, when they could all be my friends. We could have a planetary slumber party, covering the world in a giant, comfy blanket that we all share, all of us decked out in the cutest pajamas. Everyone would smile and hug me as I carve piece after piece of flesh from their bodies. They would be so happy to share themselves with me, cheering me on as I turn them into quivering masses of severed limbs. Oh, how lovely!"

Toga's happy thoughts spiraled further and further down a sadistic vortex, the visions of brutality and suffering causing the pupils in her eyes to dilate from the intense pleasure coursing through her. Falling onto her back, her chest heaving with heavy breaths filled with lust, she stared again at the altered Tokyo skyline.

"Oh, this city would look so much prettier if it was shaped like my Izuku's adorable face. But that would be too small a gesture for my beloved. It's not grand enough. The whole solar system should be as beautiful as his face, every star dedicated solely to him! Izuku, Izuku, Izuku! My lovely Izuku!"

As soon as her mind wandered toward her green-haired love, from his face to his boundless heroism, it was all she could think about. His hopeful smile and emerald eyes boring itself into her mind until it became the focal point of all of her thoughts.

"We could spend all of our time together. I would take you wherever you want to go. Make any little dream in your pretty head come true. We would go to U.A. together, share our lunches on the roof, you would compliment on the wonderful bento I made for you as we hold hands walking to the station together. You would lean down, capturing my lips in the most intimate of kisses, my heart beating loudly in my chest as I lean in closer."

Toga's thoughts became more and more flowery and romantic the longer she imagined a life of going to U.A. with Izuku. Each new scenario playing before her mind's eye, from going to class together to fighting villains side by side, planted the seed of an idea deeper and deeper into her brain, one that sprouted into the most beautiful plan she could think of. Closing her golden eyes, Toga could feel a genuine smile come to her lips.

She had made her decision.

* * *

Sprinting down U.A.'s hallways, his red, oversized shoes tapping noisily against the ground in a rapid beat, Izuku hustled to his classroom faster than he had ever done before. Leaping up the steps two at a time, the wielder of One for All skidded around the final corner with a deafening screech of soles on a freshly waxed floor, hurrying toward the giant door labeled 1-A.

'Aw man what a bad time to oversleep. Why did the news have to run a late-night expose on All Might's career!?' The green-haired boy chided himself for his carelessness as he came to stop before the imposing wooden doors, gripping the handle tightly, Izuku swiftly wrenched the gigantic door open with a powerful heave.

"Aizawa-sensei! I'm so sorry for being late!" Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs, bending down at a severe angle to express his sincere apologies, nervous sweat was pooling on his brow as he awaited the stern lecture of his homeroom teacher.

"Izuku, it's been four seconds, calm down." Aizawa's bored tone, for once without the underlying tone of agitation, helped calm the hero in training's rapid heartbeat as relief washed over him like a tidal wave. "Now get to your seat so I can get started."

"Yes, sensei!" The green-haired boy shuffled nervously into the classroom, several eyes watching his walk of shame, the amused giggling of his classmates causing the shy boy to blush profusely.

"Man, Midoriya. Never thought you'd be one to be late." The electric user, Kaminari, snickered at the tardy student, before yelping in pain as he was jabbed in the side by Jirou's earphone jack, the purple-haired girl giving him a withering glare.

"Your one to talk, Mr. I-forgot-to-do-my-summer-homework." The spiky-haired blonde winced at the Punk girls harsh words, dejectedly lowering his head in shame, her pointed words having hit their mark with deadly accuracy.

"Midoriya!" Iida's booming voice distracted Izuku from the arguing seat neighbors, the class president standing at attention, his arm gesturing wildly at Izuku with his typical robotic movements. "It's most unbecoming to arrive late for the first day of class."

"It's also most unbecoming to yell in class, kero." Iida flinched at the frog girl's blunt statement, quickly falling back into his seat, face flush with embarrassment. Izuku gave Tsuyu an appreciative nod, glad someone had his back, the frog girl smiling back at her green-haired twin. Shuffling quietly to his seat, Izuku suddenly stopped in his tracks as his eyes bulged out like saucers. Cold sweat dripped from his brow, his heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest, his whole body wracked with fear.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night, Izuku-kun~?" Frozen in place, Izuku could not answer the question directed toward him, his mind unwilling to accept what he was seeing before him.

Sitting in Katsuki's usual spot, a Cheshire grin on her lips, was the villain Toga Himiko.

**A/N: This is the fastest I've uploaded between chapters so far. It will probably not always be like this, was just on a roll after the first chapter so I had to keep it going.**

**Alright, we have the main premise of the story coming up now. Toga going to U.A. with Izuku. Now is when the fun for Toga and torment for Izuku begins.**

**Coming up with different ways for Toga to use her new powers is tons of fun. With a girl like Toga, the skies pretty much the limit for what she could think of, all without the usual inhibitions a regular human would have.**

**Thank you to everyone who checked out Chapter 1 and I'll hope to give you Chapter 3 as quickly as possible!**

* * *

**July 11, 2020 Update: I'm surprised it has taken me this long, but I completely forgot to add Magne to this story in any way! It was just an oversight when I started and then I just forgot to have her there. So let's just say she was spared by Toga because she liked her and was not there when she died in chapter 1 so she had no reason to summon her. Sorry for that mistake.**

**This chapter I felt needed a bit more fleshing out during the torture scenes, what I originally wrote not quite translating well to what was in my head. I hope this time it's a bit clearer or at least a better read!**


	3. What's wrong, Midoriya?

The blood pounding in his ears was the only thing Izuku could hear as the rest of the world was drowned out by dull static white noise. Standing ramrod stiff, Izuku's mind fired all of his synapses at once, trying to figure out what was going on, his trademark muttering having even shut off. How was any of this possible?

Toga Himiko. Member of the League of Villains. Sadistic schoolgirl with a penchant for blood and violence was sitting before him. In his childhood friend's seat who was nowhere in sight. And for some reason, his classmates were not seeing the problem here! She wasn't even disguised as one of them. She was just herself, her usual yellow cardigan replaced by the gray U.A. blazer. Toga's head was resting in the palm of her hand, a cat that ate the canary grin on her lips, her golden eyes sparkling with mirth and adoration.

"What?" Izuku croaked out in a raspy voice, the world coming back into focus, his throat feeling as dry as a desert. Swallowing roughly, the wielder of One for All shakily lifted his scarred hand to point at the blonde-haired interloper. "What is she doing here?"

"What's wrong Midoriya?" Kirishima looked between his green-haired classmate and the blonde girl in wonder, confusion evident on his face. "That's Toga's usual spot."

"No!" His classmates jumped in surprise at the usually quiet boy's loud outburst, whispers of confusion and concern starting to circulate through the classroom at Deku's odd demeanor. Izuku clamped a hand over his mouth and took in some calming breaths, doing his best to center himself. A task much easier said than done when a certain schoolgirl was fixing him with a predatory stare. Removing his hand, which was still shaking like a leaf, Izuku tried again a bit more calmly.

"No, I mean what is she doing here? Why is she in Katsuki's seat?" Facing his classmates, noticing their concerned expressions, he tried to find some kind of answer in their faces. Scanning the room, eyes widening in panic, Izuku could feel his heart drop into his stomach. "Where is Kacchan?"

"Kacchan?" Mina scratched her pink hair in confusion, the rest of the class sharing the alien-looking girl's bewilderment. "Who is that?"

"Is he that rude, loudmouth in 1-B?" Tooru whispered to her Tentacle based seat neighbor, her body language adequately projecting her confused emotions. "The one with the spikey hair?"

"He's not part of this class Midoriya." Sero spoke gently to the green-haired boy, not wanting to cause him any more distress than he was already dealing with. "Dude, are you ok?"

The more his classmates spoke the more Izuku could feel a cold dread engulf his body. Kacchan. His friend/rival since preschool, his main motivating factor, and classmate was gone. And in his place was one of his enemies, one who was dangerously obsessed with him he might add. What has happened to this world? Is this a dream? A nightmare?

"Deku?" Snapping out of his trance at the sound of his friend's voice, noticing he was muttering again, Izuku stared into the concerned auburn eyes of one Ochaco Uraraka. She was standing up from her seat, her hands clasped together in unease. "Did something happen? Are you not feeling well?"

"Midoriya." Aizawa's gruff voice called out from behind him, a subtle hint of worry in his usual bored tone, the homeroom teacher rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go see Recovery Girl at the nurse's office. I'll have Iida inform you of what you missed once you feel better."

"Aizawa-sensei!" Fear coursed through Midoriya's veins at the exuberant yell coming from the far side of the room, the green-haired hero swearing he could hear his neck creak as he stiffly turned toward the owner of said voice.

Toga was standing up from her seat, bouncing excitedly in place as she waved her hand wildly in the air, like an eager honor student looking for attention. The twin messy buns on her head bobbed in rhythm to her movements as pure joy reflected in her golden eyes. Bringing her hands close to her chest, scrunching them into small fists, Toga shook with barely restrained energy.

"I'll gladly take him there." The blood in Izuku's face drained away, his skin turning as pale as a ghost. He felt he would pass out at any moment from the sheer insanity of the situation he has ended up in. Toga's golden eyes stared intently into his emerald ones, a toothy grin spread across her face. "Got to make sure nothing happens to him on the way."

"Fine, fine." Aizawa waved his hand in dismissal, the youthful ball of energy rushing to Izuku's side the second their teacher opened his mouth. Latching onto his arm, Toga began dragging him out of the classroom, the squeaks of Izuku's shoes scraping against the floor fading quickly into the distance. "Stay with him until he feels better!"

"Oh, I'll make sure he feels better in no time." Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Izuku turned to the shorter girl who was currently dragging him down the hallway, clearly unnerved by the blonde's choice of words. Toga was staring back at him with a predatory gaze, her tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth, a small bit of drool dripping down her chin.

'I'm dead.'

* * *

Walking down the long hallway, Izuku repeatedly stole glances at the girl next to him, his head hung low as to not arouse suspicion. Toga was happily skipping next to him as she hummed a bubbly tune, having let go of him a short while ago so he could walk on his own. Swinging her hands back and forth in large, exaggerated motions, she was the picture of childish exuberance.

But Izuku knew better. Knew behind her innocent facade, lay a sadistic psychopath, one who just as easily could carve out your heart as she would give you her own. A girl who craved nothing but blood and violence and every depraved act in between.

And yet she was here, inside U.A., the premier school for prospective heroes. The very symbols of peace and good. Beliefs that were at total odds with Toga's entire way of life. How had she made it into this school? How had she replaced Kacchan? Why was he the only one who thought all of this was extremely wrong?!

"That muttering is absolutely adorable Izu-kun." Yelping in fright, Izuku stared at Toga with panic in his eyes, feeling he might have jumped several feet into the air. The blonde-haired girl had turned to face the taller boy, her clasped hands rubbing against her cheek as her eyes sparkled at his supposed adorableness. Giggling merrily, Toga leaned in close to the freckled boys' face. "I can call you Izu-kun, right?"

Leaning away from the hyperactive girl, a dark blush covering his cheeks, Izuku only nodded dumbly in response. A squeal of joy erupted from Toga's chest, as she began hopping in circles around Izuku, his answer clearly making her very happy.

"Yaaay! I've wanted to ask you for so long! Thanks, Izu-kun!" Grabbing ahold of him again, her chest pressing softly into his arm, Toga resumed her previous antics of dragging her classmate to the nurse. Said classmate was currently overheating from the blush encompassing his entire face. The feeling of Toga's spongy chest pressing into his skin had short-circuited his brain again.

Toga giggled lightly to herself, enjoying messing with Izuku immensely. The way the shy boy would stutter and flail at her every little provocation was like a wonderful drug to the giddy blonde.

She could tell how off put the young hero was about her sudden appearance, the memory of the fear in his eyes when he first saw her causing another round of laughter to shake her tiny frame. She badly wanted to share her secret with him, to share this gift with her love. But Toga had to have her fun first.

"Granny! We need help here!" Arriving at the nurse's office, Toga roughly swung the door open as she hollered at the top of her lungs. The diminutive healing hero swiveled in her chair to glare at the rude entrance, a look of great agitation crossing her features.

"Toga! I have told you many times to mind your manners!" Toga merely rolled her eyes at the older ladies' rant, having heard similar words her whole life. Pulling the still red-faced boy into the room, Toga silently guided him toward the resident doctor, still giggling at his adorably shy demeanor. It's like he never had a girl touch him before….hasn't he? Smiling wickedly, Toga decided to save that particular thought for later.

"Whatever. Izu-kun here needs your expertise!" Pushing the comatose boy toward Recovery Girl, Toga draped herself over Izuku's shoulder, feeling the already tense boy somehow manage to stiffen up even more. Oh, he was so much fun. Stroking his cheek lovingly, the infatuated girl was snapped out of her stupor by Recovery Girl clearing her throat loudly, the nurse gracing her with a most unimpressed glower.

"Midoriya, how many times are you going to end up in my office?" Sighing heavily, the small woman hopped off of her chair and gently poked at the unresponsive boy with her cane, failing to get any response. "What's the problem this time? Nothing seems broken."

"Only his brain." Toga snickered hopping off of Izuku's back, folding her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels like a child trying to play innocent. Recovery Girl merely shook her head at the rambunctious teen, gently poking Midoriya in the back to help guide him toward the bed. The green-haired boy moved on autopilot by the nurses prodding, stiffly walking his way over to the older woman's desired location, the giggling schoolgirl following right behind.

"Ok sit down Midoriya and let me know what happened." Plopping onto the edge of the bed, back ramrod straight, Izuku's eyes started showing signs of mental activity. Looking down at the diminutive woman, Izuku wracked his brain on how he was supposed to explain what had happened, glancing sidelong at the sadistic blonde who had casually flopped into the chair next to his bed.

"Umm I-I just started feeling very disoriented after arriving in class." Izuku didn't like lying, but something about the way Toga had suddenly appeared in his life like a stranger only he noticed, made him feel extremely uneasy. It was like she had forcefully pushed into his life, their apparent shared past being wiped from his memory. He would have to confront Toga about this when they were alone, not wanting to cause any more commotion with his classmates. "I'm sure I'll be f-fine."

Leaning forward with her head resting in her hands, Toga grinned at Izuku's lie, her canines biting into her lips to try and stifle a laugh. It would be bad to give herself away too early. Recovery Girl was surely suspicious of her involvement in Izuku's current situation, the fact that his eyes kept darting over to her surely not lost on a professional hero like her. For now, she would have to be a bit more 'subtle' with her shenanigans.

"Well let me get my gear and I'll do a checkup on you just to be safe." Nodding his head, Izuku watched the school nurse shuffle over to her desk, not noticing the wicked gleam in Toga's eyes.

Right as Recovery Girl started reaching for her stethoscope, her height suddenly dropped several inches, making the already short woman downright tiny. Izuku's eye's bulged out of his skull as he watched the small woman jump up and down, trying to get to her medical instruments.

"Ah, it sucks sometimes being so short." Recovery Girl sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow, her desperate flails having tired out the older woman.

'How?! How hasn't she noticed her loss of height?!' Izuku's mind screamed in confusion, his body shaking like a jackhammer in fright. Has he gone crazy? Toga is going to U.A., Kacchan is no longer a part of 1-A, and now Recovery Girl was shrinking before his eyes. Rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, Izuku took another glance at the Healing Hero, a tiny 'eep' squeaking out of his throat.

"Ok lean forward so I can check your breathing." Recovery Girl had returned to her previous, still rather short, height and was standing before him with stethoscope in hand. The confused greenette merely stared at her dully, his mouth opening and closing like a fish futilely gasping for air. Snapping his mouth shut with the end of her staff Recovery Girl hopped onto the bed and forcefully pushed the spaced-out boy forward, all while Toga giggled in the background .

"Seriously, nothing but problems with you." The elderly woman grumbled as she placed the stethoscope to Izuku's back, her position causing her to not notice the panicked expression on Izuku's face, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

The moment that Recovery Girl had pushed him forward, the world seemed to tilt and shift to the green-haired boy, and now he was staring at the nurse's office from a very precarious and frankly impossible angle. The floor of the office was right below him, the desk and the second bed still located in their usual spots, but the bed him and Recovery Girl had been seated on was somehow stuck to the wall as if they had been struck by Uraraka's Gravity Quirk.

Looking to the side, Izuku noted the absence of the chair Toga had been seated in. Izuku could feel a growing sense of unease creeping into his mind as his eyes traveled around the room to find where Toga had disappeared to, not wanting to have her out of sight for too long. Who knows what she would do.

His ears perked up at the ominous sound of metal scraping on concrete coming from above him, which was accompanied by a light dripping sound. Gulping loudly, Izuku lifted his head as slowly and carefully as possible so as to not interrupt Recovery Girl in her task. He really didn't want to deal with her wrath on top of everything else. Inch by inch more of the ceiling entered vision as he panned further up, his breathing getting heavier as his dread continued to build. The second he found the source of the strange sounds, he wished he had never looked.

Toga, still lazily seated in her chair while browsing on her phone, was stuck to the ceiling, just like how he and Recovery Girl were to the wall. The only difference being that she seemed to be melting, the dripping sound coming from pieces of her melting flesh falling to the floor below, forming a growing flesh-colored puddle.

Every part of Toga was running down her body like wax melting off of a burning candle, muscle and bone starting to show between bits of gooey flesh. As if sensing his eyes on her, Toga lifted her gaze away from her phone and stared straight into Izuku's eyes, the young hero's emerald orbs darkened by fear.

Parts of Toga's face had been completely stripped away, her skull partially visible underneath the flowing river of flesh, the last bits of one of her eyeballs loosening from its socket and dropping into the enlarging puddle below. The blonde-haired girl smiled widely at Izuku, her lips drooping down her chin revealing her sharp teeth underneath, vigorously waving her hand hello in excitement. The skin on her hand splattered every which way, coating the ceiling and walls with bits of Toga's skin, a stray drop managing to land on Izuku's freckled cheek.

"Eaargh!" Bolting upright, the world had once again returned to normal for Izuku, his feet firmly planted on solid ground and the room positioned the right side up. Izuku's head spun from the sudden perspective shift, a wave of nausea chilling his body as he tried to keep the vomit at bay.

"I asked you to sit up but not so fast, sheesh." Recovery Girl moved to his side, pressing the stethoscope to his chest, her reprimand almost drowned out by mad girlish giggling coming from next to him. Izuku felt like his heart was being used as a punching bag by All Might as if any moment it would come bursting out of his chest, as he prayed to not see a horrifying sight for once.

Toga too had returned to normal, her body shaking from excessive laughter. The sadistic schoolgirl had her legs drawn up onto her chair, her hands covering her mouth, as she cackled maniacally at Izuku's comically overblown outburst. Small droplets of tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes, her cheeks flushed pink from laughter.

For a split second, Izuku forgot all about the insane world he had woken up to and that the girl sitting next to him, with a genuine, unrestrained smile on her face, was a psychotic villain that had suddenly invaded his life. All he saw was a cute, normal girl having fun.

"Your heart is beating a mile a minute." A painfully strong blush broke out on Izuku's face, the wielder of One for All using his arms to try and hide his embarrassment from the two women. Pocketing her stethoscope, Recovery Girl hopped off of the bed and waddled over to her desk. "Your breathing is also extremely erratic."

"I'm going to give you some anti-anxiety medication to help calm you down." Dropping a couple of pills into his hand, Recovery Girl went to grab him a cup of water. "You can sleep here until school is over."

The greenette stared at the medication with trepidation. These were surely going to knock him out cold and he was worried that would be the exact moment that Toga would strike. He was sure Recovery Girl would be able to take care of herself and that the many Pro Hero's in the building would easily stop her. But that was not a guarantee for his own safety.

Peeking at the girl from the corner of his eyes, Toga had started to calm down a little from her laughing fit, a couple of snickers still escaping her lips. Sitting cross-legged in the chair, Toga's golden eyes shined merrily at the green-haired boy, her head titled slightly to the side in wonder at his probing gaze. Closing her eyes, Toga gave him a tooth filled grin, her sharp canines standing out amongst the pearly whites.

"Here you go." Handing the green-haired boy a glass of water, she patiently waited for him to take his medicine. Glancing between the capsules in his hands and the beaming girl next to him, Izuku decided he had to take the risk and swallowed the pills before taking a swig of water. Who knows? Maybe it would wake him up from this twisted nightmare.

Recovery Girl gently guided him into a reclining position, Izuku's emerald eyes never letting Toga out of his sight. Covering him with a blanket, Recovery Girl gave him a gentle pat on the head before turning toward the other occupant in the room.

"You can go back to class now if you want." Staring at the blonde-haired girl as she scratched her chin in mock thought, Izuku could feel his eyes starting to grow heavy. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was Toga looking toward him with a devilish smile on her lips.

"I'd like to stay by his side if you don't mind."

* * *

Izuku woke up to a ceiling that he was becoming all too familiar with. Blinking repeatedly to remove the bleariness from his eyes, the green-haired boy slowly sat up, trying to remember why he was in the nurse's office. None of his limbs were broken and no obvious signs of damage were present on his body. A gentle humming coming from the left of him, unfortunately, caused it all to come rushing back to him.

Toga Himiko, resident psychopath extraordinaire, was seated in the chair next to him, browsing through her phone with a cheerful smile on her face, an occasional tiny giggle passing her lips at whatever she was looking at. Her legs were swinging playfully back and forth, as she lightly played with a stray piece of hair sticking out from her bun.

'I'm not dead.' Izuku mentally cheered at his luck, what little he's had so far today anyway. There was still lingering worry in his mind by the girl's mysterious arrival, but at least he wasn't crazy and she wasn't here to kill him. Hopefully anyway. He would still have to confront her about all of this.

"Good your awake." Recovery Girl leaned over from her computer, the blonde-haired girl next to him tearing her attention away from her phone to give Izuku a happy smile. Hopping off of her chair, the short nurse walked over to his bedside, the young hero-in-training sitting up to get a better look at her. "School is over so you are free to go home. If you feel anything is off, make sure to come see me tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, thank you Recovery Girl." Standing up from the bed Izuku gave the elderly lady a thankful bow, the tapping of feet on the ground catching his attention. Toga had jumped off of the chair and was adjusting the backpack that was slung over her back. Looking up at Izuku, Toga gave him a cheery thumbs-up, her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth.

"Make sure to thank this young lady. She stayed with you the whole time." Izuku nodded at Recovery Girl, nervously turning toward his 'new' classmate, the blonde girl shyly covering her face with her hands to cover up her blush. Bowing slightly to the giddy schoolgirl, Izuku gave her his thanks.

"Thank you, Toga-san" He barely had time to finish his sentence before he was forcefully glomped by the shorter girl, his brain frying the second he felt her body wrap around his and squeeze him tight. Her small body was vibrating with excitement as she rubbed her cheek against his body, coos and giggles vibrating through her chest like a kittens purr.

"Aww, it's no problem Izu-kun." Toga casually remarked as she gave Izuku another squeeze, her surprisingly strong grip knocking the wind out of him. Leaning close to his ear, her hot breath causing a shiver to run down his, Toga whispered sensually into the green-haired boy's ear. "I'd do anything for you."

"I-I ah w-we should go!" Tearing himself out of the shorter girl's embrace, face redder than the burning sun, Izuku quickly grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the nurse's office.

"Bye Granny! Thanks for helping Izu-kun!" Giggling at the boy's embarrassment, Toga waved goodbye to Recovery Girl before skipping after the shy greenette.

"Ah, those kids would be cute together." The elderly nurse smiled at the retreating forms of the love-struck teen as she chased after All Might's successor, who was screaming down the hallway like a green blur. Shaking her head at the silliness of young love, Recovery Girl closed her door to finish up the last of her paperwork.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Izuku arrived at the school gates, the green-haired teen clutching his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had never run that fast in his entire life, even giving Full Cowling a run for it's funny. With all the crazy things he has dealt with today, his adrenaline must have been through the roof.

This whole day has been crazy.

"Izu-kun! Wait up!" And sadly it was not over.

Running up to him, blonde buns bouncing with every step, Toga came to a stop next to the green speedster, bending at the waist to stare into his freckled face. Despite having caught up to him so quickly, Toga did not seem to be out of breath at all. With a small grin, Toga returned to an upright position before heading down the long and winding trail back toward the city.

Watching her go, Izuku was once again struck by the strange feeling he had before. In her gray blazer, yellow backpack bouncing with every one of her steps, and her golden hair blowing in the breeze, Izuku couldn't help but see her as a normal girl. She seemed almost peaceful.

"C'mon Izu-kun!" Snapping out of his daydream, Izuku saw Toga looking over her shoulder at him, her arm waving in the air. "We're going to miss our train!"

'She takes the same train as me?!' Swallowing nervously, Izuku ran to catch up to the giggly schoolgirl before falling in step next to her. Smiling at her walking companion, Toga swung her arms back in forth in an overly animated manner as she hummed a nameless song.

The strange pair walked down the path in relative silence, an odd giggle from Toga and frightened yelp by Izuku being the only real 'conversation' between the two. And yet, the golden-eyed girl could not look happier to Izuku. Despite himself, he could feel a small smile come to his lips as he stared at his companion. A picture of her melting skin flashing in his mind's eye managed to bring him back down to reality.

This was not some normal girl, as much as she might look and act like one. She is a ruthless, psychotic villain. And she was not supposed to be part of his life like this at all. They were enemies. Keeping his head down, Izuku continued the rest of the trek in silence.

Arriving at the station, the pair of U.A. students scanned their fare cards and headed to their designated platform, the green-haired boy trailing slightly behind the oblivious girl as he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming confrontation. Climbing up the last set of steps, the two of them arrived at their platform, not a single soul in sight.

'Good. That'll make things easier if she gets violent.' Coming to a sudden stop, Izuku kept his head low as he clenched his fist in anticipation. The bouncy footsteps of his female companion stopped shortly after his, the golden-eyed girl turning to face her green-haired classmate.

"Izu-kun? What's wrong?" Clenching his fist tighter at her friendly nickname, Izuku quickly lifted his head, a fierce determination blazing in his emerald eyes. Despite his intense stare, Toga seemed completely nonplussed, her trademark smile never leaving her face.

"Stop, Toga! No more!" Everything Izuku had been holding in throughout the day came flooding out, his body shaking with barely restrained rage and nervousness, the faint red glow of Full Cowling spreading across his skin.

"What happened?! How did you make everyone forget you were a villain?! What did you do to Kacchan?! There is no way you would have been allowed into U.A! They would never have forgotten what you have done to us! I know you are behind the weird things I've experienced today! All the weird visions and unexplained phenomena! So no more playing dumb! I want answers!"

Izuku was panting hard once he finished his rant, the adrenalin running through his body causing his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. The little traces of Full Cowling were still running through his body, a dark glare fixed on his face. And yet, despite his obviously aggressive demeanor, Toga was still smiling widely at him, her hands casually playing with errant strands of hair.

"Oh, Izu-kun."

The hairs on the back of Izuku's neck started standing on end from the dark tone in Toga's voice, the dread he was feeling earlier returning tenfold. Something within him screamed at him to run, that he was not safe.

The evening sky started shifting to an ominous dark red as a strong wind began to pick up, causing Toga's hair to whip about violently. Izuku closed his eyes as he braced himself again the intense wind that threatened to bowl him.

A strange shaking rumbled through the ground caused Izuku to open his eyes and look at the floor beneath him in a panic, the strong vibrations knocking the young hero off balance. Strange creaks and groaning of mortar and metal could be heard through the howling wind, causing Izuku to look around himself in a blind panic. Izuku's pupils constricted as an otherworldly fear chilled him to the bone.

The surrounding nature and buildings seemed to be coalescing into a single point behind Toga's small frame, the scenery twisting and spiraling in a grotesque manner like a whirlpool. Shadows danced across Toga's features, her golden eyes piercing through the darkness as the hellish nightmare scape seemed to bend and shape to her will. Razor-sharp fangs gleamed dangerously from the shadows, as Toga spread her arms wide, parting the swirling vortex down the middle.

"It's because this world is now mine."

**A/N: Welp, Izuku it was nice knowing you.**

**Why is it so much fun to write an insane, sadist schoolgirl? That probably speaks badly of me. But anyway, we now see some of the changes Toga has made to the world and how Izuku has become her main target of interest. If that speaks well for him we'll have to wait and see.**

**Thank you, thank you to everyone who has read my story. It makes me extremely happy to know this strange idea I had is being enjoyed by others. I hope to be back with the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	4. A Friendly Chat

It felt like Izuku had been transported to hell.

A blood-red color blanketed the sky, as storm like winds buffeted against his body. Tremors shook his body to the core, the combined forces of the wind and earth making it hard for him to stay on his feet. The surrounding scenery had been transformed into a swirling vortex of chaos, dancing and swaying to the whim of a single girl, whose face was stretched into a demonic sneer.

Toga Himiko.

Something seriously wrong was going on here. Izuku knew for a fact Toga did not have this much power before. There is no way a girl with her kind of demeanor would have been able to keep it hidden for so long. Izuku now had an idea of what happened to Kacchan and his classmates. But watching this overwhelming display of power made Izuku wish he had never confronted her.

Izuku had never seen so much sheer power since All Might, but something about this seemed very different. Much more primal and incomprehensible. Izuku's body was shaking from the terror coursing through him, rooting him to the spot, unable to flee even though he badly wanted to. He hadn't felt such a strong malevolent force since Hero Killer Stain, who had even managed incapacitate the Number Two Hero Endeavor with just the sheer strength of his conviction. And yet that seemed like a wonderful dream compared to the nightmare before him.

Involuntary tears started pooling in the corners of his eyes, the young hero having never felt so scared in his entire life. The years of Kacchan's bullying, the countless near-death experiences with villains in his short time in U.A., and watching All Might's final battle. None of them made him as terrified as he was now. It felt like he could die at any moment from fright. But he couldn't run. Couldn't risk upsetting Toga more and have her possibly destroy the city, if not the world. If he had to keep her focus on him to save everyone else he would.

Playful giggles could be heard over the cacophony of chaos, somehow only compounding Izuku's fear as he stared at her mad expression, made all the more terrifying by the hellish landscape dancing around her. Toga's fingers were splayed on her chin, her shoulders shaking from laughter, her smile wider than ever. Her cheeks were flushed pink with joy as she squirmed in excitement from the immense amounts of fun she was having.

"Izu-kun, you are so cute!" Toga hopped from foot to foot, unable to keep her excitement in check anymore. The way Izuku froze up at her tiny display of power made her feel all giddy, the terror in his eyes making her heart flutter. He was just perfect in every way! Sweet, cute, heroic, and so strong! The League of Villains were practically wetting themselves at just the tamest things she could think of. Toga could easily drop the whole city on Izuku right now, but here he still was, fear and defiance shining in his emerald eyes as he stood his ground. Eee, she loved him so much!

The green-haired boy watched in wonder as the vortex started turning in reverse, all of the stretched and twisted scenery returning to its original state. The gale-force winds began to calm down and the earth stopped shaking, the young hero in training falling to his knees for a brief second, the ordeal having greatly exhausted him, his body trembling as the adrenaline dispersed. Panicked eyes shot back and forth, checking out his surroundings, watching as it all returned to how it was before, not a single brick or shrub out of place.

"You were so cool, Izu-kun!" Toga bounded up the wielder of One for All, leaning over his kneeling form, her fists pumping up and down as she gushed about Izuku's coolness. All Izuku could do was stare at her with fearful eyes, trembling at the demonic creature before him. What did she have planned for him now?!

"The way you looked at me, with those defiant eyes! Aaaaa, it sent a shiver down my spine! I was sure you were going to run but you didn't! You looked me in the eyes and stood your ground! I'm sure Villains would have no chance against you! Just pow, pow, Detroit Smash! And then you're standing over their broken and battered bodies! The true definition of a hero, just like Stainy said!"

Toga's face was flushed a dark crimson, little hearts sparkling in her eyes as she cupped her cheeks, love practically radiating off of her body. Izuku sprung back to his feet, wobbling a bit as he tried to get feeling back into his legs, and slowly backed away from the love-struck girl. Toga merely watched him, her smile only growing wider. Pointing a quivering finger at the psychotic blonde, said girl tilting her in head in question, his voice coming out in an almost intelligible stutter.

"H-ho, whu, h-w, how did you do that?! T-that was not your quirk! I've seen it! Was that a hallucination, a trick, some quirk you stole!? No, no, no that felt too real…how…how did you do that?"

"So many questions today, Izu-kun." Toga giggled at the boys stuttering and stammering, finding it incredibly adorable. No person should be this cute. The blonde schoolgirl had to turn away from the adorable sight before her, or else she would never be able to answer his questions. She'd just drink in his cuteness until she died. Can she die? She should test that later.

"There was an accident. We attacked this super, boring research laboratory, like the ones you see in movies, white walls, lab coats, and everything. These two old nerds were the only ones there and they had this beamy reactor thing, something about powering the facility and being used for experiments. I wasn't really listening, was having fun with one of the lab men. Anyway, Ninja Boy came to stop us and he knocked me through a bunch of colorful little chemicals and I landed in that beamy thing. It burnt so bad and everything hurt so much. And my friends…my friends left me. I died."

Izuku stared at the schoolgirls back, listening in horrified silence as Toga retold the events of what had happened. Something in those chemicals must have reacted with the energy from the reactor and altered something within Toga, given her a new quirk or something. But what did she mean she died? And he knew Villains were bad but to leave one of their own behind like that. It was just unthinkable and unforgivable to the wielder of One for All. His heart hurt a bit for Toga in that moment.

"Something happened after that. I woke up in this strange room. I have no idea how long I was gone but I was ok. I felt great. Like something amazing had happened. In fact," Toga paused in her explanation, softly snickering to herself, "it was much better than I ever could have hoped for."

Looking over her shoulder, Toga stared intensely at the green-haired boy. Izuku backed away a bit in horror at the expression on Toga's face. It was a look of pure malice.

"I control reality itself."

"Everything in the universe is mine to do with as I wish. Every living and inanimate object can be altered and re-structured to how I see fit. Time is a mere plaything to me now. And so are your little friends. Heehee, just like the League was."

Izuku kept backing away as Toga fully turned toward him, her small frame seeming to tower over him, showcasing their vast difference in strength. To Toga, Izuku was less than a microbe of dust surrounded by the darkest depths of space. Turning on his heel, Izuku quickly sprinted across the platform and down the stairs, desperately hoping to get away from this psychotic god.

Jumping down the entire length of the stairs, Izuku rushed through the winding corridors of the station to try and find help, an exit, anything. What was he supposed to do? How are you supposed to combat a literal god? Every Pro Hero combined would be nary a light breeze to her. Spotting the glowing exit sign, Izuku quickly dashed through it to safety.

"Hi, Izu-kun!" Screeching to halt, Izuku's eyes bulged out of his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He was back at the train platform, Toga casually waving at him from the same spot he had left her.

Sprinting past her, not hesitating for a second, Izuku jumped off the edge of the platform, risking taking the dangerous railway bridge than stick around this hellish girl. The second his feet made contact with the ground he knew something was wrong.

"Don't do that Izu-kun. It's dangerous." Toga stood next to him, giggling lightly at Izuku's look of shock. He had landed on the platform instead of the rails, the blonde girl obviously altering the world so that he constantly ends up back where she was.

Izuku had to catch her off guard somehow if he wanted to have any hope of escape. Activating Full Cowling, Izuku flipped himself upside down, Toga's mouth forming into a small 'o' shape at his unexpected move.

"DELAWARE SMASH!" Flicking his finger as he did back at the Sports Festival, Izuku propelled himself away from the platform and toward the city, Toga shielding her eyes from the strong gusts of air kicked up by his quirk. It was a risky maneuver, Izuku knew it would probably lead to a lot of pain when he landed, but it was the best option he had to get away. Izuku watched the scenery fly by below him, when he suddenly, and roughly, crashed into a hard, unforgiving surface.

Sliding down the wall, Izuku bumped his head on the floor, quickly rolling over to rub the painful bump on his head. Eyes clenched shut in pain, Izuku quickly got back to his feet, prepared to make a run to the nearest Pro Hero Agency. Opening his eyes, Izuku let out an unmanly screech.

"You're going to miss the Train, Izu-kun." Twin golden orbs were staring back at him from mere centimeters away, Toga's nose playfully bumping his own. Stumbling back, Izuku bumped his already sore head against the wall as he slid down into a seated position, causing another bout of giggles to pass the schoolgirls lips. Kneeling down next to the green-haired boy, who was currently cradling his head, Toga gave him a couple of playful pokes to the cheek.

"Anyone ever tell you how cute your freckles are?" Izuku looked up at her in defeat, his shoulders slumping as he leaned back against the wall. Jumping up, Toga quickly hurried to his side and slid down the wall until she was seated right next to him. Adjusting her skirt, Toga began bobbing her head back and forth, a wide content smile on her face as she happily stared at the setting sun.

"What have you done to the universe?" Turning to the green-haired boy with a questioning 'hmm', Toga stared at the defeated hero whose eyes were concealed by his long hair. "What did you change?"

"Oh, only a couple of things." Spreading out her fingers, Toga began listing what she had changed, lowering a finger for every alteration she made.

"Made it so that I was in U.A. with you and everyone. I obviously had to alter the timeline so that I was always there. Your classmates are all so much fun! I already met Ochaco-chan and Tsu-chan back at camp but everyone is so wonderful!" Toga got sidetracked as she gushed about his, well now their, classmates.

"I did have to move that spikey, haired loudmouth to 1-B as I needed a spot and he had the best seat right in front of you. Plus, I also had" Toga paused briefly before snarling out the last part, "other, personal reasons."

Gulping loudly at the hate in her voice, Izuku tried his best to remain quiet. This whole thing was insane, but sadly he had seen the proof and it was very, very real. There was just one thing he had to ask, something that had been bugging him from the very beginning.

"Why can I remember everything that happened? Why weren't my memories altered?"

The reaction he got from the blonde was not at all what he had expected. Her face broke out into a bright red blush, stronger than any of the previous ones, the sadistic girl hiding her face in her hands as she pulled her knees close, little muffled squeals of embarrassment emanating from behind her fingers. Shaking her head from side-to-side, blonde hair bouncing, Toga peeked through her fingers at her green-haired crush.

"Aaaaa, how could you ask something like that Izuku? I didn't think you were so forward!"

"Wha-ugh, gub, huh, what did I say?!" Waving his hands in a panic, Izuku let out a series of noises that one could barely call words, greatly confused on what he possibly could have said to embarrass her so.

Removing her hands, blush still shining brightly on her cheeks, Toga started fussing with the end of her skirt as she stole shy glances at the boy seated next to her. A bashful smile was spread on her lips, the edges trembling from the wild emotions running through her.

"I-I didn't want to change you. I love you the way you are!" Izuku blushed at her brazen declaration of love, his heart skipping several beats. "I could never change a thing about you. I want to be with the Izuku I knew. Because he is already perfect!"

This time it was Izuku's turn to be embarrassed, the young hero covering his whole head with his arms as he began sweating profusely. He's heard Toga talk about how much she loves him before during their many altercations with the League of Villains. He had always brushed it off as mind games or some psychotic obsession. This helped him keep a decently level head when they were locked in battle, but hearing it in such an intimate position had steam coming out of the green-haired boy's ears.

'If she wanted to she could have made it so that I was in love with her. If she can alter time and space I'm sure she can do that. So why didn't she?'

"It's because I want you to love me through your own free will." Izuku jumped from Toga's sudden response to his internal musings, the blonde-haired girl smiling sweetly at him. "I told you already that your muttering is adorable, right?"

Cursing his nervous tick for once again putting him an embarrassing situation, Izuku mentally chided his traitorous mouth. Due to his inner musings, he failed to notice a certain girl closing in on him.

Izuku felt two strange objects surround his waist as something warm and heavy pressed up to his side, his whole body going as rigid as a statue. Izuku's head quickly snapped to the side with an audible crack of his neck, sweat pouring down his forehead like a waterfall. For there, arms latched across his waist in a strong embrace was Toga Himiko.

The love-struck schoolgirl had taken advantage of his momentary lapse in attention and snuggled herself up to his side, her forehead resting against his shoulder. The warmth of her body was seeping into Izuku's trembling body, the scent from her shampoo tickling his nose in a not wholly unpleasant manner. His blush returned tenfold when he felt two, ahem, mounds squish up against his arm. The only thing truly keeping him from enjoying the moment was the fact that the person hugging him was a psychotic all-powerful villain!

Raising his hands, Izuku was prepared to push Toga off, to create as much separation as possible, well as much as she would allow anyway. He was sure the volatile girl would have a very negative reaction to having her affection rejected, but Izuku felt like his heart would give out any minute, either from fear or embarrassment. Right as he was about to grab her arms, to remove them from around his waist, he froze.

What was he thinking? Denying her love now would be suicide for Izuku and god knows what she'd do to the world without any focus to put onto him. Everyone he knew and loved, all the innocent people in the world, could be extinguished, or worse, in a single instant. All from a girl being rejected by her object of affection.

Staring at the girl latched onto his torso, feeling her every soft intake of air, Izuku was hesitant to break her heart. For the sake of humanity and himself, but also for the girl who was holding him with the gentlest of touches, as if he were the most precious thing in the world. If there was one thing Izuku was bad with it was girls, and he was especially bad at breaking their hearts. And at the end of the day, sadistic godlike villain or no, Toga was a girl.

Sighing heavily, Izuku dropped his hands back into his lap in defeat. Toga had won. Izuku would do his best to keep the godly schoolgirl happy to preserve her heart and spare humanity. Even if it cost him his life and happiness.

As soon as Izuku accepted his defeat is when he felt the weight on his side disappear, a part of him instantly missing the gentle warmth as a chill seeped into his body. Izuku watched as Toga gracefully hopped onto her feet in a fancy flourish, raising her arms high and standing on her tippy-toes in a long stretch.

"Wellll, I'd love to spend every last second of this day with you Izu-kun, but I'm sure you want to go home." An exaggerated yawn passed her lips, her mouth wide open, tongue lolling out lazily. Toga leaned forward and smiled at the still seated boy, the setting sun framing her body in a heavenly glow. "You must be exhausted from out little games"

Izuku stared at the blonde-haired girl much longer than he would have liked, the stunning sight before him had left him dumbstruck. Skipping a couple feet away, Toga twirled in a circle, like a professional dancer, before stopping to shoot Izuku a wide grin. "I think it's about time we go home, right?"

Nodding in affirmation, Izuku leapt to his feet, checking to make sure all of his belonging were safe and sound. Confirming that nothing was lost or broken, thanking his luck for that at least, the green-haired boy walked up to Toga, who was impatiently bouncing from leg to leg.

Staring down the length of the train tracks, the wielder of One for All finally had time to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. One of the first things that came to mind was the fact that this whole time, with all of Toga's shenanigans and Izuku's failed escape attempts, not a single train had come by.

Finally taking in his surroundings he also noticed a complete lack of other people, not just on the platform but on the streets and shops nearby too. As if the platform had become a separate dimension in of itself. Whipping his head around, Izuku stared at the only possible culprit, said person currently giving him a mischievous grin.

"Finally figured me out, huh?"

As if summoned by her words, the telltale sounds of an approaching train could be heard, said vehicle pulling into the station mere seconds later. The loud screeching of the breaks signaled it's arrival, the train cars passing by one by one before coming to a halt where the two high school kids stood. The doors slowly began to open, accompanied by the familiar hiss of the release mechanism.

The second the doors slid open, Izuku was assaulted by the loud chatter and footsteps of a large group of people. Looking around in bewilderment, eyes staring unbelieving, Izuku saw the once barren platform now bustling with people. A long string of passengers disembarked the train, pushing and shoving their way through the throng of people, only adding to the already packed station platform.

Feeling something soft grip his hand, the young hero locked eyes with his new involuntary classmate as she dragged him toward the train door.

"C'mon Izu-kun! Gotta get a good spot before they are all gone!"

Toga pulled the hapless boy along with ungodly strength, expertly weaving them through the sea of people. Sliding into the first open seat she saw, dragging the green-haired boy into the seat next to her, Toga smiled triumphantly toward the dazed boy before resting her head on his shoulder.

All Izuku could do was stare forward in shock as the last of the passengers pushed their way into the train car, the young pair safe from being squished in their seats. Watching the scenery slowly start moving by in the window, Izuku cast his gaze over to the girl snuggled up to his side, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips.

'What am I going to do?'

**A/N: Good question Izuku. Guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**As I have mentioned before some of the events and timeline will be changed up to help fit with what I have planned for this story. I will have some events from the anime appear in the story, but it will deviate at one point to keep my ending idea intact. I still hope to make this story as entertaining for everyone as possible!**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading and watch out for Toga's under your bed!**


	5. Her World, We Just Live In It

Izuku was sure that his wildly beating heart could be heard by everyone in the silent train car, as he nervously stared at the twin blonde buns of the girl who was currently resting her head on his shoulder. The gentle weight of another person against his side actually felt quite nice, the sweet smell of cherry shampoo intoxicating his senses. But Izuku was anything but content because all he could think about was the safety of himself and the other passengers from the girl happily resting against him.

How had he ended up in this situation? Why did the universe hate him so? Quirkless, unable to wield One for All properly, broken bones galore, and god knows how many run-ins with villains. And now he had to bend to the whims of a psychotic schoolgirl so that she didn't destroy the world. Being a hero was turning out to be much different from what Izuku had expected.

"Mmm~" Toga let out a content sigh, snuggling deeper into Izuku's side as her eyes glistened dreamily with happy thoughts, small girlish giggles occasionally slipping out as she daydreamed about all the possible things she could do with Izuku. Placing her hands over her heart, the blonde-haired girl shifted her head to stare up at her green-haired love, silhouetted gorgeously by the setting sunlight, a wide-open mouth smile on her blushing face.

Toga had seen Izuku many times before being blessed with her new powers, but to be able to be this close and intimate with him without having to be in battle was the closest the golden-eyed girl had been to heaven so far. Sure battling with him, watching him all bloody and determined to win, was exhilarating in its own right. But being able to touch and hold him, feel his warm, strong body next to hers, was giving Toga an emotional high only blood had previously given her. And she wanted more.

Nervously glancing at Toga from the corner of his eye, too scared to turn his head fully, Izuku had a sense of immense dread run through his body. He was sure Toga was thinking about doing something to him, whether good or bad, and it scared the hell out of the green-haired hero. But all he would be able to do was endure it. Feeling the smaller girl's weight press further into his side, hot breath caressing his neck, Izuku clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for whatever the sadistic schoolgirl had planned.

The sudden chiming of the PA and announcement of the next stop halted the blonde-haired girl in her tracks, her eyes narrowing in a displeased frown. This was her stop, or at least the one she had made her stop. Why hadn't she just made it the same as Izuku's?! She just wanted to spend more time with him!

Toga ran through different ideas of how she could prolong this wonderful day, to squeeze out just a bit more time with her beloved Izu-kun. The easiest choice would be to just create a delay of some kind: broken down train blocking the station entrance, technical failure, a corpse on the tracks. All good and simple solutions to her problem.

Though why did the train ever have to arrive at all? Toga was enjoying this closeness, this public intimacy, with Izuku. To show everyone how much she loves him and to know to stay far, far away from him. So why not have the train just travel on forever and ever? Have this romantic moment never end as they rode the train for infinity.

Turning to the object of her affection, preparing to keep the train going forever, Toga's excited smile fell into a concerned frown. The usually spry and energetic, though mostly nervous energy, Izuku was sitting next to her bleary-eyed and lethargic, his lip trembling to suppress a yawn. His posture was slouched and he seemed to be on the verge of passing out, his eyelids repeatedly drooping low before snapping up again as he tried to force himself awake.

'Guess I tired him out today.' Shaking her head, wisps of hair caressing up against the boy next to her, Toga decided to let it go. As much fun as she would have, which she always does when around her Izu-kun, it would surely not be for the green-haired boy. Sighing softly, receiving a questioning look from the hero in training, Toga removed her head from his shoulder and got to her feet.

"Toga?" Staring into those green orbs, reflecting his inner confusion, caused the blonde-haired former villain to seriously reconsider her previous plans. Oooh, it sucked caring about someone else! But for Izu-kun, she would do anything.

"This is my stop." Izuku looked at the blonde-haired girl in wonder as what one would almost call a sad smile flashed on her face, before swiftly being replaced with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which caused a fresh bout of nervous sweat to break out on his forehead. That look has been nothing but a bad time for Izuku so far.

Right as the doors opened, the mass of people shifting and swaying toward the exit, the sadistic school girl lowered her head, honing in on her prey like a snake, and lay a gentle kiss on Izuku's pale freckled cheek.

Izuku smacked his hand against his cheek with such power and speed that the sound of the impact caused several passengers to jump in fright. Izuku gawked at Toga in shock, his face looking like it had been boiled like a lobster, literal steam rising from the top of his head.

Giggling madly, Toga winked seductively at the green-haired boy before swiftly exiting the train, Izuku following her movements as she exited the train and jumped onto the platform. Gracefully spinning on her heel, the blonde schoolgirl stared back at the boy still seated on the train, giving him a tooth filled smile. Raising both arms high in the air, Toga waved goodbye as the train slowly rolled out of the station. She continued to do so until it was completely out of sight, taking with it her beloved Izu-kun.

Huffing slightly, Toga was immensely displeased with herself. She was kicking herself for having chosen this area for her home. She wanted to be close to Izuku but thought it would freak him out too much if it was in the same neighborhood. Plus absence does make the heart grow fonder, as they say. That sounded like a bunch of bullshit to her right now.

Hitching up her backpack, the agitated girl kicked a loose rock into the stratosphere as she made her way home, playfully recoloring every bush and tree on the walk back to her new home. Giggling to herself, Toga decided that she would send Izuku one last gift.

Izuku kept sight of the golden-eyed girl until his view of her was cut off by the sharp bend of the train tracks, her small frame replaced by the tall buildings of the city landscape. Releasing a heavy sigh, a part of him was both relieved and severely worried about finally being away from the all-powerful schoolgirl. The pressure of having to keep in her in check making him almost wilt under pressure. Plus the way she caused his emotions to go haywire had left the young hero frazzled and exhausted.

'How did I end up in this situation?' Leaning back, head resting against the window of the train, Izuku went over the events of the day, trying to figure out how he had landed in this position.

Through no fault of his own, at least that he knew of, he had become the focus of immense romantic adoration from a psychotic villain back during the Leagues attack on the U.A. Summer Training Camp. Her love for him seemed to only grow after every encounter he had with the League of Villains, the sadistic schoolgirl every time making a beeline for him as soon as she caught sight of him. While admittedly somewhat flattered by the girl's immense devotion to him, she was still a psychopath with an insane bloodlust.

Said girl, insanity and all, was now the wielder of limitless power, to alter the world to how she saw fit. And she had already begun doing just that, by forcefully inserting herself into his life at U.A. and changing history itself to fit her needs. But for what reason did she choose to do this, when she could literally rule the world in the blink of her eye.

Instead, she was pretending to be a normal schoolgirl, a hero nonetheless, instead of an almighty god. A cold shiver still ran down Izuku's spine every time he closed his eyes, Toga's terrifying display of her godlike powers earlier having imprinted itself onto his soul forever. Was it all just to mess with him and drive him insane. Despite her words to the contrary he still had no proof that she didn't alter him In some way to fit her needs.

What gave Izuku pause though was how she had interacted with him throughout the day. Horrifying imagery and demented games aside, which Izuku found out was very hard to do, Toga could almost have been described as gentle and understanding. Letting him rest after his failed escape attempts, hugging and teasing him like a girl with a playground crush, and he was sure she had some plan to extend their playtime when her stop was announced if the sour look in her eyes was anything to go by. Mixed with her confession of wanting to be with the real him, it all added up to one possible conclusion to the wielder of One for All.

'Is she actually in lo-'

The familiar ding of the train arriving at the next station pulled Izuku from his inner musings, noticing the awkward stares and glances of his fellow passengers.

'Crap I was muttering out loud again!' Ducking his head, he quickly grabbed his belongings and rushed to the doors, doing his best to avoid the worrying looks being directed toward him. When did he start thinking out loud? It didn't matter when it was all embarrassing, especially the bits about Toga's affectionate demeanor today. The second the doors opened, a green blur zipped out of the train and toward the station exit.

After getting a good distance away from the train station, Izuku slowed down into a more languid pace, head still lowered in contemplation. With everything that had happened today, there was one undeniable fact the green-haired boy had come to. He would have to be the worlds shield, to protect it from Toga's whims and fancies. It would be his biggest test yet, to prove that he is a true hero.

Climbing up the many steps to his apartment, Izuku could truly feel the heavy burden that had been placed on his shoulders that day. But he was determined to carry it for the rest of his life If he had to. Stepping into his home, his resolution only deepened as he was greeted by his wonderfully caring and devoted mother.

"Welcome home, Izuku! How was school?" The adorably round face of his mother brightened Izuku's day, her shining smile reminding him that there is still good in the world. Returning his mother's smile with one of his own, Izuku kicked off his shoes and headed into the living room.

"It was ok. Felt a little sick so had to go see Recovery Girl. B-but everything is fine!" Waving his hands frantically, Izuku tried to assuage her fears when he noticed the telltale signs of one of his mother's notorious breakdown, thick tears already rolling down her chubby cheeks.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm sorry Izuku, you just know how much I worry. Especially after everything that happened." All Izuku could do was nod grimly at the memory of the events at the Summer Camp. His near-death experience with Muscular, the forest bathed in a blue inferno, watching Kacchan getting kidnapped, and his first meeting with Toga. It was truly his first glimpse of failure and the kind of world he was up against.

'Wait a minute…' Izuku's train of thought came to a screeching halt, his eyes widening at what he was thinking about. His brief moment of respite was once again crumbling before his eyes. 'Did any of that even happen?'

His original meeting with Toga at the Summer Camp never happened. And due to Toga not altering his memories to the new timeline he had no idea what different events had happened. Did the League still attack? Was Kacchan still kidnapped? Did they have a new target? Did All Might still lose One For All in his battle against All For One? The more Izuku went down this trail, the more winding and obscured it became.

Who won during the Sports Festival? Did they still fight Hero Killer Stain? Did the League still grow in strength from Stain's message? How many events has Toga now been a key factor in? Does she remember the altered events? The only way to find answers to most of these questions, unfortunately for Izuku, was to ask Toga herself.

Not wanting to worry his mother about his mental faculties or possibly even memory loss, Izuku decided to let the heavy atmosphere linger rather than saying something about an event that might not have even happened. With his mind once again on the subject of Toga and her meddling, Izuku decided to check his apartment for any signs of her tampering.

Firstly, his mother seemed no different from how he remembered, which he was eternally thankful for. Inko was one of the most influential and important parts of his life, having something happen to her would have been devastating.

The apartment also looked exactly as it did when he left for school this morning, all the furniture and cherished mementos of their lives still right where they should be.

Checking his phone's contact list, he was relieved to see that none of his friend's contacts had been removed, only Toga's name now sitting among them.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute." Popping his head up, Izuku quickly nodded his head in affirmation, Inko giving her son another smile before returning to the kitchen. Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere on his own, Izuku headed to his bedroom to drop off his schoolbag and to change out of his uniform. Shuffling down the hallway to his room, the exhaustion from the day finally hitting him. He opened the door, flicked on the light switch, and immediately let out a startled scream.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Izuku had hoped that he had finally gotten some respite from Toga's games but apparently she was not quite done with him yet. Every poster and All Might memorabilia, lovingly arranged and collected through hard work over many years, had been replaced with ones of Toga. All Might's heroic smile on his wall were now Toga's demented grin, her golden eyes peering at him from every angle. Action figures of her in various poses and outfits lined his shelves and Izuku did not want to know what his limited edition shirts looked like now.

"IZUKU?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Barreling down the hallway, Inko grabbed onto the sleeve of her son, panicked sweat running down her forehead. Head swinging around, searching for whatever startled her son, the elder Midoriya looked up at Izuku in alarm.

"What?! What happened to my room?!" Looking past her son, Inko peered into the room, frantically whipping her head around for any signs of possible danger. The room looked just as she had left it after tidying it up earlier: bed neatly made with fresh All Might sheets, each action figure dusted and placed back in the correct order of costume era, and laundry cleaned and folded as to not damage the printing.

"Everything looks fine. Did I nick one of the posters or get the order of era's wrong again?" Izuku's stared at his mother in disbelief, his heart rate once again elevating to dangerous levels. He was sure he was going to have issues later in life from just this day alone. Toga had altered his room so that only Izuku could see the changes while all his mother saw was his regular, All Might infested room.

"No..no, sorry just thought I saw someone in my room but it was just one of my replica All Might costumes. My mistake sorry, haha." Laughing nervously, Izuku prayed his mother would buy the obvious lie, the many 2D Toga's staring at him making him feel terribly exposed. It upset Izuku greatly to have to lie so many times in one day, especially to someone as important as his mom.

"Well, ok. Food is done so come over when you are ready." Giving her son a weary look, Inko headed back down toward the kitchen. Izuku leaned heavily against the doorway, exhaling a big sigh of relief. Feeling the many golden eyes of the sadistic schoolgirl leering at him, Izuku decided to change in the bathroom today.

After a luckily uneventful dinner, Inko still giving her son confused looks when he flinched at every errant sound, Izuku was lying in his bed, the day having exhausted every last bit of his energy. And yet, with his eyes burning like wildfire, he couldn't sleep. A poster of Toga, the girl shooting double peace signs toward the camera, her sharp canines sparkling from the flash, was plastered to his ceiling. All Izuku could do, was stare helplessly into those unwavering golden eyes.

* * *

Just a couple blocks away, in an abandoned apartment building, said schoolgirl was currently also dealing with an annoying bout of sleeplessness. A steady dripping sound echoed down the empty hallways as the shrill howl of the wind drifted through the busted windows of her room. Toga had decided to live inside of the dilapidated building, when she could have easily made a sprawling mansion for herself, because it was what she had grown accustomed to during her time on the run.

Leaning up against the concrete walls, Toga stared at her reflection in the blade of her knife, the metal polished to a perfect mirror sheen. Hugging the knife close to her chest, Toga stared at the graffiti-tagged walls with an angry pout. Huffing madly, Toga expertly threw the blade against the wall, the knife burrowing its way through the concrete and steel with ease and into the neighboring room. Toga angrily kicked her legs against the ground like a spoiled child as she conjured a new knife into her hand.

"Aaaaaa! I want to see Izu-kun so bad!" Sliding into a lying position, the cold ground seeping through her U.A. uniform, Toga began flailing her limbs in agitation, the ground cracking slightly where her fists made contact. "I could be in his room in an instant and watch his cute little face while he sleeps!"

"Aaah why do I have to considerate all the time!" Clearly unaware of the fallacy in her words, Toga gripped her blazer tightly as she tried to calm herself down. Taking deep breaths, the golden-eyed girl stared out of the shattered window at the moon lighting up the night sky. "Izu-kun will have to make do with my little present for tonight."

Feeling a drop of water splash against her cheek, her reflexes kicking in, she plugged the hole with a perfectly executed knife throw. Maybe this specific building had been a bad choice, but it was the closest one to Izuku's home. As always, her mind quickly drifted back to her object of affection.

Toga was greatly confused with her actions today. She had let herself be too emotionally open and vulnerable around her Izu-kun. The blonde schoolgirl had no qualms in showing affection to the green-haired boy, in fact, she wanted to do it more. And that was what was confusing her the most. There were countless moments where she could have just changed reality to fit her needs, to extend her playtime with the young hero, to make him hers.

Instead, she had thought about what he wanted, what he would think of what she was doing, and whether or not he would be angry with her. As strange as it seemed, she truly cared about what Izuku thought. He was the most important person in the world to her! So she had instead held him close, showered him with affection typically reserved for pretty, normal girls. It was wonderful, lovely in fact, but diametrically opposite to who she was. Or was it? Ew, that was not a road she wanted to go down right now.

Toga made a decision that night, as the moonlight shone down on her in her abandoned abode. She was not going to make any more major changes to the world, to make sure Izuku didn't run away from her anymore or start to hate her. That didn't mean she couldn't make any changes, just keep it more between the two of them.

"I mean, a girl still has to have her fun, right?"

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly on Izuku's shoulders, the beautiful day lost completely to the young green-haired boy. Yawning for the seventh time in the last ten minutes, Izuku having kept track, he kept a watchful eye out for any possible hiding spots that Toga might pop out of.

Ever since waking up, after a paltry four hours of sleep, the wielder of One For All had been on high alert for any sudden changes to the world or appearances from a certain golden-eyed mischief-maker. From the walk to the station and during the entire ride to U.A., Izuku had expected the sadistic god to appear at any moment and begin his life of hell anew. But she had been nowhere to be seen, the train passing her stop without a sign of her trademark blonde buns and excited smile.

As the majestic glass towers of the U.A. Building came into view, it's magnificence shining over the landscape like a beacon of light, Izuku let himself believe that he might be safe from Toga's games, at least for the morning anyway. A loud holler coming from the front gates, that echoed through the surrounding area, dashed that hope faster than Iida in a 100 m sprint.

"Izu-kun! Good morning!" Toga Himiko was waving enthusiastically at him from the entrance gates, her trademark buns bouncing on top of her head. Swallowing a large lump in his throat, Izuku braced himself for the rough day ahead of him. Running up to the boy as he neared the gates, Toga latched onto his arm with an iron grip causing the young boy to yelp like a spooked dog.

"How are you doing this morning?! Did you like my gift?" Smiling up the dumbstruck greenette, Toga began dragging him toward the school building, a truly joyous smile on her face. It had been too long for the love-struck girl, it had been hell being away from her Izu-kun.

"I-it sure was a surprise." Izuku's mind had been put into autopilot from the feeling of Toga's soft body pressed into his arm, a feeling he was scarily becoming quite familiar with. While he felt horribly awkward being so close to a girl in such a public setting, especially one he was attending with fellow peers, he couldn't deny how nice it felt to be so close to a pretty girl.

"Hey, Toga." Remembering the questions that had plagued him the night before, Izuku decided to take advantage of the fact that the school grounds were mostly deserted.

"You can call me Himiko you know, Izu-kun." Giggling at how fast his face turned red, Toga continued to drag the stammering boy toward the school, even while he remained stationary, her new powers have made pulling the taller boy a cakewalk.

"I-I, T-toga I had some questions for you-u." Somehow managing to spit out his words, Izuku felt Toga come to a stop before she turned to stare up at him with a questioning gaze, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Hmm, what is it Izu-kun?" Toga decided to let his refusal to use her first name slide, after all, she knows how shy of a boy he is. It just makes him that much cuter! Turning her full attention to him, she continued their walking at a more languid pace.

"What have you changed about the past? Did the Summer Camp attack still happen? What changes came about with your interference with the timeline? Are you able to remember any of them?" Izuku quickly spat out the most pressing questions, for they were the ones he needed to know. They were necessary for him to continue living in this world that Toga had created with any sense of normalcy. And yet the next words from the godlike girl dashed what hopes he had for a clear answer.

"Oh, Izu-kun where's the fun in me just telling you?" Toga giggled into her hand at the boy's questions, her grip on his arm never wavering. "It's important for a hero to figure out mysteries after all."

'Those are detectives.' Izuku thought sardonically, too scared to voice it out loud. Though a part of him was now worried that Toga could read his mind. There were too many things for him to be wary about now with her around.

"No, I choose not to read minds. No fun that way." Izuku stared bug-eyed at the shorter girl latched onto his arm, quite aware of the juxtaposition between her words and her actions. "Well, I read it just now, because I knew you would think it at some point so I had set up a kind of warning system for when you did. That way I could reassure you as soon as you did. And now you are reassured!"

Izuku felt anything but that as they entered the school building, the two separating momentarily to slip on their school shoes, Toga zipping back to his side the second his locker door clicked shut. Walking down the school halls toward their classroom, Izuku could feel the intense stares of the other students directed at the two of them. Many of them of jealousy he noted.

"There is one thing I am willing to share with you Izu-kun." This caused Izuku's ears to perk up, his full attention once again given to the girl on his arm. Pulling his sleeve to indicate for him to lean down, Toga cupped her hand over his ear, her hot breath causing a shiver to run down his spine. "It was so brave how you saved me from Muscular."

Izuku let out a series of shrieks and yelps that echoed down the hallway that caught the attention of multiple students as well as some faculty. Bowing his head in shame, Izuku began muttering to himself, Toga merely enjoying hearing her love interests voice.

'So I did fight Muscular. That means that at least the Summer Camp did happen. Even though Kacchan is now part of 1-B, that does not rule out the possibility of him winning the Sports Festival and ending up a target of the League. And Toga was part of our class so that means she has been inserted in other major events but possibly left them largely unchanged.'

Izuku kept rattling off theory after theory as the pair continued their trek to their classroom. Listening to the boy with rapt attention, Toga's eyes sparkled with admiration for the boy's amazing intellect and analytical mind. Everything he did was just so cool! Due to the pair having completely shut out their surrounding, they failed to notice the oncoming person until they bumped roughly into Izuku's shoulder.

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry." Coming out of his stupor, Izuku immediately bowed to whoever he bumped into. A familiar 'Tch' sent a shock wave of fear down Izuku's body, one born from years of harassment and abuse. Lifting his head, his whole body shaking, he stared into burning red eyes of Katsuki Bakugo.

"K-Kacchan?!" Izuku reeled back, trying to make distance between him and his former bully, but a strong grip on his arm kept him locked in place. Looking down he remembered that Toga was still latched onto his arm, the shorter girl currently sending a frightening glare toward his former classmate.

If he noticed Toga's fearsome glare, Katsuki gave no indication of it, instead focusing all of his attention on his green-haired enemy. The two of them locked eyes for an uncomfortably long time, at least to Izuku, before Katsuki casually readjusted his backpack and went on his way without a fight.

Following the retreating form of the explosive blonde, Izuku couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. In his whole life, Kacchan had never let any perceived slight go, always opting to scream or threaten them with explosions in lieu of a more civil response. Feeling there was only one possible reason for this change of heart, Izuku turned to the girl currently glaring at the back of Kacchan's head.

"What did you do to Kacchan?" Perking up at the sound of his voice, Toga turned away from the hotheaded blonde, her glare quickly replaced with one of her trademark beaming smiles. Rubbing her cheek against his arm, the sudden sensation causing goosebumps to sprout on his skin, Toga answered in the sweetest of tones.

"I hated the way he bullied you all those years ago, so I made him a bit nicer." Despite his general fear for the blonde girl, he felt his heart skip a beat at her reasoning, his whole body feeling warm and dare he say, happy, from what she had done for him. Sure it was terrifying to know she had looked into his past and altered the entire personality of a person, but it seemed to come from a place of caring, as warped as it may be. A small smile started to form on his face until something she had said registered in his mind.

"Wait a minute….how did you know he was my bully?" A quizzical look crossed Izuku's features, quite sure he had never mentioned his past to Toga, and if he was part of 1-B there was no way for Toga to know that either.

"Oh, that," Toga responded nonchalantly, continuing her dragging of Izuku to the classroom. "I traveled to the past to learn more about you."

"WHAT?!" Once again drawing the attention of nearby students and faculty, Izuku tried his best to lower his voice, leaning closer to the blonde-haired god. "What do you mean you went to the past?"

"I mean, it's exactly what it sounds like. I wanted to know more about you so I took a peek into your past." Toga gave him an innocent smile, truly not grasping what was causing Izuku such distress. "Those little All Might pajamas were just adorable Izu-kun! I hope someday they make ones like that of you! I'd love one for myself! Wait…I can make one!"

Briefly entertained by the thought of kids wearing a onesie of his costume, a brief image of Toga wearing one flashed through his mind as well before being squashed mercilessly, Izuku was in full-on panic mode. How much had she seen? Did she know he was Quirkless? Oh god, did she know about One For All?! Plus, she can time travel too?! How much more terrifying could she get?

"H-how much did you see?" Izuku was praying to anyone that would listen that Toga had just taken a quick look, gotten the information she needed, and left. Otherwise, there could be some severe problems on the horizon for him.

"Hmm." Staring up at him, her intense gaze making him sweat like a torrential waterfall, Toga put her finger to her lips, seemingly mulling over her answer, her eyes refusing to meet his own. "I saw glimpses of your high school life and interests but that was about it. Didn't want to waste time on past Izuku when present Izuku is so much more handsome!"

Breathing an enormous sigh of relief, Izuku felt he had dodged a major bullet. Though something seemed off about her answer. If she looked into his interests then All Might is a big part of that, so his meeting with him would definitely be of interest to her. And the way she had refused to look at him, something she seemed to never get tired of, made Izuku believe she was hiding something from him.

His questions would have to wait though as the pair finally arrived at the doors to classroom 1-A, Toga sliding the doors open with so much force it was as if she was planning on ripping them out of the wall completely. Yanking on his arm, Toga walked into the class with a boisterous 'Good morning' to their classmates, Izuku forced into the room due to her strong grip.

"Hey, good morning Midoriya! Toga-chan!" Mina, ever the energetic social butterfly, hopped over to their side, excitedly waving her arms at her two friends, a sly look in her black and gold gaze. "And together I see. Is something going on between you two?"

"Yeah, Midoriya! You guys got a thing going?" Kirishima joined in on the teasing, it being especially effective on the shy boy who was currently matching the Hardening Quirk user's hair color. Toga, on the other hand, was beaming happily, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she enjoyed the thought of the two of them together.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon." Izuku's head whipped harshly to the shorter girl, unable to believe she would admit something so openly and to so many people. Smiling up at the green-haired boy, her smile threatening to overtake her whole face, Toga dragged him to their seats before finally releasing his arm, but not before giving it one final squeeze. Izuku was pretty sure she was pressing her breasts into his arm on purpose by this point. Watching Toga hop onto her chair and crouch down onto it, Izuku got settled at his own desk, the blonde-haired girl turning to face her seat neighbor.

"How dare you, Izuku!" A dark aura emanated behind the green-haired boy, it's black tendrils ominously slithering around him and slipping its way around his neck in a deadly stranglehold. Fearfully twisting in his seat, Izuku came mere inches from Mineta's deathly glare.

"How many more girls do you need Izuku!? First Uraraka and Tsuyu, but now the bubbly Toga too! Share Izuku dammit share!" Izuku fearfully backed away from the diminutive grape head as his hands shot out to grab a hold of his neck, as Toga giggled at their antics in the background. The entrance of Aizawa luckily saved Izuku from the resident perverts wrath.

"Alright everyone sit down, properly Toga. We have a lot to get through this morning." Aizawa's usual bored tone was a great relief for Izuku to hear, glad to know at least some things were still normal. Toga merely grumbled as she plopped down into her seat. "First of all, glad to see you are feeling better today Midoriya."

"Thank you sensei." Izuku gave his thanks, bowing gratefully toward his teacher.

"Alright. As you can all remember, the attack at the Summer Camp caused the public perception of U.A. to falter and the belief that we are unable to create a safe environment for future heroes started making the news rounds. So with that in mind, Principle Nezu and the rest of the faculty, including myself, have come up with a system to keep your education going without interruption and to ensure all of your safety. We made sure to get all of your parent's permission before going ahead with this proposed plan."

By this point the class had been completely sucked in by Aizawa's speech, everyone curious to know what major plan the faculty had come up with for them.

"As of tomorrow, you will all be moving into dorms built here on the U.A. school grounds."

A loud eruption of cheers ran through the class, everyone loudly chattering about how exciting and fun it will be to live together, at U.A. itself no less. Everyone immediately began making plans on what to bring, wondering what the dorms will look like, and what fun events they can plan together. But all of the fun talk and excitement faded to the background for a certain green-haired boy, who was currently staring toward the girl seated right in front of him.

Toga's head was staring at Izuku from over her shoulder, a predatory smile on her lips.

**A/N: Now the sheep can not escape the lion.**

**Izuku will now have to live with the very person he was trying to avoid, the sanctuary of his home now taken from him. Less reality-bending shenanigans this chapter but I sprinkled some tiny ways of how Toga now casually uses her powers, having adapted to them very quickly.**

**I know I do this every time but I just have to express my immense gratitude to everyone who has given this story a chance and I feel extremely blessed for all of you. Chapter 6 might take a bit longer to release due to me wanting to continue my Nier: Automata story, but I will be back as soon as I can because I am having so much fun writing this.**


	6. Moving Day

If there was one word to describe the movers hired by U.A., it was efficient. They had shown up, bright and early, to the Midoriya household and packed up all of his belongings and carted them out of the apartment in what couldn't have taken more than 2 hours. A part of Izuku had hoped it would have taken all day, even if his unpacking would end up eating up his entire weekend. The faster his stuff gets to the dorms, the more he will have to deal with Toga.

Unfortunately for the wielder of One for All, his prayers were not answered as he found himself standing in his new dorm room, piles of boxes haphazardly scattered about the floor. The sounds of his classmates milling about in the hallways and their rooms, cheerful laughter mixed in with the sound of boxes being opened and rearranged, echoed throughout the dorms, the entire building buzzing with excitement and good cheer.

Except for Izuku himself. The green-haired boy nervously checking over his shoulder every couple of seconds, keeping a vigilant eye out for a certain blonde-haired god. Izuku had not caught a single glimpse of the resident psychopath so far, something the young hero was eternally thankful for. But due to being on constant lookout, Izuku had made no progress on his actual unpacking, the only thing he really got done so far was placing favorite All Might branded bedsheets onto his bed. Cutting into the box for his figures, making sure to make a shallow incision as to not damage the precious cargo within, Izuku failed to notice the soft footsteps of one Toga Himiko sneaking up behind him.

"GOOD MORNING, IZU-KUN!"

"GAH!" A high pitched shriek escaped the green-haired boy's mouth as he jumped in fright at the blonde schoolgirl's sudden appearance. Tripping over a stray Silver Age All Might figure, Izuku went tumbling into a tower of boxes, which were luckily labeled 'clothes', with a resounding thud. Buried beneath the boxes, Toga's giggles ringing in his ears, Izuku once again asked himself what he did to deserve this.

Awkwardly removing the cardboard boxes that were laying on top of him, Izuku found Toga bent over him, a toothy grin encompassing her face as her ever-present blush colored her cheeks, her hand stretched out to help him up. The blonde's usual school uniform, which he had never seen her without now that he thought about it, was replaced by a pair of black sweat shorts and a very loose-fitting gray tank top, the black bra peeking out causing the shy boy to blush madly.

"How's your unpacking coming along, Izu-kun?" Warily accepting the young girls help up, his scarred skin contrasting with her soft hands, Izuku was surprised how easily Toga had lifted him to his feet, her small frame belying her immense strength.

'Right…reality powers.' Izuku mentally sighed in exasperation, still not able to fully accept that that kind of power existed, let alone that it was in the hands of someone as unstable as Toga. In a world of Quirks and Superheroes, even something like being able to control everything in existence seemed far fetched, like something out of a classic comic book. Every day, Izuku wishes it had stayed that way, a mere fantasy cooked up by a fantastical writer.

"T-Toga, w-what are you doing h-here?" Izuku stammered nervously, highly aware of the fact that the blonde-haired girl had not let go of his hand and was currently gently running her thumb over his scars, her golden eyes staring at them in fascination. Looking him in the eyes, the young hero quickly averting his gaze, Toga gave him a cheeky grin.

"Still won't call me Himiko, ne Izu-kun?" Blushing madly at the mere thought of calling her by her first name, Izuku began stuttering and sputtering to himself as Toga merely looked on in amusement. Lifting his scarred hands to her face, the sadistic schoolgirl began rubbing her cheek against the rough surface, feeling the callous and cracks against her smooth skin.

As Toga was gleefully caressing her cheek against the boy's hand, Izuku had completely shut off. His face was frozen in a look of abject terror, the top of his head steaming from the raging inferno of a blush encompassed his body. Lips quivering like ocean waves, Izuku's mind failed to conjure up any words, his mouth only emitting a continuous high-frequency noise that was agitating all the dogs in the nearby district. A single word shot through his brain, as he watched the former villain caress her cheek onto his hand.

'S-S-SOFT!'

Looking up at the petrified boy, taking his cupped hand and placing it against her cheek, Toga smiled shyly at the young hero. This new living arrangement was going to be heaven for the newly crowned god of the world. Having Izuku so close at all times, seeing him every day, being able to touch him whenever she wants, and she could get all of that without having to use her powers. Oh no, those will just be used for fun now. And it 'will' be fun.

Mirth shining in her golden eyes, Toga turned her head in his hand before laying a gentle kiss onto the boy's palm before reluctantly letting go. The psychotic schoolgirl could spend her whole day just enjoying the feel of his manly, scarred hands all over her face but it would have to wait. She was here for a reason after all.

"Need any help unpacking?"

Izuku's panicked thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt Toga's lips, her impossibly soft lips, press gently into his palm, planting the faintest of kisses against his skin. His mind had overloaded from the millions of thoughts overstimulating his senses. She…she had kissed him! A girl has kissed him! His first kiss(it was only on his palm)! Realizing he was leaving her hanging, Izuku gave his cheeks a couple of slaps to help bring him back to reality before turning to the madly giggling girl.

"A-Are you sure you want to help me? Don't you have to finish your own unpacking, T-Toga?" Izuku prayed to whatever force in the universe, that was not Toga, for a miracle, and that she would not insist on staying. But, once again, no miracle was coming for the green-haired boy.

"Still just Toga." Toga grumbled under her breath, a small look of disappointment quickly flashing on her features before being replaced with her trademark manic grin. The young hero quirked his eyebrow at Toga's strange reaction, a slight pang of guilt coursing through his body at the brief look of sadness in those golden eyes. Izuku was prepared to apologize but was interrupted by the return of Toga's enthusiasm.

"Nope, all done. I'm free for the rest of the day." The green-haired boy's face faltered at those words, his earlier wish going unanswered. Izuku was fully prepared to reject the girl's offer with some vague excuse like being too embarrassed or not wanting to waste the blonde-haired girl's time, anything to keep the sadistic god far, far away from him.

Remembering that day at the train station, watching the world twist into Toga's own personal hellscape, Izuku knew that was not an option. It wasn't just them this time. They were not alone. His classmates, his friends, were all in this very building, the possible epicenter of Toga's wrath should Izuku do anything to displease the psychotic god.

"Thank you very much for your help." Bowing low, green hair flopping comically, the wielder of One for All braced himself for the inevitable explosion of excitement from the sadistic schoolgirl. Eyes clenched shut, Izuku waited for the familiar squeal of joy that is invariably followed up with Toga launching herself onto the taller boy. But all he heard was the sound of shuffling feet, followed by the rustling of someone rummaging through a box.

Lifting his head, Izuku watched in stunned silence as Toga grabbed a handful of t-shirts, cheerfully bobbing her head as she hummed a nameless tune, before neatly hanging them in his closet. Grabbing more clothes, giggling slightly at the boys All Might branded boxers, Toga continued to help unpack, leaving the green-haired boy in a stunned stupor. After neatly putting away all of his clothes, adding a little of her own flair to the arrangement of the outfits, Toga turned toward the dumbfounded boy while tilting her head quizzically at him.

"Izu-kun, you ok? Going to make me do all the work?" Snickering at the boys startled response, the poor boy almost jumping straight out of his skin, Toga watched as Izuku quickly ran to the nearest set of boxes and began hurriedly organizing his All Might figures, even in his haste he was still handling them with the greatest of care. Toga had been gracious enough to return them to their original state, Izuku had the real thing to enjoy now after all. Picking another box, this one just simply labeled 'notebooks', the blonde schoolgirl continued helping Izuku with his unpacking.

As Toga cheerfully continued her task, taking occasional peeks into his Hero Notebooks, admiring her Izu-kun's amazing mind, she failed to notice the object of her affection repeatedly glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

The wielder of One for All was on high alert, keeping a constant watchful eye on the psychotic blonde, waiting for her to pull some kind of prank or reality-altering shenanigans to mess with his already fragile mental state. She was being way too…normal, today. Besides her earlier teasing and scaring the ever-loving crap out of him, Toga had not done anything remotely terrifying let alone reality-bending. The blonde girl was merely helping him unpack without a fuss, the occasional peek and snicker at his belongings being the only Toga-ish thing she was doing.

'Maybe…maybe she is really just here to help me.' Sure, his short time of having known Toga, their run-ins as enemies notwithstanding, has been nothing short of…horrifying to the young hero in training. But there were glimpses of something else hidden deep within the girl's erratic behavior, signs of a possible gentle, caring side. For every truly scarring event, his nightmares having a lot of new material to work with, the former villain balanced it out with a sweet, loving response. It was as if she was actually trying to get closer to the boy in her own eccentric way.

A small smile came to the greenette's face as he put the finishing touches on his All Might collection, carefully placing his prized Golden Age figure on the little shrine he had set up for his hero. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Izu-kun?"

And in an instant, Toga destroyed Izuku's short-lived moment of peace, causing it to rain down upon him like broken glass. The All Might figure slipped from the green-haired boy's trembling hands, the statue hitting the floor with a dull thud, Izuku staring mortified at the golden-haired girl who was going about her business as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Humming casually as if she had not just broken the greenette's brain.

"I-I n-n-no NO! What?! No!" Stuttering like an old lawnmower that was refusing to start, Izuku fumbled while trying to pick up the statue, his scarred hands refusing to listen to their owner. Slamming it down onto the short table, mindlessly placing it out of chronological order in his haste, the young hero rummaged through the nearest box for something else to put away just to keep his mind from wandering toward the schoolgirl's question.

"Really? But you're so cute!" A silent scream escaped the boy's lips as Toga threw another question his way, the compliment doing nothing to calm the boy's nerves, instead only causing him incredible amounts of anxiety. "Is there anyone you like?"

"T-Toga! What's with these questions?!" Izuku screeched horribly causing several of their dorm mates to peek their heads out of their rooms in worry at the awful sounds emanating from the resident Quirk Lover's abode. Practically throwing his belongings into his closet, Izuku just prayed to get the unpacking over with so that Toga would cease her relentless questioning of his love life.

"What? Just curious. I want to learn more about you." Hanging up the last of the posters, Toga imitating the trademark smile of the All Might in the picture, the blonde-haired god turned to her favorite plaything with a questioning gaze, as if her line of inquiry was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-But, ack, why do you want to learn about th-th-that?" No matter what he did Izuku could just not get a hold of his emotions, the embarrassment coursing through him pretty much becoming a part of him now. He was afraid he'd never be able to speak normally again. No villain was ever going to take him seriously!

Grabbing another handful of objects, not even checking to see what it was at this point, Izuku nervously scooted past the quizzical girl almost brushing up against her due to the narrow space between his bed and the desk leaving him little room to maneuver, before carelessly chucking them into the attached drawers under his bed. Turning to go grab more from the box, Izuku yelped as he came uncomfortably close to the shorter girl who had sidled up behind him.

Toga was standing agonizingly close to him, the heat from her body easily seeping through the thin layer of clothes separating their bare skin from each other. The angle he was looking down at her from was giving him an unobstructed view of her cleavage, the twin orbs packed tightly in a simple black bra. Instantly averting his eyes, the split-second view causing his face to fill with so much blood it was almost purple, Izuku did his best to ignore the predatory glint in Toga's golden eyes.

"Hmm, Izu-kun~?" Opening his eyes the smallest of margins, gaze fixed intently on Toga's face, the green-haired boy began sweating profusely as the sadistic girl hungrily licked her lips, her fangs flashing dangerously. "Do you like my body~?"

"HYAAaaaa-ghuk!" Biting down roughly on his tongue, small spurts of warm red liquid coating the inside of his mouth, Izuku felt like he was about to faint from the severe amount of blood rushing to his head. Staring up at the ceiling with ever-increasing interest, the young hero did his best to try and ignore the psychotic, though admittedly beautiful, girl's inquiry.

"Aww, don't be shy my little Izu-kun~." Moving her body up against his, her breasts pressing into his toned chest, the blonde-haired girl ran her hands slowly up his side, fingers briefly dancing over the bare skin at his hip, and cupped his cheek lovingly. Angling his face so that his green eyes stared into her burning golden ones, Toga leaned up to the side of his head, the hand not currently cupping his cheek having found its way under his cyan shirt, her delicate fingers tracing over the green-haired boy's abs as she whispered hotly into his ear. "It's all for you."

"GAK!" Quickly, but gently, moving the blonde seductress away from him, Izuku stammered a quick apology before running back to the box to resume unpacking, a trail of nervous sweat shining in his wake. Readjusting her bra, Toga giggled at the boy's shyness as she watched him frantically continue unpacking, casually leaning up against the desk with a relaxed smile on her face, her hand resting lazily on her hip.

"Maybe next time."

Stuffing his arms with as many things as he could possibly carry, Izuku launched armful after armful of his belongings into the closet, just wanting to get this horrible ordeal over with. No matter how many things he threw, the box just seemed to never run out of items. Stopping in his tracks, arms overflowing with a bunch of his textbooks, Izuku snapped his head toward the rooms sole other occupant, who was currently wearing a guilty smile on her face.

"Toga, are you making everything return back to the box?" Dropping the items onto his bed, Izuku fixed the sadistic schoolgirl with a hard stare. Pushing off of the desk, Toga brought her hands up to her cheeks, a small blush spreading on her cheeks from the boy's intense gaze.

"I was just having so much fun hanging out with you," clasping her hands in front of her waist, like a child being scolded, Toga looked up at Izuku with a shy look on her face, "I just wanted it to last a little bit longer."

Izuku's gaze softened at the girl's words, lightly rubbing the back of his head bashfully. It wasn't really anything to get mad about. Once again, Toga was just doing things in her own special way to show her affection, even if it was a major headache for the wielder of One for All.

"I understand. Just, would you mind stopping so we could finish? We can hang out with everyone else once we are done, ok?" Izuku calmly responded, desperately hoping the psychotic girl could be reasoned with, for this issue at least. Pressing her finger to her chin in mock thought, Toga seemed to mull over his request before a playful grin spread on her lips. Walking up to the taller boy, a slight sway in her hips, the sadistic god looked at him with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Ok, I'll stop." Sighing in relief, Izuku was about to give his thanks when he was quickly interrupted by the shorter girl. "But only if you give me a BIIIIIIG hug!"

This girl was going to be the death of him! Eyes bugging out of his head, Izuku watched Toga lift her arms high in the air, her tummy peeking out from underneath her tank top, as she made a grabbing motion with her hands, like a child wanting to be picked up by their parent. Swallowing the enormous lump in his throat, Izuku slowly walked up to the excited girl, becoming keenly aware again of how much skin her outfit revealed.

"Ok, you promise right?" Nodding enthusiastically, Toga began jumping up and down impatiently, the green-haired boy trying his best to ignore the motion of a certain pair of, appendages, on the girl's body. Lifting his shaking arms, Izuku slowly closed the distance between the two of them before encircling the girl's slim waist in a gentle hug.

"EEEEE~~!" Squealing in joy, the high pitched sound so close to his ear almost deafening the poor boy, Toga wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip. Hopping off of her feet, the blonde-haired girl wrapped her toned legs around the taller boy's waist, pressing herself as close as she possibly could against his strong, muscular body. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, Toga breathed in deeply to soak up her loves sweet, sweet scent.

Meanwhile, the Quirk Loving boy had become the living embodiment of a statue, his face etched into a permanent expression of shock. He. Could. Feel. Everything! Toga's entire front was pressed up against his body, clinging to him like a baby Koala to its mother, the green-haired boy keenly aware of her wonderfully delectable curves.

No! He had to keep a grip on his emotions! One wrong move with Toga and it could be the end of everything! Taking a deep breath, inadvertently getting a whiff of her heavenly perfume, Izuku steeled his nerves and prepared to ride out this hug until the godlike girl was satisfied.

Turns out it would take another 9 minutes until she was, Izuku knowing this because he watched the minutes crawl by as saw the minute hand rotate slowly on the clock resting on his desk. Feeling Toga's grip on his body loosen, but not before she sensually ran the bare skin of her leg slowly down his own leg. Leaning away from the crook of his neck, Toga gave the boy a loving smile before pecking him on the nose with a kiss. Giggling happily, the blonde-haired girl removed her arms from around his neck and skipped over to the last box, ignoring the blushing boy she left behind.

"Ok let's finish unpacking!"

* * *

Plopping down roughly onto the couch in the common room, exhausted from the grueling ordeal that had been decorating his room, Izuku could feel every muscle in his body scream in agony. Who knew blushing so many time, and so intensely, could wear someone out like that. He guessed that at least he could be thankful that he did not pass out at any point.

Jumping over the backrest of the couch, Toga landed with a slight bounce next to the green-haired object of her affection, quickly snuggling up to his side as she stared lovingly up at him. As cute as that would usually be to the young hero, it only made the fear in him rise back to the surface. What was she planning now?

Izuku stared expectantly at the love-struck girl, waiting for whatever crazy plan or embarrassing situation she had planned for him to come spilling out of her mouth. Instead, all she did was stare at him with those golden eyes that were overflowing with immense adoration for him, an occasional sigh of happiness passing her lips. Was this….all she wanted to do?

Izuku wasn't sure how long they had been staring at each other, having at some point lost himself in Toga's mesmerizing gaze. A part of him couldn't help but admit that this was very nice. But their quiet moment was swiftly broken by the sound of a large number of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Man, that took forever!" Mina bounded down the stairs, ever the definition of boundless energy, before rounding into the common room to plop herself next to the blonde-haired girl, staring intently at the cuddling pair. "Hey, you guys finish already?"

"Uhh, y-yeah." Izuku answered dumbly, confused why the usually excitable girl decided to ignore the obvious juicy scene before her. Usually, she'd be right on top of this to tease or interrogate them about a possible relationship, but for some reason, she was acting as if it was normal. Was this Toga's doing?

"Aw, cool! The rest of us just finished up too!" Just as those words left the pink-skinned girl's lips, the rest of the class walked into the common room, animatedly chatting with each other before turning to the couches occupants.

"Hey, Midoriya! Not waiting around, huh? How manly!" Kirishima shot the boy an enthusiastic thumbs-up, his wide grin revealing his sharp teeth. Sputtering in embarrassment, Izuku tried to distance himself from the girl snuggled up to him causing him to fall over the side of the couch onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Nonononono we are not doing anything like that!" Flipping onto his feet, Izuku slowly backed away from the group, flailing his arms about as if he were doing a perfect of their Class Rep. The class merely wore amused grins at the green-haired boy's denial.

"C'mon Midoriya! We all know you two will end up together!" Tooru cheered excitedly as she took a seat next to Toga, the girl wrapping an arm, or at least Izuku assumed so, around the blonde's neck and pulling her close. A menacing look crossed the psychotic god's features as she shot a dark glare at the invisible girl who dared to lay a hand on her, the bubbly teen completely unaware of the deathly stare being directed at her.

Jumping back to her feet, Izuku being the only witness to the danger the Invisible Girl almost found herself in, Tooru ran over to Mina and began bouncing around in front of her like a hyperactive hamster.

"Mina! Mina! We should tell everyone what we talked about!" A look of pure elation crossed the alien girl's features as she leapt off of the couch and ran over to the rest of the girls, dragging the invisible girl with her as the boys looked on in confusion. Izuku noticed that Toga had returned her gaze back to him, completely ignoring the goings-on around her, the loving smile once again plastered on her face.

"The girls were talking," tearing his eyes away from the love-struck girl, missing the slight pout on Toga's face, Izuku listened in to what Mina had to say, "want to have a room presentation contest?"

Several of the boys looked on in shock, very much caught off guard by the sudden declaration. Many of them were not 100% comfortable with having their private sanctum invaded like that. One of those boys just so happened to be Izuku himself.

"AAAAAAA! No, no, no, w-w-wait!"

Despite his protests, Izuku still found himself in his room as his classmates gawked wide-eyed at his All Might themed decor, his body shaking violently with shame and embarrassment.

"Wow, it's a true hero otaku's room!" Listening to Uraraka so blatantly call out his obsession made him feel physically ill. Izuku couldn't even look at his classmates, afraid of how they might see him now.

"I think it's the coolest room ever!" Izuku glanced over his shoulder in shock at Toga's bold deceleration, the girl glaring defiantly at her laughing classmates, a small tear of joy managing to slip down his freckled cheek. "Izuku's passion is what makes him so amazing!"

"Y-Yeah.." Everyone nervously stared at the girl's intense stare, many of them admiring her dedication to the green-haired boy. Her love for him was blatantly obvious. "Alright, Tokoyami is next!"

And so they went from room to room, except for Mineta's, nobody wanting to have to deal with that mess. The girls systematically broke all of the boys' confidence with their unwittingly brutal commentary after every room they visited.

Well, almost all of their confidence. Koda and Sato actually got favorable responses from the girls, even the standoffish Toga having partaken in some of the chiffon cake the Sugar Rush hero had been baking. A couple of the boys were left completely unfazed by the girl's gentle criticisms, which surprisingly included Izuku, the green-haired boy's spirits having been lifted by Toga's sweet words earlier.

Toga stuck close to Izuku's side during the whole adventure, a constant bored expression on her face. Having gotten Izuku's room out of the way first, the sadistic schoolgirl had no more interest in the rest of the competition, the clear winner already obvious. Nothing was better than Izu-kun's amazingly decorated room, even Sato's delicious cake could not sway the god-like girl's opinion. She had been tempted to have a little fun with the proceedings, but seeing Izuku actually having fun, even if it was with a group of other people, made Toga let the proceedings continue unaltered. She has every day now to play with her Izu-kun.

Overhearing the grape headed pervert's plan to make the girls include their room's into the competition renewed Toga's interest, however. Izu-kun will be in her room! The object of her affection will step foot into her private sanctum, blessing it with his presence! Oh, the thought of it was just too delicious for words. She was going to have to ride this out to the end.

And so, as the girls prepared to cast their votes, some of the more emotionally fragile boys demanded the girls open up their rooms to be judged. Surprisingly, only a couple of girls seemed unsure of the arrangement, Kyoka being the chief detractor, but she was quickly outvoted. Through some divine punishment, or more like Toga swaying the groups conscious, the Earphone Jack hero's room ended up being the first on the docket.

Once again the group of classmates went from room to room, casting judgment upon their peer's living arrangement. Mineta was quickly dealt with, his perverted nature getting him wrapped up in Sero's tape after just the second room. Toga would have done much worse, but the hero's in training would probably not appreciate seeing their classmate's eyeballs replaced with the constantly regrowing purple balls on his head. It would definitively cut down on his peeping though.

As they were heading to the next room, Uraraka noted the absence of Tsuyu from the group, the frog girl having apparently excused herself earlier to retire for the night. Toga was a little bummed by that, having been fascinated with her best friend Tsu-chan ever since they first met back during the Summer Camp. So many truly wonderful memories were made in that forest.

The group finally arrived at the final room, the sign next to the door reading Toga Himiko. Izuku stared nervously at the blonde-haired girl from the corner of his eye, said girl merely looking on with disinterest, unaware that on the inside her heart was beating like crazy. Izuku was worrying what kind of messed up torture devices or dimension to hell Toga had put in her room, while said girl was ready to pass out from the excitement of Izuku soon getting to see her room. Mina slammed the door open violently, the congregated group looking on in shock at what they saw.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing could be seen in the room. The only furniture in the room was a single U.A. branded futon, obviously provided by the school so that the blonde girl would not end up having to sleep on the floor. A couple of U.A. uniforms and sets of casual clothing hung in the closet, no real dresses or fashionable outfits in sight. The room could be scarcely described as anything else but barren.

"Yo, Toga…is this all you have?" Kaminari was the first to voice his concern over the state of their blonde classmate's room, everyone turning their attention to the confused looking girl. Toga had been so distracted looking at Izuku, trying to gauge his reaction to seeing her room, that she failed to register her classmate's worried stares.

"Yeah. It's all I need." Toga looked at everyone in confusion, a slight bit of agitation rising within her. What were they all so worried about? She originally didn't even want the futon but decided to throw the school a bone so that they would stop pestering her about all this other furniture she apparently needed.

"Ok. If you're sure." Momo ushered everyone out of the room, giving the agitated girl a somber smile before leading everyone down the stairs. Izuku looked back at the owner of the room, sadness shining in his green orbs. The wielder of One for All knew better, he knew she didn't just live with the bare minimum out of want. Toga did not own any personal possessions, the former villain's previous life on the run probably not affording her the time to keep any personal belongings. Taking one last look, Izuku followed the rest of his classmates back to the common room.

Toga merely stood in the middle of her room, confused by everyone's reactions. Looking at her bare walls and meager collection of clothes, Toga could feel a slight pang of sadness creep into her heart. Shaking her head to rid herself of the annoying thoughts, Toga quickly rushed out of her room, angrily slamming the door behind her.

* * *

In the end, Toga's impassioned words had not been enough and the girls had declared Sato the winner, his cake having been enough to give him the edge amongst the sweets loving girls. Toga had contested the results and demanded a formal recount, but everyone had merely grumbled something non-committal and retired to their rooms.

Deciding she needed a shower after the long day full of activity, Toga grabbed a fresh set of U.A. branded pajamas before heading to the girl's communal bathrooms. The sadistic schoolgirl found herself completely alone in the washroom, the rest of her dorm mates having already gone to bed. Stripping off her casual clothes, Toga briefly pressed the fabric to her face, hoping to catch the last lingering bits of Izuku's scent. Lifting her hands up, the psychotic god released her hair from their buns, the blonde locks cascading down and tickling her shoulders. Stepping into the shower, Toga enjoyed the water's gentle warmth, all on her own.

Exiting the washrooms after a nice relaxing shower, Toga was now dressed in a set of navy blue pajama shorts and a t-shirt, the U.A. logo proudly emblazoned on her chest. Despite feeling like a walking advertisement for the school she was already going to, Toga had to admit that the soft material the pajamas were made with feeling good on her bare skin, the sadistic god having chosen to forgo underwear.

Taking the elevator up to her room, even though she could have easily teleported to her room Toga had wanted to enjoy the silence of the nighttime dorms, the empty feeling reminding her of the countless abandoned apartments and cheap hotels she had slept in while on the run from the law. A sharp ding announced her arrival, her bare feet padding softly against the carpeted hallway floors as she made her way to her room. Stopping in her tracks, Toga was greeted with a most pleasant sight.

"Izu-kun?" The green-haired boy stood before her door, proudly adorned with All Might pajamas, his hands hiding something behind his back. Her sudden appearance startled the skittish boy, his mouth quickly clamping closed before he could let out a scream of fright, not wishing to wake the rest of his classmates. "What are you doing here?"

"H-hey Toga." Walking up to the nervous boy, Toga gave him a warm smile before throwing her dirty laundry and toiletries at the wall, the items simply phasing through the concrete and clattering noisily onto the floor in her room. "I-I just wanted to give you something before you went to bed, b-but you weren't there and, uh, I-I didn't want to barge in, that w-would have been rude and,-"

Placing her finger against his lips, bringing her other pointer finger up to her mouth in a shushing motion, Toga smiled warmly at the green-haired boy, truly wishing she didn't have to interrupt his adorable rambling, but she didn't want anyone to come out and ruin their moment.

"Want to come in?" Opening her door, Toga turned to the young her who was currently fidgeting with whatever was behind his back. Blushing at the mere idea of entering a girl's room at night, Izuku shook his head violently back and forth, his green mop flopping on the top of his head.

"N-n-n-n-nono I j-just wanted to give you this." Removing his hands from behind his back, Izuku produced a simple printed photo before handing it over to the confused god. Taking the offered picture from his trembling fingers, Toga flipped it over to get a better look at it. Her golden eyes widened dramatically as she looked upon the contents of the photograph.

Izuku, his eyes wide and lips stretched in a nervous smile, stared back at her, proudly dressed in his brand new U.A. uniform. It was a copy of his U.A. student ID picture. Why? Why was he giving this to her?

"I-I thought you might want something to decorate your room, thinking that maybe you never really got any belongings to call your own, a-and I-I thought that you p-probably wouldn't want to get anything without meaning, and I don't really have a more recent picture but I..um..yeah…"

Toga simply stared at the green-haired boy as his rambling explanation trailed off, an unreadable expression on her face. Izuku nervously wrung his hands as the silence between dragged on without a single reaction from the normally boisterous young girl. Turning stiffly on his heel, sputtering out a quick 'Good night', Izuku prepared to head back to his room when he was suddenly stopped by a slight tug on his arm.

Turning back to the god-like schoolgirl, Izuku stared into Toga's golden eyes, her lips quirked up into a joyous smile. Removing her hand from his arm, Toga stood up on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on the young hero's lips,

"Thank you, Izu-kun."

Blushing red like a boiled lobster, Izuku stumbled backward several feet before turning on his heels and sprinting like a madman down the halls, green lightning singeing the carpet in his wake. Giggling at the boy's silly antics, Toga twirled into her room, using her powers to shut the door and clean up the belongings she had carelessly dumped through the wall earlier, holding the picture at arm's length as she stared lovingly at the subject of the photograph.

Falling backward onto her futon, her body colliding with the fabric with a soft thump, Toga continued to stare happily at the photograph as she held it over her head. Pulling it close to her chest, the blonde-haired god began rolling back and forth on her futon, little squeaks, and squeals of joy erupting from her chest.

Resting her head against her pillow, Toga turned to the wall next to her and gently attached the picture to the wall, staring at it for several more minutes before willing the lights off and pulling the covers tightly over her body. Running a finger lightly over the soft glossy surface, Toga slowly closed her eyes, a content smile on her lips.

"Goodnight, my Izu-kun."

**A/N: Moving day's sure can be stressful, right Izuku?**

**More of a laid back chapter as everyone gets settled in their new surroundings and Izuku learns a little bit more about Toga. Toga gets to have her Izu-kun close to her at all times so she is practically in heaven. A lot of fluff this chapter but that doesn't mean everything will be hunky-dory. It is still Toga after all.**

**Thank you so much to everyone reading and I hope you all have a wonderful, wonderful day!**


	7. The World I See

"Due to the recent escalation in Villain activity, the government has decided to allow students of the Hero Courses around the country to be permitted to try out for a Provisional Hero License."

Aizawa's bored voice droned through the silent classroom, the students listening to their teacher with varying degrees of excitement on their faces. They were so excited that they had been rendered almost speechless, something their homeroom teacher was immensely grateful for as he did not wish to repeat himself and possibly lose out on precious seconds of sleep. Knowing his window of opportunity to finish his explanation was slim, the class sure to blow up in raucous noise merely being a matter of when not if, Aizawa quickly continued his explanation.

"Should you pass, it'll mean you will be allowed to use your quirks in cases where a Hero is needed with full recognition of the law. Since this exam will be held in the coming week we will have to bump up your training. As such Ectoplasm will help all of you train your quirks and come up with new Super Moves."

'3, 2, 1…' Counting down in his head, Aizawa correctly anticipated when the pot would overflow as the students jumped out of their seats, loud cheers of excitement reverberating through the classroom. Eye twitching in annoyance, Aizawa decided to let it slide, for now, deciding it would be better to catch a couple of seconds of shut-eye while he waited for them to simmer down. Closing his eyes, Aizawa fell into a light sleep while standing in front of the class.

"Booo." Izuku was pulled out of his excited conversation with Sero about the upcoming training by the bored exclamation coming from the seat in front of him, owner of said seat currently resting her legs on her desk, clearly not affected by Aizawa's(and Iida's) previous admonishments.

"Provisional License? That sounds so booooring." Toga had her head hung lazily over the backrest of her chair, staring at Izuku with a bored expression on her face. Her golden cat-like eyes stared deeply into his emerald orbs, desperately trying to convey her extreme amounts of boredom to the object of her affection.

Flipping over in her seat, knees pulled up onto the chair so that she was seated in a kneeling position, fingers grasping the backrest of her chair, Toga leaned in closer to the young wielder of One For All causing him to shoot back slightly in shock.

"Ne, Izu-kun? Do you want me to skip to after the boring exam? Then we can have some real fun!" A devilish grin spread on the former villains face, eyes sparkling with dangerous intent, causing Izuku to start sweating nervously. Sticking her tongue out playfully from between her teeth, Toga began leaning closer and closer toward the poor boy.

Izuku was about to ask her what she meant, slowly scooting his chair farther away from the advancing girl when he was unexpectedly hit with a bout of nausea. Holding his hand in front of his mouth, Izuku tried to suppress the vomit that was currently burning in his throat. Shock spread across his face as he noticed the strange glove adorning his hand before he frantically began looking around himself, the green-haired boy now wearing an altered version of his hero costume. Izuku's mouth fell open flabbergasted as his green eyes widened in disbelief.

"And so, I will now read out the results for the exam." A man with white hair and a severely bored expression on his face was standing behind a podium as he addressed a large crowd of young hero's, many not even from U.A., Izuku among them. The green-haired boy was standing in a large arena, the field made to imitate a destroyed cityscape. Izuku could feel his muscles burning, clearly having recently overexerted himself. This…this was the provisional license exam. Or, at least, the end of it.

A manic cackle next to him pulled his attention away from the unbelievable sight before him, his mind still fighting with the knowledge that he had just traveled through time, to see Toga standing next to him, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles, clearly enjoying the boy's misfortune. She was wearing her classic villain costume, consisting of her old school uniform, the strange evil smile face mask, and her bloodsucking contraption resting on her back.

"See, Izu-kun! Easy peasy! Now we can go play!" Toga jumped into the startled boy's arms, Izuku reflexively catching the blonde-haired maniac princess style, caressing his face lovingly as she ignored the uncomfortable stares of the congregated students. Giggling happily, Toga cuddled into Izuku's chest, purring contently at the feeling of his firm muscles through his costume, her smile threatening to split her face in half. This is the life Toga had been dreaming of for years.

"Umm…Toga." Looking up into the boys face, a dreamy 'hmm' rolling through her chest, the green-haired boy staring down at her, cheeks flushed red, a strange hesitation in his voice. "I kind of…w-wanted…to do the e-exam."

A small furrow of her brow caused the nervous boy to clench his eyes shut in fear, bracing himself for Toga's imminent wrath. He stood like that for several seconds, waiting for his organs to come spilling out his mouth or the earth to erupt in fountains of blood or even have the sky fall on his head. But it never happened. Peeking at the girl in his arms, he was surprised to see her looking at him in confusion.

"But why? This is easier." Toga couldn't understand why Izuku would want to go through with all the effort of training for a boring exam when he could skip all of it, which she could easily provide, and get to the fun parts of living. Like playing with her. Biting her nail in contemplation, still situated in the blushing hero's arms, Toga tried to make sense of the green-haired boy's request.

"I-I just want to prove myself. I want to get stronger through my own hard work. To become a true hero using my own strength." Snapping her gaze back up to Izuku's face, the boy flinching at the sudden movement, Toga's ever-present blush darkened a couple of shades as her golden eyes began sparkling with adoration for the young hero. Twisting in his arms, Toga wrapped herself around the boy as she squealed in delight, nuzzling his nose with her own, before pinching his freckled cheeks as she gave him a beaming smile.

"Izu-kun! You are so amazing!" A confused 'huh?' passed Izuku's lips as he stared in wonder at the all mighty schoolgirl, trying desperately to not let Toga's previous actions shut his mind off, who had hopped out of his arms and was pumping her fists in the air in mock shadow boxing.

"Of course you want to show everyone just what you can do! It's one of your first steps toward your ultimate dream! One I know my sweet Izu-kun will achieve one day! Deku! Future Number One Hero!"

Toga punctuated her statement with a heroic pose, legs spread wide with her fist raised into the sky. Izuku blushed at Toga's bold exclamation, the excitable schoolgirl putting into words the thoughts the wielder of One For All would never say out loud on his own. To know someone else believed in his dream, to exclaim their support so enthusiastically, it made the formerly Quirkless boy feel kind of…..happy.

"Alright, I'll bring us back. I want to see my Izu-kun in action!" Toga grabbed a hold of Izuku's gloved hands, the green-haired boy swearing he could feel the warmth from her palms through its thick layer, her toothy smile sparkling with joy.

"Wai-" Izuku's cry was cut short, the boy hoping to brace himself for the queasy feeling time travel caused in him, but Toga had already brought them back to the classroom, their classmates in the middle of getting out of their seats to retrieve their hero costumes. Izuku smashed his head into his desk, hands gripping his stomach in agony, as he did his best not to vomit all over his shoes. A gentle hand was placed on his back, rubbing in slow circles to help soothe the suffering boy.

"Heh sorry, Izu-kun. Forgot that might happen." Rolling his head to the side, his head swimming from the slight movement, he looked into Toga's face, her golden orbs shining with mischief as she giggled at his discomfort. Despite his general fear for the girl's immense power and her more than erratic mood swings, he still shot her an annoyed glare which only served to make her laugh harder.

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon. Nurse Himiko will take care of her sick little Izu-kun." Toga leaned in closer to the boy's prone form, as she whispered the last part hotly into his ear before giving it a quick bite. This had the desired effect as the green-haired boy shot up from his desk, nausea completely forgotten, before quickly rushing to retrieve the case containing his costume and rushing out the front door as Iida yelled admonishments toward the boys retreating form.

Snickering to herself, knowingly having expected the shy boy to overreact, Toga cheerfully skipped over to her own metal case. Wrapping it into her arms as if in a big hug, Toga pressed it excitedly into her chest, eager to show Izuku just what kind of skills she had.

* * *

"Toga, focus."

Tearing her attention away from Izuku, Ectoplasm having had to pull her out of her daydreams of the green-haired hero training on the platform below hers for the millionth time since training started.

Toga groaned at her teacher before producing another set of knives and skillfully throwing them against the stone wall in front of her, it's surface already covered with multiple previously thrown knives. Each blade flew with expert grace, embedding themselves with pinpoint accuracy into the hilts of the ones already stuck in the wall. Turning to her teacher, hands cockily resting on her hips, Toga mockingly stuck her tongue out at the pro hero.

"This is too easy, Ectoplasm-seeennnseeiii~" Elongating the honorific sarcastically, Toga stole another quick glance at her Izu-kun, the emerald clad boy stuck in deep thought as he conversed with the Ectoplasm clone assigned to him, mulling about what to do about his weakened arms. Watching the boy's mind at work, so smart and analytical, made the all-powerful schoolgirl swoon. He truly was going to be the greatest hero of all! And she'll be by his side the whole time!

"Well since you seem to have already mastered your weapon," glaring darkly at her teacher, annoyed at his constant interruptions of her Izuku time, Toga turned back toward him as she seriously considered turning his ectoplasm into molten lava, "do you have any Quirk based special attacks?"

"Maaaaybe~" Responding in a sing-song voice, Toga deftly removed one of the syringes from her back and rushed the Ectoplasm Clone with frightening speed, bringing the point of the needle inches from his body. Looking up into his helmet-clad face with an insane look in her eyes, the schoolgirl poked him gently in the chest with her finger. "Want to give me some of yours to find out?"

"I'm good for now." Nonplussed by the psychotic schoolgirl's games, Ectoplasm merely took a couple steps away from his student as Toga clicked her syringe back in place before falling to her knees and crawling to the edge of her platform, peering over the side to look at Izuku like a cat stalking its prey. The clone really wished he had been assigned to one of the other students.

Golden eyes peeking over the edge of the rock outcropping, Toga watched the emaciated form of the former symbol of peace, All Might, walk up to Izuku, the greenette looking at the tall form of the retired hero with reverence shining in his emerald eyes.

Toga glared at the sight before her, greatly perturbed that this scrawny man would be the subject of Izuku's undying admiration and not her. Sure it was different than how she wanted Izuku to look at her, less idolization and more romantic, but she wanted to be his only one! Though the thought of being seen as Izuku's hero did spark an interesting feeling of joy in the girl's heart.

"Young Toga." Turning her head toward the deep voice next to her, eyes landing on the cuffs of some ill-fitting pants, Toga peered up into the sunken-in eyes of the former Number One Hero. Rolling over onto her back, refusing to get up off the floor, the all-powerful schoolgirl stared at All Might with great disinterest. Sure she knew who he was before, Symbol of Hope and Fear of Villains everywhere blah, blah, blah, Toga didn't care. He was less to nothing to her and especially compared to Izuku.

"You have great skill and a powerful quirk, but you need to know when to focus and take your situations seriously. If you put your mind to it, you could become a truly astounding hero!"

Toga's glare darkened severely at All Might's words, murderous intent seeping out of her body as her golden eyes stared deeply into his electric blue ones. This man. This frail, pathetic man was trying to give 'her' advice. If she wanted to she could do things to him much worse than anything All For One had done in his entire life, all without the slightest bit of effort. Death would be the only salvation he would seek after she was done with him.

All Might was struck with fear, his blue eyes widening as he felt the terrifying aura of malice emanating from the blonde schoolgirl. The former Number One Hero had stared down countless villains, from the mundane to the demented and everything in between, even the man who had murdered his mentor. Fear was nothing new to All Might and he had learned to smile through it, to trick his mind and the villains into believing that he wasn't scared. But right now, watching this young hero in training's features darken into a twisted scowl, golden eyes piercing into his very soul, All Might feared for his life.

"Thank you for the advice, All Might-sensei." A cold shiver ran down All Might's spine, the danger in Toga's voice sending a jolt of dread throughout his entire body. In that moment, looking down upon the young girls reclined form, he got a familiar feeling of something he had dealt with many times over the years. A sense of mortal danger.

Backing away slowly, legs wobbling at every step he took, All Might nodded toward the Ectoplasm clone before heading toward Mina who was training on the next platform above. Looking at Toga from the corner of his eye, the blonde girl now sitting upright as her cat-like eyes watched his retreating form, as if she was staring down her future prey.

"I definitely need to keep my eye on her."

* * *

"And that way I can use the martial arts I learned during my internship." Ochaco grabbed her bicep proudly, as she smiled at the group walking next to her as they all headed toward the Support Course to request alterations to their costumes.

Iida was staring at her intently, fully invested in his classmate's explanation, as Toga just smiled widely at her side, nodding enthusiastically at her every word. The only one who remained silent was the resident fountain of Quirk knowledge, Deku, who had his head bowed in deep thought, staring unblinking at his clenched fist.

"What are you going to ask from them Iida-kun?" Deciding to let the green-haired boy mull over his worries in peace, Ochaco turned to 1-A's Class President, an expectant grin on her round face.

"I'm hoping to make my Recipro more efficient," Iida's ever serious voice echoed down the empty hallway, the Engine Quirk user seemingly incapable of speaking quietly, "I want to see if they can make something to help enhance my radiator."

"Ooh, ooh, me next!" Everyone turned to the excitable blonde as she bounced in front of Ochaco, hand raised in the air like a student desperately wanting to be picked by the teacher. Even Izuku was pulled out of his musings by the girl's exuberant outburst, a look of deep-seated worry playing across his features. Toga folded her arms behind her back, a big smile on her face, as the rest of them just stared at her in silence, awaiting her explanation.

"Umm, Toga-chan?" Turning to the Gravity Girl, uttering a questioning 'hmm?', Toga looked at Ochaco with innocence sparkling in her eyes. The trio stared at the blonde girl in confusion, still awaiting some kind of explanation from her. "What are you getting altered?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just saw Izu-kun leave and followed him!" The trio looked at the giggling girl in exasperation, Toga covering her mouth with her hand to try and suppress her laughter at the funny expressions on her friend's faces.

Deciding to just ignore the quirky girl's weird antics, the three best friends continued on their way to the nearby Support Course Lab, Toga lagging behind as she was busy holding her sides from the laughter still pouring out of her.

Toga decided to hang back a bit as they slowly approached the door to the Support Course, Izuku leading the way as he conversed with his first friends. A bright smile lit up Toga's face as she watched her Izu-kun interact with his friends, his carefree smile and relaxed demeanor making his adorableness shine even brighter to the love-struck god. Toga truly hoped to one day have him feel that comfortable around her, despite how cute his freakouts were to the blonde psychopath.

A jolt of foreboding danger shot through Toga's brain, her golden eyes widening in worry as she stared at Izuku's oblivious face, the boy nonchalantly conversing with his friends as his hand slowly raised up to grasp the door handle. Reaching her hand out to the boy, worry etched across her face, Toga tried to yell out a warning before it was too late.

"Izu-kun! Watch o-!" Toga's last words were drowned out by a loud bang coming from the Support Course, the door being torn off of its hinges from the force of an unknown blast, as Izuku was caught in the explosion.

"Deku-kun!" "Midoriya-kun!" "Izu-kun!" A chorus of cries rang out for the poor boy, fear and worry the primary emotion coursing through all of them as they ran over to check on their friend. Fighting through the smoke, Iida and Ochaco managed to find their friend first, both of them staring dumbfounded at what they were seeing.

Resident Baby(Invention) Creator and Support Course student, Mei Hatsume, was sprawled on top of the young hero in training, still recovering from her sudden flight through the door. What had the pair stopped in their tracks however was the fact that Mei's considerable, assets, were pressed firmly into Izuku's chest, her low cut top causing a significant amount of cleavage to be on full display. Ochaco covered her mouth in shock as Iida respectfully turned his head to the side, a bright blush creeping onto the usually uptight hero's cheeks.

Izuku meanwhile was slowly opening his eyes after having been knocked off his feet when a heavy weight roughly collided with his body, the green-haired hero wincing in pain from both the collision and the explosion. Once he managed to regain his eyesight the first thing he saw was a shock of pink curls resting on his chest, a very feminine body attached to said hair. Izuku could hear the faint voices of Mei and Power Loader arguing with each other, his ears still ringing from his proximity to the explosion. Lowering his eyes, Izuku's mind immediately began to panic as he laid eyes upon what the heavy weight on his chest was.

'B-b-b-boobs!' The same sentiment was shared amongst Izuku and Ochaco, the pair seemingly telepathically sharing their shock of what was on full display for the wielder of One For All to see. Trying to avert his eyes from the sight before him, Izuku managed to catch a glimpse of Ochaco, his Gravity using friend seemingly paralyzed in shock similar to how he was. A terrifying thought suddenly occurred to the greenette, the boy desperately trying to remove himself from underneath the young inventor.

"Woah, what got you all spooked?" Mei asked confused as Izuku wriggled his way out from under her, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was very much rubbing up against a girl, a very pretty girl. He currently had bigger things to worry about than his fear of the fairer sex. Or at least not this one.

Jumping to his feet, Izuku turned toward where they had come from, terror running down his spine as he looked passed the worried faces of his friends, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

The hallway they had come from was bathed in an awfully red and black hue that swirled and swayed around the stationary form of the blonde god, Toga's body shaking in barely restrained rage. Her golden eyes shone with murderous intent as the swirling vortex crept toward the unaware class president, Iida's body slowly disappearing as he was swallowed up by Toga's manifested rage.

The advancing wall of malice began creeping toward Ochaco, the brown-haired girl seemingly unaware of the approaching danger as if Izuku was the only one who could see it. Izuku tried to call out to his friend, to warn her, but his body refused to listen to his brain's commands, the terrifying aura radiating off of the psychotic blonde having paralyzed him with fear. In the end, all Izuku could do was watch helplessly as Ochaco was slowly enveloped by the vortex.

Izuku's mind screamed at him to run, the fear he had felt back at the train station when Toga had first revealed her powers to him rushing back to him with full force. Only this was different. There was no playfulness or sick pleasure to be found from Toga, every bit of her radiating nothing but pure hate. Rooted to the spot, his body shaking violently, Izuku resigned himself to his fate and was covered by the swirling mass of hate.

Surprise registered on his face when he noticed he had not disappeared like his friends, instead finding himself still standing in the school's hallway, it having been distorted horrifically by Toga's whims.

Every inch of the hallway, once shining with immaculate cleanliness, was now covered from top to bottom with copious amounts of blood, the red, sticky liquid dripping down the wall and pooling in a large puddle on the floor. Dark shadows hovered like an ominous cloud over the isolated pair, the world outside the windows having completely disappeared, to be replaced by only darkness. It was as if all that remained in the world was the two of them, in a void of Toga's creation.

"T-T-Toga? W-What happened?" Having managed to find his voice, a stuttering, nervous voice but a voice nonetheless, Izuku slowly waded through the bloody pool soaking the ground, as he anxiously stared into the unsettling darkness outside the window. It was as if the rest of the world never existed, just lost in the inky blackness of space. Turning his head, prying his eyes away from the all-encompassing darkness, Izuku's body froze up on him as he got a better look at the wrathful god.

"This is what the world looked like to me when I saw that horrible sight." The playful light that would always shine in Toga's eyes, even while she was threatening to cut people up and drink their blood, was completely extinguished, the hate radiating in those golden orbs shaking Izuku to his very core. Toga's small body was shaking with murderous rage, her features twisted into a grotesque scowl, as she glared at the terrified boy before her. Blood was running out from her clenched fist, coating her palm and fingers in a red hue, her sharp nails having punctured deep into her own skin. But Toga was unaware of the pain, her anger having overridden every other sense and emotion in her body.

"I-It was an accident." Toga's eyes pierced through Izuku's soul, the green-haired hero gulping nervously as her wrath was directed toward him, the oppressive aura permeating the hallway threatening to suffocate the poor boy. "I have no feelings for Hatsume-san whatsoever! I swear!"

Waving his arms wildly in front of himself, Izuku tried desperately to convince the wrathful god of his innocence. Everything he was saying was the truth, but he was worried the psychotic former villain would not believe any of his words while she was blinded by rage. Izuku could feel the oppressive atmosphere around him slowly dissipate, his green eyes quickly shooting toward the godly schoolgirl.

"Please don't lie to me Izu-kun." The green-haired boy was surprised by the vulnerability in Toga's voice, the girl's blonde hair obscuring her eyes as she stared toward her object of affection, her bloody hands slowly unclenching, red droplets dripping into the pool of blood below. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" Izuku's answer was instantaneous, his once frightened stutter replaced by a resolute conviction, green eyes shining with honest sincerity. As soon as Izuku uttered those words he could feel the thick atmosphere in the hallway slowly start to dissipate, the dark shadows crawling across the walls lifting ever so slightly to help ease his overwhelming sense of dread. Whipping his gaze all around, watching the light slowly return to the world, Izuku released a deep breath he did not know he was holding as he felt his whole body relax.

"Why is this always how things end up? Is this how things will always be for me?" Hearing Toga's soft whisper, Izuku snapped his head back to the almighty god, afraid of what was to come next. What he ended up seeing only filled him with great confusion.

The blonde-haired girl was sweeping her gaze over the blood-soaked hallway, a sad look of contemplation marring her usually cheerful features. Toga turned toward the green-haired boy, something in her eyes, a kind of resigned hopelessness, caused a painful tug at Izuku's heart.

"This is how I see the world sometimes."

Frowning at the girl's sorrowful confession, reaching his hand out to the melancholic girl, wanting to call out to her, Izuku was distracted by the sudden rays of sunshine pouring through the window.

Eyes squinting from the harsh sunlight, Izuku noticed that everything had returned to normal, the walls and floor once again gleaming with a pristine shine. The outside world had reappeared, the familiar sight of the U.A. school grounds flooding the young hero's body with relief. Leaning heavily against the wall, which was luckily not covered in blood anymore, Izuku allowed himself a moment of reprieve from the previous ordeal.

"Deku-kun? Are you ok?" Izuku's ears perked up at the familiar sound of the caring voice of his dear friend, his eyes sweeping to his side to see the calming sight of one Ochaco Uraraka, Iida's loud voice recognizable in the background as he admonished Mei for her reckless behavior. Smiling at the Gravity user, Izuku gave her a tired nod to let her know he was ok.

"You're here to get your costumes altered right?" Pulled from his momentary relief by Power Loaders question, the green-haired boy looked toward the busted Support Group door where the Pro Hero gestured for them to enter. "Aizawa let me know you were coming. Come in and we'll take a look at what you want."

Taking another worried glance at her friend, Ochaco slowly followed Power Loader into the laboratory as Iida continued to reprimand a clearly uninterested Mei, the inventor casually returning to tinkering on her babies as if nothing had happened. Glad that things seemed to finally be back to normal, Izuku was about to follow them when he suddenly heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

Looking over his shoulder, Izuku could see Toga walking away from them, a gloomy air surrounding the all-powerful schoolgirl. Though the world had returned to normal something was still bothering the blonde-haired girl, something deeper than seeing her crush with another girl on top of him. Worry coursed through the young hero, not just for what her mood might do to the world but also genuine concern for the girl who wielded that power, Izuku's heroic kindness not letting him just ignore someone in distress.

Prepared to follow the retreating Toga, Izuku was suddenly yanked backward by a surprisingly strong grip, causing him to stumble slightly. Flipping around to catch his footing, Izuku let out a tiny yelp as he came uncomfortably close to Mei's exuberant face, her cross-hair pupils staring deeply into his emerald eyes. Why did girls like to invade his personal space so much?

"You have something you want done too, right?! Maybe one of my babies can help or I can make new babies! C'mon, cmon!" With no time to formulate a proper response, Izuku was roughly dragged into the Support Course Lab by the hyperactive inventor. Whipping his head quickly to the side, Izuku managed to catch one last glimpse of Toga's back before he was forcefully pulled into the room.

* * *

"I don't have to deal with stuff like that."

Sitting in the middle of her dorm room, Toga was muttering darkly to herself, her hands, now completely healed, roughly running through her blonde locks, unrestrained from their usual buns. The once bare room was now floating in an ever-changing sea of red and black, its features distorting wildly at the girl's emotional turmoil.

"I shouldn't have to see such horrible sights."

The memory of seeing another girl, such a pretty girl, latched onto her Izu-kun with her big boobs sticking in his face caused Toga to violently pull at her hair, the floor beneath her splintering into tiny shards like broken glass, as if reality was literally breaking apart. Taking in deep breaths, Toga slowly reset the floor back to its normal state, the girl trying to keep her power contained to her room. She didn't want anything to happen to her Izu-kun.

"Izu-kun…"

Lowering her head, Toga imagined the green-haired boy: his beautiful smile and adorable freckles, his boundless heroic spirit. His gorgeous body, defiled by that pink-haired slut! Rage began building in her mind again at the thought of her Izu-kun being lost to her, to anyone.

He was all hers! She couldn't lose him to another girl! To the hero's life! What if he got hurt? He was almost killed by Tomura, by Muscular, even All For One could have killed him if All Might hadn't been there. It was his dream but what about hers!? To be with her Izu-kun forever and ever! She could make it happen. It was within her powers. To shield him from everything and keep him with her forever. She shouldn't have to live in a world of unpredictability and uncertainty. Where her Izu-kun could be lost to her in so many ways.

"I can make everything how I want."

The only thing stopping her was the thought of a green-haired boy.

**A/N: Oooh she still an angry girl.**

**A bit of a transitional chapter to get things moving toward the Provisional License Arc. We get to see a bit more of Toga's inner struggles with wanting to use her powers and her want to keep the original Izuku. Izuku also gets a first-hand look into Toga's mind and how she feels. Let's see if he can help her out.**

**Thank you, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, whatever! my story! I love every one of you and I will be back with the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Also check out mysterywhiteflame on deviantart. They did an amazing art piece for this story!**


	8. Preparation

Izuku glanced at Toga from the corner of his eye for probably the hundredth time that day, said girl currently joking around with the other girls at their tables, her head reeled back in raucous laughter at Jirou's retelling of how Kaminari got his hair stuck in an electric socket the night before. The green-haired boy watched the omnipotent schoolgirl intently, worry and fear flooding in his system. To anyone else, Toga would seem to be the same as always, laughing and joking with a slight manic edge to everything she does.

But the wielder of One For All knew better. Toga was acting, different, odd. The smile prominently affixed to her face, full of joy and amusement, did not reach her eyes, the golden orbs listless and dull as their usual spark seemed to be completely extinguished. Izuku had also noted a rather unsettling idiosyncrasy in Toga's behavior, one he was sure no one else had noticed. Whenever the attention was off of her, when no one was looking her direction, Toga's mask would drop and the horrible face underneath would be revealed.

Her eyes would darken severely, shadows of anger and pain dancing across their golden surface, chillingly reminding the young hero of the expression she had the day before in the hallway. The cheerful grin would fall into a deep frown, her jaw clenched tightly as she balled her fist in agitation. But as quickly as it arrived, it would disappear, the mask firmly attached once again.

This, frankly disturbing, behavior from the god-like schoolgirl had Izuku greatly worried, for obvious reasons, but also ones he had not expected. Most of all he was worried about the safety of the world, especially his friends and family that inhabit said world. If Toga was becoming dissatisfied with the world, she might be tempted to just alter it, if not downright destroy it, until it fit her liking. The green-haired boy wasn't sure if Toga would even leave him untouched from her galactic reset, her anger yesterday having been centered around him after all.

But to Izuku's complete bewilderment, he truly wanted to make Toga feel better. A part of him, a very strange part, missed having the excitable, happy girl around. It has been less than a day since Toga's hateful outburst, but everything had seemed a bit…duller without her constant games and enthusiasm. He could honestly say that he missed the usual Toga, godlike shenanigans and all.

The sudden, hurried shuffling of feet and scratching of chairs on the floor pulled Izuku out of his musings, the sound of the classroom door sliding open signaling the arrival of the Pro Hero Eraserhead, also known as Aizawa-sensei, their homeroom teacher. The perpetually tired man trudged lethargically into the classroom, the students sitting in a practiced silence, very much fearing and respecting their teacher.

"Alright, everyone. Since most of you have now gotten a good idea of what kind of special attacks you will want to create and some of you have taken advantage of the support course to alter your costumes, we will be continuing our training today. Make sure to give it your all, because the exam will not go easy on you."

Sighing heavily, Aizawa grabbed a nutrition pouch and began sucking down on it as the classroom erupted in their now-classic burst of excitement. Boasts about how cool their new moves were, comparisons on who had thought of the most, and little hints of mystery on what they were coming up with all intermingled and mixed into a cacophony of noise that irritated the Pro Hero to no end. Sometimes he wished he had gotten a less rowdy class or just not gone into teaching at all. He would get more sleep if he had. Staring ahead with his patented expression of boredom, Aizawa decided to ride out the waves of noise.

"Alright, now that you've all calmed down," Aizawa quipped with a hint of agitation in his voice, "grab your costumes and get ready. We will be in the same training area as yesterday. Don't be late."

The noise in the class rose again as the students excitedly went to grab their costumes, some rushing to get changed as fast as possible, eager to continue their training, while others paired off with friends to discuss possible ideas or, if it was Aoyama, just to brag.

Through the haze of noise and chatter, Izuku managed to hear the scrape of the chair of his seatmate in front of him move, Toga currently lifting herself out of her chair with unfamiliar lethargy. Heading to her assigned number the usually boisterous blonde grabbed her costume case lazily, arm hanging limply at her side, and began walking out of the classroom without making a single sound.

The green-haired hero watched all of this unfold with growing unease, his heart clenching painfully in his chest, if it was in fear or worry he did not know. Toga had not looked in his direction at all while she was retrieving her costume. No sneaky glances or shameless leering. No teasing comment or love-struck gushing. Just a dead stare into nothingness. A nervous sweat-drop rolled down Izuku's brow as he cupped his chin in his trademark thinking pose,

"I have to fix this somehow," Izuku whispered to himself as he watched Toga turn the corner and out of sight, "but how do you cheer up someone who can have whatever she wants?"

* * *

"What has you so distracted Toga?" Ectoplasm calmly dodged another round of knives thrown at him, their usual deadly accuracy dulled by the schoolgirl's disinterested demeanor, as they clattered harmlessly on the ground. Pulling out another set of knives, the blondes usual flourish absent as she clumsily whipped them in the general direction of the clone.

"Shut up, Sensei." Toga growled lowly, her usual acerbic bite absent in her voice, replaced by a quiet indifference. The fun of trying to hurt someone, to inflict joyous pain on another living being, had been harshly dulled by the psychotic god's foul mood.

Ever since the incident yesterday, Toga just could not see the fun in life, everything seeming much less interesting or exciting. She had put up a facade, her years in middle school having given her plenty of practice in putting on a charade for other people's sake, always ignoring her own wants and desires. She hated feeling like this. All she wanted was to cuddle Izuku, watch his face imitate a ripe tomato, and listen to his sputtering panicked screams.

But every time her thoughts would return to that hallway as Izuku was pinned underneath that voluptuous whore from the Support Course, the same one who had almost blown up her precious Izu-kun. It had brought to light a fear she did not know was slumbering in her heart. The loss of Izuku.

U.A. was chock full of beautiful girls, Toga herself having admired some of the girls in her class during her time in the League of Villains, with many of them running the gamut of attractiveness. Momo's smarts and generous curves all the way to Jirou's attitude and rocking style. Every last one was beautiful and interesting and it made Toga so angry! The thought of any of them taking her Izu-kun away from her just caused searing pain and hate to course through her soul.

What scared her the most though, more than losing him to another girl, was watching him die, to lose him in the purest sense of the word. With her powers, she could easily bring him back to life, death itself holding no dominion over her. But watching him die, to see his pain, to repeat that sadness over and over again. It was something she never wanted to see.

The whole night after the incident, the god-like schoolgirl had contemplated possible solutions to her problem, foregoing sleep entirely. Every good idea was hampered by pesky drawbacks that had led her almost to complete madness. Her own desire to keep Izuku untouched by her powers, to keep his precious essence pure of any influence, being the main sticking point to her plans.

Invulnerability and invincibility were the easiest solutions, but they would rid Izuku of his drive for self-improvement and independence. Altering events so that he would never come to harm was another interesting possibility, but it would take the fun out of life and rob her of the spontaneity and thrill of the unknown that she so greatly enjoyed. She was also confident that Izuku would at some point catch on to what she was doing like the smart little boy that he was.

Any way she played the scenarios through in her mind, the simple fact remained that Toga could not guarantee that Izuku would be hers.

"Toga-chan watch out!"

Lazily turning her head at the sudden panicked scream, Toga recognizing it as the resident pink alien's, the psychotic schoolgirl watched a large boulder drop from the platform above her as it headed directly toward her. Mina had been practicing her new Jet Stream Special Move when her acid ended up dislodging a piece of her platform, causing it to tumble over before anyone had a chance to react.

As the gigantic mass of rock drew closer and closer to her unmoving form, time seeming to have come to a crawl, Toga considered what the point of everything was.

Why should she keep hiding her powers? Why didn't she just let loose and make everything just how she wanted? How she deserved it to be. Everything seemed to be against her, reminding her that the world she lived in was unfair and unwilling to accept a person like her. Even Izuku, her beloved Izu-kun, could wound her in such horrible ways without any direct involvement of his own. Would things really be so much worse if she just…..let go?

"SSSSSSSMMMMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

In an instant, the large boulder that had been hurtling toward Toga was splintered into a thousand tiny pieces, dispersing and falling to the ground harmlessly. In the middle of the destroyed remnants of the boulder was Izuku Midoriya, green lightning dancing across his body as glowing red veins crisscrossed over his skin.

"Izu….kun?"

The godly schoolgirl stared at the green streaked hero in awe, the dull lifelessness in her eyes slowly fading away, the once familiar spark returning to the golden orbs. Her heart started beating faster and faster as he came to a landing near her as the streaks of lightning slowly faded away. A growing blush started to spread on her cheeks as she gazed at the heroic sight that was Deku, the future Number One Hero. The corners of her mouth slowly turned upward, her eyes glowing brightly, as an ecstatic love-struck smile appeared on her face.

The second Izuku had heard Mina's cry and seen the giant rock careening towards Toga, the schoolgirl remaining completely motionless, he sprung into action without a second thought, activating Full Cowling to 5% and dashing toward the falling boulder. Twisting his body in mid-air, remembering the basic techniques Iida had taught him the night before, Izuku delivered a devastating kick against the side of the boulder, shattering it into millions of pieces. Readjusting his body, Izuku landed safely on the platform, the green lightning surrounding him slowly fading away as he deactivated his quirk.

Getting back into an upright position, the green-haired boy immediately checked to make sure Toga was alright, the sight that greeted him causing him to halt in his tracks. The dead-eyed stare that the godlike schoolgirl had been sporting all morning had disappeared, the life and excitement once again shining in her golden gaze, her hands clasped in front of her chest as she smiled lovingly in his direction.

Despite knowing what that gaze meant for him, Izuku couldn't help but feel relieved and happy to see it no matter how much trouble he would inevitably end up in due to Toga's mischievous ways. A part of him, deep in his heart, was glad to see a genuine smile on her lips. Anything else would just feel wrong to the wielder of One For All. The green-haired hero could feel a light blush dust his own cheeks as he stared at Toga's beaming smile, a small jump beating in his heart. Just as Izuku was preparing to go over and check on the ecstatic girl he was suddenly pulled into a headlock by the rowdy redhead of Class 1-A.

"Way to go Midoriya! That kick to save your girlfriend was totally manly!" Kirishima's exuberant voice directly in his ear almost deafened the young hero, Izuku stumbling a bit as he was roughly pulled in by the Hardening Quirk User.

"Man, Midoriya when did you learn that move?" Kaminari ran up to the pair, being followed by several other members of the class who were all cheering for the boy's heroic act. Toga merely smiled at the scene, a small bubble of pride welling up within her for the green-haired boy as he was swarmed by his fellow classmates, getting the praise he so rightly deserved.

"Toga-chan!"Toga was pulled out of her lovesick admiring of the green-haired hero by the loud exclamation coming from the pink-skinned girl, Mina running up to her with a distraught look on her normally jubilant face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Are you ok?"

"Yes, Toga. Have you been hurt?" Class 1-A's vice-class president, Momo Yaoyoruzo, came up to her side, worriedly checking her over for any sign of injury. Toga stared wide-eyed as more and more of her classmates came to check up on her well being, except for Mineta who only trying to cop a feel in the chaos. Luckily her best friend, Tsu-chan, whipped him off of the platform and onto the ground below, landing with a sickening crack on the training room floor. No one paid it any heed, too occupied with making sure the Transform Quirk User was ok.

Toga was unaccustomed to such attention, nobody having ever cared about her well-being before. Not her parents, or her friends in school, and especially not the members of the League of Villains…well except maybe Twice. She would have to check up on him sometimes, having made sure he was not caught up with League's bullshit in this new reality. But right now, surrounded by concerned classmates, Toga could feel a weird sensation in her chest. One she couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Looking over at the green-haired boy, who was currently also surrounded by his own mob of classmates, Toga couldn't help the soft smile that spread on her lips. "My hero saved me after all."

* * *

The U.A. hallways were buzzing with the chatter of students all making their way to the cafeteria, excited for a little break in between the intense training and mind-numbing lessons. Class 1-A was currently heading there too, looking forward to enjoying their brief respite before they had to return to the grueling task of preparing for the Provisional Licence Exam. The class had changed out of their costumes as quickly as possible, knowing how crowded the lunch lineup got if you dawdled for even a second, all of the young heroes-in-training having excellent response time ingrained in them by their teachers.

"C'mon, Midoriya! You're going to miss out on lunch!" The Tape User Sero yelled out to the green-haired boy as he rushed out of the change-room, the rest of the class having already finished changing and made their way to the cafeteria. Izuku had ended up lagging behind the rest of his classmates, the wielder of One For All still getting used to his new costume which ended up with him having taken longer than usual to get changed. Hopping on one foot, tie clenched firmly between his teeth as he tried to pull on his other gaudy red shoe, Izuku made his way out the door when he was stopped by a familiar sight.

Standing across from the boy's change-room, with a broad smile on her face as her body was silhouetted by the large hallway windows, was the resident god, Toga Himiko. Despite wishing for her to return to her normal self, Izuku couldn't help the small rush of fear that shot through him as he gulped nervously. Stepping fully into the hallway, now mostly abandoned due to most students having already made their way to the cafeteria, Izuku faced the godly schoolgirl, his shaking hands making the task of tying his tie impossible.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Quirking a questioning eyebrow at the blonde schoolgirl, Toga giggling lightly at his quizzical expression, the green-haired hero unsure what she was talking about. "The boulder wouldn't have done anything to me. Something small like that can't hurt little old me, remember?"

Sweating nervously at the thought that Toga saw that huge boulder as 'something small', Izuku rubbed the back of his head bashfully, a small blush crossing his freckled cheeks.

"I just reacted without thinking. I saw you in danger and I just felt that I needed to save you."

A brief look of shock appeared on Toga's face, her cheeks flushing a dark crimson before it was replaced with the biggest, most joyous smile Izuku had ever seen. Slapping her hands loudly against her cheeks, the resounding smack startling the nervous boy, Toga let out an ear-piercing squeal of joy as she danced happily in place. A truly uproarious bout of laughter erupted from her chest as she clenched her hands into tight fists before jumping several feet into the air, her excitement bursting out of her in a mighty crescendo.

Izuku watched the schoolgirls animated outburst with mixed emotions rolling in his head. On one hand, it was nice to see the exuberant girl back in high spirits, her earlier gloomy disposition having just felt wrong to the green-haired hero. But he couldn't help but feel nervous knowing her mischievous ways were back in full force, possibly even more so after having gone almost a full day without teasing or playing with the hapless hero. And yet, even that didn't sound as horrible as it once did to Izuku.

While Izuku had been lost in his own mind, Toga had slowly come down from her joyful high, her patented pink blush back on her once crimson cheeks as she looked at Izuku with undying love shining in her golden gaze. Straightening her skirt, Toga slowly began walking over to the unaware hero, Izuku still in the midst of deep thought. Bringing her arms up, Toga wrapped them securely around the green-haired boy's waist, squeezing his midsection firmly yet gently as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest affectionately.

"Eeep!" Covering his mouth, his face burning shamefully from the high pitched noise that had escaped his throat, Izuku stared down at the blonde head that was currently snuggled up to him, his heart hammering noisily in his chest. Why did she keep hugging him? Yes, the feeling was nice but why so often? Was she that starved for affection? Frowning slightly, Izuku couldn't really deny the possibility that it was true.

"T-t-toga! P-please, someone might see us!" As if summoned by his words, a large group of students from the Business Course turned the corner, the students less trained than their hero course counterparts, and were heading in the hugging pairs direction. Flailing his arms wildly in the air, small yips of panic jumping out of his chest, bouncing Toga's head off of his chest with every exclamation of alarm, the blonde-haired god merely hugging the boy tighter.

Covering his face, eyes peeking between his splayed out fingers, Izuku braced himself for the awkward glances and stares from the Business Students. Their steps getting closer and closer echoed like gunshots in Izuku's ears, Izuku cursing himself for his shy nature. To Izuku's surprise, the group simply walked passed them, not sparing them a second glance. Izuku knew for a fact this was odd behavior, as the Business Course Students were trained to study and analyze everything around them. Nothing would escape their sight.

Staring down at the girl happily purring into his chest, the green-haired boy locked eyes with Toga, the playful schoolgirl staring up at him with a knowing look in her golden eyes. As several more students passed by the embracing pair, not a single one of them looking their way.

"Did you make us invisible?" A gigantic smile broke out on Toga's face as she nodded enthusiastically before burying herself back into his chest, picking Izuku partly off the ground as she hugged him even tighter.

"Why..why would you do that?" Kicking his feet in the air, desperately searching for any kind of solid footing, Izuku questioned Toga's motive. He was sure the girl was not the least bit shy about her intentions toward him, every interaction they have had before proving that quite clearly, so why did she decide to be secretive this time?

"I know how shy you get, Izu-kun. Especially in front of other people. But I didn't want to wait to hug you, so I just made us invisible." Holding him even higher, Toga gave him another big squeeze, Izuku letting out a pained exhale of air, before lowing him back onto solid ground, her hold on him never loosening.

'I didn't think she would be so considerate.' Izuku smiled softly to himself as he stared at the twin buns on Toga's head. A cool breeze across his back caused the green-haired hero to stiffen up in shock, his face turning as red as a fire truck when he felt an odd sensation across his whole body.

"You were thinking that it's surprising that I would be so considerate. Weren't you, Izu-kun?~" Removing her grip from around his waist, the loss of Toga's warmth causing Izuku to shiver even more, as he slowly lowered his gaze downward before letting out a horrid scream of embarrassment.

"T-TOGA! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Reflexively covering his crotch, his whole body flushing a dark crimson color, Izuku did his best to cover up his nudity from the giggling god before him.

"You shouldn't have been a meanie, Izu-kun." Cackling into her hand, Toga leisurely began strolling down the hallway, leaving the naked wielder of One For All behind to suffer for his rudeness. Resting her hands on the back of her head, Toga began humming a joyful tune, as Izuku's desperate cries echoed down the hallway for only her ears to hear.

"TOGA, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHEESSSSSSSS!"

* * *

Toga was giddily bouncing in her seat as the bus, packed with Class 1-A students, made its way toward the Takoba National Stadium, the site of the upcoming Provisional Licence Exam. A whole week of nothing but training had passed since what Toga would refer to as 'The Hallway Incident We Don't Ever Talk About' occurred, and the day for the exam had finally come.

Swaying left to right, singing a jolly song of her own making, Toga was seated next to her green-haired crush, having dove into the spot next to him the second he had sat down. Staring over at her seatmate, the hero-in-training currently staring out the bus window deep in thought, Toga lightly began tugging at the metal mask hanging around his neck.

"Ne, Izu-kun? Our masks look very similar, right? Let's do tradesies!" Pulling her mask over her head, cursing slightly as it got caught on one of her buns, Toga eagerly held it out for the green-haired boy to take, her whole body seeming to vibrate in excitement.

"Oh..uh sure." Sighing heavily, Izuku reluctantly removed his own mask from around his neck, the young hero has learned a long time ago to let Toga have her fun lest the world, or him, suffer the consequences. Snatching the metal mask from his fingers, depositing hers in his outstretched hand at the same time, Toga immediately attached it to her face, her golden eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Woaaaaah! It's so cool!" Jumping out of her seat, Toga began running up to every one of their classmates, and yes, every single one, showing off the mask to them, amusing or gently annoying everyone on the bus with her antics.

Izuku watched the hyperactive blonde with light amusement on his face as she jumped from classmate to classmate, her arms flailing wildly as she gestured repeatedly toward his mask, completely ignoring the reprimanding screams coming from their Class President. Watching Toga playfully argue with Iida, at least to her it was playful, Izuku remembered how the all-powerful schoolgirl had offered to help train him for the exam during their free time.

Izuku had mentioned his wish to work on his speed, Full Cowling being perfectly suited toward quick

maneuvering and speedy movements, but he had felt bad asking Iida for even more help, the spectacle-wearing hero having already done enough for him by giving him detailed notes on leg based offense. Toga had immediately offered up her services, pointing out that her powers allowed her the ability to adapt to any training Izuku could possibly think of. Despite his reservations to be alone with Toga any more than he already did, his drive to improve outweighed his concern over what the godlike girl might do.

In the end, her training ended up baring plentiful fruit, his speed training not being the only thing he ended up improving through her help. To help him improve his speed and reaction time, Toga had made herself an elusive target for the boy to try and catch: teleporting across the gym, reading his movements to easily dodge out of his way, and running at speeds greatly exceeding even All Might's recorded top speed.

They had then moved on to strength and Quirk control training, which consisted of Toga letting him strike her with all his strength, both with his arms and legs. At first, Izuku had been hesitant to hit her, having first hand witnessed the sheer strength slumbering within One For All, but the blonde schoolgirl had casually waved off his fears, patting her stomach tauntingly and yelling at him to 'Hit her like a freight truck'. Which he did, blowing out the gym walls and carving a large trench into the floor around and behind Toga. After the dust settled, Toga stood unharmed in the center of the destruction, lightly dusting herself off of debris before fixing all of the damage Izuku had made, and telling him to go again.

The next day, Toga mentioned she had come up with a new training method for him overnight, Izuku excitedly asking her what it was. Whistling loudly, Toga motioned for someone to enter the gym, the green-haired boy's eyes bugging out of their sockets at the sight of twenty additional Toga's walking into the gym, each one sporting her trademark sadistic grin. Needless to say, Izuku was prepared to deal with large groups now.

At this point, Izuku had hit a wall, the young hero in training unsure how else to improve himself. Luckily, or unfortunately, Toga had an idea, one that ended up being as frightening as it was effective. To ensure he only used his legs, the psychotic blonde had made his arms completely useless, leaving his arms dangling from his torso like limp noodles. Izuku learned that being attacked by a godlike girl wielding razor-sharp knives was a powerful motivating factor.

Even though the training was very fruitful for the young hero, every aspect they had trained in improving his skills dramatically, but that did not mean he was left unscathed by the intense training. A wrong move here, an overuse of One for All there, and Izuku ended up with broken arms, legs, and fingers. Toga was generous enough to heal him of all of his wounds, all without the side effects from Recovery Girls Quirk, meaning he was able to continue training immediately without the long-lasting damage associated with going over his limit.

"Toga get back in your seat." Aizawa's voice cut through Izuku's reminiscing, the godlike blonde hopping back into the seat next to his, her giggles partially muffled by his mask that she was still proudly wearing. Toga fiddled with the ends of the mask as she did a bad imitation of Izuku's voice to entertain herself, the green-haired boy deciding to play through some possible scenarios for the exam in his head.

His main worry was the complete lack of information he could find on the internet, the specifics of the exam being kept secret by the government and the general superhero community. Even speculation on superhero forums did not paint a clear picture, contradictions and mixed accounts being the only thing he could find. The only thing he was sure of was that there is an elimination component to the exam and that Pro Hero's tend to be involved in some capacity. It left Izuku with pretty much nothing to work with, but that could be a part of the exam itself, to adapt to unknown possibilities.

"Heehee, you are so smart, Izu-kun." Really wishing his mouth would not betray him for just a second, Izuku turned to his bubbly seatmate, Toga smiling up at him, or he assumed she was as her mouth was still covered by his mask. Poking him playfully on the nose, Toga lowered the mask from her mouth, grinning widely at the blushing greenette.

"Is there anything you are worried about, Toga?" Blinking owlishly at the wielder of One For All, seemingly perplexed by his question, Toga unlatched his mask and handed it back to Izuku as she retrieved her own from his lap.

"I have nothing to ever worry about, silly." Snickering at the green-haired boy, her tongue sticking out from between her fangs, Toga leaned back comfortably in her seat. A small blush formed on Izuku's freckled face, the hero in training lowering his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Keep forgetting she's not just a normal girl." Izuku mumbled to himself quietly, but Toga's keen hearing still heard him, her smile widening so much it threatened to engulf her whole face. Pressing her hands into her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, Toga fell into Izuku's side as she sighed blissfully in happiness. This boy just knew how to make her the happiest schoolgirl in the whole world. Turning in her seat, her chest rubbing lightly against his arm, Toga began leaning closer to the boys blushing face, her eyes lidded with passion.

"Ok class, we are here." Cursing the universes bad timing, wait isn't she in charge of that?, Toga growled lowly in her chest before flopping heavily into her seat with a childish pout. Izuku gave thanks to whoever decided to spare him from whatever god, well Toga, had planned for him, bringing his attention to the front of the bus where Aizawa was addressing the class.

"Alright everyone off the bus." Rolling off of her seat, Toga made her way off of the bus, grumbling the whole time at having her perfect moment ruined and that she needs to make up for it later. Following close behind her, Izuku let out an audible gulp, really wishing later would never come.

Hopping off of the bus, Toga headed to the nearest ledge before seating herself on it, lazily watching the clouds go by as the rest of the class gave each other their customary pep talk after Aizawa's last-minute instructions. Letting out a bored sigh, her gentle exhale blowing away the clouds covering the sky, Toga began remaking them into more pleasing shapes. A knife here, a severed heart there. Izuku and her in a passionate embrace. A small smile came to her lips as she made the clouds move in a most suggestive manner.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Quirking an eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice mixed in with the familiar cheer of her classmates, Toga lowered her head from her cloud porno, to watch a student in a strange school uniform and a stupid hat, confront her class. He seemed strong, for a normal person anyway, but he seemed mostly interested in Todoroki, which meant she was not.

Just as she was about to return to her fun, another class made their entrance, the godlike schoolgirl wondering if they had planned this with how fortunate their timing was. One of the students from the third school, who bore a striking resemblance to U.A.'s resident bone breaker(only without the insane cuteness), approached the group, his friendliness belying the veiled antagonism in his words. She especially didn't like the way he was staring at her Izu-kun, her eyes darkening as she directed a fierce glare at him for daring to threaten her beloved little freckle boy.

"Ok everyone you have now seen what you are up against." Returning to Izuku's side, Toga possessively clutching onto his arm, she joined her classmates as they made their way into the stadium to begin the exam.

* * *

Izuku did his best to listen to the instructions that Mera from the Hero Public Safety Commission was giving to the assembled group of 1540 hero course students, but a familiar weight on his shoulders was distracting him. It was the very literal weight of Himiko Toga, the blonde schoolgirl currently draping herself on his back, her arms lazily wrapped around his neck as she yawned loudly, her fangs on full display.

He was getting used to Toga's more physical affection, but feeling a pair of breasts pressing into his back still caused him to freeze up like it was his first time talking to a girl. Toga sensually licking his ear every couple minutes didn't help matters in the slightest.

As soon as Mera finished his instructions, his subordinates handing out the sensors with a set of balls for each student, the giant room they were in began to shake. Izuku would normally have been shocked to see such a fantastical sight as a giant room merely being used to conceal an even bigger stadium, multiple forms of terrain and buildings having been built on its gigantic field, but his time with a living god had numbed him to such things.

Izuku attached the sensors carefully onto his uniform, feeling Toga do the same while still latched onto his back, choosing what he believed to be the most strategic locations. Gripping the tennis sized ball in his hand tightly, watching as Todoroki excused himself to handle the exam on his own, Izuku prepared himself for whatever was to come next.

The sound of rushing feet was the first thing he heard, a large amount of opposing students zeroing in on the class from U.A., poised to launch their attack on the huddled together Class 1-A. Right as they were about to throw their projectiles, Izuku could feel the weight on his back disappear, the blonde schoolgirl casually strolling passed the confused wielder of One for All. Toga stretched her arms high over her head, light cracks popping across her back, as she positioned herself in front of the rest of her classmates.

"Toga?"

Izuku, and the rest of Class 1-A, watched in confusion and worry as Toga stood defiantly before the oncoming wall of opponents, her body language exuding an eerie calmness. Giving Izuku a flirty wink, Toga turned back to face the stampede of students, rolling her right shoulder repeatedly to loosen it up. The students launched their projectiles in the direction of Toga and her classmates, the wall of oncoming balls on a collision course with the stationary blonde. Reeling her arm back, a mischievousness grin on her face, Toga prepared to launch her first attack.

"DETROIT!"

"What?!" Izuku's eyes widened in disbelief, feeling the familiar overwhelming power storing up in Toga's fist, his mind freaking out at what he was witnessing.

"SMMMMAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

Punching the air in front of her, Toga launched a powerful gust of wind in the direction of the oncoming projectiles, halting their progress before scattering them harmlessly in every which direction. The stream of power traveled through the open field, knocking several students off their feet and some of the closer ones even being launched backward by the force of the wind. Lowering his arms, the class having to brace themselves from the overwhelming power Toga had produced, Izuku stared mouth agape at the psychotic schoolgirl in utter disbelief.

Lowering her arms back to her side, Toga slowly turned back to lock eyes with the stunned wielder of One For All, a devious smile on her lips.

**A/N: Hey! They are like quirk twins!**

**Lot's of setup in this chapter, but the next one should get the action going. Toga clearly knows something she's not sharing, but how will that affect Izuku. We also get to see their reconciliation, Toga once again being reminded of why she loves Izuku so much.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It means a lot to me and it makes me happy seeing so many people enjoying this crazy little story I have come up with. **

**I know times are stressful right now but as long as I'm still up and moving I'm going to keep making new chapters for you to enjoy and hopefully look forward to! Stay safe out there and have a nice day!**


	9. Relying On You

"Woah! Toga, how did you do that?!" Kirishima was the first to voice the thoughts that were running through all of Class 1-A's mind, especially the person who's power was just so easily duplicated. Murmurs and whispers mixed in with the loud shouts of surprise traveled amongst the group of U.A. students after Toga's surprise attack, the class voicing their incredulity at what they had just seen.

"Wasn't that Deku-kun's quirk?" Ochaco glanced between her classmates and the blonde girl rapidly, her voice thick with confusion as Iida nodded silently in affirmation beside her. They all knew what Toga's quirk was, despite how rarely she had to use it in class and battles as her extraordinary skill with both a knife and hand-to-hand combat having made her use of it a rarity.

As Class 1-A discussed amongst themselves, Izuku's mind was in a state of disarray, panicked thoughts bouncing up and down inside his skull, trying desperately to piece together what he had just seen. Toga, all-powerful god and ruler over everything she sees, just used a Detroit Smash. All Might's move. HIS move. Izuku could chalk it up as Toga just paying homage to the former Number 1 Hero, but he would just be lying to himself.

Toga knew something. She had to. If her use of one of his signature moves, which, to be fair, he had borrowed from All Might, wasn't enough proof, the fact that she had stared him dead in the eye, with that mischievous smile on her face, made it a no-brainer. And Toga was not a fan of All Might, the little glares he's seen her shoot at him making that abundantly clear. There was a very big, almost cosmic in size, chance that the playful schoolgirl knew about One For All.

The blonde schoolgirl's grin slowly fell as she turned away from the amusing sight of the stupefied greenette, Izuku currently muttering a mile a minute to himself about what he had just witnessed, Toga readying herself to address her classmates, their non-stop questions and bewildered exclamations making it hard to enjoy the young hero's panic-stricken ranting.

"Eh? It's just a part of my Transform Quirk. Had myself a little taste of Izu-kun's delectable blood earlier, mmm~" Toga drooled slightly, both to sell her lie and at the thought of actually getting a taste of Izuku's life-giving liquid. The psychotic god couldn't help but shiver in delight as she imagined his warm, coppery blood sliding down her throat. Oh, she just couldn't wait!

Blushing furiously at the thought of consuming her Izu-kun's blood, Toga glanced over to said boy, who was now staring intensely at her, his emerald eyes flush with worry. Winking slyly at him, clearly aware of what the young hero was currently wracking his brain over, Toga enjoying messing with her little mop-top love because she knew something he didn't know!

While Toga's explanation did make sense, the class was still confused about how she managed to use it without the necessary transformation associated with her quirk, but their lingering questions were put on the back burner by several groans and worried yells coming from the group that their blonde classmate had dealt with a short while ago.

The people that had been knocked off their feet were slowly getting back into an upright position, many still reeling from the powerful force they had been hit with just moments ago, as more students began surrounding Class 1-A from all sides, many keeping their distance after Togas display of raw power.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Izuku's powerful voice echoed amongst his classmates, the green-haired boy's natural leadership qualities coming to the forefront as the remaining members of Class 1-A, barring Todoroki, braced themselves for the ensuing barrage.

Toga swooned as she watched how seamlessly Izuku transitioned into the leader role, her hands balled into fists as she tried to keep in her fangirly squeal as his classmates obeyed his words without question. He was just the coolest!

With a resounding cry, the opposing classes began launching their test issued balls, all aimed at the students from Class 1-A, a veritable wall of green orbs flying toward the huddled mass of prospective heroes.

What Aizawa had failed to mention to his pupils was that every year, the students from the Hero Course from U.A. were the prime target of all the other rival schools, especially this year with the famous class that has garnered so much attention for their sensational performance at the Sports Festival and their frequent clashes with Villains participating.

Izuku was the first to react as he activated Full Cowling at a newly improved 10%, his training with Toga having upped his limit dramatically in a short amount of time. Leaping high into the air, the wielder of One For All returned fire by kicking away some of the thrown projectiles, the force of his kicks creating a gust of air that halted the progression of any balls in the vicinity of him.

Landing heavily back on the ground, he was quickly flanked by Momo and Mina, the girls creating a riot shield and wall of acid respectively to block any balls Izuku had failed to divert. Kirishima hardened his body, slicing any balls in half with the sharp edge of his hand as he covered Aoyama, the sparkling wonder blasting any rogue projectiles out of the air, while also providing covering fire, making many of their opponents have to take cover from the twinkling laser.

Tooru had removed the last remnants of her clothing, the simple pair of gloves and shoes, before sneaking off to stealthily remove a couple of threats that had gotten too close, the small sensors on her body hard to make out from a distance. Any student that had an offensive quirk was using it to either counter any balls thrown at them or to launch their own, Tokoyami managing to play both offense and defense with the help of Dark Shadow.

Meanwhile, Toga was casually strolling through the battlefield, green projectiles whizzing passed her from all directions, miraculously missing her body and thus the sensors as well. Well, not really. In actuality, the all-powerful schoolgirl had just made it so that everything thrown at her would always miss, leaving her free to enjoy the chaos and watch her Izu-kun in action. And once again, he was not disappointing.

Their training together had made him even stronger and more skilled, his speed nearly off the charts as he blurred across the large expanse of the stadium, tagging enemies all while keeping his classmates safe. Throughout it all, he still found the time to lead his fellow students, barking out orders and words of encouragement with an air of authority and heroism.

Tilting her head to the side, a green projectile whizzing past her ear, Toga leaned down and casually pressed the last sensor of an opponent with her provided ball, her love-struck gaze never wavering from her emerald hero as she made her way toward her next target.

Originally she had planned to give Izuku the same protection, not wanting to risk having her Izu-kun eliminated by some fluke throw from a pathetic simpleton that could never live up to his splendor! But remembering his will to prove himself and become a hero through his own hard work and power had made her reconsider her plans. She sure was getting soft recently, she thought wistfully as she lazily flicked one of her balls in the direction of an enemy, the green sphere zigzagging slowly through the air before homing in on the sensor of a student with one of those stupid hats as if being pulled toward it by some invisible magnetic force.

A sudden shaking beneath her feet distracted the god-like blonde from her Izuku watching, the ground cracking and shifting apart all around herself and her classmates. Taking a single step to the right, watching the Shiketsu High student tumble down into a deep crevice with a slight twinkle of amusement in her golden eyes, Toga stood safely on a small patch of ground as everything caved in around her.

After the quakes finally subsided, the all-powerful schoolgirl took in the newly reshaped landscape, whistling lowly at the impressive sight before her. A large swath of the arena had been greatly altered by the earthquake, large canyons and jagged peaks now littering the battleground, entire classes having been separated by the topographic alteration, including her own. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Toga noted the fact that she had lost sight of a certain green-haired hero.

"Wow! Your hair is, like, totes adorbs!" Eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the ditzy voice coming from behind her, Toga slowly turned to whoever had decided to approach her so casually, a dark shadow hovering over her eyes as she glared at the offensive creature before her.

"Ooo, those eyes are megas scary though." Donning a skintight bodysuit, her ample curves on full display, and that stupid hat again, was a tall, brown-haired girl with full pouty lips, her eyes sparkling with childish innocence and a clear lack of intelligence behind those brown orbs. Something about this girl just irked the psychotic blonde, whether it was the airheaded personality, which reminded her of all those vapid idiots back in middle school, or her statuesque form, one that any man would surely lose his brain for which made her a possible threat for Izuku's attention. Whatever it was, Toga knew for sure she did not like her.

"Would you be so kind, and like, make this easy for me, ok-ok?" Snarling lowly at the girl's unwarranted confidence, Toga merely glared defiantly at the busty bimbo. Smiling sweetly, the brown-haired girl placed her hand in front of her mouth, palm facing upward, before exhaling a strange purple-pink smoke toward the agitated god.

Quirking an eyebrow curiously at the strange attack from the Shiketsu High student, Toga let the fog-like cloud slowly envelop her, her opponent smiling proudly in triumph. Sniffing the air curiously, the pouty-lipped girl preparing to launch an attack the moment her quirk took effect, Toga surprised the girl by inhaling deeply, pulling all of the smoke through her nose until it was completely gone.

Holding her breath for a couple of seconds, cheeks puffed up and chest pressed out, the all-powerful schoolgirl let out an exaggerated exhale, releasing the smoke she had inhaled back at the startled Shiketsu High student. Giggling maniacally, Toga watched on with sadistic glee as the ditzy girl's attack was redirected back at her, her features twisting in horror as she was plagued by demented visions of horror and brutality leaving her a quivering mess on the ground.

Skipping over to the girls shivering form, curled up tightly in the fetal position as small whimpers of fear passed her quivering lips, the psychotic blonde tagged her out with playful 'boops'. Smiling proudly at her handiwork, Toga decided it was about time she got back to her Izu-kun, having had her fill of messing with the other students and wanting to get back to her hero.

Scanning the many crevices and cliff sides for her green-haired love, finding many of her classmates currently engaged in their own conflicts but Toga ignored them to continue her search for the young hero in training. Her golden eyes widened dramatically before narrowing into dangerous slits when she finally caught sight of him.

The green-haired hero was actually very close to her current position, he was hiding behind a large set of boulders just below the spire she was standing on, a large group of opposing students waiting for him to show himself. What had upset Toga was the person he was currently with. A certain adorable Gravity Quirk user. A bright smile was adorning both their faces as a pink blush dusted their cheeks, the pair clearly enjoying each other's company.

"Ochaco-chan, how could you?" Toga seethed angrily, her small shoulders shaking with barely restrained rage at what she was witnessing. The love of her life and her best friend, teaming up behind her back, admiration and affection radiating off of them as if they were from a sickly sweet romantic film. The blonde schoolgirl could feel her blood boil the longer she looked at the cheerful pair, her fists clenching painfully tight as she tried to restrain herself from just obliterating Ochaco into tiny little particles till nothing of her remained.

Why was this always happening to her? First that pink-haired Support Course whore and now even her sweet little Ochaco-chan was trying to take her Izu-kun from her. Why didn't Izuku want to team up with her? She could single-handedly take out every last person in this arena. She could support his dreams in ways he couldn't imagine. Make his dream a reality and build him up to heights that All Might could only have ever dreamed of. But instead, she had to watch as he teamed up with another girl, one she had even considered her friend, someone she had connected with on a deep, emotional level back when they had first met during that wonderful time in the forest.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Toga began shaking her head back and forth violently, the strands sticking out from her buns whipping about in a frenzy as she tried to push out the horrible thoughts in her mind, but no matter what she did all she could see was the Izuku lying in a loving embrace with the round-cheeked Gravity user.

Unbeknownst to the godly schoolgirl, her turbulent emotions were subconsciously altering the world around her. A couple of students on the other side of the stadium, who were currently sneaking up on the heir to the Endeavour legacy, began sinking into the roof they were standing on as the building began to melt, the once solid structure turning into a sticky, gooey mess. Numerous yelps of fear echoed through the landscape as streaks of blood began running down the walls, small globs of red liquid splattering on unsuspecting students from above. The laws of physics began shifting erratically, students either floating off of the ground or being pressed harshly into it, the friction on the dirt beginning to act like a sheet of ice, and small air pockets becoming as hard as a rock.

Toga's mental spiral was deteriorating more and more as image upon image of the people she admired most, that she most wanted to be like, in various intimate situations cycled through her mind. Her dark descent came to a sudden stop however, when she felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder, the feeling of warmth spreading through her being when she recognized the familiar scent of her beloved green-haired hero. Eyes fluttering open gently, Toga turned her head to look into the shining, emerald gaze of one Izuku Midoriya, flanked by Ochaco Uraraka, a determined smile on his face.

"Toga! Would you team up with us? We need your help." Izuku smiled at the blonde girl, that wonderful smile of his, his free hand clenched in a determined fist as his eyes sparkled with confidence. He had a plan. Toga could tell with just a single glance into those deep pools of emerald, his intelligence and excitement gleaming brightly.

A brilliant smile spread on the blondes face, golden eyes radiating love and affection, as the dark shadow blanketing Toga's heart was lifted by Izuku's request, his words bringing back the light in her life. It was almost scary to the god-like schoolgirl how happy this boy could make her, but at the moment Toga did not care one bit, the joy spreading through her too good to ignore. Knowing that Izuku relied on her made her heart flutter in just the most wonderful way.

"Yes! Of course I'll help, Izu-kun!" Pumping her fists wildly in the air, her sudden shout startling her new teammates, the green-haired hero lifting his finger to his lips in a shushing motion as he looked about in a panic, Toga excitedly bounced over to Izuku's side and leaned in close to him, making the poor boy blush madly at how close her face was to his.

"You want to use my reality powers, right?" Toga whispered quietly into Izuku's ears, the heat radiating off of his blushing face warming her own skin, her mind racing with what possible plans the hero-in-training might have come up with.

"Want me to fuse everyone's feet to the floor? Turn them all into Zombies so you can just walk up and tag them? Oh, oh, oh! Separate the parts of their bodies they attached the sensors to and bring them all here!?"

Izuku quickly, but carefully, extracted himself from the affectionate blonde, Toga's bottom lip sticking out as she pouted cutely at him, making the wielder of One For All feel a pang of remorse for pushing her away. Izuku shook his head wildly back and forth, both to answer Toga's question and to rid himself of the pesky redness on his cheeks.

"No, what we need is your Transformation Quirk."

Out of everything, Toga had not expected him to need her quirk, the surprise clearly evident on her face as her golden eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly in shock. The moment her quirk manifested itself she was told to hide it, that it was evil, unnatural. A villain's quirk. For years she had to hide who she was, what she was supposed to be, all because her quirk made her crave blood. She truly believed she could never be a hero.

"For my plan, we're going to need you to take some of my and Uraraka's blood. With your quirk, you can help us distract them while Uraraka and I get into better positions. And with both you and Uraraka able to alter gravity it'll make it easier for me to tag them out."

An ecstatic smile broke out on Toga's face, that practically bordered on orgasmic, at the mere mention of being able to get a taste of her Izu-kun's sweet, sweet blood. She had been dreaming for ages about what it would taste like, how it would feel to be him, have every sense of her being become the man she loved. A red hot blush spread on her cheeks as she envisioned her body being enveloped by his likeness, long strings of drool seeping from her bottom lip as she let out heavy breaths, her body shivering in pleasurable delight.

Wiping away the trail of drool with the back of her sleeve, the blush still firmly planted on her face as she rubbed her thighs together to try and repress the growing urges within her. Right now, her Izu-kun needed her. Pulling out two pairs of needles from the contraption on her back, Toga smiled fiendishly at the nervous pair of hero's.

"Ok! Let's do this!"

* * *

A group of eight competitors lay camped out in a small outcropping of boulders surrounding the conversing trio, making sure to block off any possible escape route the U.A. students might try to take. Through rigorous planning and many nights spent studying U.A.'s sports festival, the group was well aware of all of Class 1-A's quirks and abilities, making it easy for them to come up with a suitable strategy should they ever encounter them during the exam.

Luckily for them, they had managed to catch two of them unawares after the earthquake had separated the class, though they were forced to stay on the defensive the second they saw who they were up against.

The Izuku kid, despite his plain appearance, was extremely powerful, him and Endeavor's son having created a huge explosion during their quarter-final bout at the festival when their powers clashed, so they made sure not to get too close to him, deciding to take a more stealthy approach. The plan also worked well for the girl he was with, knowing getting close to the Gravity user was out of the question, especially after her internship at the Gunhead agency.

The only hitch to their plan was the blonde girl they had approached, the only information they had managed to gather about her was that she was very proficient with knives and highly athletic. No known information about her quirk was available online or from footage of the festival, the girl having relied solely on her physical capabilities. Whatever it was, the opposing students were confident their numbers advantage and superior intel would make their victory just a matter of time.

What they had not expected though was for the green-haired boy to suddenly smash a large hole underneath themselves, effectively creating a crater for the trio to hide in. While certainly unexpected, it still did not make a difference to their plans, the U.A. students still having to come out to try and escape.

"SMMAAASSSHHH!" A loud yell echoed from within the makeshift crater, a strange echo making it sound as if it was doubled up before a tremor started running through the ground as the pillar the Class-1A students had been standing on exploded in a huge explosion, rock and dust spreading outward from the epicenter.

The opposing class was caught off guard by the sudden offensive move by the U.A. students, the dust and debris all around them making it hard to make out the silhouette's of the trio as they fanned out in all direction, surely planning on taking them out.

"I see Izuku! He's trying to circle around us!" A loud yell rang out from across the field, the group making sure to communicate as best they could to keep whatever the trio had planned from succeeding. Catching a glimpse of bright pink, a humanoid looking lizard began spitting acid in the direction he had seen the Gravity user run, trying to keep her at a safe distance.

"What are you talking about?! Izuku is coming right at us!" Confusion rang out amongst the opposing members, as conflicting reports began flooding from all around them. People were catching glimpses of Izuku at completely opposite ends of the field, sometimes simultaneously, causing panic to break out amongst the group.

"How fast is he?! Ah! Watch out for Uraraka! Don't let her get close!" Toga couldn't help but giggle as fear and chaos began spreading amongst their opponents, her voice slightly deeper due to her current disguise.

'Oh, I knew being Izu-kun would be simply splendid!' Non-stop pleasure was coursing down the psychotic god's spine, her whole body feeling as if it was on fire, as she felt the layer of her disguise covering her. It all felt so personal, so exciting, so goddamn amazing. Toga felt like she had just taken another step closer in her relationship with Izuku, the intimate act of ingesting his lifeblood and becoming him meaning the world to the blonde god. And soon she will get to experience what it's like to Ochaco-chan too.

Shaking the exciting thoughts from her mind, Toga focused back on the plan at hand. Digging her fingers deep into the ground, Full Cowling crackling all around her, Toga sped in between the rocks and boulders, dodging thrown projectiles and attacks as she carved up pieces of the battlefield. Sliding behind a large grouping of rocks, Toga smiled to herself as her disguise started to melt off of her body, Izuku's freckled face being replaced by the round, blushing cheeks of Ochaco.

"Ok. Phase 1 complete."

Peeking around the corner, Toga locked eyes with the real Ochaco from across the field, the girl giving her a slight nod of affirmation, letting her know she is ready. Making sure Izuku is in position, the young hero just exiting the perimeter they had carved up, Toga placed her hands onto the ground as she activated the Gravity quirk.

Cries of surprise rang out amongst the opposing classes as the ground underneath them began to shake and float away from the earth. Izuku's plan was a success. While disguised as Izuku, the two of them had used their enhanced strength to slice up pieces of the ground around their enemies, Ochaco using herself as a distraction to make them not notice what the pair of Izuku's were doing.

Now the twin Ochaco's used their gravity quirks to make the carved out pieces fly into the sky, Izuku already on his way to take care of them. Right as Izuku lept into the air, the Ochaco's released their quirk, making the mini-floating islands plummet back to the ground. The sudden shift in gravity knocked the students off balance, giving the wielder of One For All the perfect opportunity to hop from island to island and swiftly tag out all eight of their opponents.

Landing back on solid ground, Izuku exhaled softly as he deactivated Full Cowling, a proud smile on his lips as the rocks carrying the enemy students crashed back to earth behind him. His plan was a long shot and completely hinged on whether or not Toga agreed to help, but they had managed to pull it off.

"Deku-kun! We did it! Your plan was amazing!" Ochaco bounded to his side, her cheeks slightly green from the exertion of lifting that much weight with her quirk. Izuku scratched the back of his head shyly, a light sweat breaking out as he blushed at the girl's kind words. Glancing across the destroyed battlefield, the green-haired boy spotted the second Ochaco, her disguise slowly melting off of her body grotesquely, Izuku quickly jogging over as Toga's blonde hair became visible beneath the dripping mass of her disguise.

"Toga! That was amazing! Thank you so much for your he-AAAAAAAAAH!" A primal scream tore through Izuku's throat as Toga turned to face the terrified boy, a bright smile on her face as she shyly played with her hair.

"Aww~ Thank you, Izu-kun. You were amazing yourself!" Two loud smacks echoed across the battlefield as the future Number 1 Hero quickly covered his eyes, his blush threatening to set his gloves aflame. In the background, Ochaco covered her mouth in shock, a small dusting of pink playing over her round cheeks.

"T-t-t-t-toga! N-n-n-naked!" Glancing down at her body, Toga took in her nude form, the only thing keeping her from baring everything being the remaining remnants of her disguise conveniently obscuring her more intimate areas. It was almost looked like she was wearing a liquid bikini. Twisting her body slightly, her bare, toned behind sticking out proudly, unobscured by any leftover pieces of her melted disguise, Toga blinked in confusion at Izuku's reaction.

"Yes? And?"

* * *

Izuku breathed out a long exhale of pure exhaustion, his body heavily flopping onto a bench resting by the far fall of the break area the remaining students had been ushered into after the first round of the exam had concluded. All of Class 1-A had managed to pass, many of Izuku's classmates having banded together after their separation, all of them currently enjoying their moment of respite by mingling with friends, recharging their batteries(literally in Kaminari's case), or grabbing a bite to eat.

The young hero-in-training was tempted to get something to eat, his consistent use of Full Cowling having left him famished, but after his little run-in with the nude god, Izuku needed a short break to collect his thoughts.

'I saw a girl, a literal god, naked. And she was beautiful." Despite his quick reflexes, Izuku had still caught a glimpse of Toga in her birthday suit, the image seared onto his brain before he had a chance to cover his eyes. He could feel his cheeks heat up again as an image of her naked body flashed through his mind.

While all the most private of parts had been covered by her melting disguise, he still caught an all too personal look at Toga's nude form. She looked…soft, as if his fingers would gently glide over every inch of her skin, like skates on ice. And yet there was a clear hint of muscle beneath the creamy, white skin, evidence of her years of training and battle. His blush kept burning hotter and hotter the more his mind wandered toward the former villain's exposed body, the boy doing his best to try and rein in his runaway thoughts.

"Hey, Izu-kun! What'cha doing?" Toga plopped down heavily next to the distracted boy, a bright smile on her face, causing the green-haired hero to squeak in fear, afraid he'd been caught daydreaming about the god's naked body. Toga merely smiled at the panic-stricken boy, her eyes closed serenely as she innocently kicked her legs back and forth.

"You seem tired, Izu-kun. C'mere." Lightly grabbing a hold of the stuttering boy's head, Toga gently guided him down until he was resting comfortably in her lap. Izuku's eyes were practically bugging out of his skull by this point, his cheek pressed against the soft skin of her thighs as the all-powerful schoolgirl began running her fingers through his green locks while humming a soft tune.

"It's ok, Izu-kun. Relax." Izuku was surprised by how gentle and caring Toga was being, this side of her having only come out a couple of times and then only since she had gained her reality-warping powers. The wielder of One For All wondered if she had always been like this and that their early combative meetings having not given him a fair assessment of the girl.

Rolling over in her lap so that he was facing upward Izuku blushed slightly as he stared at the gentle swell of her breasts from below before quickly locking eyes with the mischievous blonde, her golden eyes shining with mirth and affection. In their little secluded part of the break room, Izuku decided now was probably the best time for him to ask the god-like schoolgirl the question that had been burning in his mind since the exam started.

"Toga," tilting her head slightly at the boy as she let out a small 'hmm', Izuku swallowed roughly before asking his question, "did you know about One For All this whole time?"

"Heh, sorry for lying to you, Izu-kun." Toga smiled bashfully at the boy in her lap, a small embarrassed laugh passing her lips at being called out so blatantly. "Yes, I did know. You just seemed so weirdly bent out of shape about it so I stayed quiet."

Gulping loudly, Izuku felt his dry throat burn as a heavy weight began settling in his stomach. He was right. She knew about One For All. His mind was racing with all the negative possibilities that could happen, his brow breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Yeah, just like that." Toga giggled at how pale the freckled boy was becoming as she lightly pet the top of his head. "There's nothing to worry about, silly. It's not like I'm going to tell any villains or anything. Who cares what they want. I got my little Izu-kun after all!"

A strange sense of relief washed over the boy as Toga playfully ruffled his hair, her giggles causing the boy to lightly bounce in her lap. Izuku felt very stupid right now. She's an all-powerful god now, one who was completely obsessed with him. She had proven that she can use One For All whenever she wants and that there was nothing she could gain from ratting him out to villains, hell, she didn't even associate with them anymore. All in all, Izuku felt like quite the fool right now.

"I wonder if she doesn't care that I was quirkless too." Izuku quietly whispered to himself as he rolled his head to the side to stare at the crowd of prospective hero's, each having been blessed with their own amazing quirks which led them down the road to becoming full-fledged heroes. Something he had only recently been fortunate to be bestowed with and in the end it still was not his own. Even though he was friends with many of the students here, he still felt like a bit of an outsider.

"What?! Of course I don't care!" Whipping his gaze back to the girl whose lap he was resting in, his eyes wide with surprise, Izuku was shocked by her passionate outcry.

"Izu-kun is amazing! With or without a quirk!" Toga pumped her fists angrily up and down as if she had been personally offended by the green-haired boy's words.

"You never once gave up on your dream! Through all the hardships and pain, even as people around you told you it couldn't be done, you never once stopped believing that you would one day be a hero! You are super smart and determined, even without One For All! You help everyone, even if it feels like no one was helping you! Izuku is the best hero ever!"

Izuku was stunned by the schoolgirl's impassioned speech, small trails of tears rolling down his cheeks as his heart hammered loudly in his chest. No one, not even his closest friends. Not his mother. Not even All Might had ever spoken about him with such passion and belief. Only Toga, this girl who used to be his enemy, believed in him with all her heart.

"T-thank you, Toga….chan" Wiping his eyes with his gloved hand, a serene sparkle in his emerald orbs, Izuku turned his head back to the side to try and hide his embarrassed smile. Closing his eyes, Izuku couldn't help and admit that being so close to Toga, with her fingers running gently through his hair, felt kind of…nice.

"Heehee. You're welcome, Izu-kun~"

**A/N: I think this Toga girl likes Izuku.**

**Part 1 of the exam is done and I think they did quite well there. I had fun finally getting to write Toga's quirk and how much she would love finally becoming Izuku. Part 2 is next and we'll see how well Toga handles something that does not involve fighting.**

**Once more, thank you all for your continued support and I hope that you all are doing well. Supporting each other right now is very important and I hope I'm doing even a tiny bit to make your days a bit better. I'm still fit as a fiddle so updates will still be coming regularly as writing stories makes me happy, which helps make the days feel a little easier.**

**Love you all and stay safe!**


	10. Rescue and Revenge

'She's all alone. Now's my chance!' Mineta slowly stalked his way over to a lone female figure at the back of the break room, the grape headed hero salivating more and more the closer he got to his unaware target. 'This is only fair! Midoriya shouldn't be allowed to have all the girls in class! It's just not right! He has to share!'

For years, Mineta had to watch as taller, stronger, and more handsome men stole all the attention from the girls in middle school, believing going to U.A. and becoming a hero would finally bring him the adoration he so desperately desired, that he thought he was owed. But instead, he had to watch as plain, stuttering mess of a person Midoriya was swarmed almost non-stop by highly desirable women.

Cute but curvy Uraraka. Surprisingly busty Tsuyu. Manic but mammar-licious Mei. And now the insane but insanely hot Toga. All seemed to gravitate toward the green-haired pushover, none more so than Toga herself, many in the class believing it was only a matter of time before they started dating. So Mineta had to strike while he still could, even he had a slice of respect for a steady relationship.

So here he was, slowly approaching the solitary blonde, Toga happily munching on a pomegranate as she kicked her legs back and forth, patiently waiting for Izuku to return from the bathroom. It wouldn't be long before his mop-headed friend would return, so his time to ogle the athletic blonde was short, a small hope of maybe getting to feel her supple curves and smooth skin causing his heart rate to skyrocket.

Unbeknownst to the grape headed boy, Toga had been fully aware of his encroaching presence, the lusty aura surrounding the boy aggravating the god-like schoolgirl to no end. There was no way his dirty little mitts were ever going to touch any part of her. Only Izuku was allowed to caress and explore every last part of her, even if he was much too shy to even look at her. It was only a matter of time in Toga's mind.

But right now her focus was on the vertically-challenged creeper currently approaching her, the psychotic blonde practically able to hear the disgusting thoughts running through his mind, all without the need for her powers. Her powers would soon be helping her out though.

The purple-headed pervert had just gotten within touching distance of his blonde classmate, the drool practically flowing from his mouth like a waterfall as his trembling fingers nearing Toga's thighs that were tantalizingly peeking out from underneath her skirt. His head was swimming in the intoxicating aroma of the girl's perfume, blinding all of his senses, leaving him a sexual bundle of nerves.

"What are you planning, Mineta-kun?" A cold chill ran down Mineta's spine at Toga's sweet voice, the sugary sound laced with an undercurrent of ill intent. He was often caught by the girls for his perverted actions, but none of them were as scary as the knife-wielding schoolgirl. The grape headed boy could feel his body shake with unbridled terror as he slowly shifted his gaze toward Toga's face, his eyes constricting as fear overtook every one of his senses.

At first, Mineta was greatly confused by what he was seeing. He had heard Toga's voice clearly as if she had been looking at him directly, but the blonde girl was still facing forward, taking another bite of her half-finished pomegranate.

"Were you planning something perverted, Mi-Ne-Ta-ku-n~?" Taking a sharp intake of breath, his body flinching in fright at every slow intonation of his name, Mineta noticed that the voice was not coming from Toga's face but from slightly behind her. Shifting his gaze, Mineta felt like his bladder would empty at any minute. A silent scream escaped his mouth as he saw where the voice had been coming from.

"You shouldn't soil a pure maiden with your dirty hands, Mineta-kun." There, on the back of her head with only her eyes and mouth visible, was a copy of Toga's face. Her golden eyes were locked intently on his, her blonde hair obscuring her features like a predator hiding in the bushes, the cat-like iris's shining with dark mischief. A menacing smile was spread wide on her lips, her sharp canines gleaming dangerously as little trails of drool seeped out from between clenched teeth. She had locked onto her prey.

Mineta took a tentative step backward, his head shaking back and forth as he tried to deny what he was seeing before him. This was not apart of her quirk, Mineta knew that because he had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of the girls in his class and her quirk did not work like that. Even if she stole Shoji's it would not allow her to do that. This was some other kind of madness.

"Where do you think you're going, Grape Boy?" A tiny shriek shot out of him at her words, the sweat rolling down his face like waves. Mineta watched in disbelief as the buns on the side of her head began curling around each other, stretching out like a couple of vines as they began snaking down toward him.

"I think you need to learn a lesson about how to treat a lady." The grape headed hero wanted to run, to escape the horrifying fate he knew was coming, but his body refused to acknowledge his brain's commands. It was as if her gaze had frozen him to the spot. He could only watch as the blonde tentacles slowly ensnared his body, the silky locks wrapping tightly around his neck and arms before lifting him effortlessly off of the ground.

Mineta watched as the horrifying visage slowly got closer and closer to him, more and more of her hair covering his body, making any attempt to escape pointless. A dark chuckle emanated from behind the razor-sharp teeth, more and more saliva dripping out from her mouth, large droplets splattering onto her hair and the back of her uniform. It was like he was to be her meal.

The face on the back of her head began to morph the closer he got to it, stretching wider and more grotesque as she opened her mouth to reveal a large gaping abyss, seemingly endless rows of jagged teeth lining every inch within. He could see them inch toward him, a long, serpentine tongue hungrily licking at the edge of his face, but his forward momentum had stopped. It was as if the mouth was stretching over him, the back of her head elongating and deforming to cover his body.

A sinister laugh echoed around him, thick globs of drool raining down onto his head, as the razor-sharp teeth began closing in on him. The last thing Mineta felt was a warm wetness near his crotch before everything went dark.

"Hey, Toga-chan. Sorry for taking so long." Izuku cheerfully called out to the god-like girl, Toga excitedly spinning around in her chair so she was kneeling on the seat, leaning far over the back-rest to try and get closer to her crush, like a dog excitedly celebrating their masters return.

The green-haired hero walked up to the excited schoolgirl, Toga reaching her arms out toward him as if she couldn't wait to hold the boy close again, Izuku completely missing the unconscious Mineta on the ground as he stepped over his prone form, the grape headed boy foaming at the mouth with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The wielder of One For All had to excuse himself to the washroom after Toga's kind words, the emotional boy having been unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. After releasing all of the pent up emotion within him and apologizing to the janitor for the large amount of water he had to mop up, Izuku felt he had to repay Toga somehow, even if it was only just a little bit.

"I..uh...I got you a fruit juice from the vending machine." Izuku held out a bottle to the blonde girl, Toga taking the chilled drink as she stared curiously into the shy boys blushing face. "I thought all of that transforming might have tired you out, so I got you this to help replenish your electrolytes and well…yeah, that's it."

A short silence permeated between the two, Izuku worried he might have gotten her the wrong kind of drink until he heard a sudden high pitched noise that was slowly rising in volume until it reached a deafening crescendo.

"eeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" With exceptional athleticism, Toga launched herself over the back of the chair, startling the poor boy as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, a parallel Izuku could easily make given his history with One For All. Toga happily twirled around the stunned boy, giggles of delight bouncing out of her chest as she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Thank you so much, Izu-kun! I need to give you something! Oh, I know!" Pulling herself away from the mop-headed boy, Toga spread her arms out wide as bowls of katsudon popped into existence along her arms, topped off by one in each hand. The bowls balanced perfectly along her arms as she whipped them toward Izuku, holding them out expectantly to the bewildered hero.

"Here you go, Izu-kun! Your favorite!" Toga bounced the bowls up and down, the ceramic clinking against each other, urging the wielder of One For All to take one of the offered meals. Holding his hands up, Izuku gave the eager god a nervous smile.

"Oh..uh, it's ok. I only need one." Grabbing one of the bowls, the rest disappearing in a theatrical puff of smoke, Izuku began eating the delicious meal as Toga closed her eyes and gave him a truly stunning smile. Chewing slowly on a piece of breaded pork, the outside delightfully crispy as the meat practically melted in his mouth, Izuku couldn't help the small smile from spreading on his lips at the fact that Toga knew his favorite meal, a hint of red dusting his cheeks.

* * *

The remaining 100 students stood before the destroyed remains of the artificial city in awe, remembering how just a short while ago they had battled each other in it for a chance to get to the next stage of earning their provisional hero license. They watched as it was all turned to rubble before their eyes, Mera announcing that it was now a rescue mission.

Izuku gulped nervously as he walked amongst the ruins of the city, the scene reminding him of the destruction All For One had caused in the Kamino Ward, memories of that dark day flashing in his mind. How much of that had changed because of Toga's manipulation? All Might still lost One For All but Toga was not part of the League of Villains anymore. Maybe she hadn't deemed that event worth altering.

"They built it all, just to destroy it?" Looking over at his blonde companion, the all-powerful schoolgirl casually pushing away a large slab of concrete that was blocking her path, Izuku tilted his head curiously at her question, not quite sure what she was going for. "At least have some fun with your toys before you break them, jeez."

Laughing nervously, Izuku quietly prayed that Toga would not tire of him like that, worried what the alternative would be. A sudden cry pulled Izuku's attention away from his godlike classmate, Toga pouting slightly at having lost the green-haired boy's eye, his head whipping about as more voices joined in from all around them.

"Toga-chan!" Perking up at the change in the young hero's voice, inwardly cheering at his continued use of the cutesy honorific, a small shiver running down her spine at how authoritative he sounded. She really liked it when his heroic side came out. "Keep searching this area for any survivors! I'm going to search slightly further out! Bring any injured civilians to the medical area as soon as you can!"

Toga saluted dutifully to the future number 1 hero as Izuku fired up Full Cowling and dashed off, hopping expertly over the piles of rubble toward where the distant screams had come from. The blonde schoolgirl held that pose for several more seconds until she lost sight of the emerald hero, dropping her arm back to her side as she surveyed the area with disdain.

"Damn test. Ruining my Izuku time." Hunching her shoulders angrily, Toga stomped over to a collapsed building, her arms dangling loosely as the appendages lazily swayed back and forth with every annoyed step, flinging a large section of a collapsed roof into the distance with an exaggerated huff. A bald man covered in fake blood stared at the incensed girl in shock, not expecting to be saved so easily and especially not by someone with such a crazed look in her eye.

"Are you hurt?" Flinching at the dark tone in the girl's voice, the actor quickly shook his head no, fake blood dramatically flying off of his face, "Good. There is a medical station set up that way. Now hurry there are more people to find."

Nodding fearfully, the man hopped to his feet and began running toward where the girl had pointed, yelling something about plus points as he faded into the distance. Sighing in annoyance, Toga knew that her current method would take too long, meaning the time until she got to see her Izu-kun again would take longer too. So the all-powerful schoolgirl decided it was time to speed up the process a little.

Raising her arms dramatically, Toga lifted every single piece of rubble in the area into the air, leaving only the surprised actors behind with nary scratch on them despite the sheer amount of jagged and rough material that she had levitated into the sky.

Locating the ones that were playing injured civilians, Toga teleported them all to the medical station, making sure to alter everyone's memories to make it seem like she had delivered them there herself. She was also making sure no one was seeing her use her powers, not really wanting to deal with that kind of headache at the moment, so she made sure to project a different event of what happened into everyone's minds. Oh, the lengths she'll go through just for her little Izu-kun.

Flicking her wrist, as if wiping away a speck of dust, the godly schoolgirl created a safe route for the rest of the actors to take by rearranging the collapsed buildings into neat little rows to leave a large open trail for them to take. They all dutifully made their way to the designated medical area, all of them awarding Toga with a large amount of positive points as they passed her.

Once the last person had left, Toga nonchalantly dropped all of the rubble back down, the mass of stone and steel not making a single sound as it impacted with the ground. Clapping her hands together to rid herself of imaginary dust, Toga swiftly spun on her heel and cheerfully began skipping down her makeshift trail, excited to see her green-haired hero in action once again.

Izuku had just dropped off another pair of injured civilians, having transported them with extra care due to them being elderly which garnered him some extra bonus points, and was about to head back into the ruins when he was suddenly distracted by a large explosion near one of the arena entrances.

A hulking man that looked like a killer whale marched ominously through the smoke, flanked by a veritable legion of henchmen. It was the number 10 hero, Gang Orca. Izuku broke out in a cold sweat at the Pro Hero's sudden appearance, the hero otaku quite familiar with just how powerful the aquatic hero was.

"Anyone with medical expertise and who can carry multiple civilians at once help me bring them to safety! Everyone else, try and stall Gang Orca and his men for as long as you can!" Everyone sprung into actions at Izuku's words, the mop-headed boy carefully picking up a trio of children before sprinting away from the advancing villains. Once he knew all of the civilians were safe, he would have to help confront the Pro Hero to help buy some time until reinforcements could arrive.

Toga was happily skipping toward the medical area, playfully juggling several slabs of concrete before quickly getting bored and throwing them onto a nearby heap, giggling eagerly as it came into view, meaning she'd be seeing Izuku real soon.

The sound of stampeding footsteps approaching her caused Toga to stop in her tracks, her head tilting quizzically to the side as she watched a deluge of students rush past her, many of them carrying injured civilians(actors), the godlike schoolgirl recognizing some of her classmates in the mass of people.

"Huh? Wonder what's going on?" Despite everyone clearly running away from some kind of danger to safety, many of them wearing panic-stricken faces, Toga continued her casual trek to her previous destination. After all, where there is trouble, there will surely be Izuku.

As soon as the crowd of students began to thin, the golden-eyed girl caught sight of a group of villains dressed in black with masks covering their faces, all of them chasing after the fleeing crowd of students. Was this what they were running from? They looked kind of wimpy to her. Though that would be anyone compared to her, wouldn't it?

"You should have run girly!" Toga's eyebrow twitched in agitation at the villains taunt, the godlike schoolgirl was not very fond of being talked down to, especially not by a gimp suit wearing villain wannabe. Reeling her leg back, Toga punted the mouthy villain roughly in the ribs, feeling the bones crack satisfyingly against her foot, causing the man to go flying into a trio of his teammates, leaving them sprawled out on the ground as he gasped desperately for air.

"Oop. Might have overdone it a bit." Giggling sheepishly at the damage she had done, her hand bashfully rubbing the back of her head, Toga left herself open for the rest of the group to gang up on her, the remaining four villains all striking her at once.

They all targeted a separate body part of the blonde schoolgirl, each of them feeling slightly vindictive for what she did to their partner, hoping to injure the cocky girl if even just a little. One tried to kick out her legs while another punched her roughly in the stomach. Another had jumped into the air and landed a roundhouse kick to her neck as the last one elbowed her in the back.

Despite the heavy blows landed upon her body, Toga did not move an inch, the villains staring in shock as the blonde schoolgirl merely continued laughing, tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes at how pathetic these henchmen were.

"Ahahahah. Aaah, good one." Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, the godlike schoolgirl grabbed a hold of the foot that was annoyingly pressing against her neck, the villain wincing in pain at the girl's tight grip. "My turn."

Gripping down harder on the man's ankle, shattering it into pieces, his screams of pain cut short when Toga whipped his body in a large arc, smashing his body on top of the villain who had punched her in the stomach. The two of them collided roughly with the ground, the villain with the crushed ankle crying in agony as the psychotic god kept a hold of his leg.

The other two members of their group jumped out of the way as Toga lifted him back into the air, just to repeatedly smash him back onto the prone henchman on the ground, Toga's crazed laughter being the last thing they heard before they lost consciousness. The last remaining henchmen watched wide-eyed at the cruel beating the blonde girl had inflicted on their partners, the man's ankle still firmly clasped in her hand, the pair flinching in fright as she turned her gaze toward them, her golden eyes shining with madness.

Letting go of the crushed leg, Toga turned menacingly toward the last remaining villains before slowly stalking toward them, a slasher smile spread across her lips. Stumbling backward, the pair tried to make a run for it, willing to deal with whatever punishment Gang Orca would give them rather than whatever this psychotic girl would do to them.

The second they turned their heads away from the schoolgirl that was stalking them, they immediately came face to face with said girl, the psychotic blonde somehow having teleported right into their path. Wide golden eyes stared up at them, her sharp canines flashing in the sun.

"Now, now you shouldn't run." With lightning speed, Toga grabbed a hold of the henchmen's jaws and dragging them down to eye level, her smile only growing wider as she heard their grunts of pain being muffled by her strong grip. "Be real men and accept your punishment."

Pulling her arms wide apart, their feet skidding in the dirt as they were forcefully dragged away from each other, Toga smiled maniacally before swiftly bringing her arms back together. The pair of villains had no time to react before they were knocked unconscious when their heads collided forcefully in the middle. Snickering at her handiwork, the psychotic god tossed them onto the twitching pile of their partners, briefly admiring the carnage she had wrought before making her way toward where they had come from, a dark shadow hovering over her features as she heard the sounds of a large battle.

"If anyone hurts my Izu-kun, they will know just what my powers are capable of."

* * *

"Gah!" Skidding roughly on the ground, Izuku flipped back onto his feet, wincing as a painful jolt shot through his back.

"Good job getting the civilians to safety, boy." Gang Orca stomped over to the young hero, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly as he pulled back to try and land another heavy blow upon the inheritor of One For All. "You'll surely get bonus points for your priorities, unlike your friends."

Reactivating Full Cowling, Izuku quickly dashed out of the way of the punch, the ground exploding from the force of Gang Orca's attack. Bouncing back in forth in a large zig-zag arc, the green-haired hero tried to direct the Pro Hero's attention away from Todoroki and Inasa, the top student from Shiketsu High, the two of them having been injured by Gang Orca after they had gotten in an argument in the middle of battle.

"I know what you are doing, and it is quite admirable, but your speed will not be enough." Gulping in fear, Izuku tried to circle around the hero, but a loud screeching sound overwhelmed his senses, causing him to stumble mid-step and fall to the ground. Shaking his head to try and regain his equilibrium, Izuku tried to get back to his feet, his legs shaking as a wave of nausea rolled through him, but was suddenly lifted off of the ground by a strong grip on his shirt, coming face to face with the number 10 hero.

"A valiant effort, but a team will always have better odds than a single man." Izuku desperately clawed at the aquatic hero's wrist, trying to avoid what was to come as Gang Orca reared his arm back, the green-haired hero closing his eyes as he awaited the inevitable.

Stomping on a henchmen's head, planting it several inches into the ground, Toga snapped her head quickly upward as she heard the unmistakable cry of Izuku in pain, her golden eyes widening as she watched as a hulking, humanoid, killer whale picked up her green-haired love before landing a swift blow to his head, the young hero's going body going limp as he lost consciousness.

The psychotic schoolgirl's world turned red as she watched Gang Orca haphazardly toss her mop-headed hero into the dirt, his body laying unmoving on the ground. A dark sneer crossed her features as a murderous glint shone in her golden eyes, her fists clenched so tightly she could feel the blood pooling in her palm. Her whole being was radiating with murderous intent.

A couple of foolhardy henchmen tried to attack Toga while she was distracted, but they were immediately blown away by an invisible force that launched them clear across half of the arena. Many of the villains with less mental fortitude merely passed out from the sheer force of will emanating from the angered god.

Crouching down low, the earth cracking as her feet dug into the ground, Toga launched herself toward the number 10 hero, the ground beneath her feet exploding as she pushed off of it, the speed of her movement creating a shock wave that sent the rest of the villains flying.

Turning his head quizzically at the sudden explosion, Gang Orca had merely a split second to dodge out of the way before a blonde bullet impacted with the ground where he once stood, the force of the impact completely obliterating a whole section of the bleachers, leaving behind a gaping hole to the outside as a large cloud of dust blanketed the area.

"What the hell?!" Despite the shock of what he was seeing, his training as a pro hero kicked in and Gang Orca quickly launched a counter-attack, sending a bone-crushing punch at what had almost hit him. His hand collided with something solid, the impact sending a ripple throughout his whole arm causing him to grunt in pain. Whatever he hit, it was as hard as iron.

As the dust cloud began to settle, eyes going wide in shock, Gang Orca saw that what he had hit was merely a short, normal-looking schoolgirl. His fist was still firmly planted squarely in the middle of her face, her golden eyes glaring at him from behind the meaty hand, the glint of madness and anger in her gaze causing the hardened Pro Hero to gulp nervously. He had never seen that kind of look before, not even in the most crazed and ruthless of villains. It was radiating pure malice and hatred, all directed at him.

"How. Dare. You!" Walking forward, fist still pressed up against the bridge of her nose, Toga began pushing back the hulking hero, causing his feet to dig long grooves into the ground. Dark shadows covered her features, her bloody fangs peeking out from behind her angry sneer, Toga having bitten her lip in rage. "How dare you hurt my Izu-kun!"

A dark aura began surrounding the angered god, pulsing outward almost organically, like a living organism that was slowly enveloping the world around them. A sick purple-black veil stated spreading across the floor and sky, encasing the pair in a fleshy dome that closed them off from the outside world.

"What?! What the hell is this?!" Jumping to a safe distance, trying to get some breathing room between him and the psychotic girl, Gang Orca looked around himself completely bewildered at what he was witnessing. His feet sunk slightly into the gooey mess covering the ground, the slushy fluid flowing slowly around his shoes as if it was alive. The bubbling dome was pulsating as if they were inside of a beating heart, the Pro Hero feeling as if the walls were slowly closing in on him.

"No one will be able to save you from what I'm about to do to you." Snapping his gaze back to the strange girl that had attacked him, that was creating this strange arena, Gang Orca saw her slowly advance toward him, a dark cloud swirling around her short form, the arena seemingly reacting to her every movement as if it were an extension of her.

Opening his mouth, Gang Orca was about to unleash a supersonic cry, when he felt the air get sucked out of his lungs as a burning sensation started spreading across his body. Lifting his arm in front of his face, the Pro Hero saw flames slowly engulf him, the fire seeming to sprout out from underneath his skin. Panicking, the aquatic hero tried to pat out the flames, only for it to spread to his other hand before running down the length of his arm until his whole body was covered in a raging inferno.

Dropping to his knees, all of his nerves screaming in agony as he began rolling on the ground, covering himself in the strange purple-ish liquid. Gang Orca usually had no problems with flames, his skin always covered in a thin layer of moisture that keeps him safe from heat and fire, but this unholy creature had somehow conjured it up from beneath his skin, leaving him in crippling agony.

Luckily, if you want to call it that, the oozing liquid on the ground managed to put out the flames, large swaths of his skin bubbling and charred beyond recognition as he sucked in large lungfuls of air, his body shivering in both fear and pain. Lifting his head, afraid of what the psychotic girl will do next, the number10 hero was surprised to find her missing, the blonde hero nowhere to be seen.

"Your punishment is far from over!" A loud, booming voice crashed down upon him with the force of a tornado, a strong tremor running through the floor causing the Pro Hero to collapse to the ground, covering his ears in agony. Rolling onto his back, droplets of slime rolling off of his face as his heart skipped a beat, his pupils dilating in fear at what he was witnessing.

"How do you like being picked on by someone bigger than you?!" The blonde schoolgirl stood above him, towering hundreds of feet in the sky, more than doubling the peak height of Mt. Lady. Her dark glare was magnified to a terrifying degree, golden eyes the size of swimming pools zeroed onto his diminutive form. To her, he was nothing but a pathetic bug.

Lifting her foot into the air, the movement of her large appendage creating a suction of air that pulled large amounts of sickly purple liquid into the air, Gang Orca staring horrified at the sole of a shoe the size of a subway train. With deceptive speed that belied her hulking mass, the psychotic schoolgirl's foot came crashing down with crushing force, the ground quaking for several minutes as Gang Orca was pushed several feet into the ground by the titanic blonde.

Groaning in pain, the aquatic hero slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what horror would befall him next, feeling a small bit of relief when he saw that the gigantic monster had disappeared. Lifting himself into a seated position, every part of his body screaming in agony, Gang Orca stared in awe at the hole he had been trapped in, the gooey liquid spilling over the side and slowly filling the shoe-shaped crater.

"Now it's time for my favorite part." Ice-cold fear shot down the Pro Hero's spine, his body going numb as he turned his head to the side, finding a pair of golden eyes staring down at him, somehow even more terrifying back at their regular size.

With a practiced flourish, the psychotic student produced a knife from a holder on her leg, the razor-sharp blade glinting dangerously as the girl knelt next to him. The hero was too tired to fight back as the blonde grabbed a hold of his arm and placed the blade in his armpit, holding it there for a couple of seconds as she stared unblinking into his eyes before slicing clean through his shoulder, detaching his arm from his body.

An unholy scream tore out from the Pro Hero's throat, as he feebly grabbed at his newly severed limb, the blood gushing out of the wound covering the sadistic girl with copious amounts of red liquid, the blonde student staring unphased at his pain, simply grabbing his hand and moving it away from his bleeding stump.

Flipping the severed arm around, hand facing toward the gushing wound, the blonde schoolgirl forcefully pushed the arm back into the gaping hole, Gang Orca's body going into shock as he felt his limb being wrongly reinserted into his body. Falling onto his back, his body growing cold as his vision started to fade, he saw the sadistic girl stand over him, her blood-soaked knife gripped tightly in her palm.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would. But I'm not done yet." Feebly shaking his head no, he could only watch as the girl disappeared from his line of sight, the familiar sting of a blade touching flesh appearing at his hip, followed shortly by the hot burning sensation of the knife slicing through his leg, removing it from his hip. As he felt the strange sensation of his shoe pressing into his gaping wound, Gang Orca felt himself lose consciousness as the world turned black.

Standing over the fallen hero, all of his limbs flipped and reinserted into his body, Toga could feel her anger slowly ebbing away, the alternate dimension she had created fading away as everything returned to normal. The blood was washed away from her body, the destruction and carnage she had inflicted upon the number 10 hero disappearing, his mangled body now completely healed as he lay unconscious on the ground.

'Despite deserving what he got, I should erase his memory of what happened. Can't have him cause any more trouble.' Glaring at his prone form, Toga began fixing the damage she had caused, the wall she had obliterated returning to its original state, no sign of what she had done to be found. Altering the memories of all of the possible onlookers, the blonde schoolgirl merely thinking it and it becoming so, the godlike girl suddenly whipped her head to the side and ran over to her mop-headed love.

Falling to her knees next to his unconscious form, Toga gently lifted his head into her lap, carefully checking his body for injuries as she softly stroked his freckled cheek. A nasty bruise was forming over his right eye, the blonde god sensing that he had suffered a concussion from the Pro Hero's strike.

Growling angrily, Toga had half a mind to go back and finish what she had started, but her Izu-kun's safety was more important, the blonde schoolgirl carefully cradling his head to her stomach as she healed his wounds.

Izuku's eyelids gently fluttered open, grogginess clouding his usually glowing green eyes as he stared up at his godly savior, a light blush covering his cheeks as he looked up into her beaming face over the gentle swell of her chest. Looking around in confusion, Izuku tried to rack his brain for what happened before he passed out, a look of worry crossing his features as he remembered Gang Orca's attack.

"T-Toga-chan! What happened with Gang Orca?" Whipping his head to the side, Izuku was shocked to find the number 10 hero laying unconscious several feet away, the Pro Hero not moving an inch. Looking up at his blonde classmate, Izuku gulped nervously as she remained quiet, merely giving him a sadistic grin.

"W-What happened? How was Gang Orca defeated?!" The usually tired voice of Mera buzzed through the PA system, his confusion and bewilderment clearly evident through the loudspeakers. "Uh..um, that means the test is….over?"

* * *

The sun was starting to set over Tokyo, casting a soft orange glow over the Takoba National Stadium, a lone green-haired hero smiling proudly at his newly acquired Provisional License, the familiar sting of tears burning at the corner of his eyes as he tried not to bawl out in public. He had done it. He had taken another major step in his goal of becoming a true hero.

When Mera was announcing the results of the exam, Izuku had been sure he had failed, his inability to save his fellow hero's from Gang Orca's attack and being utterly defeated by the Pro Hero made him believe he had not earned enough points to pass. But due to his prioritizing of the civilians and his fellow hero's safety, as well as pulling the villain's attention away from injured comrades had been looked upon very favorably by the judges. Unfortunately, Todoroki and the boy from Shiketsu, Inasa, had failed due to their inability to work together and letting a petty squabble endanger other people's lives.

As Izuku was proudly staring at his license, a familiar round-cheeked hero was running up to the unaware boy, Ochaco excitedly gripping her own card in her hand.

"Hey, Deku-ku-" "IZU-KUN!" Right as the gravity user was calling out to her mop-headed friend, a blonde blur suddenly latched onto Izuku's back, Toga excitedly rubbing her cheek against the poofy green mane of the young hero, her loud cry drowning out Ochaco's words.

"Izu-kun, Izu-kun! Congratulations! You were so awesome!" Clambering up onto his shoulders, Toga hung her body over the top of the future number 1 hero's head, her wide toothy smile merely inches from his face, as she excitedly wagged her own license back and forth. "I knew you could do it!"

"T-thank you, T-toga-chan." Blushing shyly, the young hero trying his best to ignore the feeling of certain soft appendages resting on top of his head, Izuku felt a small swell of happiness at the blonde's praise. "You did great, too."

"Hehe~" Sliding back down his back, Toga hung lazily off his shoulders, the green-haired boy still nervously stuttering to himself after the major influx of embarrassing stimuli caused by the godlike schoolgirl.

Ochaco watched the scene with great discomfort as a painful pang shot through her heart, the sight of another girl being so close with Deku, the boy referring to her with a familiar honorific, causing the gravity user to feel a terrible weight settle in her stomach.

Ochaco gasped in shock as Toga slowly turned her head toward the gravity user, her golden eyes glaring menacingly at the brown-haired girl as a dark shadow hung over the embracing pair.

**A/N: Aww, Toga is protective.**

**And the Provisional License Arc is officially over! This one was fun to write as it gave me a bit more of a chance to show just what Toga is capable of as well as alter the established canon a tiny bit with what happened. Next chapter will be a little less action-packed but that doesn't mean something big won't happen. *wink, wink***

**As always, thank you all for your continued support of this story! It is greatly appreciated and it makes me happy to know people are giving my crazy little story a chance! I hope everyone is keeping safe out there and know that everything is going to be ok. I'm going to keep doing what I do and I will keep doing my best with the story! Be kind to each other and yourselves, I love you all!**


	11. What do you do on a date?

After a long week of preparing and then participating in the Provisional License exam, the teachers at U.A. had decided to grant the students a much-deserved break, extending their weekend by an extra two days. Many in the class decided to take this opportunity to catch up on some much-needed rest and relaxation, one of those being the resident greenette as Izuku could currently be found sleeping in for the first time since this whole craziness with Toga began.

A thin ray of light managed to breaks it's way past the Limited Edition All Might Red, White, and Blue printed curtains, the sunbeam rudely interrupting the young hero's dream. He was just about to ascend to the top of the Hero Rankings, All Might cheering him on with tears in his sunken eyes as his apprentice climbed the ladder to success, only to be tackled off of the metaphorical ladder by a blonde blur, the pair falling into the black abyss below as manic giggles accompanied their endless descent.

Izuku woke up with a jolt, a silent scream escaping him as he looked into the chiseled face of one of his many All Might posters that surrounded his bed, the last moments of his dream replaying in his mind as he willed his heart to stop hammering in his chest. He has had many nightmares in his life, but none quite like that.

The symbolism in his dream was not lost on the young hero. His quest to become the Number One Hero was going to be challenged by the whims of a godlike psychopath. Though Toga had shown to him that there was more to her than a rampaging monster with a penchant for blood, their more intimate interactions revealing a softer, almost kind, side to the former villain. The restraint she has shown with her limitless powers made the green-haired boy believe that within her may sleep the budding flames of a true hero.

He was still concerned by that malicious smile she gave him at the end of the License Exam though, the godly schoolgirl surely having done something to Gang Orca after he had been knocked unconscious. The aquatic hero had been muttering something about not being able to recall what had happened, all while Toga shot him a truly frightening glare. But the Number 10 Hero was still alive and that was already more than Izuku had expected from the psychotic blonde.

Rolling over, the wielder of One For All hoping to catch a couple more minutes of precious sleep, Izuku came face to face with golden, cat-like eyes, a pair of sharp canines sparkling in the morning light.

"Morning, Izu-kun~"

Screaming in surprise, Izuku's arms flailing wildly underneath the covers, the young hero flopped unceremoniously onto the floor, his limbs trapped in the tangled mess of his bed-sheets. His grunts of exertion from trying to escape his All Might printed prison were accompanied by manic cackling as Toga floated lazily above his bed, holding her stomach as she laughed merrily at the boy's misfortune.

"T-t-Toga-chan! What are you doing here?! Why are you watching me sleep?!" Rolling around on the floor, Izuku frantically tried to untangle himself from his makeshift straight jacket, his struggles only causing him to get wrapped up more until he resembled a swaddled baby.

Groaning in frustration, Izuku glared at his floating classmate, Toga covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles to try and not upset the trapped boy more, failing spectacularly as she threw her head back and let out a howl of laughter. Though annoyed by the situation, Izuku couldn't help but smile at the girl's radiant smile as she wiped away a couple of stray tears of joy from the corner of her eyes with the back of her green onesie.

Wait a minute? Quirking his eyebrow in confusion, Izuku stared at the godlike schoolgirl's sleep attire curiously, noting the familiar color and design of her chosen sleepwear. A small blush dusted his freckled cheeks when he noticed that Toga was wearing a replica onesie of his hero costume, just like he used to do as a child with his All Might one. She had mentioned it would be a cute idea when they had first moved into the dorms, he just didn't assume she meant it, and that she would procure one so quickly.

He couldn't help but admit that she looked really cute in it.

With an elaborate flourish, Toga twirled around in the air until she was floating above the ensnared boy, her head resting in the palm of her hands as she kicked her legs playfully in the air. Grinning wide, the rows of sharp teeth on display, Toga playfully booped the green-haired hero on the nose as she giggled gleefully.

"Because you look so cute when you sleep. Well, you always do, but you do even while sleeping! Like a little hero baby!"

Sighing in exasperation, the wielder of One For All not really sure what kind of answer he was expecting, Izuku hopped to his feet, having finally freed himself from his cloth prison. Walking over to his window, Toga floating after him like a loyal pet, the young hero pulled his curtains open, his room being bathed in the gentle glow of the morning sun.

Doing some minor stretches to work out the kinks after his long rest, the godlike schoolgirl watching his every movement with a lustful gaze, enjoying the subtle flexing of his toned muscles. Her fingers twitched as she tried to keep herself from running her hands across that gorgeous body, her thoughts going to some very impure places, but she decided that would have to wait for another time, one where Izuku would return the touching with equal fervor.

Toga decided to play with some of Izuku's All Might figures, both as a means to keep her hands busy and to entertain herself while the green-haired boy went about his morning routine, Izuku currently fixing up his bed from his earlier trip to the ground.

Once the bed was neatly made, Izuku quietly snuck by the distracted god to his closet, Toga busy mimicking All Might's voice as she was being mock punched in the face by the action figure, the blonde girl pleading for mercy from the inanimate object.

A small chuckle passed the green-haired hero's lips at the girl's antics, Toga currently flying around the room as she tried to escape a pursuing All Might, the godlike schoolgirl having made the figure float as well. Grabbing a simple pair of green shorts and a light blue shirt, Izuku was prepared to head to the boy's washroom to change when he was stopped by Toga landing in front of him, her fists clenched excitedly in front of herself, her grin threatening to split her face in half.

"Izu-kun! I want to go on a date! Let's go on a date today!"

The soft thump of Izuku's clothes hitting the floor was her only answer, the green-haired boy's hands frozen in midair, the fingers curled uselessly around something that was no longer there. His whole face had gone white as a ghost, his mind had turned itself off at the blonde's sudden request. Izuku stood motionless in the center of his room, like a marble statue displayed in a museum. He had fainted standing up.

"Be ready by 12!" Giggling at the young hero's reaction, the godlike girl proud of the reaction she managed to get out of the shy boy, Toga gave him a small wave before running out of the room to prepare for her date, her hands cupping her blushing cheeks as she skipped down the hallway. She had to look just perfect for her Izu-kun.

* * *

Several minutes had passed since Toga's declaration and Izuku was still rooted to the same spot in his room, his green eyes staring blankly ahead as his mind remained completely inactive. Iida was just making his customary rounds through the dorm, making sure nobody was up to anything below U.A.'s standards, when he noticed the door to his green-haired friend's room sitting wide open. Quirking a curious eyebrow, the glasses-wearing boy decided to investigate the strange occurrence, knowing his friend to be very private with his abode and to always abide by the dorm's rules, which Iida himself wrote and enforced.

"Midoriya-kun?" Peeking into the All Might fanatics room, rationalizing his invasion of his friend's privacy as a need to uphold dorm etiquette, the Engine quirk hero's eyes widened in shock when he found his friend rooted to the spot in the middle of his dorm, his eyes staring blankly into nothingness.

"Midoriya-kun!" Rushing into the room, Iida grabbed a hold of the green-haired boy's shoulders, shaking the poor boy back and forth, his head ragdolling from the taller boys' rough treatment. "Midoriya-kun, what happened?! Are villains attacking?! Were you hurt?!"

Color slowly returned to the freckled boy's cheeks as the class president continued to jolt his body around, the life restoring to his eyes as he looked at Iida in confusion before a dark blush enveloped his entire face as the memory of what had transpired earlier played back in his mind. Looking into his friend's bespectacled face, blue eyes shining with worry and alarm, Izuku could feel his heart beat rapidly as he informed Iida on what had led to his comatose state.

"T-t-t-toga-chan asked me on a date."

Iida's shaking came to a sudden stop as a jolt ran up his spine at the green-haired boy's words, his whole body stiffening as he stood ramrod straight, arms flying off of Izuku's shoulders to clamp firmly against the side of his hips. Rotating 180 degrees, his back now facing the confused wielder of One For All, Iida stiffly made his way out of the room, his arms and legs moving about in his patented robotic fashion.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya-kun, but I am very busy right now." The class president's words came out forced and mechanical, the taller hero swiftly turning the corner as his words echoed down the hallway toward his green-haired friend. "We'll have to talk later!"

Sighing heavily, Izuku couldn't blame his spectacled friend for his awkward reaction, the future Number 1 Hero similarly clueless when it came to the dating world. In his entire 15 years on this earth, he had never once been on a date, let alone have any girl interested in him. Due to his shy and nervous nature, girls have never really talked to him let alone showed any interest in the quiet, hero fanatic, not that he would have been able to get any sensible words out even if they did. His quirklessness only sealed his loveless fate even more.

That it ended up being a psychotic former villain with the power of a god that asked him out was wholly unexpected though.

"What am I going to do?" Picking up the clothes he dropped earlier, Izuku made his way to the boy's washroom, his mind running a mile a minute to try and figure out what he should do about his date.

"Maybe the other guys might have some ideas."

* * *

"Aaaargh!" A heavy groan escaped the young hero's mouth as he plopped down heavily on the common room couch, his head crashing roughly into the backrest as he exhaled all of his pent up frustration. His plan to ask his classmates for advice had ended up a complete failure, the wielder of One For All ending up even more clueless than when he had started.

The first people he ran into were the resident perverts of Class 1-A, Kaminari and Mineta both occupying the men's change-room when he arrived, the pair having been in one of their many heated discussions on who was the most desirable girl in their class.

"Dude, Momo is easily the hottest, I'm not questioning that. But something about Tooru is just so mysterious that it sucks you in." Kaminari grinned perversely as he ran a comb through his two-toned hair, the black and yellow locks unwilling to conform to any shape other than spikey.

"It's just because she is invisible! Everybody knows the real hidden gem of U.A. is our little Uraraka. Such innocence encased in such a rockin' body. It's positively sinful." Mineta merely shook his head in dismay at his companion's simple views of the fairer sex, finding that the Electric user's palate was simply not as refined as his own.

Grimacing in disgust at the boy's words, Izuku decided to let his presence be known by closing the washroom door a little louder than necessary, hoping to halt the boy's talk before it got too out of hand. Izuku was especially not fond of the way they spoke about his close friend, the green-haired boy prepared to speak up if they said any more disgusting things about such a kind girl.

"Hey, Midoriya! What's up?" Kaminari gave him a cheerful smile as he greeted his green-haired classmate. The dull-witted hero's pervertedness aside, Izuku knew he was a genuinely nice guy and he didn't begrudge him for some of the things he said. He just had a habit of not thinking before he spoke. Giving him a weak smile in return, Izuku fished his toothbrush from out of his bag of toiletries, applying a generous amount of toothpaste onto its bristly tip before proceeding to brush his teeth.

"Yo, you ok Midoriya?" Kaminari gave the inheritor of One For All a worried stare as he slipped on a simple black shirt with a basic lightning bolt design on the front. "You seem kind of out of it."

"Y-yeah…just had a rough morning." Filling up a cup of water, Izuku proceeded to rinse out his mouth of any excess foam. Looking at the worried pair, the green-haired boy wondered if it was worth asking them for advice. While wholly unsuccessful in their attempts in finding girls, they at least seemed confident enough to talk to them. Who knows? Maybe they had some hidden insight on what would be a good date.

"T..Toga-chan asked me on a date this morning and I'm not sure what to do-GAH!" Izuku fearfully backed into the nearby wall as his personal space was suddenly occupied by a pair of deathly glares, heavy clouds of contempt hovering over the perverted duo as they angrily glowered at their nervous classmate.

"C'mon Midoriya, how could you?!" Kaminari roughly grabbed the front of the cowering boy's shirt, shaking Izuku violently back and forth as tears streamed down his face, his yellow eyes shining with betrayal. "Are you just taunting us?!"

"Yeah! It's so unfair! How did you manage to snag the crazy, hot Toga!" The vertically challenged boy chimed in incensed, his fists repeatedly hammering onto the young hero's leg as he glared up at his taller classmate. A sudden shiver ran down his spine as a vision of a gaping mouth devouring him whole shot through his mind, the grape-headed boy wrapping his arms around himself as a primal fear caused his body to shudder.

It had taken several minutes before Izuku finally managed to free himself from the despairing duo, successfully locking himself in a shower stall as the pair pounded at the glass in frustration like something from a horror movie before deciding to wallow in their despair somewhere else. Needless to say, Izuku had not gotten any useful advice from the two.

While Izuku had been dealing with the outraged pair of perverts, Toga was happily dancing around her empty room, twirling to and fro as she made several possible outfits appear on her body, the godlike girl stopping every now and then to check herself out in the mirror as a happy tune played in her heart.

Twisting her body back and forth to inspect every angle of her outfit, lifting the pleated skirt to get a better look at the thigh-high stockings underneath, Toga shook her head before having a new outfit appear on herself. She couldn't settle for any old look, it had to be perfect! This was for her Izu-kun! He deserved nothing but the best!

Staring lovingly at the photo of Izuku on her wall, the same one he had given to her on that wonderful day when they had moved into the dorms, Toga couldn't help the bright smile that came to her face, as she affectionately ran a finger over its glossy surface, tracing the outline of his cute face.

"This will be a wonderful date, Izu-kun! I just know it!"

After his first failed attempt, Izuku had decided to ask his best friend for advice. While his initial reaction was less than reassuring, he was sure his friend would do whatever he could to help him. Izuku found Iida, ever the model student, studying at one of the dining room tables, various books spread across its wooden surface as he took down notes. As soon as the glasses-wearing boy noticed his approaching friend, Izuku waving excitedly at him with a large smile on his face, Iida bolted upright from his seat, grabbing all of his materials in a flash and speeding out of the dining room with a trail of engine smoke being the only evidence that he was ever there.

While initially upset about his friend's abandonment, Izuku couldn't really blame him for his reaction. He knew if anyone asked him for dating advice, he would have reached a new power threshold for Full Cowling in his attempt to avoid the awkwardness. For his next attempt, he would have to talk to someone with a bit more confidence and experience when it came to women.

"Toga asked you out?! That's so manly!" A small sweat-drop rolled down Izuku's cheek at Kirishima's standard response, the young hero not really sure what he had been expecting. Being manly also didn't seem to be gender-specific. The red-headed boy smiled widely at his shy classmate, his sharp teeth gleaming brightly as the Hardening Quirk user continued his morning workout, his forehead slick with sweat as he performed a series of push-ups while conversing with the green-haired boy.

"My advice is very simple." Izuku leaned in expectantly as Kirishima got back to his feet, following behind the spiky-haired hero as he retrieved a nearby towel and began dabbing away his sweat. Turning back to Izuku, toothful smile still plastered on his face, Kirishima gave him a confident thumbs up.

"You just have to be manly."

Izuku had immediately excused himself, his heart sitting heavily in his chest as he was overcome by overwhelming disappointment, his surefire pick for helpful advice having gone up in smoke. His only option now was to ask every single guy in his class for help. Izuku's task had just become much more intimidating.

"Just be yourself." Deciding to go with a more level-headed option, Izuku had sought out his multi-limbed classmate, Shoji staring down at him as the pair conversed in his doorway. A small smile came to Izuku's lips at the nice words from his tentacle based classmate as the worries for his upcoming date began to lighten.

"Just…not too much." Izuku's smile immediately faltered as Shoji slowly closed his door, leaving the dejected boy alone in the hallway. Back to square one once again.

"I'm not really good with girls." Ojiro hugged his tail tightly as he stared sadly into the distance, Izuku quietly excusing himself as the martial-artist began petting the small tuft of fur at the end of his tail to help soothe himself. Izuku felt he might have struck a nerve there.

"Girls like sweets." A small ding rang through the kitchen as Sato donned a pair of oven mitts, a partially stained apron tied securely around his waist, before removing a beautiful, fluffy-looking cake from the oven, Izuku's mouth-watering at its delectable scent. "That's all I know, unfortunately."

"Just be yourself." Wrapping his tape around a practice dummy, Sero whipped it in a large arc before detaching the tape as it reached its highest arc to send it flying across the lawn, Izuku expertly catching it at the other end. "Just...not too much."

"I-I think the Zoo would be n-nice." Koda, the only person possibly shier than Izuku himself, softly stuttered out as he gently fed a group of birds, the avians perched happily upon the gentle boy's shoulders as they chirped excitedly for their meal. Izuku smiled at the serene scene before quietly excusing himself, not wishing to ruin Koda's peaceful moment.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Izuku pressed his index fingers together nervously, purposefully avoiding the two-toned gaze of his last male classmate. Todoroki merely stared at the boy before quietly turning around and walking down the hallway, leaving the green-haired boy without an answer.

In the end, the only thing Izuku had learned was that the rest of his classmates were just as clueless as he was when it came to what to do on a date. Maybe hero's were just hopeless when it came to the opposite sex? That did not bode well for later as he was sure Toga would not react favorably to having a bad date. Despite his fear of her possible wrath, he mostly did not want to disappoint her. The thought of possibly leaving her sad and heartbroken causing a painful clenching in his chest.

"Midoriya?" A soft, regal voice called out to the despairing boy, Izuku shooting upright in his seat at Momo's sudden appearance, the rich heiress flanked by Tsuyu, the pair dressed in some casual shirts and shorts. Momo's hair was free from it's usual tied up style, the long black locks cascading down her back. Meanwhile, Tsuyu had done the complete opposite, her impressively long hair tied up in a fancy bow high on her head. Taking a seat next to the inheritor of One For All, a nervous blush creeping onto his cheeks at the close proximity of the vice class president, Momo shot him a concerned stare. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun. You seem really out of it, kero." The resident frog girl sat opposite him in the single person chair, her tongue poking out partially from the corner of her mouth as she stared concernedly at her green-haired brethren. "Did something happen?"

"We are here to help if you need it." Momo rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her lips, one Izuku couldn't help but reciprocate, greatly touched by his classmate's concern. Sighing heavily, Izuku slumped forward in his seat, his hands running roughly through his poofy hair.

"T-Toga-chan asked me on a d-date and I have no idea what to do. I have no idea what people usually do on a date. I asked everyone for advice but nobody was able to help me."

A short silence permeated between the trio as the girls digested what Izuku had said, a slight look of shock on both of their faces. A loud, excited squeal broke the silence a second later though, the young hero jumping in shock as Momo suddenly leaned uncomfortably close to his face, her black eyes sparkling with excitement as she gripped Izuku's scarred hands tightly.

"Oh, Midoriya! That's just lovely!" Shaking the boy's hands up and down, Izuku's whole body being jerked around by the Creation hero's surprisingly strong grip, Momo's usual regal demeanor was completely absent as she gushed about the news she had just heard. "You two would make such a cute pair!"

Sputtering in embarrassment, Izuku tried to deny the claim as he averted his gaze from the taller girl's enthusiastic grin, his face feeling like it would erupt like a volcano from Momo's words. The feeling of her soft hands enveloping his own didn't help matters in the slightest.

"You really have a soft spot for romance don't you, Momo-chan?" Tsuyu remarked in her trademark blunt manner as Momo clasped her hands together at the side of her face, the wielder of One For All quickly wrapping his arms around his torso, lest the heiress try and grab a hold of them again, the heat on his face dimming to a gentle simmer.

Jumping off of the couch in one swift motion, Izuku shrieking in surprise at the taller girls abrupt movement, Momo began pacing around the coffee table, her hand placed thoughtfully on her chin as she began rattling off a bunch of ideas.

"You could go do Karaoke! It's a Japanese staple after all. Though Midoriya would probably be too shy to sing in front of anyone and Karaoke with only two people seems less exciting. Oh, Dancing! Toga seems the energetic type, but most places only open at night and are usually reserved for adults. A park, maybe? It would be nice and quiet. Oh! And they can hold hands as they watch the pretty scenery! After that, they can go to the amusement park and once the sun sets, they can ride the Ferris wheel and see the city lit up all beautifully. Maybe a fancy dinner? I'm sure I could help make reservations and of course I'd pay for whatever they want. Love needs to be helped as much as possible! But then again, a nice, peaceful cafe would be very cozy. Ah! The beach! No wait, the mountains! A TRIP TO ROME!"

'Is that what I'm like?' Izuku stared at the rich girl with wide eyes as idea upon idea fell from her lips, Momo not taking a single breath as she hopped excitedly in place, a bouncy aura surrounding the Creation hero as she planned out the perfect date for her classmates. Despite feeling overwhelmed by the girl's enthusiasm, he didn't have to heart to stop her. A hand on his shoulder distracted Izuku from the ranting girl as he turned his head to look into the round eyes of Tsuyu.

"Don't worry Midoriya-kun. You are a great guy. No matter what you choose, Toga will be happy just being with you." Giving the worried boy a gentle smile, her eyes closed as her lips quirked up happily, Izuku looked over to the Creation hero, Momo nodding her head in agreement with the frog girl.

"Thank you, Asui. Yaoyorozu." A large smile came to the green-haired boy's face as he felt some of his worries dissipate at the girl's kind words. Feeling a gentle poke on the side of his cheek, Izuku turned his head to stare quizzically at the amphibian hero, Tsuyu giving him a dead stare.

"It's Tsu-chan." The pair stared at each other for several seconds before they both broke out into a fit of giggles, Izuku finally feeling like things would be ok. His moment of relief was short-lived as the young hero was suddenly yanked to his feet by the black-haired girl, Momo gripping his arm firmly as she dragged him out of the common room and toward the stairs.

"Come on, Midoriya! We have to find you some nice clothes to wear for your date. We don't want to disappoint Toga now do we? We can discuss plans for your date as we get you dressed!" Izuku gulped nervously, both from the thought of an upset Toga as well as the fact that a girl will be in his room, nevermind that she will be going through his wardrobe. He really hoped he had stashed his All Might boxers somewhere far in the back of his closet.

Ochaco was currently entering the common room, the round-faced girl blearily rubbing her eyes after having slept in, the tiring week they had had with the Provisional License Exam leaving her exhausted, when a certain green-haired boy rushed past her, being dragged up the stairs by the Vice-Class President.

"Ah! Deku-kun!" Ochaco called out to her green-haired friend, her calls, unfortunately, going unanswered as the unusual pair disappeared upstairs, Izuku's cries of protest fading into the distance. The Gravity quirk turned to the amphibian hero, her brown eyes full of confusion and worry.

"What was that about?" Taking a seat on the unoccupied couch, Ochaco questioned her froggy friend about the strange scene she had just witnessed.

"Toga-chan asked out Midoriya-kun. He was nervous about what to do, so Momo is helping him pick out an outfit and make plans, kero." Brown eyes widened at the frog girls' answer, Ochaco's heart feeling as if it had turned to ice as a dead weight settled in her stomach. Had she waited too long? Did her denial of her feelings lead Deku to fall into another girl's arms? Toga always flirted with him, but she believed it was only to tease him. Ochaco could feel her eyes burn as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh…" Staring at the carpeted ground, Ochaco gripped her pink shorts tightly, the fabric bunching up as her fingers searched for any lifeline to hold on to. Small shudders wracked her body as she tried to keep the flood of emotions at bay.

"Huh?" A small gasp of surprise escaped the brown-haired girl's lips as she felt a pair of arms encircle her, Tsuyu pulling her head gently into her chest as she ran her fingers soothingly through her brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Ochaco-chan." Tsuyu soft words caused the dam to burst, as Ochaco buried her face into her friend's shirt, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently cried for what was never hers.

* * *

A blonde blur sped through the hallways of the dorm, weaving around corners and phasing through walls, determined to reach it's destination as quickly as possible. Toga giggled excitedly as she hopped through Jirou's walls, the rocker never noticing the blonde's presence as she was intently focused on her guitar, the piercing squeals of the strings drowning out her classmate's quick entrance and exit.

"Izu-kun. Izu-kun! Izu-kun! IZU-KUN!" Toga's chanting of her love-interests name rose in volume the closer she got to her destination, practically screaming it as she ripped open the boy's room, her crazed smile falling as she laid eyes upon a very unexpected scene.

"Oh, shush Midoriya. You look great." Momo was gently fussing with Izuku's hair, the shy boy blushing up a storm at the close proximity of the Creation hero, painfully aware of her fingers in his curly locks.

White-hot anger coursed through Toga's veins as she watched the Vice-Class President touch HER Izu-kun, the fact she was in his room enough to make her blood boil. The blonde god slowly stalked her way over to the taller girl, her eye twitching as she witnessed the black-haired girls ridiculously sized boobs gently caress the side of Izuku's arm as she circled around him, his whole body jolting at the unexpected sensation.

Toga's nails slowly grew into razor-sharp talons, the godlike girl growling as she felt her canines elongating in her mouth as she prepared to rip the little whore's goddamn throat out and devour every last obscene curve of hers. Just as she was about to strike, the black-haired girl suddenly spun around, Momo clapping excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, Toga blinking in confusion at the girl's sudden embrace.

"Toga-chan! Congratulations!" Jumping up and down in excitement, the taller girl unwittingly dragging the godlike girl off of her feet, Momo's enthusiastic yells almost deafening the startled Toga. "I'm so excited for your date! I knew you two would get together eventually!"

The godly blonde could feel her anger quickly dissipate at Momo's words, her claws slowly retreating as her fangs returned to their regular size. A small smile came to Toga's lips as she returned the black-haired girls hug, her eyes closed blissfully as she rested her head on Momo's shoulder. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Thank you, Momo-chan. I would have hated doing anything to you." Slowly pulling away from her blonde classmate, Momo gave the grinning girl a confused look before excusing herself, wishing the pair good luck before disappearing out the door.

"Oh my god, Izu-kun! You look so amazing and handsome! This look totally suits you!" Toga hopped wildly around the blushing boy, inspecting Izuku's outfit with sparkling eyes and conjuring a cardboard cutout of him out of thin air as he merely stood there, cheeks aflame. Izuku was still reeling from his preparation time with Momo, the heiress having made him model a ton of different clothing options before finally settling on what he was currently wearing.

Momo had dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight gray long-sleeve shirt that showed off his impressive physique, something he was embarrassed to learn that his classmates were aware of. A red flannel shirt was wrapped around his waist, Izuku having questioned the practicality of that but was promptly shushed by the heiress, the green-haired boy deciding to remain quiet until she was done. The only thing he refused to change was his shoes, the gaudy red monstrosities still situated on his feet.

As Toga was roaming over every inch of the green-haired boy, inspecting the young hero from every possible angle, Izuku couldn't help but admire the godlike girl's choice in clothing for their date, a small blush dusting his cheeks at how cute she looked.

The blonde girl was wearing a pair of black high-waisted shorts that accentuated her long, toned legs beautifully, a simple pair of loafers adorning her feet as black socks traveled up all the way to her knees. A light beige sweater was neatly tucked into her shorts, the loose collar causing a simple black bra strap to peek out from underneath, which caused the green-haired boy to snap his gaze away so quickly he could swear he could feel his neck crack.

"C'mon, c'mon, Izu-kun! Let's go!" Feeling an unnaturally strong grip on his wrist, Izuku was pulled out of his daydream both figuratively and literally by the excited blonde as Toga raced out of his room, the boy wondering how many more times he was going to be dragged around by a girl today.

Practically flying down the stairs, the pair loudly burst out of the front doors, Toga's giggles echoing across the school grounds as they made their way to the train station to finally begin their date.

A pair of brown eyes watched the pair disappear slowly from sight, Ochaco's heart clenching painfully at the small smile that was curling on Izuku's lips as Toga grinned happily back at him.

**A/N: I'm sure the date will go juuuuust fine.**

**A little bit of a breather chapter after Toga's little jaunt into torture town last time. I wanted to include more of the class as so far most of the story has focused solely on Toga and Izuku. While that is still the main focus, the rest of the class will become a bit more involved in the story.**

**I did feel kind of bad for having to write a sad Ochaco as I genuinely like her and I refused to write her OOC just to prop up Toga. So, unfortunately, we had to see a sad Ochaco.**

**As always, I want to thank every single one of you for joining me this far as your support means the world to me. I still enjoy writing this story a whole bunch and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Keep safe and I love you all!**


	12. The Perfect Date(Or Else!)

"Izu-kun, look, look! A cute little Tiger!"

Izuku ran up to Toga's side, the blonde girl excitedly pointing toward a gigantic orange and black cat that was menacingly stalking around its habitat, deep snarls and growls rumbling out of its chest as it glared at the gawking teenagers. Leaning far over the side of the railing, her upper body dangling precariously over the side as she tried to get as close as possible to the dangerous beast, Toga growled playfully back at it, her fingers curled into mocking claws.

"Whooah. It looks so cool." Izuku watched as the great beast stalked up to the edge of its fenced-in enclosure, it's menacing gaze locked on the blonde human that had dared to taunt it as it bared its razor-sharp teeth at the godlike girl. Toga returned the gesture in kind, not at all intimidated by the jungle predator, exposing her fangs to the agitated tiger.

Despite the general lack of good advice from his classmates, Izuku did end up using Koda's suggestion of going to the zoo. From how Toga was currently antagonizing the large jungle cat, giggling madly every time it roared angrily at the blonde nuisance, it ended up being a good idea.

A small smile came to Izuku's lips as he saw the excited sparkle in the girl's golden eyes as she pulled herself back up into a standing position, sticking her tongue out childishly at the tiger before breaking out into another fit of joyous giggles. The green-haired boy was glad to see that she was enjoying herself, even if it was not exactly in the most typical of manners. Pulling a map of the zoo out of his back pocket and carefully unfolding it, the young hero began checking for what other animals can be found nearby.

"What do you want to see nex-AH! Toga-chan!" Lifting his gaze away from the map, Izuku only had a split second to react before Toga phased through the metal fence into the tiger's enclosure, the godly schoolgirl wrapping her arms excitedly around the gigantic cat's neck as she rubbed her cheek affectionately against the side of its head. All the while, the tiger's growls only got louder and louder.

"Izu-kun! Look at my new friend!" Letting go of her new tiger companion, Toga began to enthusiastically wave at her green-haired date, her arms raised high in the air as she bounced excitedly in place. Izuku gestured wildly behind her, his arms bugging out comically which caused her to giggle at the boy's silly antics.

A sudden pull on her left arm, that was followed by a strange breeze on her shoulder, caused Toga to shift her gaze away from her date as she watched the tiger dash off into a nearby cave, something bloody dangling from between its jaws. Lifting her arm, Toga was surprised to find it no longer there, her appendage replaced with a bloody stump, the skin torn and frayed from where it was violently ripped off by the ferocious beast.

"Oh."Experimentally shaking the stump up and down, loose pieces of flesh and skin tearing off and falling onto the bloody ground below, Toga took the fact that she had just lost a limb supremely well. Stretching the stump out to the side, sticking her tongue out in concentration, a new arm suddenly popped out from the empty socket, as if emerging from inside a shirt sleeve.

Clenching her hand open and closed, as if checking to make sure everything still worked, the godly schoolgirl gave a satisfied smile as she repaired the damage to her clothes, not a speck of blood or loose strand of fabric to be found. Phasing out of the cage and leaping back onto the viewing deck, Toga turned to her date with a big smile as she latched tightly onto his arm, Izuku staring at her formerly severed shoulder in disbelief.

"Let's go see the monkeys!"

* * *

So maybe the zoo had not been as good an idea as Izuku had originally thought. Collapsing exhausted onto a nearby park bench, Izuku stared into the beautiful sky above, the endless blue expanse framed picturesquely by the tall Tokyo skyscrapers as they stretched into the heavens. The pair had made their way to the second part of their date at the nearby shopping district after the hectic morning they spent at the zoo. Toga had excused herself to 'freshen up' in the washroom which gave Izuku some time to relax and reflect on what had happened after Toga's mauling at the hands of the overgrown feline.

Sadly, seeing the monkey's had not been any less stressful for the green-haired boy as Toga had decided to join them in their cage, swinging expertly from tree branch to tree branch, her boisterous laughter echoing off of the rock features surrounding the monkey's enclosure. Izuku meanwhile had been nervously pacing around the perimeter of the cage, checking the surveillance cameras and pathways for any sign that they might get caught.

Obviously, Toga had made it so that they, or at least she, could have their fun uninterrupted. The fact she had picked up an elephant and asked Izuku if she could keep it, all without raising any suspicion, made that quite obvious. After Toga had sparred with a Rhino, repeatedly getting gored by it just to get back to her feet, dust herself off, and charge back at it, Izuku had decided it was time to go, lest she decides to go swimming with a shark to compare teeth.

Placing a hand over his eyes to block the sun that was beating down on him, Izuku tried to remember the advice Momo had given him on what he should do on their date. The young heiress had made reservations for them at a famous new cafe that had just recently opened, but they still had several hours to go before it was time to go, meaning the green-haired boy had to find something for them to do before then. Her next piece of advice had been something simple, but with Toga nothing ever really was.

"Take her somewhere based on one of her interests. Show her you are interested in her hobbies."

What kind of hobbies could a former villain with the powers of a god possibly have? That question had plagued the young hero's mind all morning, in-between conniption fits due to the blonde schoolgirl's rambunctious behavior with the animals. An idea had come to mind, he just hoped it would be to her liking, the wielder of One For All oddly determined to make this day as perfect as possible for the godlike girl. Whether it was for self-preservation or her genuine happiness he wasn't sure.

Checking the address one more time on his phone, making sure he knew where to go, Izuku turned his head at the sudden shout of his name, Toga waving excitedly as she ran up to him, her buns bouncing with her every step. A small blush came to his freckled cheeks as he looked at the approaching girl. She really was cute.

"Ne, ne Izu-kun! What are we doing next?" Jumping in front of the seated boy, fists clenched together in excitement, Toga knelt down to Izuku's level, her cat-like eyes staring unblinking into his emerald ones. Turning his gaze away from the blondes intense stare, Izuku coughed nervously when he noticed that her sweater had slid a little farther down her shoulder, revealing more of her creamy, smooth skin than the boy could handle.

"Umm…t-there's a store I thought we c-could go to." No matter how much time he spent with the godlike schoolgirl, he never seemed to be able to shake how nervous and flustered she made him, especially when she was wearing something like that.

"Eeeee! Yes, yes! Let's go!" Squealing in joy, Toga wrapped her arm securely around the green-haired boy's, pulling Izuku roughly off of the bench, jumping excitedly in place as she stared at him with a bright grin on her face. "Lead the way!"

"O-okay." Stiffening at the girl's touch, Izuku never really getting used to the feeling of her body so close to his, the green-haired boy began walking down the street, his movements as robotic as Iida's as he led the grinning Toga to their destination.

Walking through the crowd of people, many of them turning to stare at the young pair fondly or with looks of amusement, making the young hero blush up a storm when he heard an older couple comment on how 'adorable' they looked together. He hoped the place wasn't much farther or else he was sure he would faint from how much blood was rushing to his face.

Luckily for the embarrassed boy, relief would come soon as the crowd of people began to thin as they approached their destination, Izuku guiding Toga down a series of side roads before approaching a fairly nondescript looking store nestled between a convenience store and one of the many Izakaya's you can find all across Japan. The name over the door, Ishiwatari, gave no indication of what could possibly be found inside. Opening the door, Izuku gestured for Toga to enter, the godlike schoolgirl giggling at his charming chivalry before hopping into the store, her golden eyes widening as she stared at the store's interior in awe.

"Izu-kun!" Turning to the green-haired boy who was quietly closing the door behind him, Izuku jumping in fright at her sudden yell, Toga gripped his cheeks tightly as she pinched them with excitement. "It's amazing!"

The store Izuku had brought her to was a hobby shop for knives, the stores cramped interior practically overflowing with deadly blades of all kinds. Professional kitchen knives were sharing spaces with large hunting knives from America, as intricately carved handles led way to practical box cutters. Any kind of knife you could think of, big or small, could be found within this store.

Seeing all these beautiful blades, expertly polished and sharpened to perfection, made Toga's eyes sparkle as brightly as the knives on display. Grabbing Izuku's hand, feeling his rough scars beneath her fingertips, the excited blonde pulled him to the nearest rack of box cutters, extending the blades and giving them some practice swings before moving on to the next one, her smile threatening to split her face in half from how happy she was.

"Ooo, ooo Izu-kun! Look at this one!" Holding up a knife with a very sharp tip and thin-looking blade, the young hero gulping nervously as Toga repeatedly stabbed the air in front of herself. "This is a spear point. Not very good for slicing or chopping but make an excellent throwing knife or just for good old fashioned stabbing! And this!"

Grabbing another knife off of the shelf with a thick blade with a little indentation of the top side, almost like a hook, Toga turned it so Izuku could see the sharpness of the blade.

"This is a gut hook! Excellent for skinning without damaging the meat! Of course, no blade is worth anything if it's not sharp that's why you need to know how to correctly sharpen it or else you're left with a dull, ugly mess."

As Toga rambled on and on about the intricacies of maintaining a perfect edge on your blade, her golden eyes alight with happiness and joy as she shared her knowledge with the young hero, Izuku couldn't help but smile.

* * *

After spending nearly two hours at the hobby shop, Izuku had to physically push Toga to the cash so she could pay for her new set of knives and quickly rush out the door so that they wouldn't miss their reservations at the cafe. Despite Momo's assurance that it was no problem and that she was happy to help, Izuku still did not want the Creation hero's kind gesture to go to waste.

Rushing down the streets, Toga's new knife collection clinking musically in the plastic bag gripped tightly in her hand, the pair managed to get to the cafe in time, a kind waitress with blue skin and webbed fingers guiding them to a comfortable looking two-person table near the window. Taking their seat, the waitress handed each of them a fancy looking menu before excusing herself to grab them a complimentary glass of water.

Glancing over the menu, Izuku was pleased to find that many of the items were quite reasonably priced, especially for how fancy some of the drinks and confectioneries looked. The future Number 1 Hero did not really consider himself much of a sweet tooth, but even he was tempted to indulge himself with some of the delectable looking cakes. Apparently, Toga had a similar idea.

"Woaaaaaah it all looks so good!" Looking over his tall menu, Izuku watched as the blonde schoolgirl gushed over the myriad of delicious looking choices before her, her hungry gaze following a waitresses tray as she delivered an order to a nearby table. Their waitress returned with their glasses of water, the cool condensation glistening in the sunlight streaming through the window, the blue-skinned woman producing an electronic notepad from her pocket to take their orders.

"I'm going to get one of everything!" Toga yelled out gleefully as she handed back the menu, her grin stretching across her whole face as she bounced impatiently in her seat, staring expectantly at the boy across the table from her. "And a green tea please."

"E-Everything!" Letting out a shocked shriek, Izuku hiding his blushing face after the whole cafe turned their confused gaze toward him, the green-haired boy scanned his eyes over the menu to count just how much the girl was ordering. 14! 14 different sweets, from cakes to macaroons, were listed in the menu, and from what Izuku could tell they were not small portions.

"Are you sure Toga-chan?" Izuku leaned closer to the godly schoolgirl, using his menu to help shield his voice from the waitress as she punched in the girl's massive order. The only response he got from the girl was an enthusiastic nod of her head.

"I-I'll also have a green tea and a chocolate cake." Izuku murmured quietly as he handed back the menu, the waitress smiling politely as she went to the back to prepare their orders. Subtly checking his All Might branded wallet under the table, Izuku began counting his yen, hoping he had enough to pay for their meal.

"This place is wonderful." Quickly placing the wallet back in his pocket, Izuku turned back to his date, his mind short-circuiting momentarily at that word, to see Toga staring out the window, a bright smile on her face as she watched the people walk by as the sun shining through the window played gently over her soft features. Turning to look Izuku in the eyes, the godly schoolgirl graced him with a true, genuine smile, her soft pink lips pulled up in an expression of content happiness.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Izu-kun."

Izuku could feel his heartbeat violently in his chest as he stared at the beautiful girl sitting across from him, her eyes closed happily as she cocked her head slightly to the side, delighted giggles dancing from her chest. A familiar heat rose to Izuku's cheeks the longer his gaze was fixed upon the godlike girl, the rays of light reflecting off of her hair, like strands of pure gold, casting her in a heavenly glow. For the first time, he did not see her as a mischievous demon cloaked in a pretty girl's body, but as the godly being she truly was.

"Hmm, Izu-kun? You ok?" Tilting her head quizzically at the boy, her bright smile never leaving her face, Toga's inquisitive gaze caused Izuku's heart to skip several beats.

The wielder of One For All's brain was currently warring with itself over the image of Toga that it had built up in its mind over time. Between the psychotic villain, the reality-bending god with the power to wipe out every living being in the universe, and the sweet, caring girl sitting in front of him now. Looking into those catlike eyes, so full of adoration and concern, made Izuku's face heat up with an unfamiliar feeling, one that was completely different from his usual bouts of embarrassment.

"I-I have to go to the washroom!" Shooting upright out of his seat, startling the returning waitress as he bolted toward the washroom, Izuku tried desperately to hide his blushing face from view of the rest of the patrons in the cafe. A loud crash of the bathroom door slamming shut echoed through the cafe, followed shortly by running water and loud splashing that was punctuated by nervous rambling and muffled screams of embarrassment.

Giggling to herself, Toga grabbed a forkful of strawberry shortcake before daintily placing the airy desert upon her tongue, squealing in delight at its divine sweetness. Placing the palm of her hand against her cheek, her lips spread into an elated smile, the blonde god couldn't have asked for a better day. Everything was going perfectly.

Grabbing an exceptionally fluffy looking donut, Toga turned to stare out the window as she nibbled happily on the edge of her pastry, her eyes darkening when she caught sight of a familiar-looking group across the street.

A tall, lanky man-child with hands covering his body was leading a group of misfit villains toward a nearby hero agency, a man with purplish scars blasting the building's exterior with a powerful blue flame. This gave an opening for the rest of the group to rush into the building, bystanders running away in a panic as the flame wielder shot out fire in a large arc toward them.

Standing up from her seat, eyes set in a deadly glower as shadows danced dangerously across her features, Toga slowly made her way out of the cafe, her fist clenching tightly at her side as she went to confront her old teammates.

"Spinner! Stop showboating and just finish those worthless sidekicks." Tomura scratched his neck in agitation at the lizard man's pointless tirades on what a true hero was, the skin peeling and reddening as his jagged fingernails roughly dragged across the tender flesh. As annoying as the real Stain was, his deluded fanboy was twice as irritating with his constant emulations of the Hero Killer. At least Stain was his own person, as loathe Tomura was to giving that high and mighty asshole any credit.

"Ok, some actual hero's might be on their way. I think we made our point. Let's go." Signaling toward his reluctant comrades, the blue-haired man casually began strolling through the destroyed entranceway, stepping through a growing pool of blood, leaving behind a trail of dark red footprints.

Walking through the thick cloud of smoke, the villain group came to a sudden stop as they laid eyes upon a solitary schoolgirl blocking their way, seething hatred emanating off of her body as she brandished a razor-sharp box cutter at them, a sadistic smirk curling on her lips.

"You guys really are becoming my favorite playthings, huh?" Quirking an eyebrow at the strange girl, Tomura noting how every word she spoke was laced with seething venom, the threat clearly evident in her voice. "You dare interrupt my precious date with Izu-kun!"

"Listen girly, we don't even know who the fuck you are." Ever the eloquent speaker, Dabi casually strolled up to the blonde girl, his tall frame towering head and shoulders over her as he casually stared down at her, clearly not phased by her withering glare. They all looked at her oddly when a mad grin curled at the corner of her mouth, a demented glow shining in her catlike gaze.

"Well, let me just remind you." Lifting a hand into the air, her thumb and middle finger pressed together, the girl snapped her fingers dramatically, the sound reverberating like an echo chamber in their minds.

A rush of foreign memories invaded their brains, of another timeline where this girl, Toga Himiko, had been a part of their League of Villains before succumbing to a fatal laboratory accident. That is until she returned as a cruel god of pain and torment, something she had doled out toward her former team members. The ones standing before her right now.

Unbridled fear and despair shot through their souls as their memories from the alternate timeline invaded their minds, Dabi falling to his butt as he tried to scoot away from the psychotic blonde, the power pulsing off of her body looming over him like a specter of death. If only their fate would be so kind.

Turning on their heels, scratching and clawing at each other in their desperate attempt to escape the sadistic schoolgirl, the League of Villains tried to run for their lives because if she got a hold of them it would not last much longer.

Toga teleported in their way, Spinner crashing haphazardly into her tiny frame, the lizard man feeling like he had collided with a brick wall as the air was knocked out of him. A deathly chill ran down his spine when he noticed that his wrist was held firmly in the blonde god's hand, her eyes glowing with sadistic glee.

"And around we go, Spinner." Twisting his wrist sharply, Spinner crying out in agony, Toga grinned wildly as she continued to wrench his arm in slow, agonizing circles, the green scaly arm stretching and distending in unnatural ways until it resembled an actual spring.

Pain racked through the Stain Cosplayer's body as he watched on helplessly as the blonde sadist playfully pulled on the malformed limb, smiling with perverse glee as it bounced back into place as if it was made of rubber. Grabbing his leg, the lizard man falling roughly onto his butt, he could only watch on helplessly as his remaining limbs were morphed into grotesque spirals by the blondes childish whims.

"There, now your name makes more sense." Hands placed squarely on her hips, Toga proudly surveyed her handiwork as the Hero Killer fanboy desperately tried to crawl away to safety, his newly twisted arms and legs twitching uselessly as they refused to follow his bodies command. A piercing scream coming from behind her caused Toga's delighted smile to fall, frowning angrily as she turned toward her next victim.

"Try anything and I'm lowering my last finger. We both know what will happen then." Tomura held a hostage protectively in front of himself, his hand wrapped dangerously around the crying woman's throat with only his middle finger hovering ominously above her slender neck. Despite his threatening words, the underlying fear could still be heard in his voice as he slowly backed away from the demonic girl in front of him, the decay user refusing to let her out of his sight.

"What a coward." Cold dread ran down Tomura's spine as his gaze shot toward the hostage in his hand, his red eyes contracting in horror as he stared into a pair of catlike iris's, Toga grinning dementedly over her shoulder at the leader of the League of Villains. "Taking little old me hostage. How cruel of you, Handsy."

Grasping the hand around her neck, the bones in his fingers cracking loudly as they broke from her strong grip, Toga began gently pulling on his arm, removing his hold from around her throat. His hand emitted a strange squelching noise as the tips burst open from the pressure exerted on them by her vice-like grip, blood squirting like a fountain onto the ground, Toga licking her lips at the delicious red liquid spreading between the tiles in the sidewalk. What a waste.

The Leader of the League of Villains bit down roughly on his tongue as his jaw clenched tightly at the unbearable pain running down his arm, the sadistic schoolgirl slowly pulling his shoulder out of its socket, his skin distending unnaturally as she continued to yank on his arm. Pain flared throughout every nerve in his body as the flesh by his shoulder split open, muscle and bone becoming visible as his arm was separated from his body with an agonizingly slow drag by the demonic blonde.

The last fiber of muscle keeping his arm attached tore with a pathetic snap, Tomura falling backward as he stared unblinking into the bright blue sky, his red eyes unfocused and distant as he went into shock.

"Compress! Guess who I am?" Mr. Compress watched horrified as Toga lifted the detached limb up to her head, the hand covering her face like a certain man she had just disarmed, her amused laughter muffled by the lifeless palm covering her mouth. Staring at the carnage happening around him, his eyes darting frantically behind his mask at the mutilated and deformed bodies of Tomura and Spinner, Mr. Compress knew he had to get out of there. Who knew what she would do to him this time?! He was not willing to wait and find out.

Grabbing a smoke bomb from his pocket, Mr. Compress quickly threw it onto the ground, a dark puff of gas shrouding the trickster's body from view. Turning to run, the mask-wearing villain felt his world suddenly shift, finding himself staring into the sky, his body being pressed in from all sides, leaving him unable to move.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen! To the Wondrous Himiko's Magic Show!" Eyes bugging out in disbelief, Mr. Compress turned his head toward where the jubilant introduction had come from, his mind unable to comprehend the absurd yet terrifying sight he was witnessing.

Toga was standing above him, dressed in a top hat and black cape, a dangerously sharp saw in her hand, her arms raised theatrically high in the air for some unseen audience. Twisting his head side to side, Mr. Compress noticed that the reason he couldn't move was because he was trapped within a long, rectangular box, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead when he knew what was going to happen next. Smiling down at him, her razor-sharp fangs fully on display, the sadistic god placed the edge of the saw daintily onto the edge of the box.

"For my first trick! I will saw my assistant here in half!" Mr. Compress's head shot back and forth when a sudden roar of applause echoed down the empty street as if coming from nowhere, his terrified gaze shooting back down as the unmistakable sound of wood being sawn into reached his ears. The blonde god was pulling the dangerous implement slowly across the wooden surface, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, the serrated blade inching ever closer to his fleshy skin.

Closing his eyes, the sound of the saw tearing through the wooden box echoing in his ears, Mr. Compress awaited the inevitable sensation of his flesh being torn in twain. He didn't have to wait long, as the serrated teeth roughly tore into the sleeve of his suit, the cold steel barely grazing his skin, leaving a shallow incision in his skin. With her next push, Toga tore through his skin.

Howling in agony, Mr. Compress began kicking and flailing in his narrow prison, trying to push his body as far away from the encroaching saw as he could, but in the end, it was a futile effort. Skin and bone were carved into without remorse, the jagged teeth ripping and tearing through his abdomen until his vision grew dark, the sounds of flesh being ripped to shreds lulling him into sweet unconsciousness.

Pulling the box apart, blood and guts spilling onto the ground in a messy heap, Toga stared at the bloody implement in confusion.

"Huh. Guess I did it wrong." Shrugging her shoulders, the godlike schoolgirl nonchalantly threw the blood-soaked saw behind her, her top hat and cape poofing out existence as she scanned the area for her final victim.

"You aren't getting me this time freak!" Casually turning toward the angry yell, Toga watched as Dabi threw a twisted green ball fly toward her, Spinner screaming in terror as he soared in a collision course with the sadistic god, his messed up limbs unable to help him brace for the inevitably rough landing.

Stepping causally to the side, Toga watched as the lizard man crashed roughly into the pavement, blood and teeth flying out of his mouth as his face collided with the solid ground. Grinning at the amusing sight, Toga's ears perked up as she heard the sound of fading footsteps, turning her head lazily to see the tall flame user running into the distance. Toga merely shook her head, embarrassed at the villain's shameful behavior.

Panting heavily, Dabi ran down the street, not sparing a single glance back at his fallen comrades. He never cared about them to begin with, all that mattered was that he survived. A flash of blonde in his peripheral caused his heart to skip a beat before a painful tug on his arm stopped him in his tracks, whatever grabbed him pulling him backward. Gulping nervously, the flame user turned to find Toga standing next to him, her fingers pinching at the purple skin on his arm, her lips curled up into a dark grin.

"Now, now. Did you think I forgot about you?" Gripping the burnt skin roughly, her fingernails digging painfully into the gnarled flesh, Toga began pulling it toward her, the Cremation user's turquoise eyes looking on horrified as it began to distend and stretch abnormally, pinpricks of pain shooting across his arm. "Let's see how well those staples work."

With blinding speed, Toga's fingers shot up toward his face, her sharp nails digging into the purple flesh underneath Dabi's eyes, the glint in her golden gaze promising nothing but pain. Dabi screamed out in agony as the sadistic blonde tore at his eyelids, the burnt skin deforming in unnatural ways as they pulled further and further away from his face, the staples on his face pinching deeper into his flesh.

"Ooo, they work pretty well." Howling with sadistic pleasure, Dabi's lower eyelids hanging off of his face loosely, Toga did not give him time to recover as she latched onto his lower jaw, her nails scratching long grooves into his cheek as she hooked her fingers underneath his skin. Pulling down once more, Dabi's teeth grit in untold agony, Toga ripped the flesh straight from his cheek, purple flaps of skin dangling between her fingers as the flame user's hands shot up to grasp at his face in pain.

"Whoops. Too rough." Flapping the torn skin back and forth, giggling at the way it danced and jostled in her hands, Toga threw them at Dabi's feet, the flame user watching his flesh land with a splat on the ground. Falling to his knees, the Cremation user pressed his forehead painfully into the concrete, begging and pleading to any god to save him from the wrath of this monster.

"Ok, I'm done here." Stretching her arms lazily in the air, belly peeking out from underneath her sweater, the blonde god felt like they had learned their lesson. The blood and carnage she had wrought upon them slowly faded away, the League of Villains wounds returning to normal as they lay unmoving on the ground. She's glad she took Twice out of the League when she changed the world. She would have hated hurting him.

"Never ruin my time with Izu-kun again, ya hear?" Toga pouted at the pile of villains before her, scolding the unconscious league for their bad behavior, before a loud cheer erupted from behind her, startling the godlike schoolgirl. Swiveling her head back and forth, the blonde girl watched as a bunch of people came out of hiding, joyous hoots and hollers echoing down the streets as the police pulled up to arrest the League of Villains. Confusion settled over Toga's features, unsure what the people were celebrating for.

"Toga-chan!" Spinning around at the sudden voice, Toga watched Izuku sprint up to her with an excited grin plastered on his face as he grasped a hold of her hands, a dark blush spreading on her cheeks at his sudden physical contact. "That was amazing!"

"Huh?" Tilting her head, the blonde schoolgirl could only look into Izuku's sparkling green eyes and grinning face in confusion. What was everyone so excited about? All she did was beat up her former comrades who had dared ruin her date. No one should have seen what she did to them, she made sure of that.

"You stopped the League! You're a real hero!" Golden eye's widening in surprise, Toga could feel an unfamiliar warmth bubble up in her stomach as her heart soared. Praise. Such a small thing to some, but Toga had never heard it before and she especially has never been called a hero. And coming from Izuku, her sweet Izu-kun, only made the feeling burn brighter and hotter. It did make her feel bad though, as stopping them to save everyone had not been her true intention.

"Who cares about that?" Interlacing her fingers with the green-haired boy's, a blush flaming up on his freckled cheeks as what he had done finally registered in his mind, Toga began dragging Izuku back to the cafe, intent to keep this date going for as long as possible. "There's still lots of sweets to eat!"

* * *

"Sparky-boy becomes stupid when he overuses his electricity!?" Gripping her stomach, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, Toga's whole body was wracked with laughter as Izuku regaled her with stories of their classmates, her body leaning heavily into his side as they made their way to the train station.

The pair had been chatting amiably after their time at the cafe, Toga somehow managing to finish every last piece of dessert from her order, sharing stories and asking questions. Most of them were questions directed toward Izuku himself, the godlike girl wanting to know every little thing she could about the green-haired boy.

"Yeah, Jiro never lets him live it down." A light blush covered Izuku's cheeks at the gentle warmth coming from Toga's body, chuckling slightly as he remembered all the times the Earphone Jack user would rag on the poor boy for his severe quirk drawback. "I'm sure you must have noticed it."

"Nah. I don't really hang out with the rest of the class." Though her words came out casual and nonchalantly, small snickers still rolling out from her chest, they did give Izuku pause, his eyes widening in surprise as he stared at the girl next to him sadly.

"You don't?" Izuku's words came out softly, a touch of sadness in his voice, as he hung his head. Was he the only person she hung out with? Whenever he was with someone else or doing something away from her, was she alone? That thought made a heavy weight settle in his heart.

"Izu-kun?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Izuku looked down at the girl wrapped around his arm, her catlike eyes staring up at him in confusion. Scratching his cheek nervously, the young hero wondered if he was going to regret his next words.

"Y-you know…you can hang out with me whenever you want. If you ever feel lonely." Tearing his gaze away from the blonde god, Izuku stared down the road with an embarrassed blush on his freckled cheeks. The offer was out there now, whether it was the smart thing to do, he wasn't sure. But he did know he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left her on her own.

A sudden tug on his arm followed by a velvety softness on his cheek brought him to a sudden stop, the wielder of One For All's whole body freezing up as his spine went ramrod stiff. Quivering nervously, flickering his nervous gaze to the side, Izuku's heartbeat shot up thrice-fold when he saw Toga's face right next to his, her eyes closed blissfully as she pressed her lips gently onto his freckled cheek.

Pulling away agonizingly slowly, her hot breath lingering on his cheek long after her lips had removed themselves from his skin, Izuku turned fully to stare into Toga's eyes, love and adoration for the boy shining in her golden gaze.

"Thank you, Izu-kun."

Nodding dumbly, the green-haired boy decided to stare forward, too embarrassed to hold eye contact with the beaming blonde beside him. Izuku took in the sight of the setting sun, marveling on how nice the view in the city was today, the orange sky spreading out before him with nary a building in sight. Wait?

Gulping nervously, the young hero slowly lowered his gaze downward, his eyes bugging out in panic when he noticed the distinct lack of pavement beneath his feet. The pair was floating several hundred feet in the air, the Tokyo skyline spread out before with people and cars milling about like tiny ants below.

"GAAAAH!" Leaping into the air, somehow, Izuku wrapped his arms around the godly schoolgirl's body, his whole body shivering as he clenched his eyes shut in fear. Toga meanwhile was grinning from ear to ear, her whole body flush with warmth as Izuku's muscular frame enveloped her.

Staring into the setting sun with a bright smile on her face, feeling Izuku cling onto her body for dear life, Toga felt like it had truly been the perfect date.

**A/N: Just a typical date if you ask me.**

**And that was Izuku and Toga's first date! Will there be more in the future? If Toga has her way there sure will be. Some sweet moments and some brutal moments in this chapter, pretty much par for the course with Toga.**

**I am super excited to write these next couple of chapters and I hope you guys will like them. It will definitely be a lot of fun to write them.**

**Big, big thank you to every single one of you for reading! I have tons of fun writing this and knowing there are people out there who enjoy it so thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Stay safe and healthy out there! Have a wonderful day!**


	13. Watch Out Katsuki

"There she goes again." Jiro's bored voice cut through the noisy chatter amongst the girls of Class 1-A as they all congregated in the common room, her earphone jack pointing toward a strange zombie with blonde hair that was shuffling aimlessly near the kitchen.

Ever since returning from their date, Toga has been roaming through the dorms in a love-struck daze, a dreamy smile and far away stare plastered on her face at all times. Small murmurs of elation would spill from her mouth, mostly consisting of her reciting moments of their date or just repeating Izuku's name over and over, each one punctuated by a bubbly round of giggles or a squeal of immense joy.

Needless to say, the group had been unable to question the love-struck girl on any details of her date with the mop-headed boy, Toga seemingly unable to even register other people's existence at the moment, deciding to simply let her be until she came down from her love induced high. None of them expected it to end any time soon, though.

"Do you think we should stop her, kero?" Tsuyu pressed her finger thoughtfully against her chin as Toga entered the common room, the blonde girl completely oblivious of everyone else around her as she stared at the ceiling with a distant look, her fingers pressed lightly onto her fiery red cheeks. Clearly, a happy memory was playing in her mind, if her mile-wide smile was anything to go by.

"Leave her be. I think it's cute." Tooru clapped her hands together excitedly, or at least everyone assumed that's what she did, practically bouncing in her seat as they watched their classmate exit the room and make her way upstairs, climbing up the steps with surprising competence. They all agreed it was cute, in Toga's own strange way anyway.

"By the way, where are Yaomomo and Ochaco?" Turning her gaze between the members of the congregated group, the ever social Mina noted the conspicuous absence of the heiress and the round-cheeked girl, the Class 1-A girls(barring Toga) usually spending their free nights together.

"Ochaco-chan said she wasn't feeling well so she said she'll be heading to bed early." The frog-girl replied, her nasal voice thick with worry, the girls all showing concern for their brown-haired friend. Tsuyu felt bad lying to her friends about Ochaco's true reason for isolating herself for the night, the memory of her best friend crying softly in her arms still sitting heavily in her heart.

"And Momo. Welll…" Glancing out of the corner of her eye, the rest of the girls followed Jiro's line of sight toward the room across the entranceway where the boys of Class 1-A were currently huddled around a familiar broccoli headed boy.

"C'mon, Midoriya! You have to tell us something!" Izuku flinched at Kaminari's loud exclamation, his hands protectively held out in front of him, as the rest of the group nodded in concurrence with their spikey headed classmate. Well except for Todoroki, the two-toned hero merely watching the proceedings with bored disinterest. And yet he stuck around, secretly happy for his first friend.

"Yes, Midoriya. I too would like to know how your date with Toga went." Momo, the only girl in the group, pressed uncomfortably close into Izuku's side, her large breasts inadvertently enveloping his arm as she stared expectantly at the blushing boy, unaware of what her bodies proximity to his was doing to the poor boy.

"How was the coffee shop? Were the reservations to your liking? It wasn't too expensive, was it? Did Toga like your outfit? Did you hold hands? Did you kiss!?'

Izuku wanted to scream out in embarrassment as Momo kept pushing closer and closer into his side with every question. Her black eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement caused the green-haired boy to bite his tongue, however, as he did not want to diminish the Creation user's bouncy aura. It would have been like admonishing an excited puppy.

"MIDORIYA!" Izuku was really not becoming fond of hearing his name right about now, as Mineta climbed the back of the chair he was seated on to glare darkly at the green-haired boy, his small hands wrapping tightly around his throat as the grape-headed pervert began shaking him back and forth.

"Why!? Why is it always you?!" Mineta's words were laced with unbridled, seething jealousy as he strangled his freckled classmate, tears of anguish running down his cheeks as he let all of his frustrations out on the poor wielder of One For All. All Izuku could do was feebly grasp at the hands firmly clasped onto his windpipe, greatly confused at what he had done to draw the grape-headed boys ire.

"Mineta, man. Calm down." Feeling the death grip on his throat loosen, Izuku sucked in several lungfuls of air as he gave Kirishima a thankful stare, the red-headed boy currently trying to restrain the raging midget in his arms, his harden quirk activated to absorb the hits from Mineta's flailing limbs as he tried to get his hands back on the green-haired boy.

"Do you love her?" Everyone went quiet as they all gawked at Todoroki in shock, even Mineta had stopped his struggling to gape wide-eyed at the usually stoic boys question. Todoroki ignored everyone else's bewildered stares, his two-toned eyes focused solely on Izuku, the boy in question sitting paralyzed from his words.

"Do you love her?" Repeating the question, Todoroki continued to stare unblinking at his green-haired friend, completely oblivious to everyone else's stares. A cold chill ran down Izuku's back as the rest of the group turned their gazes toward him, all of them eagerly awaiting his answer to Todoroki's question.

"I-I-I," Quivering nervously, Izuku's eyes flickered between all of the expectant eyes looking at him, a feeling of intense pressure filling the air that threatened to suffocate the poor boy. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Leaping out of his chair, several of his classmates backing away in surprise at the sudden movement, Izuku zipped out of the common room and up the stairs, 13 sets of eyes worriedly following the wielder of One For All as he dashed out of the room. A brief awkward silence fell over the room as they all turned to stare at the boy who's question had scared off the poor mop-headed boy, Todoroki looking at them with confusion written on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

A gentle creak echoed through the empty hallway as Ochaco stepped out of her darkened room, her eyes still red from crying as she wiped away the last trails of tears rolling down her cheeks. It had taken a long time after Izuku and Toga had left for their date for Ochaco to finally stop crying, the round-cheeked girl thanking Tsuyu for her kindness before excusing herself to spend the rest of the day in her room.

The tears had returned as soon as she heard the pair's entrance several hours later, Toga's exuberant voice echoing throughout the dorm as she rushed passed Ochaco's room and into her own. Every now and then she would hear Toga wander passed her door, the blonde girl giggling and muttering happily about her date to herself causing the painful stabbing in Ochaco's heart to return.

A light sniffle escaped her as she thought about all of the wasted opportunities she had, all the times she could have gotten over her stubborn denial and just admitted she liked, if not loved, the sweet, heroic boy. Aoyama had even blatantly stated it to her during the Final Exam and she had refused to do anything about it.

Ochaco knew Toga had an interest in him, the girl practically drooling all over him ever since the class year had started, hanging off of him and watching him from day one. The Gravity user held no ill-will toward the other girl, even if they weren't close friends she was still her classmate, and she and Izuku clearly got along, but she couldn't help but be jealous of what she had with the mop-headed boy.

"Ah, Uraraka." Freezing up, her brown eyes going wide in shock, Ochaco turned to find the boy who had been on her mind all day standing just a couple of steps away, his emerald gaze focused on her.

"Eh, Deku-kun? What are you doing here?" Her heart began to beat erratically as the taller boy slowly walked up to her, his hand nervously scratching the back of his head as he looked bashfully at the ground. Even now, with his face scrunched up in anxious nervousness, Ochaco couldn't help but find him cute. And yet, he was not hers.

"S-sorry. I ran up here so fast I forgot to check which way I was going." A small smile came to Ochaco's lips at Izuku's comment, knowing just how frazzled the mop-headed boy could get. He must have been close to a panic attack during his date with Toga. Her expression fell at that thought, a cold feeling running through her chest as she imagined the two of them on their date.

"Hey, Uraraka, are you ok?" Snapping her head back up, Ochaco stared into Izuku's concerned face, his emerald orbs shining with worry. Pain shot through the brown-haired girl's chest as she stared into his green eyes that were filled with so much care and kindness. It made the reality that much more unbearable.

"Y-yeah, w-why wouldn't I be?" Waving off Izuku's concerns, Ochaco prayed that the green-haired hero would let it go, that he would turn around and leave her be. But she knew better than that. Izuku was too nice to do something like that.

"Your eyes are red." Flinching slightly, Ochaco quickly looked away as she hung her head to cover her eyes with her bangs, afraid to tell Izuku why she had been crying. Izuku took a tentative step closer to his brown-haired friend as Ochaco desperately tried to avoid eye contact. "Are you sure you are ok?"

'Please, Deku. Don't be so kind to me.' She loved how caring he was, it was what made him such an amazing hero. But that's exactly not what she wanted right now. She didn't need a hero. She just wanted his love. Something that was now in possession of another.

"Uraraka," Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, the Gravity users body tensing up under his touch, Izuku lowered himself to try and get a glimpse of Ochaco's face. "if anything is wrong, I'm alw-"

"IZU-KUN!" The gentle warmth of his hand quickly disappeared from her shoulder as a blonde force of nature plowed into Izuku's side, knocking the pair onto the floor. Little squeaks and squeals of indescribable happiness bubbled up from Toga's chest as she quickly snuggled herself into his arms, her cheek rubbing affectionately against his toned chest. "It's been too long!"

"T-Toga-chan!" Izuku screamed out in shock at the sudden appearance of his blonde classmate as Ochaco watched the unfolding scene with great distress. Toga quickly sat up as she placed both legs on opposite sides of Izuku's prone form, effectively straddling the freckled boy underneath her. A devious smile spread on her lips as she provocatively leaned closer to Izuku's face, her tongue running suggestively over her lips as she hovered over his beet-red face.

"Did you miss me cutie~!?" Running a finger down his freckled cheek, Toga seemed to be completely oblivious to the other person in the hallway as she lifted herself back into a seated position, her sweater gently riding up her stomach, exposing more and more of the delicate skin underneath to the increasingly distressed boy trapped underneath her.

"N-ne, Toga. I think Deku-kun wants to get up." A chill ran down Ochaco spine as Toga slowly turned to glare at her, her mind flashing back to the day of the Licence Exam when she stared into those same cold, catlike eyes, the golden orbs glinting with murderous intent and the promise of pain. Eyes of a killer. Ones that were staring right at her.

* * *

'I can't believe I got away from that.' Green lightning arced across Izuku's body, Full Cowling crackling over his skin as he went over his nightly routine of studying the moves Iida had so generously written up for him, a flurry of practiced kicks and flips echoing down the silent U.A. campus. 'I'm surprised she listened to Uraraka.'

After Toga's brief show of 'affection', the blonde god had excused herself to go take a bath with a peppy smile on her lips, lightly patting Ochaco's cheek before skipping down the hall, her bright giggles slowly fading into the distance.

After shaking off the latest in a long line of embarrassing moments with Toga, Izuku had gone back to check on his friend, Ochaco's gaze still fixated on where their blonde classmate had just disappeared. The brown-haired girl had quickly brushed him off, her eyes wide with fear as she hurried back into her room, the heavy door slamming shut ringing in his ear.

Izuku was greatly worried about his first friend, Ochaco's usually bright and cheerful personality seemed to have been completely absent. She seemed gloomy and downcast, almost sad. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her cheeks looked rough and still bore streaks as if she had been crying.

He hated seeing her like that. Ochaco was one of the first bright spots in his life after finally making it into U.A., her sweet gesture to donate some points to him after he saved her from the Zero-Pointer at the entrance exam showing him that there was kindness in this world, that it was worth saving. She was a constant inspiration to him and he admitted to himself that at one point he even had a crush on her.

"I should spend more time with her. We haven't seen each other very much since Toga changed the world." Muttering to himself, Izuku grabbed a quick drink of water as he stared up at the stars that were blanketing U.A. in a veil of twinkling lights. Were they still the same as they had always been, back when the big bang brought the universe into existence? Or were they now parts of Toga's creation, left behind in a false veneer to replicate the world to the one before her ascension to godhood?

Deciding those kinds of questions would only cause existential fear, let alone fear of Toga, to set in, Izuku decided to call it a night. Crouching down, Izuku lightly dabbed his face with the towel as he imagined himself laying comfortably in his bed. Maybe this time he would wake up to an empty room, one without Toga floating ominously over his bed.

"Deku." Izuku's whole body seized up at the sudden appearance of another person, his body going rigid as he dropped the towel onto the ground, afraid to turn around as he slowly returned to his feet. That voice. That painfully, familiar voice. A voice that held both happy and painful memories. So many painful memories. Memories of his past.

Shaking slightly, Izuku slowly turned around to find a spiky-haired blonde standing at the edge of the entrance to the 1-A building, his red eyes boring deep into his own, his face devoid of any expression. His hands were situated deep in the pockets of his sweat pants, his patented slouch belying the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Kacchan." Izuku's voice came out at barely above a whisper, the wielder of One For All feeling as if he was staring at a specter of his past. Why was Kacchan here? He wasn't part of 1-A anymore, Toga had removed him from Izuku's life and altered his personality to be nicer. So, why was he here?

"Follow me." Turning on his heel, Katsuki slowly shuffled down the street, the spikey-haired boy not sparing Izuku a second glance, sure in the knowledge that the wielder of One For All would follow. And as much as Izuku hated to prove him right, he did.

"K-Kacchan? Where are we going?" A growing sense of unease began welling up in his chest as Katsuki refused to answer him, the hotheaded blonde merely continued his trek at a leisurely pace, the atmosphere growing more and more foreboding the further they got from the dorms. Right now, Izuku really wished he had Toga by his side.

The inheritor of One For All wondered why Katsuki came to talk to him now of all times. The two had not exchanged a single word with each other since that time they bumped into each other in the hallway, the day right after Toga had gotten her powers and altered the universe to her liking. Even then he had not said a single word to him, merely walking away from his former best-friend/punching bag.

Ever since that day, Izuku had not seen hide nor hair of his former bully, their paths not crossing a single time when once their lives were so invariably tied to each other. Katsuki was both one of his greatest inspirations and his worst enemies. Years of verbal and physical abuse had ended with a simple display of Toga's whim. In the crazy days that followed, Izuku had not spared Katsuki a second thought, too busy dealing with flighty fancies of a playful god.

That's why his sudden appearance back into his life was made that much more ominous, his dogged silence only fueling that feeling more.

The pair stepped into the sprawling artificial cityscape of Ground Beta, Izuku remembering it as the place where he had first beaten Katsuki in his original timeline. What had happened now? It had been an eye-opening moment for him, finally being able to stand up for himself and truly learn the difference between his and Katsuki's power. Now it was just another training ground, impressive in scope but wholly meaningless.

"Kacchan? W-Why did-"

"Shut up." Izuku's mouth snapped shut as the explosive blonde finally spoke, his usually loud and agitated voice completely absent, replaced with cold, seething hate that was much more terrifying then if he had yelled at him at full volume. Spinning around, Izuku gulped at the look in Katsuki's eyes, it had been one he had seen many times before. Katsuki was pissed.

"You little piece of shit!" Gulping nervously, Izuku could only watch as Katsuki slowly began pacing back and forth, his shoulders squared as if he were ready to pounce at his childhood friend at any moment, his fierce gaze never wavering from the green-haired boy.

"How dare you try and one-up me!" Greatly confused, Izuku decided all he could do was listen, his gaps in knowledge about the past definitely making this a harder issue to deal with than previously anticipated.

"You think you can just fucking come to U.A., steal my spot in the top class, and get away with it!" Small crackles of explosions sparked in the blonde's hand as his temper rose, his voice getting more and more agitated.

"You think just because I'm in another class I don't hear things! See things! I've seen you, slowly getting better and better with your mysterious new quirk! Which, by the way, where the fuck did you get that?!"

"I-"

"I said shut up!" Flinching, Izuku decided he to just keep his mouth shut. That had always been the best course of action when it came to Katsuki and his outbursts.

"What are you some big man now that you are doing a little better and got yourself some little bitch for a girlfriend!?"

"She's not my-"

"Shut the hell up!" Izuku barely managed to avoid the sudden punch that was aimed at his head, a small explosion ringing in his ear as a wave of heat washed over his cheek. Lifting his arms defensively, Izuku put some distance between him and the explosive blonde, just in case he decided to get aggressive. Well, more so.

"I won it." Quirking an eyebrow inquisitively at the sudden change in tone, Izuku dropped his hands slightly at Katsuki's quieter tone. "I won the damn tournament. I beat that half-and-half bastard right in front of everyone. I was better than you. I was better than everyone!"

"Then why?" Arms hanging limply at his side, Katsuki's features were obscured by his bangs, his eyes shrouded in shadow. "Then why does everyone still keep talking about 1-A."

Lifting his head, Izuku took a step back in shock because Katsuki's red eyes were burning with unrestrained anger and hate.

"Why do they keep talking about YOU!? The boy who saved his girlfriend during the Villain attack at the Summer Camp! The boy who disobeyed orders and went to rescue his kidnapped classmate! The boy who passed the fucking Licence Exam when I didn't!"

While grateful to finally have an answer to some of his questions about what happened in this timeline, he had no time to celebrate as the spiky-haired boy slowly stalked up to him, sparks crackling between his fingers as he glared at the young hero.

"And then there's All Might." Eyes widening in fear, Izuku could feel his heart plummet into his stomach at Katsuki's words. How could he have figured that out?! In this new timeline, he would not have felt bad about lying to Katsuki and revealed to him that he had gotten a quirk from someone else. And Katsuki had explicitly mentioned that it was one of Izuku's classmates that had been kidnapped by the League of Villains, so that means he would not have been around to see All For One and All Might's fight up close.

"That point, the one he made after beating that powerful villain in the Kamino ward. It was directed at you, wasn't it?! I've seen the two of you, talking in the hallways and spending time in the teacher's lounge. All Might has taken a special liking to you and I bet it has to do with your mysterious new quirk! What can he possibly see in a wimp like you?!"

This wasn't good. Katsuki was getting more and more heated the longer he was allowed to rant, his anger toward Izuku growing more and more in intensity as he let out his frustrations at his former friend's achievements. Izuku had to diffuse this and quick, before Katsuki's anger couldn't raise anymore and he decided to get physical. Izuku had no way to gauge the Explosions user's current skill-set ever since they had been separated by Toga.

"K-Kacchan it's not like that! She's not my girlfriend!" Izuku wasn't sure why that was the first thing he decided to deny, especially when the words felt hollow as soon as they left his mouth. He would have to analyze that later when he wasn't being stared down by a rampaging explosion machine.

"I only met up with All Might because he's our teacher and you know me, I wouldn't turn down the chance to talk to my idol. It's like you said. Why would he have an interest in a wimp like me?"

A nervous laugh was all Izuku was able to muster as an uncomfortable silence fell over the former childhood friends, the green-haired boy's wobbly voice echoing down the empty streets of Ground Beta. A cold sweat broke out on Izuku's forehead as a deep growl rumbled out of the explosive blonde's chest, his whole body shaking with barely restrained rage. Katsuki was like a pot sitting unattended on a hot stove, the water slowly bubbling up beneath the surface before finally exploding with white-hot rage.

".…Do you think I'm an idiot!?"

And just like that, the pot overflowed and Katsuki attacked.

* * *

"Nice and clean~ Nice and clean~ Time to find my Izu-kuuuuun~"

Toga excitedly sang a self-made song as she bounded down the main staircase, taking two steps at a time as her blonde hair flew behind her, unrestrained from their usual buns. Dressed in her U.A. branded pajamas, the godlike girl rushed through the dorms entranceway, the classmates still situated in the common room watching as she burst through the front doors with a loud bang.

Jumping down the small set of stairs that led up to the building, Toga excitedly whipped her head back and forth, her face falling as she failed to locate the broccoli headed boy.

"Izu-kun?" Walking over to his abandoned belongings, worriedly picking up his discarded towel, Toga knew right away that something was wrong. He would never leave his stuff behind like this. Izuku always took great care of his belongings, especially his beloved notebooks.

Dropping the towel back on the ground, a tinge of worry coursing through her heart, the godlike girl ran back into the dorm before rushing over to the group of boys in the common room, noisily slamming her hands on the back of the couch. Several of the boys jumped at her sudden entrance, the frantic gleam in her eyes causing them to look at her with apprehension.

"Where's Izu-kun?" Toga tried to keep her voice level, but she couldn't help the tinge of panic that wormed its way into her voice. In her frazzled state, she had failed to realize that she could easily just have him reappear right in front of her or look into the past to see what happened. But her concern for Izuku's safety had overridden any sense of rational thought she had left. Her Izu-kun's safety was her only priority.

"Umm, some blonde guy came over to talk to him and then they both left." Sato's whole body flinched when Toga's crazed stare was centered on him, her golden eyes boring deep holes into his soul as a dark growl started to rumble through his strange classmate's chest. He really wished he hadn't said anything, as she suddenly stood ramrod straight, her small body shaking with boiling rage.

Stiffly turning around, Toga quickly walked out of the building, her classmates watching on with worried stares as she disappeared down the front walkway and down the street before she was completely out of sight.

Every fiber of Toga's being was buzzing with barely restrained fury, the godlike schoolgirl barely able to contain her powers, the air around her buzzing and crackling as the little pockets of space and time began warping around her.

As soon as she knew she was out of eyesight of any prying eyes, Toga tapped into the universe, searching for the familiar life sign of her beloved Izu-kun. Every being in the universe shone in her mind's eye, a sea of limitless life, some fading away forever as more sparked into existence, but her focus was set on the brightest shining light of them all.

"There you are." Finding Izuku's location, Toga quickly teleported away, her body popping out of existence without leaving a trace.

* * *

"Stop running!" Another explosion rung in Izuku's ears as he barely avoided another ferocious attack from the enraged blonde, the heat from the blast singeing his already torn shirt, the young hero grabbing his side as another painful sting ran through his flesh at the sudden movement.

Katsuki had taken advantage of his unwillingness to fight, the green-haired boy trying to his best to merely avoid the explosive blondes frantic attacks, Izuku's body and clothes littered with small tears and burn marks, reminiscent of his time as a kid being bullied by who he thought was his friend. Apparently, Katsuki's skills had only improved since the reality shift, as the aggressive boy seemed to attack him with almost relentless fervor, seemingly going for the kill with every blast.

Crouching low, Izuku tried to leap away to a safe distance, just to try and find an opening where he could run. While cowardly, he preferred to settle this without violence, his dream of attending U.A. hanging in the balance should anyone witness the pairs fight.

Unfortunately, Katsuki's instincts were too great and he easily telegraphed Izuku's next move, the foul-mouthed blonde cutting off his escape route and catching him in mid-leap. Grabbing the freckled boys' face, Katsuki punched the poor boy harshly in the stomach before letting off a series of explosions from his hands, launching Izuku several feet into the air before skidding painfully across the unforgiving concrete.

Pain wracked through Izuku's whole body as he tried to suck in lungfuls of air, his chest feeling like it was on fire as the searing heat on his face refused to diminish. He surely suffered some first, if not second, degree burns from that last attack. Katsuki really wasn't holding back.

Heavy footsteps stalked up to Izuku's prone form, the green-haired boy staring up at Katsuki through hazy eyes, the blonde boy standing over his bruised and battered body, a triumphant sneer spread across his lips as he lifted his arm into the air, poised to land the decisive blow.

"I win." Right as Katsuki was about to finish his childhood nuisance for good, his outstretched palm preparing to slam down onto Izuku's defenseless form, a cold chill down his neck causing his whole body to freeze up, primal fear engulfing his whole body as his instinct to run went haywire. Something was behind him. Something powerful.

"Wh-what?" Frozen in place, forehead matted with anxious sweat, Katsuki stared down at his rival, Izuku's gaze not fixated on him but at something behind him, the green-haired boy's eyes wide with fear and terror that he had never seen before, not even after the years of torment he had dealt toward him.

Turning stiffly, trying desperately to keep his whole body from shuddering at the oppressing aura that was blanketing the whole training grounds with hateful fury, the Explosion hero saw a female student standing several feet away, her body silhouetted in darkness, only a pair of golden catlike eyes shining within the black veil of the night.

**A/N: Well, I'd say it was nice knowing Katsuki but I'd be lying. **

**So Katsuki is back and just as angry as ever. Katsuki is such a big part of Izuku's life and story that he had to show up eventually. Everything seemed kind of nice until he showed up. Well, unless you count a sad Ochaco as nice.**

**All the pieces have been laid out for the next character and story beats with this and the coming chapter. Of course, I had to throw in a little bit of lovey-dovey Toga because goddamn I love it. Of course, Toga is nothing if not volatile, especially when it comes to her beloved Izuku so you all might have an idea what will happen next time.**

**Thank you all for your continued and new support. Hearing all of your reviews and knowing people like this story always makes my day so much better. I hope to keep bringing you the best story I can make! I've got a couple of other story ideas with other girls for when I finish this story so I hope you look forward to those!**

**Stay safe and have a wonderful day! Love you all!**


	14. Katsuki's Impossible Challenge

All his life, Katsuki had always been the strongest.

Ever since he got his quirk, Katsuki was the one who everyone would focus their attention on, basking in his glory while praising his genius mind and amazing quirk. He was the brave one. The one everyone else looked up to and wanted to be like. The undisputed leader. He was feared by the weak and admired by the strong.

Even after failing to make it into 1-A, he still steamrolled his way to becoming the undisputed number 1 in class B, culminating with a first-place victory in the Sports Festival Tournament. Even if the Half and Half bastard refused to use his full power, Katsuki had still been the victor, proving to the world that his place was as the future's greatest hero.

But right now, caught in this demonic girl's gaze, all Katsuki could feel was how small and insignificant he was compared to her. A stifling pressure was pressing uncomfortably into his chest at the overwhelming aura of sheer power this girl was projecting, all of it directed squarely at him, causing his body to shiver involuntarily in terror.

"O-oi! W-who the f-fuck are you-u?!" Katsuki yelled out angrily at the strange intruder, a demented grin on his face as he threateningly fired off a couple of explosions from his hand, the slight quiver in his voice betraying the fear that was currently gripping his heart. While trying to act cool before this unknown threat, Katsuki's instincts told him that this person would kill him with the greatest of ease and that she was quite willing to do just that.

But what kind of future hero would he be if he backed down from a seemingly impossible challenge?

Golden eyes shifted their gaze downward, their piercing stare glowing ominously in the darkness, looking past the terrified explosion user toward the injured boy behind him. The catlike iris's narrowed dangerously as they roamed over the green-haired boy's prone form, noting the copious amount of scorch marks littering his body, a nasty bruise currently forming over his eye causing it to swell shut.

"H-hey!" Flickering her gaze back to the explosive blonde at his enraged outburst, her fierce glare causing him to shrink back in fear, his whole body going stiff as it refused to obey his orders. "Who do you think you are, ignoring me?!"

Slowly, the terrifying girl started walking toward him, her every step sending a ripple of terror down Katsuki's spine as her golden eyes, filled with unbridled hate, bore deep into his soul with their unflinching glare. The crippling aura only got worse the closer she got to him, threatening to cause him to lose consciousness at any moment.

The girl came to a stop mere inches from his trembling form, staring up at him with hateful eyes, her fearsome presence not diminishing the slightest despite her smaller stature. Katsuki's whole body seized up as the blonde girl stared him down, his bottom lip quivering fearfully, hot tears stinging his eyes as they streaked unbridled down his face.

Toga wanted to hurt him. She wanted to repay him tenfold for the 11 years of torture and pain he had inflicted upon her beloved Izu-kun, something she had hoped would be gone after she had removed him from the green-haired boy's life. So finding him here, with a bruised and battered Izuku lying at his feet, made the rage within the godlike girl boil to a fever pitch, every fiber in her being wanting nothing more than to see the foul-mouthed boy from 1-B suffer at her hands.

A strained cough from behind the frightened boy caught Toga's attention, her gaze snapping toward the injured boy, worry shining in her golden eyes. Izuku was feebly gripping at the nasty burn on his side, his emerald eyes screwed shut in pain as a pained hiss seeped out from between his teeth. The wielder of One For All was trying to push himself into a seated position, his arm trembling as it tried, and failed, to support the young hero's weight, causing him to land uncomfortably on his back, another set of coughs shooting out from his chest.

Shooting the explosive blonde one last venomous glare, Katsuki flinching back in fright, Toga casually stepped passed the taller boy, not sparing him a second glance as she carefully approached her wounded hero.

"Are you ok, Izu-kun?" Crouching down at the boy's feet, Toga began gently running her fingers over the green-haired boy's injuries, taking the utmost care to not hurt him anymore. Izuku's body tensed momentarily as the blonde schoolgirl lightly ghosted her fingers over his exposed side, the young hero relaxing at the gentle feel of her cool skin on the searing flesh. "I'm sorry I was late."

"I-it's ok Toga-chan. I'm fine, really?" Giving him a skeptical look, the godlike schoolgirl carefully swept his matted bangs to the side, inspecting the growing swell over his eye critically, her mouth settled in a narrow frown.

Meanwhile, all Izuku could do was stare bewildered at the girl before him, one who just moments ago had emitted such a strong killing intent he had feared for Katsuki, and the worlds, life. But Toga always seemed to find a new way to surprise him, as the usually vindictive girl had forgone any form of punishment for his childhood friend, instead, worrying so much about his own safety that she was ignoring him completely. It caused his heart to flutter lightly in his chest as a gentle pink hue settled on his freckled cheeks.

No one had ever cared so much for him.

"H-how did you find us?" Averting his gaze from the godlike girl before him, the blush still firmly staining his cheeks, Izuku wondered how she had found them so quickly, the wielder of One For All sure that he and Katsuki had not been followed or told anyone where they were going.

"Hehe. Still not learning, huh, Izu-kun~?" A playful smile spread on the blonde girl's lips as she lightly tapped Izuku on the nose, her earlier frown washed away from her face as she giggled at the forgetful boy's question. "I can know where anyone, and everyone, is at all times if I want."

Izuku couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat as he thought about Toga's answer, the supposedly highly analytical hero seemingly unable to remember just how all-powerful the blonde girl before him was. Someday, he told himself, he'd be able to get it right.

"Don't worry, Izu-kun." Placing a hand softly on his shoulder, Toga gave him a reassuring smile, one that succeeded at its job as Izuku felt the previous fear and worry from his fight with Katsuki slowly melt away. "I'll get us out of here."

"Oi, Oi, OIII!" Eyes narrowing dangerously, Toga turned to look over her shoulder, just in time to watch Katsuki launch himself at the pair, his arm reeled back with heat slowly building on his palm, poised to attack. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"

Izuku covered his head protectively as an earth-shaking explosion detonated in front of them, the heat of the blast washing over him as a dark plume of smoke enveloped them, obscuring the pair from view. Eyes clenched shut, Izuku awaited the familiar pain of being burnt, his childhood days having been filled with days such as today just on a much smaller scale, but it never came.

"Th…That'll show you, bitch." Breathing heavily, the explosive blonde gripped his wrist tightly, his arm stinging from the overuse of his quirk. He had put everything he had into that attack, chunks of mortar raining from the sky as a large trench was gauged out in the concrete from the explosion, the foul-mouthed boy sure to have taken out the unknown girl. There was no way she was standing after taking an attack like that full-on.

Slowly lowering his arms, Izuku eyes shot open as he felt no damage to his body, finding himself to be completely unharmed from the explosion, only his previous injuries still littering his body. Looking up, Izuku gulped loudly as he stared at the enraged features of his godly classmate, her features twisted into an inhumanly scowl as she stood protectively in front of his body, her arms stretched out to absorb the attack. Toga had taken the full brunt of the explosion to protect him.

"W-what the fuck?" A breathless whisper escaped the spiky-haired blonde as he slowly took a step away from the horrifying sight before him. The girl was standing, the back of her pajama shirt had been torn to shreds, leaving her bareback completely exposed. What terrified Katsuki the most, was that she was totally and completely unharmed, not a single burn mark or scratch to be found on her skin.

His strongest attack, a direct hit and without being blocked, had been rendered thoroughly useless by this girl. This wasn't possible! She was a nobody! He couldn't even remember who she was! How could she possibly take a hit that would even leave All Might stunned for a couple of seconds! What was she?!

"...you…" Every muscle in Katsuki seized up at the utterance of that single word, the mysterious blonde girl slowly turning to face him, his veins filling with ice at the hate and anger in her stare.

"…dare….you…." Her sharp fangs were bared at him as she growled lowly in her chest, her small shoulders trembling with barely repressed rage. But it would be let out very soon.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

All light vanished from Katsuki's eyes at the girl's rage-filled outburst, it almost seems as if his life had completely extinguished for that split second, all of his senses having disappeared, leaving him in endless darkness. Grabbing his chest, the explosive blonde took in ragged gasps of breath, his red eyes wide with horror at the sensation he had just felt. It was as if she had snuffed him out of existence with a simple yell.

"Oh, no. You aren't getting away that easily." Katsuki's whole body locked up as an oily, black mass slowly slid in front of his eyes as he felt wet, slimy tendrils constrict his body, his feet sliding across the ground as he was dragged before the demonic schoolgirl. "You will pay for trying to hurt my Izu-kun again."

Waving her hand in front of his face, the tentacles ensnaring him flew off of his body and latched onto her, covering her whole right arm with the writhing black mass of tendrils. Gripping his lower jaw tightly, Katsuki's screams of pain muffled by the cracking of his bones from her harsh grip, the red-eyed boy could only watch helplessly as she forced the wriggling monstrosity down his throat.

"You will choke on every hateful and nasty word you have ever directed toward him." Every single insult he had ever lobbed toward his childhood friend came unbidden to his mind, tears flooding his eyes as a decade's worth of hate and animosity swam before his eyes, the tendrils in his throat disappearing one by one after every painful memory.

And yet it felt like they would never disappear as more and more of Katsuki's insults flashed before him, the air in his lungs slowly depleting as the mass continued to wriggle in his throat. In a panic, the explosive user tried to bite down on the offending appendage, but his teeth merely sunk harmlessly into the spongy flesh leaving behind nary a mark.

Right as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the final memory of him telling Izuku to jump off of the roof shot through his mind, causing the last couple of tendrils to slide harmlessly into his stomach. Dropping to his knees, Katsuki began retching painfully onto the pavement, both to expel the tentacles from his stomach and due to the weight of guilt that had been placed upon his shoulders for his sins.

Sickly smelling liquids poured out from his mouth, little black lumps mixed in with the remnants of his dinner, Katsuki falling backward onto his butt, slowly scooting away from the offending monstrosities. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, unbidden tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned to stare into the golden eyes of his tormentor.

"It won't be that easy." Her grip tightened considerably on his shoulder, his arm falling limp at his side as she pinched his nerve shut, a grunt of pain rumbling out of his throat as she leaned closer to his ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. "Why not feel the pain Izuku felt all those years ago."

Little pinpricks of pain ran over every inch of Katsuki's body as soon as those words left her mouth, the spiky-haired boy struggling helplessly in her tight grip, desperately trying to get away from this psychotic girl. A familiar heat started to roll over his body, his red eyes fearfully watching as small explosions, similar to his quirk, flamed up over his skin, the intensity of the heat increasing with each successive blast.

"Your quirk grew stronger as you aged." Kicking his legs feebly, small whimpers of pain flowing between clenched teeth, Katsuki could feel his usually resistant skin start to bubble and burn, the smell of charred flesh assaulting his senses causing bile to rise to his throat. "But Izuku remained quirkless, helpless to your cruelty."

Releasing her hold on the boy, Katsuki began rolling feverishly on the ground, desperate to put out the last remaining flames on his body. His skin sizzled sickly in his ear as heavy breaths wracked his body, his whole body shivering in pain from the newly exposed nerves on his skin. Katsuki prayed his torment would end soon, but his prayers were not heard that day.

"You wanted power?" Grabbing a hold of his neck, Toga effortlessly lifted the explosive blonde off of the ground, the boy clawing desperately at the fingers around his throat as he was brought face to face with the monstrous schoolgirl. "This is true power. And it will never be yours!"

Reeling back, Katsuki's legs sliding roughly across the concrete as his body was manhandled by the blonde schoolgirl, Toga launched the foul-mouthed boy into the sky like a missile. A deafening pop filled the testing ground as Katsuki's body passed the sound barrier in an instant, his limp form crashing violently into the abandoned building.

Coughing up blood, Katsuki fearfully clawed his way across the floor, bits of broken glass and concrete scratching up his arms and stomach as he tried to escape as quickly as he could. If he hadn't trained his body to be in peak physical shape, that throw would have surely killed him. The strength slumbering within that girl's small frame surpassed anything that had ever existed, both human and non-human alike.

Reaching out pitifully, Katsuki's broken and bloody hand made contact with something soft and warm, tears running down his face as he turned to stare at a pair of bare feet. Clenching his fist, the broken boy placed his forehead against the unforgiving concrete, calling out to his mother. Father. All Might. Anyone, to save him.

"You preyed on the weak." Hoisting the explosive boy up by his tank-top, Toga casually pulled him across the ground toward the hole in the wall, the one Katsuki had crashed through mere moments ago. Lifting the beaten and battered boy over the edge, his body dangling perilously in the air, the landscape of Ground Beta spread out ominously below his feet. "But you are nothing to me."

Letting go of his shirt, Toga let the boy fall from the seven-story building, his body dropping like a sack of bricks. The air whipped past his face as he watched the ground close in on him, the explosion user too weak to muster up enough energy to save himself. Right before he was about to hit the ground, he was roughly plucked out the air, his body screaming in agony as he was painfully caught by the psychotic blonde.

Toga looked at the boy in her arm with disgust as she lifted him up to her face, his limp and broken body lying heavy in her hand, his red eyes barely able to stay open as he was glared at by the blonde monster. Deciding to just end it now, the godlike girl clenched her fist before reeling it back, Katsuki merely closing his eyes as he awaited his inevitable end.

"TOGA-CHAN!"

Freezing in mid-punch, Toga snapped out of her hate-fueled haze, turning wide-eyed toward the source of the voice. Izuku was standing not too far from where she had originally found him, the boy slowly hobbling toward her on shaky legs, his hand pressed firmly over his injured side. His eyes were filled with tears, pleading with her to end this madness, her heart clenching painfully at the fear behind those emerald orbs.

"Please stop! Please!" Dropping the unconscious boy in her hands onto the ground, Toga promptly healed his injuries, every burn, break, and laceration on his body mending until he looked as if he hadn't just been mauled by a revenge-fueled god. Waving her hand, Katsuki's body suddenly vanished without a trace, no evidence of him ever being there to be found.

At the other end of the campus, Katsuki awoke in his bedroom with a start, his whole body drenched with sweat as his heart beat loudly in his chest. Running his hand through his spiky hair, the explosion user tried to piece together the memory of the horrible nightmare he just had, his whole body shuddering in fright as all he could recollect was a pair of piercing golden eyes in the darkness.

"No one will have seen any of this. I made sure of it." Izuku stood frozen in place as Toga slowly walked over to him, her hands gently roaming over his body, every spot she made contact with tingling with a pleasant warmth, the pain littering his body disappearing one by one. Everywhere the godlike girl touched was healed from its wounds, the pain wracking his body diminishing until it was completely gone.

"Th-thank you, Toga-ch-oof!" Izuku's words were cut off as a gentle weight slammed into him, a pair of strong, slender arms wrapping protectively around his waist as Toga buried her face into his chest. Instinctively, Izuku wrapped his arms around the shorter girl, his scarred hands placed upon her exposed back, the torn material reminding him of how Toga had protected him from Katsuki's reckless attack.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Izu-kun." Toga's voice was muffled slightly by his chest, the feeling of her warm breath seeping through his shirt causing him to blush a light pink, the boy slowly getting accustomed to the godlike girl's bouts of affection.

A great weight lifted from Toga's shoulders as she snuggled deeper into her Izu-kun's arms, all the worry and anger she had felt before washing away like rain, a small content sigh escaping her lips as she inhaled his scent. Izuku was here and he was safe. That is all Toga needed in this world.

While Toga was basking in the comforting feeling of being enveloped in her beloved's embrace, Izuku was currently warring with himself over the girl currently situated against his chest.

While greatly touched by her concern for his safety and immensely thankful for her timely rescue, the fear he had felt as he watched her brutalize his childhood friend left Izuku horrified and scared. It was a painful reminder of just what kind of evil Toga was capable of, no matter how much the green-haired boy wished it was not so.

* * *

A pair of emerald orbs stared fixedly at a single point on his ceiling, the young wielder of One For All laying wide awake in bed, the troubled thoughts running through his head making it impossible for him to get to sleep.

After Toga teleported them back and mended their clothes, the pair had returned to find the common room completely empty, the only sound to be heard was of Iida doing the dishes in the kitchen, the robotic boy lamenting the fact that he would be losing out on precious sleep that was necessary for optimal learning.

They had decided to let him be and made their way back to their rooms, an uncomfortable silence filling the elevator as they rode it up to their floor. Stepping out into the hall, Izuku wracked his brain for something, anything, to say to the blonde schoolgirl at his side. So many conflicting thoughts and feelings were getting jumbled up in his brain, leaving him utterly speechless.

Staring vacantly at the godlike girl, Izuku was prepared to say the first thing that came to mind before he felt a gentle softness on his lips, Toga daintily pressing her index finger against his mouth to shush him. Looking at the blonde in confusion, Toga merely shook her head 'no' before slowly making her way down the hall, giving the green-haired boy one last smile and wave before disappearing from sight.

That left Izuku in his current predicament, his eyes burning with the need for rest, but his brain refusing to turn off, the events of the day repeating over and over again in his mind. Katsuki's sudden appearance, the resentment his childhood friend still held for him, his vicious attack, Toga's sudden appearance, and the ensuing beat down. Each moment played through his head like a broken film reel, each play through accompanied by new emotions, further complicating the already messed up situation in his mind.

The one thought that stood out amongst the rest was that, despite her rage and anger, Toga had not attacked Katsuki, instead deciding to check on his well being. The godlike girl's main concern had been him and his safety, her own anger at Katsuki a mere afterthought when it came to him.

Toga had only lashed out after Katsuki attacked them, the godlike girl even going so far as to shield him from harm, taking the full brunt of the explosion herself. While clearly aware that he could not harm her in the slightest, she once again put Izuku's safety first. It made his cheeks heat up and heart flutter every time he thought about how caring and protective she had been of him.

But, with how gentle she had been with him, the brutality and viciousness with which she had assaulted Katsuki had been downright horrific. Katsuki had always been strong, and despite their tumultuous past, Izuku could always admire that about his old childhood friend. But seeing him so broken, tears streaking down his face as his eyes cried out in fear, had shaken Izuku to his core.

Toga had manhandled him as if he was nothing, and to her he probably was, subjecting him to torturous attack after torturous attack, until all that was left of him was an empty shell silently awaiting death. None of the boy he once looked up to had been left.

The green-haired boy had heard some of what Toga had been telling the explosion quirk user as she beat him up, informing him that everything she was inflicting upon him was repentance for what he had done to Izuku over the last 11 years,

The thought of that made his stomach roll uncomfortably, knowing someone else had suffered due to him, even if it was inadvertently. But, as loathe as he was to admit it, a small part of him was touched to know that Toga was so greatly affected by his past, her hatred and anger for Katsuki stemming mainly from the abuse he had dealt toward Izuku during their childhood.

While her motives were pure, as pure as they could get with someone like Toga, her methods were grotesque and grossly over the line. It all led to a terrible headache for the wielder of One For All, his conflicting emotions threatening to leave him a nervous wreck. At least, more so than he already was.

Running a hand through his hair, Izuku had to face the fact that he would not be able to figure this out in one night and that he should try to at least get a couple of hours of sleep. Being sleep deprived would not help him figure out his complicated emotions any easier.

Rolling onto his side, Izuku let his eyes slowly fall shut, deciding to try and get as much peaceful rest as he could. Because he knew that when he awoke, he would have to face god once more.

**A/N: Toga has gone 0 days without brutally attacking someone.**

**And now Izuku has witnessed just what Toga can and will do with her powers should someone make her mad. Izuku now has to deal with the conflicting emotions of seeing the good in Toga while witnessing his evil actions. Things are never easy for our Broccoli headed boy.**

**Next time, they get to make friends with a certain trio. I'm sure everyone knows who I'm talking about. **

**Big thank you once again. Seeing all this support makes these hard times that much more bearable and I hope to do the same for all of you. Thank you all so much and I love you all!**


	15. The Big Three Seem Kinda Small

The soft glow of the morning sun's rays glinted off of the polished metal of Toga's recently purchased blade as she tossed it lazily into the air, the knife rotating perfectly in mid-air from the psychotic schoolgirl's practiced throw, before catching it on the tip of her finger, the point pressing harmlessly into her indestructible skin.

Toga was reclined lazily in Izuku's desk chair as she balanced the blade casually on her finger, the godlike girl staring bleary-eyed at the ceiling while the green-haired hero did his morning workout on his bedroom floor next to her. His forehead was dripping with sweat as he struggled to lift himself up for another push-up, arms straining under the intense pressure of pushing his own body away from the ground.

While push-ups were a regular part of the wielder of One For All's morning workout, Toga had offered to help up his game by increasing his own gravity, the intensity of the earth's pull on his body increasing several times its normal strength. Despite suffering horribly, his muscles screaming at him in agony, Izuku knew this was the perfect way for him to go to the next level in his strength training regiment.

Even though the scene could be considered quite calm, if not comfortable, the strange tension hovering in the air belied the casual appearance the pair projected. An awkward silence hung between the two, one reminiscent of when they had still been enemies and even then Toga would be lively, if not dangerously, showing her excitement to see him. Now, there was just deathly silence.

After witnessing Toga's savage assault on Katsuki the night before, the young hero had been rudely reminded of just how dangerous, and remorselessly violent, the blonde god could be. And yet, despite her terrifying display of power and brutality, Izuku still wanted to spend time with her, to get to know her and accept what she did as a simple mistake or rush of passion.

Everything she did that night would be unthinkable for a true hero, but Izuku still had faith she had the capability for change and that she had done it for a reason greater than taking delight in another person's suffering. She had not turned violent until after Katsuki escalated the situation, the godlike girl even protecting him from harm after the explosive boy's violent outburst. The former villain had been gentle and protective of him, her priority that whole night being him and his well being, even completely ignoring Katsuki when she first arrived.

Maybe he was just delusional, his growing affection for the godlike girl and complicated history with Katsuki clouding his judgment, but something told him this was different. It was his hero heart that was telling him this, always hoping for the best in everyone, but a larger part just wanted to believe in the girl herself.

"I'm sorry about last night." Squawking in shock, his body crashing heavily onto his bedroom floor, Izuku's whole body was flattened like a pancake against the unforgiving surface, completely unable to move from the intense force of gravity pulling him down.

With a casual flick of her wrist, Izuku could feel gravity lighten until it had returned completely to normal. Pushing himself up to his knees, the green-haired boy turned to stare at Toga in disbelief, the quick turning of his head sending a couple of droplets of sweat flying through the air.

"Wha-what?" This was something Izuku had not expected. Toga had apologized to him before, but only teasingly or for minor annoyances, never for something like this. It had caught the young hero completely off guard, the vibe in the room now severely altered by the schoolgirl's simple apology.

"I tried to keep you safe, but you still almost got hurt." Sliding off of the chair, the fabric of her Deku onesie bunching up as she slid over the edge, Toga solemnly ran her finger over her knife's razor-sharp edge. "I didn't think dickhead Katsuki's hatred towards you was so strong. You seemed so scared, I'm sorry."

Green eyes stared unblinking at the godlike girl as she lowered her eyes ruefully to the ground as lightly stabbed at the wood paneling of Izuku's bedroom floor, the green-haired boy unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

While not a direct apology for beating Katsuki within an inch of his life, she still took responsibility for what happened and was considerate of his feelings. She also indirectly confirmed that what happened was all for him, to keep him safe, at that she felt she had failed him. Toga truly did care about him, even if it was in an unconventional way.

Izuku had to hope he can help keep her rage at bay so that she would not resort to such extreme measures again. The easiest way would be to keep himself safe and avoid danger as much as possible so that she did not feel the need to retaliate on his behalf. That…was going to be nearly impossible considering who he was. Danger seemed to follow him like an evil specter.

"I-It's ok, Toga-chan." Smiling reassuringly at the godly schoolgirl, the green-haired boy was able to finally breathe a sigh of relief, glad that things are back to their version of normal. "Thank you for helping me."

"I always will." Smiling happily, Toga scrambled back onto the chair, crouching down on the seat as she spun herself around in a circle with her arms raised triumphantly into the air, giggling ecstatically that her beloved had forgiven her.

Izuku could only smile at the girl's childlike display of happiness as the chair came to a slow stop, Toga's head lolling back and forth as she tried to regain her equilibrium, her golden eyes rolling comically in their sockets causing the young hero to chuckle softly.

Shaking her head to clear up her dizziness, Toga threw her knife casually into the air, teleporting it back to the safety of her room with nary a thought. Returning her focus to the adorable boy she was sharing the room with, Izuku currently lifting himself off of the ground as he grabbed a nearby towel, lightly dabbing at the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

"What do you think we'll be doing in class today?" Toga inquired curiously, her head tilted playfully to the side as a Cheshire smile spread on her lips, greatly enjoying the view right in front of her.

"I'm not sure. There have been no hints on what might be coming next, now that the license exam is over." Pulling off his soaked t-shirt, the green-haired boy struggling slightly as the fabric clung uncomfortably to his skin, the green-haired boy began drying off the excess sweat from his body, Izuku staring absently at the ceiling as he thought about his answer.

Toga, meanwhile, was drinking in the boy's physique with great delight, her golden eyes roving over his exposed torso as she licked her lips hungrily. Perfect is the only way Toga would describe him, his cute face and dorky demeanor doing a good job of distracting people from his body. And what a glorious body it was, the godlike girl thinking how even she couldn't create something as perfect as the boy standing in front of her.

The first thing the peeping god focused on was his delectable set of abs, Toga remembering when she ran her fingers over those rock hard muscles the day they moved into the dorm, a pleasant shiver accompanying the wonderful memory. She couldn't wait to do it again.

Following Izuku's movements as he raised the towel to dry off the back of his neck, his bicep bulging impressively as he curled his arm, revealing the power that slumbered just below the surface. Every inch of the young hero's body was a chiseled marvel of delicious muscle and Toga couldn't wait to get a taste. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Finally turning his head, Izuku's eyes bulged comically out of their sockets when he noticed just what he had been doing while the godlike girl was still there, Toga giving him a mischievous smile, her ever prevalent blush seeming just a shade darker than usual.

"T-T-T-TOGA-CHAN! Please stop staring!" Ripping the sheet off of his bed and wrapping it around himself, Izuku's face resembling Kirishima's hair, the young hero's whole body overheating from the embarrassment coursing through him.

Giggling playfully, Toga placed her hands respectfully over her eyes to give the boy his privacy, the impish smile still spread on her lips as she burned the image of the partially nude boy flexing in front of her into her mind for later.

Toga knew he probably wanted her to leave after being caught literally with his shirt off, but the godlike girl enjoyed being around him too much and didn't want their time to be cut short so soon. So she made the executive decision to remain where she was, but being respectful of his wishes she continued to cover her eyes. He got his privacy and she got to stay. It was a win-win.

"U-um, Toga-chan," Letting out a small 'hmm' to let him know she was listening, turning the chair in the direction of where his voice came from, Toga gave him her undivided attention, "don't you need to go get changed too?"

Keeping her hands pressed securely over her eyes, Toga let out a delighted giggle as her school uniform popped into existence onto her body, the soft comfort of her Deku onesie instantly replaced with the formal blazer and skirt of U.A.'s designated choice of school wear. The godlike girl was ready to head to class at a moment's notice, her backpack appearing from thin air which Toga caught deftly in her right hand, her golden eyes still clenched firmly shut.

'Of course she would just do that.' Sighing heavily, Izuku decided to continue getting dressed, knowing that Toga was going to keep doing what she wanted despite his obvious discomfort. That she was respectful enough of his privacy to cover her eyes was more than he had expected so he was not going to push his luck.

It's not like she couldn't just use her powers to spy on him 24/7 or create a perfect, nude copy of him whenever she wanted. All in all, Izuku was lucky she was doing even this much for him, deciding to be thankful for the all-powerful girl's surprising restraint in this situation.

Pulling a set of his school uniform out of the closet, depositing the pants on his bed, Izuku began getting dressed for the day, a little quicker than usual just in case Toga decided to take one last peek.

Slipping off his workout shorts, the green-haired boy pulled his pants on faster than he has ever done in his whole life, his cheeks flushing a dark red at knowing he had just been pants-less in front of a girl, even if her eyes were covered.

"Umm…y-you can open your eyes again." Wrapping his tie casually around his neck as Toga removed her hands from her face, the girl pouting slightly due to his dressed state, secretly hoping he would give her one last peek of his abs, Izuku sat on his bed to pull on his trusted red shoes, the well-worn footwear slipping on comfortably.

Standing up from his bed, Toga dutifully following behind as she leapt off of his office chair, the wielder of One For All began fiddling with his tie as he made his way to his school bag that was propped up next to his door, the yellow monstrosity bulging with all of U.A.'s numerous textbooks and study materials.

"Ooo, ooo, let me help!" Invading the boy's personal space for almost the hundredth time since their original meeting, Toga gently removed the green-haired boys scarred hands from his neck, the boy's cheeks burning as red as his tie as he caught a whiff of the girl's perfume due to her close proximity.

'Too close, too close!….but she does smell good.' Shaking his head at his minds traitorous thoughts, the young hero hoping that this time his mouth would not betray him and blurt out what was running through his brain, Izuku watched as the blonde schoolgirl adjusted his tie with a small smile on her lips, the girl humming happily as her fingers expertly fastened a perfect knot.

Staring into Toga's golden eyes, the schoolgirl intently focused on her task of tying his tie, Izuku could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest as he took in her gentle features. A comforting warmth spread through his system as he watched this person, who wielded the power to reshape the universe to how she saw fit, perform such a mundane task with immense care and with a soft smile on her face as if this was the greatest, most important thing she has ever done.

"Done!" Pulled roughly out of his daydreaming, Izuku's face heating up significantly when he noticed that he was almost caught gawking at the godly schoolgirl, Toga playfully bouncing in place as she surveyed her handiwork proudly. "Much better, don't you think, Izu-kun?"

Running his fingers over the soft fabric of his tie, both to check her work and to distract himself from what he had done, Izuku was impressed with what he saw, his usual stubby handiwork replaced with a perfectly straight tie. It really was much better.

"Thank you, Toga-chan." Izuku gave the expectant girl a grateful smile, Toga's eyes closing happily as she flashed him a brilliant, tooth-filled smile, her canines glinting playfully in the morning sun. Opening his bedroom door, grabbing the overstuffed bag off of the floor and slinging it casually over his shoulder, Izuku shot the blonde a quick grin. "C'mon, I'll make us some breakfast."

Squealing in excitement, Toga suddenly phased through the floor, her body disappearing completely from view as if the ground had swallowed her up. Staring in shock, Izuku slowly closed his door and made his way down the stairs, quite sure he knew where the giddy god was heading.

Turning into the kitchen area, the green-haired boy looked up at the ceiling and, sure enough, Toga's body slowly came into view and gently floated into one of the bar stools set up at the center island. The blonde schoolgirl placed her elbows expectantly onto the counter, resting her head into her hands as she stared excitedly at her Izu-kun.

"Y-you might get caught doing that." Izuku said worriedly as he grabbed one of the many aprons off of the hooks lining the wall before retrieving all the ingredients that were necessary to make breakfast for the two of them, placing them gently on the counter in front of the godly girl as he fired up the rice cooker.

"I can see where everyone in the world is at all times, silly." Toga giggled softly as her mop-headed love cinched up his apron, finding amusement at its bright pink color scheme and how surprisingly well it suited the gentle-hearted boy as he set a pot of water and a frying pan onto the stovetop. "Besides, I can just make them forget ever seeing me do it."

Nodding thoughtfully, Izuku had to agree with Toga there, the boy failing to notice how well he was taking the casual bombshell she just dropped about her powers as he turned to prepare their meal, dropping a couple of fish into the preheated frying pan with a satisfying sizzle. Chopping up some fresh vegetable and cubing up some tofu, Izuku dropped them all carefully into the boiling water, mixing it all together with some fermented soybean paste before letting it simmer as he checked on the fish.

A goofy smile was spread on Toga's face as she watched her beloved cook them breakfast, her mind fantasizing what it would be like if this was how she could spend every morning, sharing a delicious meal with her Izu-kun for the rest of their lives. The thought only made her smile grow wider, her feet kicking giddily as she buried her blushing face into her arms.

"There, all done." Pouring the miso soup into a couple of bowls, Izuku added them to the pair of trays he had neatly arranged with the fish and a side of rice, the delectable scent making the pair's mouths water in anticipation. "Let's go eat, Toga-chan."

Nodding vigorously in excitement, her twin buns bouncing on top of her head, Toga hopped smoothly off of the barstool and ran after the wielder of One For All as Izuku placed the pair of trays onto one of the many tables lining the dining area.

Jumping into her seat, the chair leaning precariously to one side before balancing itself out, Toga's golden eyes roamed hungrily over the delicious food before her, trying to memorize every little detail of the first meal her beloved Izu-kun had made for her.

The godlike girl snapped her chopstick loudly in half before grabbing her bowl of rice, raising her hand high into the air as she yelled out an enthusiastic 'Itadakimasu!', Izuku joining in with a much more subdued one, before digging in.

"AAAA, IZU-KUN! It's so good!" Chewing on a delectable piece of fish, her cheeks puffed out slightly as she savored its delicious flavor, Toga earnestly praised the green-haired boy with an enormous grin on her face.

"Th-Thank you, T-Toga-chan." Lowering his head bashfully, Izuku lifted his bowl of miso soup up to hide the embarrassed smile on his face. The mop-headed boy was glad that Toga was enjoying the food he'd made, Izuku's heart soaring slightly at her praise.

The pair were so wrapped up with enjoying their breakfast and each other's company that they failed to notice the sound of footsteps from their fellow classmates entering the dining area, the pair smiling happily as they conversed with each other, completely unaware of the growing onlookers behind them.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds having breakfast together!" Mina's much to loud voice for this early in the morning tore through the dining pair's serene moment, the rest of the class chuckling softly at Izuku's patented anxious response as he yelped out in fright, almost dropping his chopstick in shock. "You two are so cute!"

"Nice job, Midoriya!" Sero cheered as the rest of the boys of Class 1-A gave him a respectful thumbs-up, only making the boy blush harder as the girls surrounded the table, cooing and swooning over the supposed couple. All except for Mineta, who had bitten down on his hand so hard that he had severed a couple of tendons in his fingers. "We all knew you and Toga would get together!"

Wrapping his arms around his head, Izuku clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment as the boys and girls kept congratulating the pair on their relationship, the boy feebly trying to deny their claims but his meek voice was drowned out by the rowdy cheers of his classmates.

"Eh, Toga-chan? You ok?" Peeking one eye open, the wielder of One For All was shocked to find Toga staring bashfully down at the table, her cheeks glowing a dark red as she fiddled with the loose strands of hair that were sticking out from her buns. Her golden eyes flittered up to look at the boy sitting across from her momentarily before dropping quickly to stare shyly at her feet.

Toga, teasing master and literal god of mischief, was blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Aizawa's deadpan voice droned through the hushed classroom, the students all dutifully sitting at their desks as they awaited the announcement of today's lesson plan.

Many were hoping for a break from the more intense and strenuous lessons, while others wanted something more exciting, to test what they had learned and see how far they've come in comparison to their classmates.

"Today I'd like to discuss the work studies program U.A. has set up for many years between the school and any Pro Agencies willing to take in any prospective students." The class broke out in a series of hushed whispers at this new information which was swiftly curbed by a menacing display of their teacher's quirk.

"Usually this would only be offered to third-year students with their provisional licenses, but due to the events of the last couple of months, the board has considered opening it up to anyone willing to sign up. Unlike your Hero Internships, work studies are more on a voluntary basis and only open to you if the agency finds you worthy enough to be of use. In it you will help out any agency with actual hero duties, all while still attending your regular classes. It will not be easy and if you decide to sign up you will truly have to dedicate yourself to this if you wish to succeed."

Class 1-A sat dumbstruck at this new information that the sleepy hero was dropping on them, all except for Toga, the godlike girl currently resting her head lazily on her desk, her hands splayed out in front of her in a long stretch. Yawning loudly, her sharp teeth on full display, the blonde god took a glance at the boy behind her, not at all surprised to find him fully invested in Aizawa's explanation. Grinning at Izuku's admirable dedication, Toga decided to continue listening to her teacher's spiel.

Who knows? Maybe something fun will happen.

"To speak further about the work studies, I've invited some students who've dealt with it first hand to help explain it and better and to answer any questions you might have." Qt Aizawa's words, the door to the classroom slid open slowly as three third years entered. "You may have heard of them as the Big Three."

The students erupted in noisy chatter once more at the reveal of the Big Three, awe and reverence thick in their voices as they spoke about the trio standing in front of the class. Toga simply stared at them with a bored look on her face, clearly unimpressed with what she was seeing. A blonde boy with a goofy face, a peppy little bimbo, and a boy with less spine than a jellyfish. If these were the big three, then Toga herself would be enormous.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves, I'm going to take a nap." Slipping into his sleeping bag, Aizawa left the rest of the lesson to the three upperclassmen, the black-haired boy nervously staring at the crowd of his expectant kouhai.

"I…I'm…" Without even finishing a full sentence, the boy quickly turned and placed his head against the chalkboard, self-deprecating and gloomy mutterings flowing out of his mouth. Jumping forward, the blue-haired girl smiled brightly at the underclassman, her hands clasped playfully behind her back.

"Hi, hi, everyone! My name is Nejire Hado!" Lifting her hand, palm facing upward, the peppy senpai gestured toward the despondent boy still facing the wall. "This flea is Takamaki Amajiki! It's so nice to meet everyone."

Bouncing impatiently on her heel, something bubbling dangerously under the surface, before the girl exploded in a series of rapid-fire questions, running up toward each of the students, never giving them time to answer before jumping to the next.

"Uraraka! Can you only lower gravity or can you increase it as well? Yaoyorozu! Do you stay skinny because of all the fat you use? Ne, ne, Tooru! Are you naked when you fight? Oh! Iida, is your engine organic? Does it get in the way of any muscles or bones? Ah, Midoriya! Why do you break your bones? Are you not used to your quirk? Shouldn't your body have adapted to it as you grew older?"

Izuku began sweating nervously, the curious upperclassman dangerously close to the right answer, the wielder of One For All was luckily spared from answering as the bluenette turned her attention to the girl seated in front of him.

"Ooo, your eyes are frightening! It's like I'm nothing to you! Scary!" Toga's glare only intensified as Nejire brought her face inches from her own, gold meeting blue in a deviant standoff. The hatred seeping from Toga's gaze sent a chill down the upperclassman's back, her smile wavering slightly under the blondes withering stare.

"And I'm Mirio Togata!" The pair's impromptu staring contest was interrupted by the third member of the Big Three who had yet to speak, the button-eyed boy smiling cheerfully as he addressed the crowd of students, his thumb pressed proudly into his chest.

Returning to his side, Nejire took one last look at the scary blonde, Toga having completely lost interest in her and was now staring at Mirio with a bored expression, the previous hateful glare now completely absent.

"Before we talk, how about we have a sparring match! All of you against me!" Mirio's loud exclamation was met with deafening silence, the students of Class-1A sitting in shock at such a bold proclamation. Did he just seriously challenge a classroom of 20 students to a fight? All on his own?

"It'll be good to show you the benefits of the work studies program and show you what level you need to aspire to. Grab your gym clothes and head to Gym Gamma." Popping out of his sleeping bag, partially startling some of the students, Aizawa slowly made his way out of the classroom, followed closely behind by Takamaki and Nejire, only Mirio lagging behind as he stared sidelong at the green-haired boy who was currently being cuddled by the frightening blonde.

* * *

"Why would he challenge all of us like that?" Jiro questioned out loud to her classmates as they made their way to Gym Gamma, the loud chatter of her classmates who were wondering the same thing echoing through the hallway.

"He is part of the Big Three. He must be really strong." Shoji answered back, his calm voice hiding the nervousness within him, the mask covering his face hiding the deep frown on his lips.

Lagging a little behind the rest of the class, Toga was casually skipping alongside the mop-headed boy, Izuku's hand cupping his chin thoughtfully as he muttered out a bunch of possibilities for the oncoming fight. The godlike girl was as calm and carefree as ever, safe in the knowledge that she will win.

"You're the kid All Might has an eye on, right?" Yelping in surprise, Izuku fell backward into the godlike girl, Toga catching him with ease, a small happy sigh passing her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She'll just say it was to make sure he didn't fall.

What had startled the poor boy was the sudden appearance of the blonde upperclassman, Mirio seemingly having appeared from out of nowhere, something Izuku thought he had gotten used to with how many times Toga had done the exact same thing.

Speaking of Toga, the green-haired boy slowly turned toward his godlike classmate who gave him a cheery grin before letting go of his waist, Izuku muttering a quiet thank you before bringing his attention back to his senpai.

"I-I guess you could say that." Pointing his finger down the hallway, Mirio gestured for them to continue walking, the pair dutifully following behind. Well, Toga was following Izuku, who just happened to be following the older boy.

"I've heard a lot about you. Bit of a troublemaker, aren't you?" Lowering his head slightly, shoulders slumping in shame, all Izuku could do was nod in agreement, the older boy merely grinning in amusement.

"You're name is Toga, right?" Pulling her admiring stare away from her beloved, Toga's loving gaze was replaced with an annoyed sneer, her golden eyes flashing dangerously. "We have similar last names! That's totally cool, right?"

Toga refused to acknowledge the boy's obvious ploy to shallowly form a connection with her over something as simple as a similar last name, the godlike schoolgirl grabbing Izuku's scarred hand within her own, dragging the confused boy toward the gym. The godly blonde wanted to get this boy's little game out of the way so that she can continue her Izuku time as quickly as possible.

Stepping into the vast hall of Gym Gamma, the walls and ceiling looming high above the assembled students of Class 1-A, the pair noticed that Mirio was already standing before the rest of their classmates while doing some basic stretches, the definition of quiet confidence. Aizawa was standing quietly at the edge of the arena, Nejire flanked by his side as Takamaki was once again pressing his forehead into the gym wall.

"Alright!" Clapping his hands together loudly, Mirio pulled the attention of all of the students toward him, a toothy grin on his face. "Come at me any time you want."

Shocked again by his bold confidence, the students of Class 1-A merely stared at each other in confusion, a couple of them hashing out a possible plan of attack. In the end, it was the long-range fighters that took the initiative, sending out a barrage of attacks toward the blonde upperclassman all at once.

Right when he was about to be hit, Mirio seemed to be swallowed up by the ground, his gym clothes being the only thing that remained after his disappearance. Looking about in a panic, the class all went into a defensive stance, preparing for their senpai's inevitable counter-attack.

"I guessed the long-range fighters would attack first." Spinning around in shock, the students were surprised to find Mirio directly behind them, the girls screeching in horror at his nude body as he landed a series of devastating blows upon the rear guard, leaving them an unconscious heap on the ground as he disappeared back into the ground before anyone had a chance to retaliate.

"Where is he going to appear from next!?" The class began to panic as they frantically looked across the expanse of Gym Gamma, hoping to catch a glimpse of the disappearing boy before he had a chance to attack them again. They didn't expect him to appear right underneath them, the older boy landing a vicious uppercut upon Aoyama before knocking out a couple more students with some well-placed kicks.

Once again, before the students had a chance to counterattack, he disappeared, repeating the process several times, dodging and phasing though everyone's attacks until they all were left lying on the floor, unable to continue the fight.

All except for Toga.

Toga had remained perfectly still in the middle of all of the commotion, a serene smile on the blonde schoolgirl's lips as the carnage transpired all around her. The only sign that she knew what was going on at all was the slight twitch of anger in her eyebrow when Mirio had defeated her beloved Izu-kun, the boy smashing up the ground only temporarily stunning the upperclassman before he took him out with one stiff punch.

The godlike schoolgirl tried to reign in the rising anger within her, the sight of her sweet, little Izuku being assaulted so viciously causing the hatred for Mirio to bubble up within her. Toga so badly wanted to grab her senpai right then and there and slowly rip those little button eyes of his out of his skull with her fingernails.

But, remembering the terror in Izuku's eyes, the fear he had felt toward her after she punished Katsuki for his assault on the green-haired boy, Toga let her anger slowly fade away until it was but a temperate simmer. She never wanted Izuku to look at her like that again, his emerald orbs dulled with fear and terror. Especially not after seeing how beautifully they could shine when they were full of happiness and care.

The pair of blondes stood off with each other in the partially wrecked battleground of the U.A. gymnasium, both of them sporting a calm smile full of confidence as the defeated members of Class 1-A groaned in pain from their beatdown. Both of them were sure of their impending victory, but only one of them was going to be right.

"Sorry about the nudity. But this won't take long and then I can get dressed." Winking cheekily at his last remaining opponent, Mirio began rushing toward the stationary blonde, his body slipping easily into the ground and out of sight, appearing moments later right behind the seemingly unaware Toga.

Reeling back, preparing to end the fight with a single punch, Mirio was shocked when his attack simply phased through the girl's body, his follow-up kick doing the exact same leaving Toga completely unharmed. In the same motion, Mirio quickly disappeared into the ground to regroup, preparing a counterattack as his mind raced at how she had so perfectly imitated his quirk.

"Don't apologize." Leaping out of the ground, Mirio was startled to find Toga standing right before him, her line of sight centered directly at his crotch, a condescending grin spread on her lips. "You've got nothing I'm interested in seeing."

Reacting quickly, the blonde boy sent out a quick kick, his whole body going cold with fright when she blocked it with her arm, pain shooting through his shin as if he had kicked a light pole, the girl left completely unharmed by his attack. Spinning around, using the momentum of his last attack, Mirio tried to dive back into the ground, hoping to get some distance between himself and the mysterious blonde.

With surprising speed and quick thinking, Toga's hand shot out to grab ahold of the boy's arm before he could disappear back into the ground. Activating his quirk, Mirio legs phased partially into the ground before his momentum came to a sudden stop, his arm caught in Toga's vice-like grip. Snapping his head toward her in shock, Mirio gulped nervously when he looked into his kouhai's sadistic golden gaze, a dark grin spread on her lips.

"Bye-bye~" Grabbing him with her other arm, Mirio grunting in pain as her fingernails dug roughly into his skin, the Permeation user felt his whole world spin as Toga spun him in a quick circle before launching him toward the ceiling, his body hurtling through the air with immense speed.

Mirio knew he couldn't use his quirk to phase through the wall as his body approached the ceiling at a rapid pace, because if he did, with the strength she had thrown him and at the velocity he was going, he would definitively end up in the earth's upper atmosphere. All the blonde member of the Big Three could do was brace himself for impact, his body crashing violently into the unforgiving structure of the U.A. gym, metal and concrete raining down onto the heavily onto the ground.

It took several seconds before Mirio started falling back to the earth below, the force of his impact having embedded him in a shallow imprint of his body onto the ceiling. Cracking his eye open, his head swimming nauseatingly after the painful collision, Mirio had barely enough wherewithal to activate his quirk before he hit the ground, using the momentum to pop up safely a little further from his initial impact point.

"Nice move, doll eyes." Through the haze in his mind, Mirio managed to catch a quick glimpse of the sadistic blonde's hand coming toward him, the upperclassman too weak to activate his quirk. The schoolgirl's palm covered his face momentarily before passing right through it, the hand traveling through his head and back out the other side. Toga grabbed his hair after phasing through his skull, the blonde locks tangling between her fingers roughly, and smashed him roughly into the ground, knocking him out cold.

Toga had won.

A hushed silence fell over the room after what they had just witnessed, even Aizawa and the other two members of The Big Three stood in shock as they looked upon the aftermath of the one-sided beatdown by Toga, the schoolgirl standing imposingly above Mirio's unconscious body.

Standing above the boy's prone form, her golden eyes cold and emotionless, Toga was startled by the sudden raucous cheer that rang through the gymnasium, her body jolting slightly as she was surrounded by her classmates. Several hands clapped her congratulatory on the back, their faces filled with smile and cheer as they excitedly gushed about her performance.

"Holy crap, Toga, that was awesome!" Jiro yelled excitedly as she placed her arm on the girl's shoulder, her usual deadpan stare replaced with a warm smile. Toga stared at the girl in disbelief, confusion painting her features as the rest of the students erupted in further applause as they celebrated their classmate's victory.

"How did you do all that? You are, like, super strong!" Kaminari nudged her playfully in the side, as Momo nodded enthusiastically next to him, agreeing wholeheartedly with the Electric user's comment.

Whipping her head back and forth in bewilderment, Toga was not sure what to do about this sudden influx of attention, the blonde schoolgirl having never received any praise before in her life. From a very young age, the Transform user had been starved for any kind of positive feedback. From her quirk to her penchant for blood, Toga was told everything she is and does was wrong. Even her so-called friends back in middle school only liked the fake her, never digging deep enough to learn about the girl underneath, the one society would never accept.

But here, surrounded by her classmates as they cheered and congratulated her for her abilities, their words free from dishonesty, their smiles genuine and warm. It left her confused and unsure, something she was not used to, especially not after being granted this amazing power. And yet…it was nice.

"Toga-chan!" A pair of strong arms wrapping around her neck pulled her out of her dazed state, a shock of green hair in the corner of her eye revealing that the person currently hugging her was her beloved Izu-kun.

"You were amazing!" Toga's eyes widened significantly, her arms stuck paralyzed at her side as her mind was unable to comprehend what was just happening. Izuku, by his own volition, was hugging her and telling her she was amazing. Surely, this was what heaven was like.

"I'm glad you didn't use your full power. I'm proud of you." The godlike girl's cheeks broke out in a blazing inferno at the boy's words, Izuku having whispered it quietly into her ear to avoid anyone else overhearing what he was telling her.

The combination of his praise, the warmth of his touch, and his breath on her ear caused the girl's face to redden like a ripe tomato, Toga's golden eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms tightly around the green-haired boy's waist. Burying her face in his shoulder, the godlike schoolgirl began twirling him around in a circle, Izuku's yelps of fear drowned out by their classmate's cheerful laughter as they smiled at the pairs adorable antics.

"It looks like we will have to reevaluate the work studies program." Aizawa surveyed the scene with a critical eye, Nejire and Takamaki worriedly checking on their classmate, Mirio propped up against the wall as he held his head to try and keep the world from spinning.

Eyeing the bumps and bruises that were littered across the blonde boy's body, Aizawa knew that this should not have been possible, his sheer talent and the nature of his quirk making what Toga did to Mirio nothing short of an impossibility. Nothing in her aptitude tests from middle school, let alone what she has shown since she started at U.A., gave any indication that she was capable of something like this.

Aizawa turned back to the celebrating students as Toga began running around the gym, the wielder of One For All wrapped tightly in her embrace as she carried Izuku against his will through the vast hall, the rest of Class 1-A chasing after them, yips and cheers of amusement ringing merrily through the room.

The nighttime hero's bloodshot eye's followed the jubilant blonde as she giggled merrily, his suspicion of the girl growing the more he studied the previous events. Staring up at the damaged ceiling, bits of metal and rock warped and damaged beyond recognition, Aizawa knew something strange was going on.

**A/N: Honestly, who can't whip people like rockets into the ceiling?**

**We are heading toward the next big story arc, this chapter being the set up for what's to come. Though before that happens, we will have a couple of chapters with events of my own creation. Hopefully, you all will enjoy what's to come as I am quite excited to write it!**

**This chapter we get a bit more of an insight into the growing relationship between Izuku and Toga, both of them being more open with each other and working toward mutual change. We also get more bonding between the classmates and the former villain, Toga becoming the center of attention for the first time since changing the world. Maybe there will be more moments like this to come.**

**Thank you, everyone, for your continued or new support, I appreciate all of you so much and I hope you all know how amazing you are. The world is going through a rough time right now and I hope we can all come together and support each other. Everyone! Stay safe and I love you!**


	16. Obligatory Beach Trip

The loud klaxon of the school bell signaled the end of another school day, the students of Class 1-A letting out a collective sigh of relief at finally being able to get a well-deserved rest from the grueling lessons U.A. put them through every day. Aizawa slowly closed his textbook, his tired eyes glaring annoyed at his rowdy students, their exuberant disposition causing the nighttime hero to grumble softly.

"Man, what should we do this weekend?" Kirishima turned to his seatmates, his patented sharp-toothed grin spread wide on his face, his loud voice carrying throughout the whole classroom. "We've been so busy lately that it's weird to have nothing to do for once."

"I hope you all have a nice weekend." Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Aizawa couldn't help the small glare that found it's way to his eyes, his voice thick with resentment. These kids were much too carefree. "I'll be spending my whole weekend thinking about what we'll do about the work studies program."

With that, the disheveled hero made his exit, shuffling slowly out of the classroom, his trusty yellow sleeping bag tucked neatly under his arm. He was going to need all the naps he could get to help him get through this weekend.

Casting one last sidelong glance across the classroom, Aizawa stared briefly at his rambunctious blonde student, Toga currently latched tightly onto Izuku as the problem child tried his best to keep his conversation with Todoroki going, his nervous sweating and crimson blush showing that he was failing horribly. Todoroki merely took it in stride, listening patiently as the green-haired boy stuttered his way through his sentence.

He was also going to have to try and figure 'her' out.

As soon as the front door to the classroom slid shut, signaling the departure of their moody homeroom teacher, the class erupted into clamorous chatter once again, students milling in their respective friend groups as they discussed their upcoming weekend plans.

"Man, we should all go to the beach!" The whole classroom fell silent as they stared dumbstruck at Kaminari, even Toga was simply resting against Izuku's side instead of trying to clamber onto the young hero's back. "The weather has been amazing recently and it would give us all a chance to relax!"

"Wow, Kaminari," Kyoka was the first to speak, the electric user gulping nervously, Kaminari fully prepared for the rocker girl to tear him to shreds with her biting words, "that's actually a really good idea."

Kaminari's eyes widened as the rest of the class roared out with cheers in agreement, the atmosphere in the classroom rising in excitement as everyone began eagerly planning what they should bring, what swimsuit to wear, and if they should have a barbecue. To say the least, Class 1-A was excited to go to the beach.

"The weather has been unusually nice for this time of year." Tilting his head to the side, Izuku gave the girl resting against his side a knowing look, his emerald eyes full of suspicion and accusation. "I've never seen the class agree so quickly on an idea either."

Toga merely gave him a guilty grin, her tongue sticking out playfully from the corner of her mouth as she giggled mischievously into his shoulder. Hanging his head in defeat, a small smile playing on his lips, Izuku had to admit it sounded nice. It had been a long time since he'd gone to the beach and it was never with friends. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, this will be delightful!" Clapping her hands together in excitement, her whole body radiating bouncy energy, the Vice-Class president of 1-A rushed to the front of the class, dragging a protesting Iida behind her as she pulled him toward the classroom door.

"Iida and I will go and ask the faculty for permission to leave the school grounds for the weekend. We'll meet up with all of you back at the dorms." Sliding open the large wooden door, Momo rushed out of the classroom and down the hall with Iida in tow, her cheerful voice echoing down the hallway before slowly fading away into the distance.

"Guess we should go wait for them at the dorm." Tokoyami quietly exclaimed as the class watched their Class President's disappear from view, the students nodding in agreement before collecting their belongings and heading out the door. Everyone chatted animatedly about the upcoming trip, their spirits soaring high as they awaited their Representative's return.

* * *

"I've mentioned how cute your freckles are before, haven't I?" Toga playfully poked at her green-haired crushes cheeks, her fingers lightly tracing over the triangle formations, a love-struck smile spread on her lips.

"Umm, y-yes I-I think so." Barely able to spit out the words, Izuku sat rigid on the common room couch, his whole body drenched in sweat as his face shone as bright red as the morning sun. The reason for this, once again, was the godlike girl before him, Toga currently splayed out across the couch, her head resting comfortably in the inheritor of One For All's lap.

"Heh, well I'll say it over and over again! My Izu-kun is the cutest ever!" Rolling over, Toga buried her face into the startled boy's stomach, nuzzling her nose affectionately against his tummy as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. The godly girl wished she could stay like this for the rest of eternity, something she was sorely tempted to make happen if it were not for Izuku's own feelings probably not aligned with hers. Yet.

"We're back!" Momo's exuberant voice bellowed from the dorm's main entrance, the sound of activity growing louder within the building as all the students rushed toward the returning pair, eager to learn if they were bringing good news. And from the smile on the heiress's face, they did.

"The principle has given us all permission to go out for the weekend!" A loud cheer of pure elation rung out through the dorm that could be heard in the neighboring 1-B building, Monoma instinctively starting to rant obsessively before being swiftly knocked out by an annoyed Itsuka.

"Everyone!" Iida's powerful voice caused everyone to quiet down as they stared at the bespectacled student as he raised his arm robotically in the air, his face set in its familiar stern contours. The only thing revealing his true feelings was the cheerful smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"They have set us up at a U.A. affiliated resort. There will be Pro Hero's on guard at all times at the premises and we are not allowed to leave the main resort area. Our parents have been contacted and we are all approved to go! So everyone, get everything ready by tonight because we leave tomorrow morning at 6AM!"

Everyone roared out in applause after Iida's impromptu speech, excitement crackling in the air as everyone began making arrangements for their trip, the dorm has not been so lively since they first moved in.

"We need to go buy some new swimsuits!" Tooru cheered, her sleeves raised in the air indicating her arms were doing the same, as she bounced over to the rest of the girls.

"Guh!" Letting out a strangled sound, Jiro's cheeks flushing a soft pink, the tomboyish girl had obviously forgotten a major part about what going to the beach entailed. But, seeing how happy all the other girls were as they crowded around the invisible girl, their faces alight with happiness, Jiro decided to keep quiet. Besides, who knows? It might be fun.

"Yes, yes! Let's go!" Bouncing impatiently in place, the energetic alien queen rushed behind the pack of girls, pushing them toward the front door, all of them surprised at how surprisingly strong Mina was.

Depositing the girls on the front porch, the pink-skinned girl quickly rushed back into the building and into the common room where Toga was currently latched onto Izuku's back, digging her nose into the mop of hair on top of his head.

"You're coming too, Toga-chan!" Grabbing a hold of the unsuspecting blonde, Toga letting out a squawk of surprise as she was rudely ripped out of Izuku's embrace and roughly dragged out of the front door, her feet kicking angrily in the air as she desperately reached out to her beloved.

"NOOOO! Izu-kun!" All Izuku could manage was to give the struggling god a small wave and an apologetic smile, the green-haired boy letting out a sigh of relief as soon as the girls were out of view, secretly happy to get a short break from the affectionate blonde. While enjoying his time with Toga a lot more than when she first showed off her powers, the fun-loving god could be a handful at times.

Izuku stood at the front door for a little bit longer, Toga's wailing and complaining being heard for several minutes as she was dragged away against her will, before finally fading away. Izuku sent out a silent prayer, and hoped Toga wouldn't intercept it, to Mina and the rest of the girls, not sure who was going to suffer more between them and the godlike girl.

Silently closing the door, Izuku decided it was best to get packing before Toga returned and latched onto him once more. That thought wasn't as undesirable as it once had been, the green-haired boy reflected absentmindedly as he made his way up to his room.

* * *

"Oooo, look at this one!" Holding up a bright pink one-piece swimsuit, Ochaco turned excitedly to her frog-like friend, her brown eyes sparkling as she held it out in front of her for Tsuyu to see. "I like this one!"

"You like simple things, don't you, Ochaco-chan?" Tsuyu replied bluntly, her finger pressed inquisitively as her wide, unblinking eyes stared into Ochaco's, the gravity user flinching at the green-haired girl's painfully apt observation. "You need to get something flashier, kero."

As the two friends continued their conversation, the rest of the girls were rushing eagerly through the store, calling out to each other with boisterous voices when they found a cute looking swimsuit, which would cause all the others to come rushing over to check.

Only Toga would remain where she was, casually browsing through the wide selection of swimwear, from sleek one-piece numbers to spicy bikini's and everything in between, her golden eyes dull with boredom as she picked up a racy two-piece that left nothing to the imagination.

"Urgh, this is so boring!" Throwing the obscene piece of clothing back onto the rack, the blonde god continuing her search with her arms hanging loosely at her side, a deep frown on her face. "I miss my Izu-kun."

"Toga-chan! Over here!" Sighing in annoyance, Toga considered just vaporizing the store from existence, turning it into such small atoms that it would be impossible to find any trace of it ever having been there at all, just to get out of this a little faster.

With heavy footsteps, the disgruntled blonde made her way over to where Momo had called to her, Toga deciding to do the black-haired heiress this one favor. She did help Izuku with their date after all.

"I think you would look great in this." Holding out a black one-piece swimsuit, the back open and riding low dangerously low, Toga had to admit it didn't look half bad, if not a little pedestrian. "I'm sure Midoriya-kun would like it, right?"

Toga couldn't help the small smile that broke out at the Creation user's words, her heart fluttering when she imagined Izuku's expression once he saw her in a swimsuit. Maybe Momo wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find better! Let's work together to really knock Midoriya's All Might branded socks off!" Raising her arm in excitement, Momo quickly rushed back into the depths of the store, her black ponytail bouncing happily as she perused the wares for something to fit the passionate blondes style.

A small glimmer of warmth burnt in Toga's chest as she watched the black-haired girl put so much effort into helping her find the perfect swimsuit. It had been so long since the former villain had spent any time together with girlfriends, the years in middle-school may have not been her real self, but the time she spent back then with her 'friends' had been fun. In a way, Toga thought, she may even miss it.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the intrusive thought, Toga decided she needed to join the search for the perfect swimsuit. The blonde god would need something that will leave her Izu-kun truly breathless.

* * *

After finally finishing his packing, his backpack much smaller now that it wasn't overflowing with textbooks, Izuku placed the yellow monstrosity at his door, a small smile coming to the hero's lips as he felt the excitement for tomorrow start to build up n his chest.

His first beach trip with friends. It wasn't something he thought would ever happen, his biggest dream of entering U.A. had seemed like such a large impossibility he had never given a thought to his smaller ones, like making friends and dating girls. While two had miraculously come true, the third was a little more on the fence as he thought about the blonde god that was so deeply enamored with him.

Shaking his head from such thoughts, Izuku quietly exited his room, clicking off the light-switch as he left, and made his way into the common room, deciding to take a small break before doing some light exercises. Stepping around the corner, the wielder of One For All was surprised to find the rest of the boys all congregated in the common room, seemingly in the middle of deep discussion.

"Umm, what's going on?" The boys all let out a collective gasp of shock at his sudden appearance, except for Todoroki who simply turned his head slowly toward the green-haired boy, all of them breathing a sigh of relief when they saw that it was only Izuku.

"Ah man, Midoriya, good timing! We were just having a friendly discussion amongst men." Kaminari wrapped his arm around the confused hero's shoulders as he led Izuku toward an empty chair, gesturing for him to sit which Izuku reluctantly did.

"Uhh, about what?" Izuku could feel dread starting to build in the back of his mind as he stared at the Grape Headed boy seated at the head of the circle, a perverted smile on his beak-shaped lips. Yep, definitely not good.

"We were merely trying to decide who will look best in their swimsuit, of course."

'There it is.' Izuku thought ruefully as he placed his head in his hands, deeply disappointed once again in his fellow classmates. Did this have to happen every time they did anything out of the ordinary?

"I mean, it's going to be Momo, right? She already wears a skimpy outfit for her Hero Costume. A bikini is sure to follow." Kaminari replied, the way he spoke could have almost been described as sagely, were he not talking about something as perverted as a girl's choice in swimwear.

"Ochaco has some nice curves hidden away too, doesn't she?" Mineta smirked perversely, a small bit of drool running down the side of his mouth as he pictured the Gravity quirk user in her swimsuit. "I'm sure she will be convinced to wear something revealing by the others."

Izuku flinched slightly when he heard the Pop-Off Hero speak of his friend in such a manner, his stomach rolling in disgust at the perverse boy's words. Why was he even sticking around for this? He had better things to do.

"Toga though," Izuku's whole body jolted at the mention of the godly girl's name, his whole mind going blank as he slowly lifted his head to stare vacantly at the boy seated at the end of the group, "I bet she has a rocking body and is not afraid to show it. She'll probably wear a-"

The loud clattering of a chair hitting the ground stopped the grape-headed boy in the middle of his speech, the whole group turning to stare at the mop-headed boy, a look of fear crossing all of their features when they saw the murderous look in Izuku's emerald eyes.

"Don't." A cold shiver ran down everyone's spine as the normally calm and friendly Izuku glared sharply at the perverted hero, small sparks of electricity coursing across his body as he tried to hold back his rage.

Pictures of Toga in a cute two-piece swimsuit danced through his mind, winking playfully at him with a sultry smile on her lips as she modeled it off for him. Knowing someone else, someone as perverted as Mineta would think of her like that as well made his blood boil.

The grape-headed boy felt like he could wet himself at any moment, the look in the young hero's eyes reminding Mineta of the horrible nightmare of the demon with golden eyes that have plagued him ever since the Provisional License exam. What had he done to anger him so?!

"Don't talk about her like that."

A tense silence fell over the group after Izuku's outburst, some of them having the decency to feel ashamed as they gave the green-haired boy an apologetic look, Todoroki staring at his friend with concern in his dual-colored eyes.

Snapping out of his anger fueled daze, the wielder of One For All rapidly blinked a couple of times as what he had just done registered in his mind. Why had he reacted like that? He hadn't done anything when they had talked about the other girls, even if that had disgusted him as well. So why did he get so angry when Mineta had brought up Toga? The thought of the purple-haired boy thinking of the godlike girl in such a manner just made him see red. Did he-?

"We're sorry Midoriya." Snapping out of his internal conflict, Izuku slowly turned to stare at the Sugar Rush hero, his green eyes wide and unblinking. "We shouldn't talk about your girlfriend like that."

Blinking once, twice, three times, Izuku let what Sato had said slowly sink in as his mind tried to recover from the previous events. Suddenly, his whole body flushed a deep crimson as steam began rising out of the top of his head, the green-haired boy starting to stutter nervously as his arms flailed about wildly.

"S-s-she's not my g-g-girlfriend!" Screaming out in denial, Izuku slapped his hands against his burning face to hide away from the deadpan stares the rest of the boys were giving him. They clearly didn't believe a single word he said.

"We-we aren't like that! She's just-I don't-We-" Izuku wracked his brain to find the words to prove to his classmates that what he was saying was true. That while, yes, Toga did hang around him a lot and made her interest in him quite clear, and he did enjoy spending time with her now that he knew her better, and they had gone on that one date.

'Crap, no wonder they think we are a couple!' No matter what he did, how hard he tried to find evidence to the contrary, everything pointed to the fact that he and the godly schoolgirl were in a relationship. There was no way he could clear up this misunderstanding!

The image of Toga in a swimsuit flashed in his mind once again, this time she was donned in a bright yellow piece with two straps running criss-cross over her stomach, seemingly putting extra emphasis on her exposed belly button. The same flirty smile was pulling at her lips as she licked her finger seductively, while her golden eyes burned with passion.

'Where do these thoughts keep coming from!'

* * *

"I hope he enjoyed that one~" A sly grin was playing on Toga's lips as she sent Izuku another mental picture of her in one of the swimsuits she had been considering, the godlike girl currently lagging behind the rest of the group as they hustled off to the next store. While many had been successful in their quest, Jiro simply choosing the first, non-revealing swimsuit she could find, some of them, Toga included, had not yet found the right one.

So here she was, in a bustling mall, pushing and shoving her way past a throng of people, wishing she could just teleport every single one of them into space, keeping her distance from the rest of the girls as she stared blankly at the ground. It had been years since the blonde had spent any time with classmates, her middle school days, before her mask broke and she fell into a life of murder and crime, feeling like such a long time ago.

Who she was, did not gel with what the world perceived as normal, even if normal was up for her to decide should she wish it. Toga felt she had no way to relate to her classmates, her godlike abilities and unconventional view of what the world should be distancing her from everyone else. Her only link to normalcy and the hero world was her Izu-kun, the sweet boy, with his big heart and beautiful soul, were the only ties binding her in this reality. Ties she hoped would never break.

"Toga-chan!" Lifting her head in surprise, her golden eyes blinking owlishly, Toga was shocked to find the group standing a couple of feet away, as if they had stopped and waited for her. "Any specific swimsuit you are looking for? We can try and find a store that'll suit your style."

"Yes," Momo chimed in as she walked over to the dumbfounded blonde, Toga looking up at the taller girl with confusion written all over her face, "it's the first time we've hung out and we want to make sure you have a good time."

The godlike schoolgirl's ever-present blush darkening slightly as she felt her chest warm once again at Momo's words. Hesitating momentarily, Toga briefly considered opening up, to let herself enjoy this moment like she once had with her middle school girlfriends.

Shaking her head no, both to answer their question and to rid herself of these thoughts, the former villain had to remember what will happen once she let them in, how she will have to stop being who she is, and conform to a life not meant for her. She refused to do that once again.

"Well…I'm sure we'll find something in the next one." Momo patted the blonde girl gently on the shoulder before returning to the other girls, many of them giving her worried glances as if they were genuinely concerned for her. It was something Toga just couldn't comprehend.

Except for Ochaco, the round-cheeked girl's brown eyes were staring at her suspiciously, her body language displaying a wariness toward the blonde schoolgirl. Gritting her teeth, Toga's catlike eyes narrowed angrily, annoyed and betrayed that her cute friend would act like that toward her. They had bonded back in that forest, shared the same scent, one of love and adoration. How could she betray her like that!

"Toga-chan, c'mon!" Pulled out of her hate spiral, Toga noticed that the rest of the group had entered a nearby clothing store, Tooru waving at her from the entrance, her shirt sleeve flapping back and forth as she excitedly called out to the stationary blonde.

Huffing in annoyance, the former villain made her way over to the invisible girl and into the store, Toga deciding to let Ochaco's slight go this time. That's what good friends do after all, she thought as she began perusing the racks upon racks of designer swimsuits, amusing herself by sending more mental images of herself in them to the unsuspecting boy back at the dorm.

Scanning over the wall of swimsuits, Toga's gaze honed in on a specific suit on display, golden eyes widening and her mouth falling open as she quickly rushed over to snatch it before anyone else could. Holding it out before herself, turning it to and fro and holding it against her body for reference, Toga knew she had found the perfect one.

A jubilant smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she hugged the garment close to her chest, delighted giggles ringing through the store as she imagined what Izuku's face will look like when he saw her in it.

'This one I will keep as a surprise for Izu-kun,' she thought as she rushed back to the rest of the girls, her earlier wariness forgotten as she eagerly showed it off to the rest of the girls, squeals of excitement and joy echoing through the store as they complimented Toga on her amazing find.

Grinning widely, golden eyes shining with happiness, the godlike schoolgirl was now excited for the coming weekend more than ever.

* * *

"Woaaaaah look how fast we are going." Toga had her face squished against the train window as the Japanese countryside zoomed past them at amazing speed, the godlike girl practically bouncing in her seat.

After their 6AM departure, many of the students still half-asleep after being unable to sleep due to their excitement for the coming day, the train's cabin was now filled with good cheer and elation from the Class 1-A's loud chatter. The air was practically buzzing as everyone entertained themselves during their multi-hour trip to the beach resort.

"Is this your first time on the Shinkansen, Toga-chan?" Izuku smiled warmly as Toga plopped back into her seat, her razor-sharp teeth on full display as she grinned cheerfully at the green-haired boy, their eyes locked to one another with joy radiating in their depths.

"Yep! It's so cool! We saw Mt. Fuji and everything!" Toga leaned in closer to the young hero, pawing at his arm as she excitedly raved about the simple pleasure of riding on the bullet train. Chuckling at the godlike girl's enthusiasm, the mop-headed boy enjoying seeing Toga so happy.

"Do you want to get a bento?" Izuku asked when he spotted the attendant making her way down the aisle, her cart loaded with various snacks and meals for any hungry passengers. "It's considered an essential part of traveling on the Shinkansen."

"AAAA! Yes, yes, let's get one! Let's get one to share!" Latching onto the green-haired boy's arm, Toga practically radiating with happiness, Izuku blushing at the closeness of the girl's body and the thought of sharing a bento with her. Raising his arm, Izuku signaled toward the attendant, opening his wallet and paying for a bento which he then handed to the beaming girl at his side. Everyone already thought of them as a couple so what difference did it make.

"Eeeee! They are just so cute!" The heiress gushed as she clasped her hands together in adoration at the adorable sight before her. Momo was currently seated across from the cute pair, her black eyes sparkling as Izuku nervously took a bite from the food Toga was offering him with her chopsticks, the blonde school giggling happily as she stared lovingly at the green-haired boy.

"Don't you think so, Ochaco-chan?" Momo turned to her seatmate, completely oblivious to the glare the round-cheeked girl was directing toward the blonde schoolgirl. While Ochaco had already admitted defeat, the brown-haired girl's inability to confess to the boy being her own fault, she still didn't like seeing another girl latch greedily onto Izuku like that.

Plus something about Toga just rubbed her the wrong way, but she wasn't sure what it was. Everything she did just seemed so effortless and her power was truly astonishing. The way she had manhandled Mirio, a third-year and somebody who was considered the number 1 prospect at becoming a Pro Hero from U.A., with such ease and ruthlessness just did not sit right with her. Nevermind the look she got in her eyes sometimes, so cold and hateful, it made Ochaco feel there was something dark within her.

As the Gravity user stared at the pairs romantic interactions, her brown eyes locked onto the jubilant blonde, Ochaco let out a startled yelp when she saw Toga's face suddenly morph into a monstrous, demonic visage. Her teeth elongated into crooked fangs, the edges smeared in blood that dripped ominously onto the floor. Golden eyes sunk into eerie black craters, devoid of any light, her skin stretching and contorting into a grotesque glare. One pointed directly at her.

"Ochaco? Are you alright?" Blinking at Momo's sudden interruption, Ochaco briefly turned to face the black-haired girl, her eyes wide and fearful, before turning back to the girl seated across from her, the horrifying vision having completely vanished. Toga looked the same as always, her golden eyes wide with joy as she chatted animatedly with her green-haired crush.

"Y-yeah. It's nothing." Nodding in understanding, Momo gave the round-cheeked girl one last concerned look before returning to watching the pair, the heiress striking up a conversation with them, Izuku happily engaging with the black-haired girl.

Glancing at Toga from the corner of her eye, Ochaco gulped nervously when she saw the piercing glare the blonde girl was shooting at her.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone line up to speed up the sign-in process!" Iida yelled out authoritatively, his arms pointed robotically at the hotel entrance as he directed them to the front desk. Unfortunately, his request fell on deaf ears, the class entering the massive building in a large, unorganized clump, the Engine quirk user hanging his head in defeat as he followed after his excited classmates.

"Whoa! It's so big!" Kirishima exclaimed out loud as he marveled at the posh marble flooring, the lobby decked out with fancy leather chairs as intricate chandeliers hung like glittering diamonds from the high ceiling. It was like something out of a fairy tale. "U.A. really goes all out, huh?"

"Welcome to the Naboo Hotel and Resort. Can I be of any assistance?" The receptionist greeted them with a calm and respectful voice, her mouth pulled into a demure and professional smile as she addressed the rowdy bunch of teenagers. She had clearly dealt with their like before.

"Ah, yes, we are Class 1-A from U.A. We have reservations for the night. I believe they can be found under Principle Nezu's name." Momo addressed the receptionist, her regal and dignified voice being best suited for the task of dealing with higher class places like this. The loud clacking of the receptionist typing into the computer filled the now silent hotel lobby, everyone either too embarrassed or excited to talk.

"Ah yes, Class 1-A. One night for twenty of you, each a single room, yes?" Nodding affirmatively, her black eyes shining, Momo turned to her classmates with an enthusiastic thumbs-up, everyone returning it with one of their own, grins and smiles plastered on all of their faces.

"Oh my." Turning back toward the receptionist, worry flashing over her face, Momo asked her what was wrong. "It seems there has been a mix up with the reservations and we do not have enough rooms. Two of you will have to share."

A collective gasp rolled thought the crowd of students, all of them worriedly staring at Mineta, not wishing to spend a single night with the resident pervert, especially the girls. Everyone began silently praying to not be the one forced to share a room or for it to be with someone they liked.

"Umm, Toga Himiko, and…ummm….Miroriya Izuku will have to share one of our King Sized Suites."

Eighteen pairs of eyes whirled around toward the aforementioned pair, various degrees of amusement and shock, as well as jealousy, playing over their features. The odds of those two being paired together had to be almost impossible. Well, what they didn't know was that one of their classmates could tilt those odds in her favor with ease.

Amused giggling rang through the packed hotel lobby, Toga gripping her stomach tightly as she laughed uproariously at the green-haired boy at her side. Izuku's whole body had gone pale, his green eyes growing dull and lifeless as he stared vacantly into the distance.

Izuku had fainted standing up.

**A/N: Let the fun begin!**

**These next couple of chapters are going to be more relaxed and carefree as everyone enjoys their time at the beach. That doesn't mean they will be just throwaway chapters though. Gotta keep building the characters and story after all. I hope everyone has as much fun as the Class 1-A will!**

**This chapter is one of the first times Izuku and Toga are separated from each other for an extended amount of time since she changed the universe. We get to see how Toga interacts with the other girls and Izuku learns a little more about his own feelings for the godlike girl.**

**The real beach excitement will start in the next chapter so I hope you look forward to it!**

**I have to thank everyone once again for continuing to support me and this story. I never thought I would write so much and that anyone would even be interested, so thank you all so very much! I hope everyone is staying safe and having fun! I love you all!**


	17. Fun In The Sun, But Not For Everyone

The first thing Izuku noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was a lot more horizontal than he remembered. Next, was that he was lying on something soft and warm, his body sinking comfortably into its plush mass like a fluffy cloud. Finally, as his emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, his gaze fell upon a couple of golden orbs and the smiling face of Toga Himiko hovering directly above him, a sly, toothy grin on her face.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Izu-kun!"

"GAAAH!" Sitting up in fright, Toga standing back upright to expertly dodge the green-haired boy's oncoming head, Izuku backed away from the godlike girl, his hands digging into silk sheets beneath him before colliding roughly with the headboard behind him. Grabbing his head in pain, Izuku could hear the blonde schoolgirl break out in her familiar fit of giggles.

"I thought you would get used to seeing my face by now." Shooting the godlike girl an annoyed frown, which only made Toga laugh more as she pressed her palms to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles, Izuku took the opportunity to see where exactly he had woken up.

He deduced quickly enough that it was the hotel room he and Toga were going to share tonight, his head swirling momentarily as the situation rolled through his mind again, the size and splendor of it causing the young hero's emerald eyes to widen in surprise. The hotel could only be described as luxurious.

Gorgeously painted walls in stunning white helped brighten the surprisingly sparsely furnished room, only a couple of closets, a stiff-looking couch, a writing desk, and a TV on top of wooden dresser occupying the wide space. The sun shining through the large windows further illuminated the room in its radiance, the soft hum of the air conditioner keeping the temperature at a comfortable level.

A couple of sliding doors lead to a balcony that oversaw the sparkling blue ocean from what had to be 30 stories up, spreading out before them in an azure landscape, small islands of green dotted amongst the seemingly never-ending water.

All in all, it was an absolutely spectacular room, the sheer amount it must cost to stay here boggling the young hero's mind, never having really experienced such luxury before joining U.A. But, there was something that Izuku felt like he was forgetting.

Shifting slightly to get more comfortable against the wooden headboard, Izuku's whole body froze up when his mind finally registered just what he was sitting on, his emerald eyes wide with terror when he noticed that there was only one bed in the room. One King Sized Bed. For the two of them.

And Toga will definitely want to share.

"Heehee, I can't believe you fainted at just the thought of sharing a room with me." Toga playfully poked at the poor boy's reddened cheek, her golden eyes alight with cheer as Izuku embarrassingly lowered his gaze, both from her teasing and from the revelation he made mere moments ago. "Am I that tempting for you, Izu-kun~?"

Snapping his head to stare at the godlike girl in shock, his whole body radiating an uncomfortable heat as he broke out in an all-encompassing blush, Izuku was about to vehemently deny the girls claims when he noticed an odd look in her usually cheerful eyes.

While still full of their brilliant golden shine, the green-haired boy noticed a softness behind her mirthful eyes, her gaze occasionally flittering over his body as if she were looking for something. It was as if she was looking for some kind of sign of injury or checking on his well-being, sticking close to his side but trying to give him the necessary space he might need to recover from his earlier fainting spell.

A small smile spread on the young hero's lips when he found out just what the godlike schoolgirl was doing, his heart beating softly in his chest as happiness flowed throughout his body in pleasant waves. It touched him greatly knowing how much she cared, truly cared, about him. He knew it wasn't fake or for show, that he was just some toy to play with until she has had her fill and goes on to exact her godly whims upon someone else.

Toga really did love him.

"Now that you are awake, you should go meet up with everyone else!" Jumping off of the bed in a single leap, Toga turned to the confused boy with a brilliant smile, her hands clasped playfully behind her back as she leaned forward, unwittingly giving Izuku a glimpse of her generous cleavage. "They all headed to the beach already and you should join them."

Pulling at the boy's arm, Izuku stumbling slightly as he was dragged unceremoniously off of the bed, the blonde god began pushing him toward the hotel room door, briefly stopping to throw a bag full of beach supplies over his shoulder. Throwing open the heavy door, Toga threw the bewildered boy out into the hallway, Izuku wobbling slightly from the extra weight resting upon his shoulder.

"Ah, T-Toga-chan. What about you?" Flapping his arms quickly to keep from falling over, the green-haired boy turned to the grinning girl in the doorway, his face full of worry and confusion. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course, silly." Toga responded with an amused chuckle as she flashed the boy a tooth-filled smile. "I just have to get changed first. Don't worry, I'll meet up with you all in a bit."

"But…can't you just make it appear like you did your school uniform the other day?" All the young hero got as a response was a seductive wink from the playful god before she closed the door with a soft click, leaving Izuku alone in the long, empty hotel hallway. He wasn't sure if he should feel concerned about that.

Deciding to just let it go, for now, something he's grown used to since the godly schoolgirl entered his life, Izuku adjusted the heavy bag of beach supplies on his shoulder before following the signs for the elevator. For now, he would just try and enjoy his little vacation as much as possible.

* * *

Stepping onto the beach, the white sand crunching softly underneath his sandals as the sun beat down upon his shoulders, Izuku immediately spotted the rest of his classmates, their colorful attire's and raucous cheers helping them stand out amongst the sparsely populated beach-goers.

"Heeeyyyy! Midori!" Waving back at his energetic classmate, a small blush covering his cheeks as Mina bounced excitedly while waving her arms back and forth to grab the mop-headed boy's attention, her generous curves wrapped inside of a sparkling sky-blue bikini that complimented her boisterous personality perfectly.

"Are you feeling better Midoriya-kun?" Momo, donning a simple red bikini, approached the green-haired boy, her hand pressed worriedly against her chest, her black eyes full of concern for her new friend.

"Yeah, Midoriya. You just conked out on us there." Sato, in a bright yellow pair of swim trunks, walked up to his side while placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"S-sorry about that. I'm ok now." Rubbing the back of his head nervously, the young hero feeling bad for making his friends worry, Izuku dropped the bag Toga had forced upon him onto the sand, feeling this was as perfect a spot as any.

Surveying the rest of the beach, Izuku couldn't help the small blush that dusted his cheeks as his eyes wandered over the assembled group of his classmates, all of the girls sporting a lovely form of swimsuit, from Ochaco's suitably pink two-piece to Tsuyu's old fashioned blue and white striped one-piece suit. Each girl looked simply stunning and radiant as they played joyously in the waves like Mina and Tooru or were just kicking back lazily in their lounge chairs as Jiro was currently doing.

Every single boy, on the other hand, had gone with a simple pair of swim trunks of varying colors fitting their personal scheme, except for Mineta who was sporting a very unflattering pair of speedos which were sadly on display for all to see as the perverted boy was currently buried upside down in the sand. Clearly, the grape headed boy hadn't wasted any time harassing the girls and was just as swiftly dealt with.

Despite the glorious sight, as Mineta would say, before him of the girls in such revealing outfits, which did leave the wielder of One For All a tiny bit flustered, he was surprised at how well he was handling it. Usually, something like this would leave him a stuttering wreck that resembled a firetruck more than a boy. Something had changed in him, but he wasn't too sure what it could be.

Letting that thought go, for now, Izuku decided to do some quick warm-up exercises before joining everyone in the ocean, the young hero always one to follow proper guidelines and advice when it comes to health. Slipping off his loose-fitting t-shirt, his toned muscles rippling and flexing for all to see, Izuku rummaged momentarily in the bag Toga had given him before procuring a small bottle of sunscreen.

Applying a decent layer on every exposed part of his body, Izuku making sure to not miss a single spot, the green-haired boy placed it neatly back into the bag before starting out with some basic stretches to help loosen up his muscles. All Might had always taught him to take proper care before doing any strenuous activity, even if it is something as simple as swimming in the ocean with friends.

"Oi! Toga-chan!" Freezing up while in mid lunge, Izuku could already feel a small blush grace his cheeks at merely the thought of a scantly clad Toga approaching him. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe she had gotten something more conservative.

"Looking sexy, girl!"

'Dammit!' Cursing internally, Izuku decided to just bite the bullet and get his embarrassment over with, the mop-headed boy slowly turning to face the oncoming blonde, his mind going blank the instant he laid eyes upon the living god.

Lightly jogging toward the green-haired boy, her sandal-clad feet kicking up little sprays of sand, Izuku was ashamed to admit that the first thing his gaze zeroed in on was the godlike girl's modest-sized breasts wrapped snugly within a striking white bikini top. The round orbs bounced and heaved tantalizingly with every step she took, the blood inside Izuku's body shooting straight to his head, causing a literal puff of smoke to pop out.

Trying to avert his leering gaze from the wondrous sight, the young hero unsure if he could survive staring at them any longer, Izuku's emerald eyes swept down Toga's svelte and trim stomach, the pale skin glistening slightly in the blazing sun, until they reached the accompanying attire to her bikini top.

A matching white pair of bikini bottom's with an attached frill skirt, a thin black stripe running across the edge, completed Toga's ensemble, the movement of the blonde schoolgirl's toned legs flipping up the edge as she ran.

'Skin! So much skin! Too much, too much!' The non-stop stimulation coursing through his system, his eyes flittering across the godlike schoolgirl's body at rapid speeds, unable to remain fixed at one spot too long, eventually proved too much for the poor boy and his mind shut off for the second time in one day.

"Hi, Izu-kun!" Snapping back into the waking world at Toga's cheerful greeting, the edges of his vision blurred from his momentary loss of consciousness, Izuku stared into the blondes gleaming eyes, the sun reflecting off of them like molten pools of gold. "Do you like my swimsuit?"

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, his mind not yet fully up and running, Izuku slowly lowered his gaze downward until his eyes locked onto the godlike girl's cleavage, her breasts bulging enticingly from within the cups of her bikini top.

And with that, Izuku lost consciousness once more, flopping lifelessly onto the soft sand beneath him.

"Hee~ Glad he liked it." Greatly pleased with the boy's reaction, Toga giggled softly, a beaming smile on her lips, as she stared at Izuku's lifeless form. He really knew how to make a girl feel special.

* * *

For the third time, which Izuku had to guess was a new record for him, the wielder of One For All returned to the world of the waking, his head spinning slightly from the constant loss of consciousness, causing him to let out a small groan of discomfort. He needed to get a handle of his emotions, dealing with everything at 100%, especially with someone like Toga around, was surely going to leave him a wreck sooner or later.

"Doing ok there, Izu-kun?" Peeking one of his eyes open carefully, the green-haired boy surprised to find himself draped in the cooling shade provided by the beach umbrella above, protecting him from the suns blinding rays. The next thing he noticed was that he was staring into the Toga's beaming face, a soft, caring smile on her lips, his head resting gently on her thighs. Her completely exposed thighs.

"Grah!" A strange sound between a scream and a croak spilled forth from Izuku's lips as his whole body went stiff in a panic as he felt the velvety softness of Toga's skin beneath his head, the back of his neck caressing oh so gently over the smooth surface of the godlike girl's thigh. Mixed with the up close and personal view the mop-headed hero had of the girl's bikini-clad body, Toga hovering above him as she stretched her legs across a large beach blanket, almost sent the poor boy into a panicked frenzy.

His mind told him to run, to create distance between him and the gorgeous blonde before he visited the sleeping realm for a record fourth time, but the feeling of something running softly through his hair with a calming gentleness kept him rooted to the spot.

Lifting his gaze slightly, making sure to avoid staring at the gentle swell of her breasts, Izuku watched as Toga raked her fingers methodically through his curly mop of hair, every now and then softly scratching her fingernails across his scalp, causing a pleasant chill to run down his spine. The young hero could feel the tenseness in his body slowly evaporate as the godlike schoolgirl continued her gentle ministrations, a relaxed smile curling on his lips as he stared into Toga's beautiful face.

A content giggle rolled from Toga's chest as she continued to play with her Izu-kun's soft curly locks, her gaze roaming over the wielder of One For All's gorgeously sculpted body, clad only in a pair of navy blue swim trunks, his upper body on full display for her to enjoy. Every inch of him was simple perfection to the godlike girl, her free hand itching to run across his abs, Toga pretty sure even she couldn't create something as magnificent as the boy currently settled in her lap. And to think, he was all hers. Or, at least, he will be. Someday soon, she hoped.

After getting her fill of the boy's sexy body, for now, Toga returned to look at the boy's adorable face, the blonde schoolgirl surprised to find him staring up at her with a cute little smile on his lips that made her heart jump in her chest. The godlike girl found herself enraptured in his deep pools of shining emerald, her golden gaze locked with his, her fingers stopping their slow caress as she got lost in his beautiful eyes. The pair stared unblinking into each other's eyes for what felt like ages, neither of them able to tear themselves away from each other's gaze, completely oblivious to the world around them, as if all that existed, in that moment, were the two of them.

Loud splashing, followed by a series of amused giggles and shouts of joy, finally broke through the pairs momentary spell, their eyes blinking rapidly as small blushes dusted their cheeks. Izuku turned his head as he tried to locate the source of the sound, his eyes squinting slightly at the harsh glare of the sun reflecting off of the ocean. Blinking a couple of times to rid himself from the momentary blindness, the inheritor of One For All saw the rest of his classmates playing in the ocean, bright smiles adorning their faces as they frolicked joyfully in the waves.

"Ne, Toga-chan?" Tilting her head slightly to the side, the same serene smile still plastered on her face, Toga blinked her eyes curiously, gesturing for the boy to go ahead. "Why aren't you out having fun with everyone else?"

The smile on her lips never faltered after Izuku asked his question, but the green-haired boy noticed the loving and joyous glint in her eyes dull slightly, a bitter sadness glistening within her golden gaze as she placed her palm atop the boy's head.

"After all my years on the run, being branded a villain, I don't really know how to deal with other people anymore." Toga responded matter of factly, her voice thick with emotion as she closed her eyes, trying to give her beloved a reassuring smile when she noticed the concerned look in his emerald orbs. Izuku truly was a sweetheart.

"Don't look so down, Izu-kun. I'm ok." Toga gently stroked the boy's hair as she tried to make the young hero feel better, to let him know everything was alright. "I have you after all."

Giving the boy one last melancholic smile, the green-haired boy seeing the strain behind that smile, the blonde schoolgirl stared at their classmates with a wistful look in her eyes.

"That's all I need."

Izuku's heart felt heavy in his chest as he stared up at the godlike blonde, the familiar sting of tears burning at the corner of his eyes, the young hero feeling how much Toga truly wanted to make friends, to go and play with everyone without a care or worry in the world. But something was holding her back, as if she didn't feel she could be open around them, to let anyone in.

But, Izuku knew better, knew she wanted to just let loose and have fun with everyone. The green-haired boy knew Toga could be open with everyone else, Izuku having faith that his classmates would accept the godlike girl, quirks and all. He knew she could open up to them, because she had with him.

With a determined glint in his eyes, Izuku suddenly jumped to his feet, the unexpected move startling the godlike blonde as she stared up at the green-haired boy in shock. Whirling around, with previously unseen courage, Izuku grabbed a hold of the shocked schoolgirl's wrist before pulling her toward the ocean.

"Izu-kun?" Stumbling slightly in the soft sand, Toga stared at the back of the boy's head, confusion written all over her face. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned to give her a breathtaking smile, his green eyes sparkling as the sun shone over his adorable face, a small blush spreading on her cheeks at Izuku's bold actions.

"Let's have fun with everyone, ok, Toga-chan?" Warmth flooded her body like an explosion, every part of her being cocooned in a feeling of undying adoration and affection for the young hero as he gave her one last magnificent grin before pulling her into the ocean, the water lapping at her heels as the pair made their way over to the rest of the class.

Staring at the back of his head, the sun reflecting off of the water silhouetting Izuku in a heavenly glow, the godly schoolgirl could feel herself fall even more in love with him.

"Ah! Midori! Toga-chan!" Mina waved ecstatically at the approaching pair, her arms flailing wildly before falling back to her side to keep herself afloat as she briefly fell beneath the waves, the girl giggling in amusement as she shook the droplets of water from her face.

"I'm glad you could join us. The boys were just about to have a race and I'm sure Midoriya-kun would give them a good run for their money." The heiress slowly swam up to Toga and Izuku, Momo smiling happily, overjoyed to see the pair finally join them as she gave the green-haired boy a gentle push toward the starting line.

"Hey man, it's not fair if Midoriya joins in!" Kaminari whined as Izuku lined up next to him, the green-haired boy shooting him a sheepish grin before settling himself into a comfortable position.

"Oh shush! Can't say your the best if you don't compete against him!" Mina blew a raspberry at the electric user as she pulled her lower eyelid down mockingly, Kaminari grumbling softly as he readied himself for the race.

"C'mon Toga-chan! Let's give them some space." The godlike girl let out a small noise of protest as the black-haired heiress placed her hands on her shoulders, guiding her to spot a safe distance from the competitor's race path, Toga hating to admit how nice it felt to feel so close to another person again.

As the girls waited for the race to begin, the pair bobbing gently with the waves as they watched the boy's line up, Toga couldn't help but notice that Momo had not removed her hands from the blonde's shoulders, keeping them there in a quiet, affectionate manner. And, to her surprise, Toga did not mind one bit, the godlike girl relaxing slightly at the other girl's gentle touch as she kept her golden gaze glued on her beloved Izu-kun, the familiar spark of Full Cowling crackling across his skin as Tooru counted down from 3.

The race was over before they knew it, Izuku, with the help of One For All, easily outpacing all of his classmates, the green speedster kicking up a huge tidal wave as he cut through the water like Toga's knife through an unsuspecting victim. The girls all broke out in raucous cheers for the mop-headed boy, none more so than Toga herself, as the rest of the boys hung their heads in defeat.

Mineta began seething in anger as the blonde girl raced over and launched herself into Izuku's arms, the pair being dunked momentarily underwater before resurfacing in a fit of giggles as Toga pressed herself deep into Izuku's arms, the rest of the girls congratulating the green-haired boy on his victory. The water around the Pop Off hero boiled from the burning hate and jealousy radiating off of Mineta's diminutive form. No one boy should be so lucky.

The boy's competitiveness did not end there, many of their egos having taken a hit at the fact that they lost to someone who had fallen unconscious three times in one day, the losers challenging Izuku to a game of Chicken Fight. Perking up at the mention of the new challenge, many of the girls excitedly suggested a tournament where the boys would be teamed up with a girl who will ride on their shoulders.

The boys readily agreed to the proposed idea, excited to get their revenge on the green-haired boy as well as getting to be up close and personal with one of the girls, especially Mineta who currently had a veritable waterfall of drool seeping from between his lips. Iida volunteered to be the referee, wanting to make sure nothing got too out of hand, especially if the purple-haired boy was going to be involved.

After a quick game of rock paper scissors to decide the pairings, except for Izuku who the class assumed would obviously be teamed with Toga, the teams were settled, Kaminari and Mineta watching on in despair as the rest of the boys lifted their respective female partner onto their shoulders. Due to the uneven ratio of boys to girls in Class 1-A, the perverted duo ended up being paired together, Mineta currently sitting upon his electric friend's shoulders, tears of anguish rolling down their cheeks before becoming one with the ocean.

Round 1 was decided quickly, as Mineta was too distracted by Momo's revealing swimsuit to put up much of a fight, leaving Kaminari severely outmatched to her and Sero, the Tape user able to easily topple over the seething blonde as he yelled at his partner to focus. It was an utter defeat for the perverted duo.

Tooru and Shoji managed to overcome their adversaries of Jiro and Koda rather quickly, the gentle-hearted boy afraid to hurt the multi-limbed hero as Shoji gently wrapped the boy up, leaving him utterly unable to help his purple-haired teammate. Jiro meanwhile had her own problems, the fact that Tooru was only wearing a revealing(?) pink bikini meant she had no idea where the girls arms were currently located, meaning the invisible girl managed to catch the rocker completely by surprise, sending her screaming into the waves below.

In match-up three, the unlikely team of Ochaco and Todoroki, the two-toned boy having been roped into the game against his will, were going up against Tsuyu and Ojiro. While surely an odd pairing, Tsuyu's all-around expertise and Todoroki's inability to use his quirk due to his proximity to Ochaco gave her team the advantage.

Using her tongues superior reach, the frog-like girl managed to wrap the long appendage around Ochaco's waist and easily send the gravity user floating off into the distance, the round-cheeked girl having used her quirk earlier to lighten Todoroki's load. Needless to say, it was a swift and decisive victory.

Finally, Izuku and Toga got their time to shine as the godlike girls scrambled excitedly onto Izuku's shoulders, the poor boy blushing up a storm when he felt his cheeks rub up against the blonde's thighs, his hands running across her silky smooth skin as he held her legs in place.

Even though the feeling of having his head enclosed by a pair of perfectly soft and toned legs distracted him greatly, the young hero was prepared to win this for Toga, wanting to prolong her happiness for as long as humanly possible. The sound of her delighted giggles and the bright smile on her face making Izuku's heart soar with joy.

The couple, that wasn't really a couple, of Toga and Izuku had probably the hardest test before them as they took on the well-rounded team of Mina and Kirishima. While Mina's acid was something they would definitely have to keep an eye on, Izuku would have to make sure he didn't cut himself on the sharp edges of the hardening hero's body, his rock-solid defense going to prove to be a challenge for the very offensive-minded hero.

In the end, it would be their expert teamwork that would be the difference-maker, Izuku and Toga working as one as the godlike girl kept the alien queen distracted with her quick and erratic movements, Mina unable to fire off a shot before the blonde would signal her green-haired steed to move out of the way.

This constant movement, with Toga's quick bursts of attack and Izuku's fleet-footed maneuvers, ended up being the winning strategy for the not-couple, Mina and Kirishima noticing far too late that they were being corralled toward the deeper part of the ocean before they both tumbled into the water at the sudden drop in elevation.

And so, the semi-finals began, Momo and Sero continuing their winning streak by speedily eliminating Tooru and Shoji, eliminating the tentacled hero as soon as the match started with an expertly placed shot of tape. Creating a flashbang, the heiress blinded the invisible girl before pushing her off of Shoji's broad shoulders in one swift motion. It was an unfortunate match-up, one that secured Momo and Sero's place in the finals.

Toga and Izuku were once again matched up with some formidable opponents in Tsuyu and Ojiro, their perfect balance of long-range and hand to hand meaning the couple would have to use their brains once again.

Tsuyu decided to stick to a winning strategy as she went for the attack immediately, the green-haired girl gasping in shock when Toga dodged her frog-like appendage with expert grace, grabbing a hold of the slimy, pink tongue before she had time to retract it, a mischievous grin on her face as she bared her fangs menacingly. Biting down teasingly onto Tsuyu's elongated tongue, nibbling on its pink surface with a satisfied purr, Toga let go of the frog-like appendage as soon as she tried to retract it, the green-haired girl letting out a yelp of surprise as she lost her balance from the sudden loss of resistance.

This split-second opening was all they needed as Izuku rushed at the martial arts hero, the green-haired boy able to close the distance with the other team due to the water resistance slowing the movements of Ojiro's tail, the coordinated push by him and Toga sending their foes toppling over with a resounding splash.

Now it was time for the finals as Toga and Izuku squared off against Momo and Sero, both teams having impressed wildly in their previous bouts. But there could be only one victor and Izuku was determined to make it him and Toga, the young hero's competitive spirit having fired up over the course of the tournament. He knew they could win, even without Toga's powers, something they had proven twice already.

Tapping Toga secretly on the leg, the blonde schoolgirl quirking her eyebrow curiously to let him know she was paying attention, Izuku covertly gestured toward the vice-class president, disguised as a simple readjustment of the girl on his shoulders. Grinning in understanding, Toga ruffled her fingers through his hair, letting him know she got the message as well as wanting to play with his poofy mane again.

To the surprise of everyone, Izuku was the first one to make a move, sending a gigantic wave of water toward the unsuspecting pair with the help of One For All, obscuring Sero view leaving him unable to fire off any tape to bind the pair. Using the veil as a barrier, Toga planted her feet against Izuku's shoulders and launched herself toward the black-haired girl, the wielder of One For All helping push her off, giving her an extra boost of speed.

As soon as her body breached through the wall of water, the blonde having correctly guessed which direction the opposing pair would dodge toward, Sero shot of some tape at her oncoming form, hoping to catch her before she could reach Momo. Having expected this, Toga procured a knife from seemingly nowhere, immediately cutting the tape as soon as it wrapped around her wrist, leaving her free to continue her trajectory toward the vice-class president.

Before she collided with the young heiress, both Momo and Sero's attention focused on the blonde girl barreling toward them, Izuku came bursting through the wave of water, Full Cowling crackling across his body as he raced toward the shocked tape hero. Creating a riot shield for protection, Momo braced herself for impact, looking on in shock as Toga readjusted herself in midair, planting her feet against the hard plastic of the black-haired girl's shield.

Grinning in victory, Toga pushed herself off of Momo's shield, knocking her off balance long enough for Izuku to reach Sero and topple him over with a solid shove, the pair's combined momentum leading them to fall unceremoniously into the water. Bracing himself, Izuku expertly caught Toga back on his shoulders, the blonde schoolgirl raising her hands with a victorious flourish as she let out a loud 'Ta-da!'.

"Winners! Toga and Midoriya!" Iida yelled out as he pointed a robotic hand toward the winning pair, Toga cheering loudly before letting herself drop into the ocean with a splash, launching herself out of the water and into Izuku's arms as the pair celebrated their victory.

"Alright enough competition! Let's have some fun!" Holding an inflatable ball over her head, Tooru tossed it playfully toward her classmates, a small group forming as they hit it back and forth to each other, cheers and laughter rolling from their chests as they enjoyed their time at the beach.

Ochaco meanwhile quietly tapped her frog-like friend on the shoulder, Tsuyu's rounded eyes staring at her questioningly as the brown-haired girl gestured for her to follow her away from the rest of the class. Staring at her in wonder, Tsuyu followed her friend without question, curious to see what had the usually cheerful girl looking so concerned.

"What's wrong, Ochaco-chan?" Tsuyu placed her finger questioningly to her chin as her brown-haired friend repeatedly checked over her shoulder, as if on the lookout for somebody. Or something. All she knew was that something had spooked the Gravity user greatly, the frog-like girl worried something bad might happen to her or the group.

"There is someone in our class that I don't trust, someone that's got me greatly worried for everyone's safety." Ochaco quietly whispered to her friend, afraid they might be overheard, even from this great distance. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, ok, Tsu-chan?"

"I promise." Tsuyu nodded gravely as she gulped nervously, the weight of Ochaco's words greatly worrying her. "Who is it, kero?"

"It's To-GAH!" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, the brown-haired girl was suddenly pulled underwater by an invisible force, which, no matter how much she struggled and flailed, she could not pull herself up from. Whatever it was, it was keeping her trapped here.

The once bright blue ocean was replaced with a murky blackness, the Gravity user unable to tell up from down as the darkness stretched out in all direction, Ochaco pressing her hands against her mouth as she tried to keep the oxygen from escaping.

Where was she? What happened? Was this Her doing? But how could she be doing this? Nobody in Class 1-A had a quirk that could do something like this.

The temperature in the water suddenly began to drop significantly, a deep chill running through her body as strange shapes began appearing at the corner of her vision, disappearing back into the darkness as soon as she turned to look at it. Her lungs started to burn, the round-cheeked girl unsure how much longer she would be able to hold out. She needed to get out fast.

A sudden shift in her surroundings caused Ochaco's eyes to widen in fear as she was suddenly surrounded by a sea of corpses, their pale lifeless eyes staring into nothing, their rotting and decaying skin colored a sickly gray. The brown-haired girl had to suppress a scream, as to not lose any oxygen, when she caught a glimpse of just whose bodies they were.

It was her classmates. Kirishima, Jiro, Aoyama, all of them floating lifelessly within the ocean deep. Tears of began leaking from the corner of her eyes, the unimaginable horror of what she was seeing surrounding her, everywhere she turned, there was just more death.

"Stay out of my business." A deep rumbling voice invaded her brain, dark and threatening, the pressure threatening to split her head in half. Ochaco grabbed her pounding head as it throbbed in agony, her eyes clenched shut in pain as she tried to shake the horrible visions from her mind. "And stay the hell away from Izuku!"

With those words, whatever force was holding her hostage released its hold on her, Ochaco swiftly swimming to the water's surface, her limbs screaming in protest as she forced them to work harder than they ever had. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, the burning in her lungs intensifying, Ochaco desperately reaching out toward the sun shining through the water as her vision began to darken.

"BWAH!" Breaking through the surface of the water, Ochaco immediately began sucking in a lungful after lungful of air, her body screaming in sheer relief as the sun shone down upon her chilled body.

"Ochaco-chan! Are you ok?!" Turning to her green-haired friend, brown eyes wide-eyed and full of fear, Ochaco quickly turned toward where the rest of the class was still playing with the inflatable beach ball, her gaze zeroing in on the blonde girl.

Toga was smiling wide, her eyes closed with joy as she smacked the ball toward Todoroki, a round of giggles rolling out of her chest when the ball awkwardly bumped off of the stoic boy's head. The blonde girl was not even looking her way, too preoccupied with her game to be aware of anything else going on around her. The distance between her and Ochaco was also too great for her to have possibly done anything to her.

And yet, despite all the evidence pointing to the contrary, Ochaco still had a feeling she was responsible for what just happened to her.

"I'm fine, Tsu-chan. Just a leg cramp." Turning to her frog-like friend, Ochaco tried to give her what she felt was a reassuring smile, strained as it may be. Ochaco couldn't tell Tsuyu about her suspicions, not anymore. There was no way she was going to drag any of her friends into this mess. But, what could she possibly do now?

* * *

"Aaaaaa, it's so juicy!" Biting down ferociously upon the skewered meat, little bits of blood rolling down the corner of her mouth as she bit into the rare cooked meat, Toga squealed in joy, her cheeks puffed out happily as she chewed on the delectable piece of beef.

"Is the love for blood a part of your quirk, Toga?" Kirishima asked curiously as he ripped into his own skewer, his sharp teeth tearing easily through the well-done piece of meat.

"Mmm, yep. I've craved it ever since I was a child." Going to take another bite, Toga was disappointed to find she had finished off her last bite earlier, a small pout forming on her lips as she dropped the stick onto her plate with a loud clatter.

"Here, Toga-chan. I'll get us some more." Golden eyes sparkled with joy as Izuku stood up from his seat, grabbing her plate as he went, Toga raised her arms into the air as she happily cheered at how awesome her Izu-kun was, the embarrassed boy chuckling lightly as he went to grab more food from the makeshift barbecue pit.

After exhausting most of the day in the ocean, the sun finally beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the formally blue ocean, the class found themselves desperately craving something to eat. Luckily, some of the boys had thought ahead as they procured an assortment of food and drinks from their coolers, the only thing they needed was something to cook it on.

To their immense joy, the hotel was able to provide them with a space that had a row of picnic tables as well as a barbecue pit, the class allowed to use it as long as they properly cleaned up afterward. Iida vowed, rather strongly, that they would leave nary a spot of dust behind.

He and Toga had ended up at a table with Momo, Jiro, Todoroki, and Kirishima, the blonde god happily chatting with them, her earlier apprehension completely forgotten as she joked with the purple-haired rocker, causing Kirishima to almost choke on his food from laughter.

Izuku smiled at how joyful and carefree Toga seemed as she laughed uproariously with Jiro as Momo tried to dislodge the piece of meat from the hardening hero's throat. Todoroki simply continued to quietly eat his Soba(the cold type), the barest hint of a smile on the two-toned boy's lips at his classmate's wacky antics.

Placing a couple of skewers on his and Toga's plate, making sure to grab some rare cooked ones for the godlike schoolgirl, Izuku wondered how different things might have been for her had she never been led to a life of crime and villainy. Would she have gone to U.A., wanted to become a hero. Maybe she didn't even want to be that, perhaps all she wanted was to live a carefree life, free of strife and worry.

Turning to return back to his table, Toga waving excitedly at him as she leaned comfortably against Jiro's side, the rocked poking her repeatedly in the face with her earphone jacks to try and get her to move, Izuku wondered what had happened to shape her to what she was today. What events had led her down that dark path.

Maybe, someday soon, he would ask her. For now, as he sat here next to her, with her beaming smile directed toward him, he was just going to let her be happy.

The class partied and talked well into the night, darkness slowly enveloping the resort as the stars began twinkling above, the light from the hotel the only thing illuminating them as they enjoyed each other's company.

Only Ochaco remained silent throughout the festivities, her mind full of worry and concern for her classmates, the brown-haired girl casting wary glances toward Toga until Iida declared it was time to clean up and get ready for bed.

Their beach vacation was slowly coming to an end.

* * *

"Aaaaaah, nothing beats a nice open-air bath." Tooru sighed happily, her floating yukata mixed in with the rest of her female classmates as they exited their side of the baths, each of them with a relaxed smile on their faces, the longer-haired girls wringing out the last droplets of water with the towels draped across their shoulders.

"Hey, girls! Enjoy your bath?" Kaminari called out with a cheeky grin as him and the rest of the boys made their way out of their side, each one of them donning the same complementary blue yukata the hotel provided.

"You know it!" Mina cheered as she shot some finger guns at the boys, the group mixing together as they made their way to the elevators, all of them separating evenly into the three cars, shouting out last second 'good-nights' before the doors closed with a cheerful ding.

One by one the elevator car emptied as people got off on their floors, until only Toga and Izuku remained, the pair riding up to their floor in comfortable silence, the soothing feeling of the hot bath having calmed everyone's nerves after the eventful day of fun and play.

Padding down the empty hallway, their sandal-clad feet tapping softly against the carpeted floor, Toga procured the room key from her sleeve before unlocking their room door, gesturing for Izuku to enter with a gentlemanly bow. Chuckling at Toga's silly action, Izuku entered the darkened room, flicking the light-switch on as he went, a feeling of dread coursing through his veins when he remembered just what caused him to faint earlier in the day.

The single, king-sized bed he and Toga would have to share.

Walking to stand by his side, a predatory glint in her golden eyes, Toga gave the nervous boy a sly smile. Izuku began sweating profusely, and it was not from the hot bath he just took.

"Umm, you can use the bed. I'll just take the couch."

Chuckling nervously, Izuku began to turn away from the offending bed, prepared to spend the night on the very stiff looking couch, when his wrist was suddenly grabbed in a vice-like grip. Turning around slowly, nervous sweat rolling down his back, Izuku stared into Toga's smiling face.

Toga did not say a single word, she simply pulled the young hero gently with her as she flopped onto the wonderfully soft mattress, Izuku landing next to her as he was dragged down by the godlike girl.

Throwing the blanket over top the both of them, its velvety softness encasing them in a warm cocoon, Toga snuggled herself into his chest, making little content noises as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Holding him close, a peaceful smile crawling across her lips, the godlike schoolgirl slowly let her golden eyes slip closed, Toga drifting off into the best sleep she ever had.

Several hours passed since then, the green-haired boy still lying wide awake as he stared at the peaceful sleeping face of the godlike girl beside him, the moonlight shining through the window illuminating her skin in a heavenly glow. Soft, little breaths passed from between her slightly parted lips, the girl completely at peace as she slept soundly.

As he lay there, his emerald eyes fixated upon her serene face, Izuku couldn't help but admire just how beautiful Toga was.

**A/N: There are just so many things you can do at the beach!**

**Bit a fluff and fun(maybe not for Ochaco) this chapter as everyone enjoys their impromptu vacation, but that doesn't mean I couldn't throw a little character and relationship development in there.**

**Toga finally opens up more to others besides Izuku, as our little cinnamon roll grows closer to the godly blonde. Ochaco as well has her suspicions grow as Toga gets a little more proactive at keeping her away from her beloved. Where will this all lead? Only I know and eventually you all will to!**

**We have one more chapter of fun for everyone before it's back to school. Hope you all look forward to it!**

**I just can't thank you all so much for your support, it truly makes me happy to see so many people read and enjoy my story. I love you all very much and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	18. Everything Fun Must Come To An End

Cold.

That was the first sensation Izuku registered as his eyes slowly fluttered open, the emerald orbs staring blearily at the stark white ceiling above. The warmth of Toga's body, as well as the gentle weight of her arms wrapped around his torso, were conspicuously absent, the young hero feeling chilled despite the thick comforter draped over top of him. It left him with an odd sense of loneliness, but he wasn't sure why he would feel that way.

Turning his head to the side, his pillow rustling gently with the movement, Izuku could feel a small smile start to form on his lips when he caught a glimpse of Toga on her side of the bed, the godlike girl spread out haphazardly across the bed's vast size, arms and legs akimbo. Her part of the blanket was thrown about in a tangled mess, Toga most likely having kicked them off during the night, her bare legs on full display as the two have them had remained in their yukata's for the night.

It was with that thought, that Izuku's eyes started to widen in shock when he noticed that Toga's yukata had completely slipped off during the night, the robe-like garment laying bunched up next to her, leaving her entire upper body exposed, only a simple pair of black panties keeping her from complete nudity.

An almost inferno-level blush engulfed his face when he finally registered just what he was seeing, his whole body trembling with fear and shock as his mind screamed at him to close his eyes and run out of the room as fast as possible, to put as much space between him and the godlike girls partially nude from.

And yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful, and forbidden, sight before him.

Izuku tried to keep himself from staring, honestly he did, but something about this situation, with his former enemy turned god lying naked next to him, was making the usually shy and respectful boy stare, almost in awe, at Toga's beautiful body.

Trying to remain somewhat respectful, Izuku tried to keep his gaze locked on her lower body, the only part of her that was still dressed in some way, even if it was only a pair of panties, but even that left him horribly flustered. It wasn't like the sight wasn't any less alluring to the young hero, Toga's legs being wonderfully toned and soft, and the panties she was wearing leaving very little to the imagination.

Shifting lightly in her sleep, Izuku watched transfixed as her beautifully sculpted legs glided across the silky white sheets, the godlike girl murmuring softly as his heart started beating rapidly, afraid that she could awaken at any moment.

Despite the fear of Toga reacting negatively to his staring, or overly positive, the green-haired boy's mind would not listen to his commands to stop, his traitorous eyes continuing to travel further up the slumbering god's body. Emerald orbs slowly glided over the blonde's soft, trim stomach, the barest hint of muscles visible at every gentle inhalation of breath from the godlike girl.

Knowing what he was going to find if he continued his current trajectory, but completely helpless to stop it, the young hero could feel the heat in his cheeks go nuclear as he laid his eyes upon Toga's exposed breasts. A consistent tremble started to run through Izuku's body as he stared upon a literal god's nude upper body, the memory of seeing her in a similar state back at the License Exam only stroking the fire already coursing through his body.

Despite what Mineta might say about Toga's breast size, the grape-headed pervert having an ongoing ranking of the girls from Class 1-A's chest sizes, with Momo sitting firmly in the number 1 spot, Izuku couldn't see them as anything less than perfect. Izuku eyes were watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the godlike girl's chest in silenced awe, his mouth feeling painfully dry as his gaze roamed over the blondes gorgeous breasts as the green-haired boy drank in every delicious swell and curve of her boobs, soft pink nipples resting atop the girl's generous bust completing the gorgeous display before him.

Izuku was so enamored with the girl's partially nude form, his whole body a quivering mess of nerves from the intense emotions coursing through him, that he failed to notice the godlike girl's breathing quicken as her golden eyes slowly fluttered open.

Toga woke up suddenly with a very unladylike snort, her half-lidded golden eyes staring lazily into nothing as her mind tried to start up after her long and peaceful slumber. Sitting up groggily, her whole body feeling like lead as she forced herself into an upright position, the godlike girl lazily scratched her exposed tummy while she let out a huge yawn, her razor-sharp teeth on full display.

Smacking her lips, Toga became aware of a strange vibration running through the bed that she was currently seated on, causing her to turn her head to the side as she rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. Blinking a couple of times to help focus her gaze, another quick yawn forcing it's way from between her lips, a bright smile crossed Toga's features when she laid eyes upon her beloved Izu-kun, the green-haired boy lying wide-eyed and red-cheeked next to her.

"Mmm, morning Izu-kun~" Toga greeted the green-haired boy cheerfully, the tiredness in her words still evident as she raised her arms into a languid stretch, inadvertently putting her body on full display. The bed shifted suddenly, causing Toga let out a small yelp of surprise, the godlike girl turning to look at her bedmate in wonder, the young hero having bolted upright before pushing himself to the very edge of the bed as he tried to push himself as flush with the backboard as possible.

"TOGA-CHAN! I'M SORRY!" A resounding slap echoed through the room as Izuku smacked his palms over his eyes, the force of the impact rattling the poor boy's brain a bit, his whole body tensed up and shaking in fear at what the godlike girl's response to his peeping will be.

"Huh?" Toga stared at the boy in dazed confusion, her mind still not having fully woken up, unsure why the boy was acting strange so early in the morning. Well, stranger than his usual excessive nervousness from being around her. "For what?"

"N-n-nevermind." Averting his eyes, both from guilt and to avoid staring at her nude body again, Izuku nervously pointed toward Toga's state of undress, his voice coming out as a garbled mess of stutters. "Toga-chan, c-can you p-p-please cover yourself?"

Tilting her head questioningly to the side, Izuku's heart skipping a beat at how cute it was before quickly looking away again, his gaze having accidentally wandered a little too far south from her face. Looking down at her bare torso in wonder, a small, mischievous smile crossing Toga's lips when she finally clued in on just what had the poor boy so flustered.

"Why?" Toga asked nonchalantly as she leaned forward provocatively, purposefully jutting out her modest bust as she slowly advanced toward the dumbstruck boy, sensually biting her lower lip when she noticed his eyes quickly take a peek at her breasts, greatly pleased to know he found her attractive.

Izuku's mind had almost completely shut off when the sultry god suddenly crawled into his lap, placing her hand gently upon his chest before guiding him into a reclined position, Toga grinning triumphantly as she leaned down to whisper hotly into his ear.

"Don't you like what you're seeing?" It took every last bit of willpower in Izuku's body not to pass out right then and there, the bare breasts pressed up against his partially exposed chest not helping matters in the slightest, the wielder of One For All acutely aware of Toga's nipples hardening as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

The feeling of Toga straddling his hips, her pert rear sitting dangerously close to a certain lower appendage of his, was driving the boy's mind into hyper-drive, various scenarios of how to get out of the situation running through his brain. That is if he even wanted to. The godlike girl's body, so soft and warm atop his, was dangerously tempting the young hero to just pull her close and have his hands explore every last inch of her creamy skin. To just throw caution to the wind, to discard every fear and worry he's had since meeting the former villain, and give in to their desires.

Propping herself up, Toga's arms placed on either side of Izuku's prone body, the young hero trying to keep his eyes locked on her golden eyes instead of the breasts tantalizingly dangling a little farther down, the godlike girl graced Izuku with a soft, loving smile. Captivated by her beauty, the gentleness within her gaze and the warmth of her body surrounding him left Izuku in a state of awe, giving the godlike girl a perfect opportunity to lean down and place a quick kiss upon his freckled cheek.

A high-pitched 'eep' spilled forth from the green-haired boy's mouth at the sudden sensation of Toga's lips upon his cheek, the blonde schoolgirl diving in again and again as she repeatedly peppered his face with loving kisses. The overwhelming feeling of her kisses, the velvety softness of her lips, the affection behind every single one, each one punctuated with a delighted giggle from the godlike girl, was threatening to cause Izuku's heart to burst at any moment.

As Toga continued to rain down kisses upon his face, from his forehead to his cheek and all the way down to his chin, Izuku became aware that she had not once placed one upon his lips. It seemed like she was purposefully avoiding them, covering every inch of his face except for them, getting close but never truly letting them connect. This gave the young hero just enough clarity to recognize what was currently going on and with whom.

"Toga-chan! Please stop!" Placing his hands upon her shoulders, the softness of her skin beneath his fingers causing them to itch with temptation, Izuku gently, but firmly, pushed the stunned blonde off of him, holding her at arm's length as a cold sweat began breaking out over his body.

'Oh, crap! What did I do?!' In his haste to stop what was happening, Izuku failed to remember just what kind of girl he was dealing with. Not only was Toga mentally suspect at best, her temper and drastic mood swings being a worrying factor in their own right, but she was a literal god, capable of altering the universe with the barest of thoughts. And he had just rejected her affections.

"Do you not like it, Izu-kun?" Snapping back toward the godlike girl's face, Izuku was surprised by the softness in her gaze, her golden eyes not looking at him in anger but with timid questioning, a hint of vulnerability in her voice as she bit her lip with her fang.

"NO!" Snapping his mouth shut, both of them surprised by the force and desperation in his voice, Izuku took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart before continuing on. "No, it's not that."

"I-I just think it's unfair to you." Looking at the boy in confusion, Toga softly cupped the boy's cheek before giving him a reassuring smile, hoping to help calm him as she gently urged him to continue. "It's not fair to do these things if I can't properly return your feelings. I'm sorry."

A brief silence fell over the pair as Izuku's statement hung in uncomfortably in the air, the young hero averting his gaze as he nervously awaited the godlike girl's wrath. Feeling the hand cupping his cheek slowly move away, Izuku turned toward her with wide-eyed fear, a look of surprise crossing his features when he didn't see anger on her face, but instead a gentle, almost loving, smile.

Rolling off of the green-haired boy's body, Izuku watching the schoolgirl's motions with great confusion, Toga hopped off of the side of the bed, her naked back facing the stunned boy as she stared wistfully out of the window. Not a word was said as Izuku cautiously slid to the edge of the bed, his feet dangling inches off of the ground, the wielder of One For All watching the blonde girl in surprise, her subdued reaction to his rejection something he had not expected at all.

"You truly are the sweetest guy in the world, aren't you?" Crossing her arms behind her back, Toga glanced over her shoulder at the green-haired boy with boundless love shining behind her golden gaze, the smile on her lips and the sun dancing across her silky skin leaving the young hero truly speechless,

"My Izu-kun."

The pair's eyes remained locked as Toga turned to face the boy fully, gold staring into emerald, neither of them able to tear their gaze away from each other. The adoring smile on Toga's lips never faltered as they continued to stare at each other, a small one of his own starting curl at the corner of Izuku's lips as he shyly averted his gaze. Unfortunately, this led to the green-haired boy getting another eyeful of Toga's naked breasts, his face instantly breaking out in another blazing blush as his mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

"I-I-I'm going to go get dressed!" Launching to his feet, his posture as stiff and rigid as Iida's, Izuku removed his yukata with a grand flourish and draped it over Toga's smaller frame in a single motion, successfully covering her nudity before grabbing his bag from the side of the bed and rushing into the attached bathroom, slamming the door with a resounding bang. "You can borrow my yukata!"

Lifting her arms, Toga giggled in amusement as she looked at the oversized yukata covering her body, playfully wiggling them back in forth, the sleeves flapping back and forth as she stared at the closed door with a loving smile.

"Oh, Izu-kun. I love you so much."

* * *

"Ah man, I miss the beach already." Kaminari whined as he hung his head in sadness, the group surrounding him mirroring his sentiments with slouched shoulders and crestfallen faces of their own.

"I wish we didn't have to go back so soon." Jiro lamented as she leaned heavily against Mina's side, the pair using each other to stay upright, neither the rocker girl nor the alien queen being much of a morning person. The students of Class 1-A came to regret leaving Iida in charge of scheduling as they stood at the train station once again at 5:30 AM to await their 6 o'clock departure.

"While I do enjoy our classes, it would have been nice if we could have stayed a little while longer." Momo said tiredly as she daintily placed her hand in front of her mouth to cover a yawn that was threatening to escape, her usual immaculately styled ponytail looking a little less than tidy this morning.

"Wouldn't you agree, Toga-chan?" The young heiress turned to her newly formed blonde friend, Toga merely responding with a lazy grunt as she lifted her head off of Izuku's back to give Momo an affirmative nod before roughly plopping it back down, the godlike girl once again situated on the green-haired boy's back. At this point, Izuku wasn't even phased by it anymore, the young hero currently conversing with his bespectacled friend, completely at ease with the former villain draped lazily over his back.

"Toga-kun! It is completely unbecoming of a student from a prestigious institution such a U.A. to behave in such a boorish manner!" Iida loudly admonished Toga as he gestured wildly in his trademark robotic manner, the sleepy blonde merely shooing him away with a lazy wave of her hand as she continued to converse with the black-haired vice-president, the rest of the class wondering just where he got so much energy so early in the morning.

As the rest of the class continued to complain and whine about their weekend of fun coming to an end, Ochaco stood rigidly at the edge of the group as she cast wary glances toward the blonde-haired girl latched onto her freckled-faced friend's back. Dark circles were forming underneath her chocolate brown eyes, the gravity user having barely slept the night before, her mind too preoccupied with the strange happenings occurring around her knife-loving classmate to get any decent amount of sleep.

All night she was tossing and turning, the events in the ocean replaying endlessly in her mind every time she closed her eyes, her brain not letting her forget what she saw in that strange hellscape beneath the waves. Ochaco wanted to tell someone, anyone, about what she had seen, of the strange happenings and behavior that seemed to revolve around the girl with the catlike eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't let anyone else, especially not her beloved classmates, and especially the boy she still loved, come to harm.

Was there really nothing she could do?

"The train bound for Musutafu will be arriving at Platform 2 shortly. Please stay behind the yellow line as the train approaches."

Roused by the sudden arrival announcement, the students from Class 1-A grabbing their belongings, Izuku carrying Toga's for her, as they shuffled their way toward the edge of the platform, patiently awaiting the arrival of the Shinkansen that will be taking them home.

While some were looking forward to their return trip on the bullet train, the thrill of traveling through the Japanese countryside at high speeds never really diminishing for them, many were just hoping to sit down and get a couple more hours of sleep before they have to take the long trek back to their dorm.

With a gentle hiss, the world-famous bullet train gracefully rolled into the station before coming to a full stop, the doors swinging open automatically as the students boarded it one by one, Iida fuming inwardly that his request for seating by class number was ignored once again, everyone seating themselves where ever they please or with groups of their friends.

This is how Izuku found himself sitting next to Toga once again, the blonde schoolgirl simply letting herself drop off of the green-haired boy's back and onto her seat, her head pressing into the window instantly as she started to quietly snore. Despite the energy she showed earlier that morning, the memory causing a small blush to rise to Izuku's cheeks, Toga seemed to have crashed just as quickly, the early departure time being even too much for god herself.

"Yo, Midori!" Jumping slightly at the sudden loud greeting, Izuku stiffly turned to regard his pink-skinned classmate, Jiro tiredly swaying back and forth behind her, the rocker clearly still not fully awake herself. "Mind if we sit with you guys?"

"S-sure." Smiling happily, Izuku stepped aside to let his two female classmates in, Mina giving him a thankful grin as Jiro merely let out a strangled groan that barely resembled a thank you, before the two of them plopped into their seats, the acid user giggling at the blonde girl slumbering peacefully against the window.

"What did you do to her last night, Midori?" Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she gestured toward the exhausted blonde, a mile-wide grin threatening to split the pink-skinned girl's face in two. Izuku stared at her dumbfounded for a couple of seconds as he tried to piece together what she meant, a crimson blush covering his face when what she was insinuating suddenly clicked in his brain.

"I-We-didn't-!" Mina began cackling madly, her legs kicking wildly in the air, as Izuku stumbled clumsily over his words to try and deny that anything had happened, the alien queen greatly amused by her green-haired classmate's shyness. Mina's hysterical laughter came to an abrupt stop when a knife embedded itself deep into her headrest, mere inches away from her face, as a headphone jack pressed threateningly against her temple.

"Quiet." The two sleepy girls grumbled in unison before laying their heads back down, their soft snores the only thing to be heard as the pink-skinned girl sat frozen in place, her whole face having drained of color in fright. Sliding carefully into his seat, trying his best not to make a sound, Izuku let out a small sigh of relief, glad to have avoided anymore teasing from his excitable classmate.

Flinching slightly in surprise, Izuku snapped his gaze downward when he felt something grab a hold of his hand as a gentle warmth enveloped it. Almost like a homing beacon, Toga had managed to seek out Izuku's hand, even while she slept. Chuckling softly, Izuku flipped his hand over and gently interlaced his fingers with hers, the green-haired boy laying his head back to try and get a little bit of shut-eye himself, the young hero completely missing the small smile that started to curl on Toga's lips.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Despite everything, it feels good to be back." Sero commented as he raised his arms in a lazy stretch, his back popping and cracking noisily with the movement, the long trip on the train and then the uphill trek to the U.A. campus leaving everyone sore and exhausted. The rest of the class shared his sentiments as they entered the front entrance of their dorm, everyone sighing in relief as they dropped off their luggage, glad to finally get some rest after the early rise and long train ride.

Stumbling in after everyone else, Izuku felt a small smile cross his lips as he watched his classmate's mill about the main floor of the dorm, some grabbing food from the kitchen while others plopped onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh of relief, the feeling in the building exuding quiet comfort that the green-haired boy couldn't help but share. After how crazy things have been since starting at U.A., from villain attacks to non-stop hero training, it felt good to finally have some time to truly relax.

"Izu-kun! Do you want anything from the kitchen?!" Turning his head at Toga's holler, the godlike girl peeking her head around the corner of the doorway as she looked at him questioningly, Izuku gently waved her off with a smile and a gentle shake of the end. "Oki doki!"

Ducking back out of sight, the sounds of cupboards being swung open loudly emanating from within the kitchen as she rummaged for food, Izuku could only chuckle in amusement at the excitable blondes energy as he plopped down onto the couch next to Ojiro. It was like nothing of the sleepy Toga from this morning remained, the young hero smiling as he remembered the surprisingly uneventful trip back.

After their short naps, Izuku ending up staying asleep the longest, the young hero had woken up to Toga chatting animatedly with the girls seated across from them, the apprehension she had shown the day before nowhere to be found as she joked and laughed with Mina and Jiro as if they had been friends for years.

Noticing he was awake, Toga shot him a quick grin with a playful 'good morning' before returning to her conversation with the girls, Toga regaling them with tales from her middle-school days(minus the murders). Smiling at the conversing trio, Izuku felt the godlike girl lean a little closer into his side, her head leaning comfortably against his shoulder as she continued her story without missing a beat.

Seeing Toga like that, being open and carefree with others besides himself, made the young hero's heart almost burst with joy. Izuku was happy to see the godlike girl finally making friends with others besides himself. He was so enraptured with seeing her having fun with Mina and Jiro, that he failed to notice that their hands were still intertwined, neither of them letting go until they arrived at their destination, the pair disentangling to grab their belonging without an awkward apology or playful teasing. It was as if it was just….normal.

Exiting the kitchen, arm full of pomegranates, Toga hastily made her way into the common room before plopping roughly onto the couch between Izuku and the martial artist, Ojiro letting out a startled yelp as he tried to move his tail out of the way before the golden-eyed girl accidentally sat on it.

Giving the gi-wearing boy an apologetic grin, Toga offered Ojiro one of her pomegranates as an apology, which he politely declined with a shake of his head. Flopping backward into the green-haired boy's chest, snuggling comfortably into his lap with a content 'hmm', Toga began happily digging into her meal, little chirps of delight jumping out of her chest at every delectable bite.

One by one, the common room began filling up with the rest of the students from Class 1-A, bringing in extra chairs from the dining area once all the couches became occupied, none of them wanting the fun to end quite yet. All of them were greatly enjoying their time together, it really being the first time they all hung out together outside of a school setting, people who once had been little more than acquaintances at best were now talking to each other like good friends.

They ate, talked, and laughed for hours until the light from the sun slowly began to fade and the moon and stars started to blanket the sky. Conversations slowly started to die down as everyone started feeling like their day of fun was unfortunately coming to an end. Awkward glances were shot back and forth, everyone silently hoping someone would pick up the conversation again, that they would think of something to keep this moment going just a little bit longer.

"I know!" Jumping out of her seat with a loud cry of excitement, accidentally knocking Kaminari off of the armrest in the process, much to Jiro's amusement, Mina turned to her classmates with a mile-wide grin on her face, the pink-skinned girl having thought of the perfect way to keep the festivities going to for just a bit longer and in such a way that everyone can participate.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Mina declared triumphantly, several of the student's faces lighting up immediately, completely on board with the idea right away as the excitement in the room began to build once more. Only a couple of students were reluctant to agree, Izuku being chief among them, but with some expert prodding and begging from Toga, they all found themselves seated in a messy circle as they drew lots to see who would go first.

"Umm, guess I'm going first." Sato held the chopstick with the colored tip up nervously as nineteen pairs of eyes turned to him at once, expectantly waiting for him to get the game rolling.

"Uhh….Todoroki, truth or dare?"

Blinking slowly in shock, or at least his own version of it, Todoroki was surprised to be the first one chosen, the twin-toned boy having only half paid attention to what was going on, only joining in as everyone else seemed to be having fun and not wanting to be the one to ruin it.

"Dare, I guess." Lightly scratching the back of his neck, some of the girls started to squeal in excitement, waiting with bated breath to see what the uncrowned hottest boy in the class would be forced to do.

"Umm…" Sweating nervously at the intense stares directed toward him, the sweets-loving hero looked nervously around the room as he wracked his brain for something, anything, that he could make the half-hot half-cold boy do. "Sit on Tokoyami's lap for the rest of the game!"

"Ok." Getting out of his seat, everyone watched Todoroki in dumbfounded silence as he made his way over to the bird-headed boy. "Sorry about this."

"It is the will of the game. I will be fine." Nodding in affirmation, Todoroki gently placed himself into the dark themed hero's lap, placing his hands against his knees as he tried to make himself as light as possible for Tokoyami.

"Aww c'mon! That was lame!" Tooru yelled out in annoyance, her fists, presumably, clenching in anger as she bounced out of her seat, pointing an accusatory finger at Sato. "You need to think of something better, juicier, than that."

"Tooru, calm down." Placing her hand on her invisible friend's shoulder, Mina quickly whispered something into her ear, whatever it was placating Tooru as she returned to her seat without making a fuss. "Either way, it's Todoroki's turn now."

Scanning the room almost mechanically as he sat uncomfortably stiff in Tokoyami's lap, Todoroki found the only person he had really made friends with outside of Iida and Izuku, the son of the number 2 hero not exactly being the most social guy around.

"Yaoyorozu."

"Yes!" Practically jumping out of her seat, not expecting to be chosen so early into the game, the heiress gave her attention to the two-toned hero as she nervously began wringing her hands, feeling a little awkward being the center of attention.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Remembering what happened when Todoroki himself had chosen dare, Momo decided to take the hopefully safer route by choosing truth, trusting someone like him to not get too personal or intimate with his question.

"How long do you brush your hair in the morning?" Stunned silence swept through the room following Todoroki's seemingly out of nowhere question, the only sound coming from Toga's stifled giggles as she buried her face into Izuku's shoulder.

"What?!" Truly perplexed by her classmate's odd choice for a question, the heiress began running her finger absentmindedly through her hair as she thought of just how long she does end up brushing her hair. "Um, I usually brush it for 30 minutes or so."

"Dude, why would you ask something like that?" Sero stared at his classmate in wide-eyed confusion, the rest of the class nodding in unison as they too wanted to know what compelled the usually silent and straight-laced boy to ask such a strange question.

"I just thought it always looks really soft and was wondering what she did to achieve that." Todoroki's reply was simple and to the point, the two-toned hero simply staring at his classmates as if it was the most innocent question in the world.

"That…is actually very nice." Jiro scratched her cheek bashfully, everyone else nodding in agreement, still slightly surprised by Todoroki's innocent side, something no one was really expecting. Brief silence hung over the group, Momo awkwardly clearing her throat before continuing on.

"I guess it's my turn now."

After the slight stumbling block created by Sato and Todoroki, the game finally started coming into full swing, laughs and cheers echoing through the building as people were forced to admit their most embarrassing moment in middle school, which went to Tokoyami for his chuunibyou phase, while others, like Iida, had to go two minutes without acting like a robot. Which the class-president promptly failed in less than 30 seconds, his punishment being to run around the outside perimeter of the dorm in just his underwear.

"Ochaco!" Snapping her mouth shut, her laughter at Iida's misfortune dying in her throat as she turned to stare at the invisible girl, Tooru no doubt grinning mischievously at the round-cheeked girl. Gulping nervously, Ochaco knew she had to play this part very carefully, lest she fall into the invisible girls trap.

"Truth." The second the word left her mouth, Ochaco knew she had messed up as Tooru began to giggle darkly, the brown-haired girl only now realizing just what kind of game the invisible girl was playing. Throughout the whole night, from multiple outbursts at people for their pathetic questions to making people do the most embarrassing things to each other, Tooru was trying to lead the game to one point. A confession of love.

"Do you have a crush on anyone here and what is their name?" A hushed silence fell over the group as they all turned to stare at the round-cheeked girl expectantly, their eyes alight with curiosity and intrigue at the first really juicy question of the game.

"W-who do I have a crush on!?" Lighting up like a Christmas tree, the brown-haired girl's eyes darting nervously between everyone around her as she nervously twiddled her fingers, desperately trying to stall for time, hoping maybe Tooru would let her off the hook.

"C'mon! Tell us!" No such luck unfortunately as Tooru bounced impatiently in her seat, the romance loving girl wanting something interesting to finally happen in this game. Roaming across the many expectant classmates around her, Ochaco's eyes eventually fell upon a certain green-haired hero, his emerald gaze staring at her with just as much curiosity, but with an underlying hint of concern for the awkward position his friend was put in.

"D-D-" Ochaco wanted to say it, to finally let these feelings out, to maybe have a small chance of him reciprocating her feelings or even just giving her a chance, but a quick glance to his side made the words die in her throat as she caught the venomous glare in Toga's eyes, her razor-sharp teeth bared in anger as she possessively wrapped herself around Izuku's arm.

"Don't ask those kinds of questions, please, Tooru. You know there's no one I like." Sparing one last glance at the green-haired boy, Ochaco hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes from view as she gripped her knees tightly.

"S-sorry Ochaco-chan. I didn't mean any harm." Tooru stuttered apologetically as she leapt out of her chair to wrap her dejected friend in a tight hug, one that Ochaco reluctantly returned, lightly patting the invisible girl on the back to let her know everything was ok.

"It's ok, Tooru. I'm not mad." Disentangling herself from the invisible girl, Ochaco took a deep breath before turning to face the rest of her classmates, everyone staring at her with varying degrees of concern and regret, none more so than Izuku himself. Letting herself smile just a little bit to let him know she was ok, overjoyed to know that Izuku was still the sweet, caring boy he had always been, Ochaco clapped her hands together before giving everyone a big, fake grin.

"Alright, I'm next!"

And so, they continued on, as embarrassment and laughter once again became the name of the game. The earlier awkwardness had all but dissipated, replaced once more with good cheer, only Ochaco acting a bit more subdued than before.

Eventually, the task fell to Mina to choose the next victim for the game, her dark-set eyes honing straight onto the blonde girl seated next to Izuku, Toga still latched firmly onto his arm as she stared curiously at her pink-skinned classmate, wondering why she was staring at her like that. Making brief eye contact with her invisible partner in crime, the alien queen gave Tooru a quick wink before turning her focus back onto her target.

"Toga-chan! Truth or Dare!" Grinning in triumph, Mina knew that no matter what the golden-eyed girl chose that the win would invariably be hers. It was like Russian Roulette, but with a bullet in every chamber and Mina was handing her the gun.

"Dare!" Not the least bit intimidated by the alien queen, Toga decided to take the challenge head-on, her golden eyes shining with defiance as she stared unblinking into Mina's yellow ones. Grinning at Toga's bravado, Mina dramatically lifted her hand into the air before pointing dramatically at her blonde classmate.

"I dare you to…kiss the one you like." Before the word kiss had even left her mouth, Toga immediately dove straight into Izuku's arms, the young hero barely having time to react before a pair of lips were pressed firmly against his own.

Silence filled the room once more as they watched their two classmates kiss, Mina's mouth dropping open in shock, the pink-skinned girl wholly unprepared for just how eager Toga would be to lock lips with the poofy-haired boy.

Izuku meanwhile was staring wide-eyed at a close up of Toga's face as she eagerly pressed her lips into his own, soft mewls of pleasure escaping the godlike girl's mouth as she kissed the young hero with every last bit of love and adoration she had for him, her hands gripping his shoulder tightly as if she were afraid he would disappear as soon as she let go.

But that thought never crossed his mind, with her soft lips dancing over his, her body pressed flush into his own, Izuku could feel his eyes slowly flutter shut as he began losing himself to Toga's passion, his hands tentatively lifting up as he prepared to embrace the godlike girl.

A loud cheer erupting from their surrounding classmates broke the spell that had fallen over the two, Izuku's hands quickly falling back to his side as Toga pulled ever so slowly away from the green-haired boy, the godlike girl trying to savor every last possible moment of her first true kiss with the one she loved.

Opening her eyes, golden orbs sparkling with nothing but undying adoration, Toga gave the boy a simply breathtaking smile which left the poor boy completely dumbstruck. Plopping back into her seat next to him, her hand instantly found his own as she softly interlaced their fingers before resting her head against his shoulder once more.

"Woo! Way to go Toga-chan!" Tooru clapped excitedly as she jumped out of her chair, ecstatic that she managed to see something romantic that night, the rest of the class still cheering the pairs passionate kiss, celebrating the forming of the first possible couple from 1-A.

Only Ochaco watched the proceedings with growing discomfort as her heart ached painfully in her chest, the sight of the pair locked in a passionate embrace being almost enough to bring her to tears. Clenching her eyes shut, Ochaco silently turned away from the beaming pair as she tried to hide away the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

Eventually, the fun had to truly come to an end as the day slowly crawled to its conclusion, the time to return to their daily lives as students of the prestigious hero school U.A. slowly approaching. One by one the students all bid each other good night as they retired their rooms, the common area slowly emptying until no one remained, Kirishima being the last one to leave as he silently flipped off the light switch before heading up to his room.

As the rest of the class all slept comfortably in their beds, delightfully exhausted and content after the long weekend of fun, a lone figure remained awake, restlessly watching as the time slowly ticked down on their clock, their mind awash with worry and second thoughts, ones that they quickly pushed away as they stood up from their bed before quietly tip-toeing their way to their sliding, glass doors and out onto the veranda.

Activating her quirk, Ochaco silently jumped off of her veranda, landing on the soft grass with nary a sound before jogging off toward an unknown location, safe with the knowledge that no one was witnessing her late-night excursion. Running through the empty streets of the U.A. campus, her brown eyes darting back and forth as she carefully monitored the shadows, occasionally checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, Ochaco took a sudden turn into the densely wooded forest surrounding the area.

Ochaco walked trough the darkened forest for several minutes, making sure to tread as carefully and quietly as possible, before coming to a stop within a small clearing illuminated by the moonlight above. There, she waited, her heart beating nervously in her chest as she watched the tall shadows within the dense foliage with growing unease, hoping whoever she was waiting for would arrive soon.

"You said there was something you needed to talk about." Jumping in fear at the sudden appearance of another person, her lessons with Gun Head kicking in, Ochaco held her arms out in front of her protectively as she turned toward where the unknown voice had come from.

Soft, almost imperceptible, footsteps could be heard slowly moving closer to her position, the round-cheeked girl lowering her guard when she noticed the familiar sight of her homeroom teacher and the former Number 1 hero.

"Yes, it's very important." Standing up straight, Ochaco regarding the pair of teachers with nothing but grave seriousness, something the pro heroes instantly picked up on.

"What is it, Young Uraraka?" Stepping forward, hand held out in a questioning manner, All Might stared his usually bright and cheerful student with great worry. Something bad was going on if someone like Uraraka was asking them out here in the middle of the night to talk.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Ochaco stood straight, jaw set firmly as she regarded her teachers with as much seriousness as she could muster. Ochaco had to do this, she couldn't remain quiet while others' lives, especially Izuku's, might be at risk. She had to get over her fear, she had to be strong.

"I think there's something suspicious about Toga Himiko."

**A/N: Secret Agent Ochaco is go.**

**The plot thickens as we near the next major arc from the main canon, but obviously things will play out a bit differently with the unknown factor of an all-powerful Toga now in the mix. All we know is that a growing list of people are getting suspicious of Toga and the strange happenings around her.**

**Got a little lewd in this chapter, Izuku's growing attraction toward Toga coming to ahead here as he is tempted with a literal heavenly body. But Izuku's virtue remains in tact, something that only endears Toga even more to the boy, knowing he cares about her feelings above anything else making her only love him more.**

**The beach trip is over and the class(minus Ochaco) are now closer than ever, Toga finally starting to let others besides Izuku in. But that doesn't mean the two can't have their own cute little moments, of course.**

**Love you all so much! Your support never fails to brighten my day and I am eternally grateful to every single one of you! I hope you all have an absolutely amazing day!**

**Next chapter might take a bit longer until it comes out, because I am planning on rewriting and fixing up some of the earlier chapters as I feel I have gotten a little better at this whole writing thing.**


	19. How?

"Everyone be silent."

Aizawa's gruff voice echoed loudly through the oddly silent classroom, the usually rambunctious group of students sitting obediently in their seats for once, their bewildered gazes staring at their homeroom teacher in confusion.

"We are silent, sensei." Raising his hand meekly, Kaminari was the only one to call out their teacher on his mistake, the rest of the class giving the resident electric user a concerned glance, Jiro full-on facepalming at the boy's stupidity. Everyone else was smart enough to remain silent, knowing just how moody, and at times unjustifiably vindictive, their homeroom teacher could be. And Kaminari had just unwittingly made himself a target for him.

"Watch your mouth Kaminari or else it's detention for you." Flinching in fright at the Pro Hero's icy tone, Kaminari sunk fearfully into his chair under Aizawa's infuriated scowl, his eyes glowing the familiar crimson of his Eraser quirk.

"B-but, what about Toga?" Pointing to the other end of the room, Aizawa following the direction his student was gesturing toward, the nighttime hero laid eyes upon the girl with the buns in her hair, his right eye twitching slightly at her brazen display of disrespect to both him and the classroom.

"Ne, ne, Izu-kun! What do you want to do today?" Leaning fully over the back of her chair, completely turned away from her homeroom teacher as she talked to the mop-headed boy seated behind her. Hovering her face mere inches from her green-haired seatmates, Izuku's emerald eyes repeatedly flickered worriedly between his incensed teacher's glare and the enthusiastic blonde staring expectantly at him with her cat-like irises.

Taking a deep breath, Aizawa tried to quell the rising ire in his chest at the blonde schoolgirl's disrespectful actions, the black-haired teacher wanting nothing more than to wrap up Toga with his capture tape and dress her down in front of the rest of the class. But, he knew that today he would have to make sure her attention was kept elsewhere and that she remains as oblivious and ignorant of him as possible.

"Don't try to distract from yourself Kaminari, or else I'll make it 2 weeks." Glancing at Ochaco from the corner of his eyes as Kaminari let out a terrified squeak, the brown-haired girl purposefully keeping her eyes staring forward, her face set into a hard glare, the Gravity users terrified words from the night before replayed through his mind.

Everything she had mentioned, from the strange, almost supernatural, occurrences happening around Toga to the impossible feats of strength and power, ran concurrently with his and All Might's own investigations into the mysterious blonde schoolgirl. The pair of Pro Hero's had spent days scouring through the girl's history with a fine-toothed comb, looking for something, anything, out of the ordinary that could shed light on just who or what Toga Himiko truly was.

From collecting records from when her quirk manifested to the present time, replaying footage from the Sports Festival and the License Exam, all the way to visiting various villains that she had contact with during the Summer Camp. Aizawa and All Might spent countless hours collecting data, that ranged from impossible feats and events that did seemingly made no sense, the two of them finding an alarmingly increasing number of disturbing evidence that there was something very, very wrong about Toga Himiko.

Plus something in her eyes, the way she would sometimes stare at someone, with almost soulless hate and inflated superiority, as if they were nothing, less than nothing, to her, sent a terrifying chill down Aizawa's back. Because deep down in his heart, a primal part of his soul, knew she was right.

"Now, today's lesson will be quite familiar to all of you." With Aizawa's ominous words the door to 1-A slowly slid open, a familiar trio of upperclassman strutting proudly(one meekly) into the room, fully decked out in their combat gear as the class stared at them with wide-eyed wonder and terror.

"You will be once again be tested on your abilities and what you have learned, but this time it will be against all members of the Big Three simultaneously." Worried chatter started to spread amongst the students of 1-A, their previous encounter with only one of them lingering uncomfortably in the back of their minds. Despite this, the class was still determined to prove their worth, to show that the last time was not a true indication of them or their abilities.

Mirio stared at the assembled students with an unnaturally serious look on his face that replaced his usual exuberant and happy-go-lucky smile, his black eyes falling upon the girl who had beaten him so thoroughly last time. The future hero prepared to not lose again, wanting to prove that everything he had endured to reach this point was not for nothing.

He was a little disappointed to find her not even looking his way, her full attention still locked on the green-haired boy Mirio had taken an interest in last time, Toga clearly disinterested in both himself and the upcoming fight.

Mirio knew he was going to have to use her overconfidence against her. He knew he wouldn't be able to call himself a true hero until he beat her, until he overcame her amazing power and skill and cemented himself as the best. With the help of his friends and the intense training he had undergone since his loss, he knew he could do it.

'Heh, this will be easy.' Toga thought casually as she stared with heart-filled eyes at her adorable Izu-kun, completely ignoring her teacher's instructions, clearly not worried at all about the upcoming battle, knowing it will be a veritable cakewalk for her. Plus it gave her a chance to finally ruin that loud-mouthed girl's face, the godlike girl remembering the little comment she made about her eyes last time and the way she flaunted those disgusting balloons on her chest in front of HER Izu-kun. It made her want to introduce that vapid smile of hers to the back of her own head.

"Alright, you all know the drill. Grab your gym clothes and meet us in Gym Gamma. You have 15 minutes." With that, Aizawa quietly exited the classroom, the trio of upperclassman dutifully following behind the Pro Hero, Mirio taking one last glance at the blonde-haired girl before disappearing out of sight.

"Eee, yay! I get to see Izu-kun in action again!" Jumping out of her seat, Toga excitedly began running in circles around the green-haired boy, Izuku smiling slightly at her cheerful demeanor before settling back into a nervous frown. Their last encounter with Mirio was still fresh in young hero's memory, the sheer difference in power and ability reminding Izuku just how far his dream of becoming a Pro Hero, of taking up the mantle from All Might, truly was.

Nevermind the fact that despite how outclassed all of them were to the third year, Toga had dealt with him like he was nothing, throwing him around like a rag doll, only proving the divide between him and the godly blonde even more than anything. It made Izuku wonder just what she could possibly find so fascinating about someone like him, a seemingly plain and ordinary human when the whole universe was literally at her every beck and call. She could create someone much more interesting than him if she wanted to.

Noticing the boys sudden downcast expression, a displeased pout forming cutely on her face, Toga stopped in front of the green-haired boy and pinched his freckled cheeks roughly between her fingers.

"Owowowow! Toga-chan, why?" Groaning out in pain, his voice distorted slightly from his cheeks being pulled in and out by the godlike blonde, small tears formed in the corner of his eyes as Izuku lightly gripped Toga's wrists with his hands, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve this.

"You are thinking stupid things again, aren't you, Izu-kun?" Toga said with a light growl before letting go of Izuku's cheeks with ah audible snap, before pressing her hands on either side of his head, pulling his face uncomfortably close to her own.

Blushing slightly under her intense gaze, Izuku's emerald eyes stared mesmerized into Toga's golden orbs that were shining with love and faith, his mind unwittingly replaying the passionate kiss she had given him the night before.

"We are going to go into that gym, stare into their stupid third-year faces, and kick their asses!"

Gasping in surprise, Izuku could feel a slight smile spread on his lips at the girl's oddly inspiring speech, the passion and fire in Toga's eyes lighting a spark in the young hero's heart. Nodding resolutely, albeit awkwardly while sandwiched between the girl's palms, Izuku could feel his heartbeat quicken at Toga's cheeky grin as she let go of his face.

"Right! Let's do this Toga-chan!"

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Whispering quietly into his earpiece, the device practically invisible underneath his wild and unkempt mane of hair, Aizawa watched his students slowly make their way into the Gym, their faces full of equal amounts of determination and apprehension as they stared at the assembled Big Three.

The trio of upperclassman stood at the other end of the vast Gym, the grounds repaired after Mirio and Toga's vicious battle from last time, determined stares on all three of their faces. Even Tamaki was fully focused, not a trace of doubt to be found on his face.

The nighttime hero felt a little bad for lying to all of them, for using the third years and his students in their plan to try and figure out definitively just what was up with Toga. Unbeknownst to the students, several recording devices, both audio and video as well as more complicated measuring equipment that Aizawa couldn't have been bothered to learn the name of, were set up to monitor Toga during the fight, searching for any and all abnormalities in both her and things around her. A large battle, especially against such skilled opponents, was the only way to both draw it out long enough to have something happen as well as hopefully push her to reveal herself and her hidden abilities in some way.

Because of this, the head staff members of U.A. were currently situated in a remote observation room, far, far away from the main campus. They wanted to make extra sure that Toga did not catch a single whiff of what they were planning, all of them having made sure that none of them were ever in her presence for longer than necessary, always traveling in pairs in case a traitor or compromised individual walked among them.

Aizawa was the only one they trusted enough to keep his cool and to not give anything away, his naturally stoic and loner nature making him the most trustworthy to leave on his own with their target.

"Alright!" Aizawa called out as the last of the students made their way into the gym, Class 1-A standing in a large cluster across from the trio of upperclassmen. "The same rules as last time apply. The objective is to beat all three of them and you are allowed to use anything within your means to achieve this. Ready?"

Raising his arm into the air, the assembled students, as well as the Big Three, getting into their battle stances, Aizawa took one last look at Toga, the blonde girl smiling confidently and without worry, before swinging his arm down in a large arc.

"Go!"

Remembering the folly of their last encounter with Mirio, Class 1-A quickly fanned out until they completely encircled the upperclassman, making sure to stay a safe distance from each other to keep him from taking out multiple of them at once. A small grin crossed Aizawa's face when he noticed their strategy, noting that several of them were paired off with classmates that complimented their own quirks and skillsets, impressed that they had adapted so quickly since such a big loss.

This test ended up being an unexpected positive already for him.

"Heh, not bad." Mirio chuckled to himself as he carefully examined his surroundings, glad to see that his kouhai were quick learners, but his smile slowly fell back into a determined frown when he made eye contact with a familiar blonde. Toga was smiling at him with a wide, tooth-filled grin, her golden eyes looking at him with amused contempt and condescension.

He would have to teach her not to underestimate them.

"Nejire! Tamaki!" Calling over his shoulder, Mirio quickly phased into the floor, the blue-haired girl letting out a series of giggles before her body suddenly started crackling with energy. Tamaki let out a quiet sigh before transforming his arms into a series of octopus tentacles.

"On it!" Stretching her arms out in front of her, Nejire shot out a couple of spiral beams toward the shocked group, the students quickly getting out of the way of the powerful blasts.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Tamaki whipped his arms in a large, overhead arc toward the rest of the class, the tentacles stretching far out from his body, the young hero's once again getting out of the way before they were hit by the mass of squiggly arms.

They noticed too late the mistake they had made.

Using the fact that they had to bunch up to get out of the way, Mirio popped out of the ground and quickly uppercutting the short purple-headed boy, using his extra momentum to aim another kick at the pink-skinned alien girl.

"Mina!" Jumping in front of her, Kirishima activated his quirk at the very last second of impact, forcing Mirio to abandon the attack and phase harmlessly through both of them before diving back underground. He would have to get the ones on the other side before they had time to regroup.

"Momo, now!" Hearing the two-toned boy yell out as soon as he appeared out of the ground, Mirio instinctively knew that he had to keep his quirk activated. His hunch ended up being right as a small explosion rang through the gym, the ground he had just appeared out of blowing up into tiny pieces, leaving behind a small crater.

'A remote detonated bomb?' Quickly moving out of the way, the button-eyed boy was forced to stay above ground when he noticed the purple-haired girl stick her earphone jacks into the ground, prepared to blow up the floor with shock waves as soon as he went under. 'They have gotten better.'

Indeed they had. While mainly for fun, the beach trip had greatly boosted the class's morale and grown the trust and synergy amongst each of them. The students of Class 1-A were as well-formed a team as they had ever been, each one had a new trust and belief in not only themselves but each other.

"Alright. Looks like tricks won't work." Mirio smiled as he regrouped with his friends, greatly enjoying the new challenge put before him, but, unfortunately for them, he had something to prove. "Time to use overwhelming power."

"Right." Nejire and Tamaki called in unison as they all sped toward a different section of the group of students, their quirks primed and ready for use. Despite how good CLass 1-A might work together now, the third years were still confident in the strength and mastery of their quirks they had built up during their time in U.A., something their kouhai had just barely begun to grasp.

Flying toward a group of students, Nejire came to a sudden stop, Sato's punch just barely missing her, the blue-haired girl using his momentum to send a crackling spiral of energy into his chest. Wheeling her foot around, Nejire caught the invisible girl trying to sneak up on her with a kick to the face. Using the extra space this created, Nejire spread her arms out wide to her sides before spinning in a circle, energy beams flowing out and into anyone standing too close to her.

Tamaki meanwhile had encased himself in a giant oyster clam before rolling at high speeds toward a cluster of Class 1-A hero's, Shoji managing to catch him before he could bowl anyone over, the multi-limbed boy's eyes widening in shock when it suddenly cracked open and a crab claw collided roughly with his jaw, knocking him out.

Kicking off one side of the clam, the shell colliding with Jiro before she had a chance to move out of the way, Tamaki used the other one to protect himself from a bolt of lightning arcing toward him. Transforming one of his arms back into tentacles, the gloomy hero dug them underground before grabbing the electric user by the ankle, Kaminari barely able to get out a surprised yelp before being roughly flung onto the hard concrete, his head hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Mirio was using Nejire's sweeping attack to pick off anyone who managed to avoid the spiraling beams of energy, using their lack of awareness of their surroundings to his advantage, popping up behind them and disabling them with swift punches and kicks to the back of the head.

Spinning around, Mirio rushed toward one of the biggest threats in the room, Todoroki instantly creating a shield of ice for protection. The Permeation user simply phased through the thick block of ice, a brief look of surprise crossing his features when he didn't find the son of the new number 1 hero on the other side.

Shifting his momentum in mid-air, the blonde third-year just managed to avoid the burst of flames that Todoroki had shot at him, Mirio grimacing as the heat from the fire washed over him. Deciding to take a more direct approach, the button-eyed boy quickly landed on his feet, ducking and weaving around Todoroki's twin attacks of fire and ice with incredible speed and dexterity.

Subtly detaching his cape from his shoulder, Mirio jumped directly at the two-toned hero, phasing through the shocked boy's body, only his cape remaining solid as it wrapped over Todoroki's face, leaving him momentarily blinded. Quickly landing on his feet, the third-year knew he only had a split-second before the Half Cold, Half Hot hero would recover, Mirio landing a well-placed chop to the back of Todoroki's neck, his body falling limp to the ground.

The trio was proving without a shadow of a doubt just why they were considered the three greatest Pro Hero prospects in U.A., the students of Class 1-A continuing to be picked off one by one until their battered bodies littered the floor of Gym Gamma. They were, unfortunately, no match for the three strongest students in U.A.

Returning to each other's side, the Big Three gave each other a brief nod before turning their attention the other side of the gym, prepared to take on the last two Class 1-A students left standing.

"Heehee looks like it's just us Izu-kun~" Dramatically falling into the green-haired boy's muscular chest, Toga mockingly placed the back of her hand against her forehead, a teasing grin spread on her lips. "Whatever shall we do?"

"You told me earlier, Toga-chan." Grinning down at the blonde schoolgirl, Izuku fired up One For All to 13%, the energy crackling off his skin with green lightning as he glared defiantly at the trio of upperclassmen."We kick their ass!"

"I like that plan." Pushing off of the mop-headed boy's powered up body, Toga procured a couple of knives from her holster with a grand flourish, her fangs peeking out from the corner of her mouth as she grinned devilishly at the Big Three. Her golden eyes studied each one of the upperclassmen carefully, trying to find the best way to deal with them without using her powers, confident that her Izu-kun was doing the exact same thing.

"You ok with following my lead for a bit, Toga-chan?" Angling her head to look at the green-haired boy, Toga could feel a light blush flare up on her cheeks at the determined spark in his emerald eyes, a daring smile spread on his face. Nodding her head enthusiastically, a bright grin curling on her lips, Toga crouched down into a battle stance, her heart fluttering madly in her chest at the amazing sight she had just been blessed with.

"After you, Izu-kun." Playfully gesturing for the young hero to go ahead, Izuku gave her a quick grin before shooting off toward the trio of upperclassman, the ground cracking where he had stood mere moments ago. Swooning at how amazing her Izu-kun was, Toga quickly followed after him, her speed almost rivaling the wielder of One For All's.

Running directly behind the green speedster, Toga whipped two knives toward the Big Three, both of the razor-sharp blades, thrown with expert aim, missing Izuku by mere inches as they hurtled toward Nejire and Tamaki at incredible speed.

The two upperclassmen managed to easily avoid the thrown projectiles, confused why they would make such an obvious yet risky gambit, the blonde schoolgirl practically putting her partner in harm's way with how close she threw them to his head. The pairs plan would become obvious to them mere seconds later.

Immediately after she had thrown the knives, Izuku and Toga had quickly changed trajectory and made their way toward the Manifest hero, his eyes widening when he figured out they had used their own dispersal technique against them. Reacting quickly, Tamaki encased himself inside of a clamshell, the indigo-haired hero aware of the sheer power the two of them possessed. This move was exactly what the two of them had hoped for.

Jumping over the gloomy hero, Toga landed with expert grace on top of the narrow foothold of the intersecting halves, grinning madly as she stuck her hands between the shells. With minimal effort, the godlike schoolgirl ripped the two pieces apart, Tamaki's eyes constricting in fear at how easily his protective cocoon was destroyed.

Sprouting some tentacles, Tamaki tried to take advantage of the fact that both of the blonde girl's hands were occupied with the shell halves, his arm reeling back to launch a particularly devastating attack on the airborne Toga. His forward momentum however came to a sudden stop, a shocked look crossing his face as he turned to find Izuku holding on tightly to the mass of wriggling octopus tentacles, his enhanced strength keeping Tamaki rooted to the spot.

"Here!" A loud crash, followed by a wet squelching noise, reverberated through the gym as Toga slammed one of the clamshells into Tamaki's tentacled arm, effectively severing it from his body. "You can have this back!"

Pirouetting on her toes, Toga threw the remaining half into Tamaki's face, the force of the throw breaking the upperclassman's nose, blood spurting out like a geyser. Running behind his falling body, Izuku was ready to launch the final attack, his arms placed on the ground, prepared to push off of it and send both of his iron-soled boots into Tamaki's back.

"Now hold on Midoriya-kun." Gasping in shock, Izuku noticed the blonde upperclassman's face out of the corner of his eye, Mirio's upper body partially sticking out of the ground, his hand gripping the green-haired boy's wrist tightly. "Can't allow you to hurt my friend."

"Toga!" Twisting his hips, Izuku tried to land an overhead kick on the Permeation hero as he called out to this partner, his attack phasing harmlessly through Mirio's body. Using the trajectory of his kick, Izuku placed his foot on the ground before pushing off of it with all his might, launching himself back into the air, pulling the blonde third-year attached to his wrist with him.

"Not bad." Mirio commented with a bright grin as he reached up to grab the back of Izuku's head, the mop-headed boy letting out a grunt of pain at the boy's strong grip. "But you'll find your girlfriend a little preoccupied right now."

Izuku felt his heart stop as he saw Nejire shoot a large discharge of energy at the aforementioned blonde, Toga easily dodging the attack, but as she tried to get to her freckle-cheeked love, she was cut off by a taloned kick by Tamaki. Her worried golden eyes locked momentarily with his, before Izuku felt his body being driven downward, the ground approaching him with immense speed being the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

"Izu-kun!" Screaming out in rage and concern, Toga felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the unconscious form of her love, the green-haired boy's head partially implanted into the ground from the force of impact. Getting back to his feet, removing his hand from the back of the young hero's head, Mirio slowly letting go of Izuku's wrist, his arm falling limply back to the ground with a soft thump.

White-hot anger coursed through the godlike girl's veins as she watched the button-eyed bastard approach his friends, the three of them standing defiantly before her, Izuku completely forgotten as they slowly encircled her.

Clenching her fist, her fangs protruding menacingly from her grit teeth, Toga tried to keep her anger at bay, but that was a losing battle. They had hurt her Izu-kun, again! Again that freak-faced fuck had hurt her sweet Izu-kun! He was so close to beating the little wimp, to prove just how awesome he was, but the little shit had to ruin it! She just wanted to turn them all into piles of rotten, bloody mulch with her bare hands!

A strange jolt ran through Aizawa's body, the air around him feeling oddly heavy and oppressive for a split second, the nighttime hero swearing he saw something strange, almost otherworldly, pop up around Toga. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished just as swiftly, no trace of anything out of the ordinary happening to be found. The Eraser quirk hero would hope the camera's caught whatever it was, because the next thing that happened made him forget about it almost instantly.

Taking a deep breath to reign in her anger, trying to keep herself from committing cold-blooded murder in front of her classmates and teacher, Toga exhaled all of her hate and frustration before slowly opening her eyes.

That didn't mean they would be spared her wrath.

A shiver of fear ran down the Big Three's backs at the icy, hateful glare in the blonde girl's eyes, no form of compassion or mercy to be found in their golden depths, the trio of heroes unaware of the pain they would find themselves in momentarily.

Shooting forward, Toga closed the distance between her and Nejire in an instant, the blue-haired girl unable to react in time before feeling a fist collide roughly with her stomach, causing her to throw up violently onto the ground, little specks of blood mixed in with her breakfast. Raising her arms, energy flowing between her fingers, Nejire stared in shock as Toga simply pushed her hands away, her electric tendrils fading away as simply as a match that was blown out by a stray wind.

Leaning backward, the godly schoolgirl landed a vicious headbutt onto the girl's face, busting her nose wide open, Nejire was sure she felt her skull crack from the force of the blondes head colliding with her own. A screech of unimaginable pain tore from the blue-haired girl's mouth as Toga roughly bit down on her he broken nose, the shattered cartilage shifting and pressing painfully against the clamped down skin, disgusting squelching noises ringing in her ears.

Feeling the edges of her vision go dark, Nejire was unable to defend herself against the vicious punch flying toward her face, her mind going blank as a searing pain shot through her body.

Watching her body flop to the ground in a heap, the godlike schoolgirl took some sadistic glee in getting to damage that overblown bimbo's cute little face, happily lapping up Nejire's blood that was staining her knuckles. The slut's quirk was a fun little bonus too. Toga had to admit she was being a bit petty when she attacked her first.

"Nejire!" Lifting her head slightly, Toga blinked at the taloned fist mere inches from her face, the godlike schoolgirl simply stepping to the side as Tamaki landed roughly next to her before turning to launch a flurry attacks at her. Clasping her hands casually behind her back, the blonde-haired girl avoided each one of his attacks with unnatural ease, predicting every one of his moves before he even threw them.

Ducking down suddenly, a loud thump followed by a shocked gasp rang out above Toga's head, the godlike schoolgirl laughing merrily as she rolled out of the way, watching with smug pride as Mirio apologized profusely to his friend for accidentally punching him in the face.

"Now, now, doll eyes. I thought you were supposed to be a hero. Heroes don't hurt their friends, you know?" Giggling mockingly at the pair of upperclassman, a little 'whoop' jumping out of her throat as she dodged a quick tentacle attack from Tamaki, taking a quick bite out of his arm before stepping out of the way as Mirio phased out of the ground below her, his punch barely missing her.

"Two on one? I'm not really into that." Lifting her leg into the air, Toga stomped the ground with incredible force, causing a massive crater to spread halfway across the gym. Launched into the air by the immense wind kicked up by the girl's powerful stomp, bits of gravel flying into his eyes, the Manifest hero failed to notice Toga launching a huge boulder at him. Tamaki had just enough time to conjure a small shell on each of his hands before he was sent flying by the massive rock, the boulder pushing him along until he collided roughly with the gym wall, knocking him out.

"Tamaki!" Screaming out for his injured classmate, the number 1 hero prospect was prepared to go check on his childhood friend when he felt a sudden weight next to him.

"Just you and me again it seems." Wheeling around in fright, Mirio stared wide-eyed into the grinning face of his sadistic tormentor, Toga leaning casually against his side as she proudly surveyed her handiwork. Gritting his teeth in anger, the blonde boy roughly shoved her off, Toga exclaiming an insulted 'hey', before unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches at the girl who had humiliated him so badly last time as well as hurt two of his best friends.

Continuing to smile smugly at the enraged boy, still easily avoiding every one of his attacks, the blonde schoolgirl decided it was time to end this. While beating up the smug upperclassman was tons of fun, Toga wanted to get back to hanging out with her Izu-kun and maybe get another kiss out of him. The one from the night before had whet her appetite and she wanted more, Toga quickly becoming addicted to his taste.

Stepping sideways, Mirio's punch harmlessly sailing past her, the godly blonde grabbed his wrist tightly, the boy letting out a grunt of pain before feeling a fist smash roughly into his jaw, the force of the punch partially lifting him off of the ground. Another punch to his stomach caused a spurt of blood to fly out of his mouth as his body went skidding across the floor, digging a long groove through the destroyed remains of Gym Gamma.

Taking in wheezing breaths, the blonde boy painfully cracked one of his eyes open, terror running through his system when he saw the sadistic girl flying toward him, eight pairs of knives primed in between each of her fingers. Giving him an evil smirk, Toga threw all of the knives at once toward his prone body, a sharp pain running down his spine keeping Mirio from moving out of the way in time. All he could do was clench his eyes shut as he awaited his inevitable impalement.

Eight successive thunks rung in loudly his ears, Mirio's eyes flying open when he didn't feel any pain, the blonde boy trying to move his body, only to find himself stuck to the ground. Looking to his side, the Permeation hero stared dumbfounded at the eight knives embedded into the ground around his body, each one having impaled his costume, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Quickly activating his quirk, Mirio let out a hiss of pain as the burn of steel cutting through flesh ran down his arm. Lifting his head slightly, the button-eyed boy was shocked to find a small incision where his arm had tried to phase through the knife, the knives somehow nullifying his quirk.

'How?' Mirio's question would go unanswered as he felt Toga's knee impact with his face before his world went black, the blonde schoolgirl using his momentary lapse of concentration to end the fight with a single attack. Climbing off of Mirio's unconscious body, Toga casually dusted off her pants before grinning victoriously at the defeated members of the Big Three.

Like she said earlier, easy.

Silence hovered over the gym as Class 1-A slowly got back to their feet, gingerly holding their wounds as they looked in awe at the destruction and carnage Toga had wrought upon the Big Three. Even Izuku, who had seen what the blonde schoolgirl was capable of firsthand, stared at Toga in shock, a small swell of pride growing in his chest at the fact that she refrained from abusing her godlike powers and reigned herself in while fighting the upperclassman.

He had seen up close and personal just how destructive Toga could be when angered, especially after someone had hurt him, the memory of her systematic evisceration of Katsuki playing like a horror movie in his mind. What she had done to the Big Three was tame in comparison.

"Woo! Toga-chan!" Jumping in fright, Toga looked around in shock as the whole gym erupted in raucous cheers and hollers, the blonde god squawking in surprise as a bunch of arms enveloped her in a massive group hug. Whipping her head back and forth, her arms pinned uselessly to her side, Toga stared into the bright and happy faces of her classmates, each one of them loudly chanting her name in celebration.

"Damn! You are so awesome Toga!" Kaminari yelled loudly into her ear, the electric user laughing nervously as she growled angrily at him, her teeth snapping dangerously close to his face as she tried to bite him.

"Toga-chan that was spectacular!" Feeling a large pair of breasts push into her back, as well as the regal voice attached to said breasts, Toga knew right away who was hugging her from behind, the godlike girl letting herself lean backward as she grinned over her shoulder at Momo.

Searching through the sea of faces, Toga locked eyes with her beloved Izu-kun, the boy cheering just as loudly and enthusiastically as the rest of his classmates, his emerald eyes sparkling with pride and happiness. The blonde schoolgirl could feel the heat slowly rise in her cheeks as she smiled a wide, tooth-filled grin at the boy, one full of sincerity and joy.

"Alright, alright enough." Ever the spoilsport, Aizawa's dull voice cut through the cheers and jubilant cries like a hot knife through Toga's victims, the crowd slowly dispersing as they lined up to give their teacher their full attention.

"With these two impressive performances back to back, I believe a mentorship might not make much sense for Toga, her skills already far surpassing what she could gain from mentoring under a Pro Hero. I would still implore the rest of you to consider looking into possible mentorship agencies. All of you performed much better than last time with more difficult odds, but you were still easily overwhelmed and outmatched."

Aizawa's speech sucked some of the joy out of the room as some of the students hung their heads in shame, fully aware that what their homeroom teacher was saying was true. It still wounded their pride a bit to hear though.

"Now, everyone who needs medical attention, go see Recovery Girl. After that, take the rest of the day off. Class dismissed." And with that, Aizawa turned around and slowly ambled out of the gym, leaving behind twenty shocked students. The shock wouldn't last long though as another round of cheers rang through the gym, the unexpected half-day of school lifting their spirits after their harsh loss.

"I've got an idea!" All of Class 1-A turned to stare quizzically at the invisible girl, Tooru's tattered glove hovering high in the air, her booted feet bouncing back and forth excitedly. "Let's all go out together and celebrate Toga's win with some Karaoke!"

A light blush dusted Toga's cheeks as everyone agreed to the idea with almost unanimous applause, fully on board with the idea of celebrating their blonde classmate as they helped the more injured students to Recovery Girls office, wanting to head out and party as soon as possible.

Standing rooted to the spot, watching her classmates file out of the gym one by one as some of them shot her a quick thumbs up or sent her a quick wave, Toga sensed the familiar warmth and happiness that she felt the last time she beat Mirio as well as when she defeated the League of Villains creeping its way into her heart.

What was this feeling and why did it feel so nice? It was different than the rush of feeling blood slide down her throat or the thrill of feeling a life slowly fade away before her eyes. It was…pleasant, happy, comforting. Toga couldn't place what it felt like, just that it gave her immense joy and that's what scared her the most. It was unfamiliar, different, but not the least bit unpleasant. A feeling of joy completely removed from death and blood.

And Toga liked it. A lot.

"Toga-chan?" Perking up at her name being called by a familiar voice, the godlike schoolgirl turned to see Izuku slowly hobble over to her, lightly holding his head, his right eye wincing in pain. "Can you help me?"

Shaking her head to rid herself of the confusing thoughts, Toga quickly ran over to Izuku's side, the green-haired boy giving her a grateful nod as she placed her hand gently on his forehead, the pain in his body evaporating as she healed him.

"Thank you, Toga-chan." Giving the blonde girl an appreciative smile, one she returned with a joyful one of her own, the two of them quietly following after their classmates, prepared to get changed out of their gym clothes and go have fun with the rest of the class, something Toga never thought she would actually look forward to.

So much had changed since she received this power and it was all so wonderful.

"You were amazing back there." Whipping her head over to the boy in surprise, Toga looked up at Izuku with wide sparkling eyes as he gave her a soft smile, her heart beating loudly in her chest. "You were awesome Toga-chan."

Feeling her cheeks flare up with a massive blush, a huge beaming smile spread on Toga's lips as she suddenly jumped into Izuku's arms, the young hero letting out a startled yelp as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her smaller body, a dusting of pink spreading on his own face. Nuzzling her face into his chest, Toga could not wipe the ecstatic smile from her mouth and she never wanted to.

'Wonderful indeed.'

* * *

"This is deeply troubling." A series of affirmative nods followed Ectoplasm's statement as the head faculty members of U.A. stared at the array of displays before them, each one projecting a different angle of Class 1-A's battle with the Big Three.

A single instance was playing on repeat before the worried stares of the Pro Heroes, a strange distortion appearing around the blonde student, an inky, purple, and black mass forming in the air around her, pulsating ominously before fading away as quickly as it came. Whatever it was, it had caused their measuring devices to go haywire, a loud klaxon ringing through the observation room before disappearing as quickly as the distortion did.

"What could this be?" Thirteen scratched the outside of her spacesuit quizzically, her eyes flying over the data dump that had been created from that strange mass's appearance in confusion. "None of our sensors could figure out just what it was, only that it originated from Toga herself."

"It appeared shortly after Midoriya was defeated by Mirio, which obviously angered her greatly. She is very fond of the boy and anything to do with him seems to set her off in some way." Aizawa shivered slightly as he recalled the feeling that had overtaken his body when the event occurred, like an overwhelming intent to kill and destroy, but on a level he had never experienced before. It felt….inhuman.

"The rest of the fight is concerning too." Midnight cut in, the Rated R hero breathing heavily after the talk about love and youth, trying hard not to swoon at how wonderful love between a sweet boy and possible monster was. "Her aptitude and skills shown before this do not indicate it as possible. There was also no evidence of her ingesting anyone's blood, except for Nejire's which she never used, before, during, or after the fight."

"We have to assume, whatever is giving her these powers and causing these strange phenomena are stemming directly from her. And it is much more powerful than anything that has ever been seen before." Nezu rubbed his chin thoughtfully, the usually chipper principle watching the events of Toga's destructive beatdown of the Big Three with great concern.

"I wouldn't consider this such a problem if it was anyone else in that class." All Might chimed in, his emaciated form stepping up to the display of monitors with a grave look in his sunken eyes. "But what I've seen in her eyes, it's like she's something not of his world. Something much darker, more powerful."

"One of my students has voiced their concern about Toga as well." Aizawa added on, his voice even more grave than usual. "They have noted many strange happenings around her as well as fearing for their life when she is around. I trust their judgment on this as I have noticed it myself. There is something very wrong with Toga."

Sighing heavily, Nezu hopped out of his desk chair, his gaze wandering over to the screen showing Toga glaring at the Big Three, a primal fear settling in his stomach as he looked into her golden eyes. Scanning the worried faces of his colleagues, seeing the battered bodies of his beloved students lying broken at Toga's feet, Nezu knew there was only one option.

"As much as I hate to say it, truly wishing to nurture anyone attending our school, we might be forced to take action against Toga Himiko."

* * *

As the group of classmates made their way down the bustling city streets, still loudly singing Toga's praises as they made their way to the nearest Karaoke Bar, several of them crowded around said girl as they tried to talk to the hero of the day.

Feeling embarrassed by the sudden attention, Toga quickly latched herself onto Izuku arm, partially hiding behind the boy as she lightly glared at the rest of her classmates, feeling a bit safer and more comfortable by being next to her beloved. Several amused chuckles rang through the crowd as they let the blonde girl be, assuming she wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend, everyone chatting amicably amongst each other until they arrived at their destination.

Looking down at the blonde hanging off of his arm, her golden eyes wearily watching her classmates as a small blush lit up her cheeks, Izuku couldn't help but think how cute the godlike girl was acting. Who would have thought Toga had a shy side?

As the students arrived at the venue, the sheer size of their group meant that they couldn't share a single booth, forcing the class to split up into smaller groups. This left Toga and Izuku in a room with Ochaco, Tsuyu, Kaminari, and Todoroki. Sliding into a seat next to Izuku, leaning happily against his shoulder, Toga shot a sly grin toward Ochaco, the brown-haired girl quickly averting her gaze from the painful sight.

Ever the energetic one(as expected), Kaminari was the first to go up, the electric user not shy at all as he belted out a classic hard rock song. While not an amazing singer, Kaminari's high energy performance got the group clapping and singing along, instantly livening up the atmosphere in the room.

With a final guitar squeal, the music slowly faded out, the room clapping enthusiastically as Kaminari gave them a couple of playful bows.

"So how did I do?!" The spiky-haired boy asked the group as he took a seat next to Tsuyu, taking a quick sip of his drink as they waited for Todoroki to choose his song, the two-toned boy flipping through the selection of songs with a bored look on his face.

"Terrible! It was so much fun!" Hanging his head at Toga's harsh criticism, Tsuyu lightly petting his head, Kaminari couldn't help but laugh at the blonde girl's juxtaposing answer.

As Todoroki's turn came and went, everyone just stared at him with wide-eyes, the son of the number 1 hero looking back at them with a dead stare.

"Enka….interesting choice there Todoroki." Kaminari tried to formulate his sentence without sounding too offensive, despite feeling extremely bored at Todoroki's monotone rendition of the classical Japanese style of music.

"My family like traditional stuff." Grabbing a piece of Takoyaki from the assortment of food spread on the table, Todoroki merely stared back at the electric user with a nonplussed look as he gave his simple answer.

"Me, me, me! My turn!" Jumping onto the stage, Toga quickly snatched the microphone off of the monitor, holding it tightly between her hands as she gave Izuku a bright smile. Sliding into the first notes of the song, the assembled group looked at their blonde classmate in awe, greatly surprised by her singing voice.

"Wow…she's not that good." Izuku thought with mild surprise, the wielder of One For All sure that with her powers, plus with how nice her voice sounded normally, that Toga would have been an amazing singer. But, in reality, she would be considered quite average, if not slightly on the tone-deaf side, the godlike girl occasionally flubbing or murmuring over certain parts of the song.

It actually gave Toga a certain charm in the mop-headed boy's eyes.

"How did I do?" Flopping back into her seat next to Izuku, Toga expectantly turned to all of her classmates, her golden eyes sparkling with excitement. Frowning slightly, Izuku really didn't want to be the one to spoil her fun, greatly enjoying seeing the godlike girl have fun.

"You are not very good, Toga-chan, kero." Luckily, Tsuyu was as blunt as always, the frog-like girl answering Toga's question without hesitation or discretion.

"I know! My friends in middle school said the same thing!" Falling backward into her seat with a loud laugh, Toga held her sides as she began to cackle madly, greatly amused by Tsuyu's harsh words. Izuku couldn't help but laugh along with the blonde schoolgirl, her positivity extremely infectious, a small bit of relief washing over him that her good mood had not been affected by the blunt words from the frog-like girl.

And so the day continued, the class repeatedly extending their time at the Karaoke Bar, everyone having too much fun to go home after only one hour. The microphone made its way around the room multiple times, everyone belting their lungs out to various types of songs, except for Todoroki. People from other groups would occasionally pop in to hang out for a song or two before heading back out, Kaminari going to visit other rooms before returning with orders to keep the party going.

For one of her turns, Toga had chosen a deeply sensual song, the godlike girl placing herself on Izuku's lap as she sang seductively to him, her fingers running along his body as a deep blush engulfed his face. Ochaco could only watch the inappropriate display with a deep frown pulling at her lips, her brown eyes shining with hurt and resentment at the oblivious pair, both of them too wrapped in each other to notice the girl's pain.

"Alright, we have time for one more. Who wants to go?!" Holding the microphone high in the air, his face slick with sweat, Kaminari looked at the exhausted group of classmates with a questioning stare.

"Ah! I do!" Jumping to her feet, still brimming with energy, Toga ripped the microphone from the spikey-haired boy's hands before browsing through the list of songs, her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth as she tried to find the perfect one.

Quirking his eyebrow at the exuberant blonde, wondering just where she got all that energy from, quickly settling on 'she is god', Izuku glanced at the rest of the group, a small frown crossing his features as his eyes fell upon his round-cheeked friend.

Ochaco sat stiff and uncomfortable in her seat, her gaze staring forlornly at the empty cup in front of her, her eyes unfocused and distant. Her head would occasionally shake back and forth, as if she was trying to rid herself of some bad thoughts, before settling her gaze back on the cup, repeating the strange gesture every couple of minutes without fail.

Glancing over at his green-haired twin, Izuku locked eyes with his frog-like friend, the same worried look on her face as was assuredly on his own. Nodding at each other, the two of them didn't need to say a word to know they needed to help their friend.

"Ne, Urara-"

"Izu-kun! Sing this one with me!" Roughly yanked out of his seat, a loud yell of surprise tearing out of his throat, Izuku was pulled up to the stage, Toga placing a second microphone into his hand with an excited grin. Looking back over at his friend, the brown-haired girl quietly talking with Tsuyu, Ochaco giving him a brief smile to let him know she was ok before resuming her talk with the frog-like girl.

Still a bit worried about his first friend, Izuku decided there was nothing he could do about it right now, Ochaco clearly not wanting to worry him. Deciding to let it go, for now, Izuku nervously turned to the screen as the words began to pop up, the two of them singing a horribly butchered rendition of a love song, Toga lovingly leaning into his side, her eyes looking dreamily into his own as she sang to him.

Blushing slightly under her gaze, Izuku felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he looked into her golden eyes, the world around them fading to the background. All there was, was him and Toga.

* * *

Several hours had passed after the final hour at the Karaoke bar came and went, the students of Class 1-A having returned to the dorm with their hearts full of cheer, everyone milling about in the common room before retiring to their rooms, thoroughly exhausted after the eventful day.

As the rest of the dorm slept peacefully, silence blanketing every inch of the building, a single light still shone within it's darkened halls. Relaxing comfortably on Izuku's bed, with Toga's head resting on his stomach, the pair talked deep into the night, about everything and nothing, simply enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: Work hard, play hard.**

**Woo, this has to be one of the longest chapters I wrote. Lots of action and fun times in this chapter as Toga's secret slowly starts to unravel before the teacher's eyes. What plans do they have for our resident goddess?**

**Got some plot progression in this chapter as well as some more of Toga learning just how nice it is to have friends and be praised. She is starting to truly integrate herself into the class, feeling a bit more comfortable around them, but still preferring Izuku over everything.**

**Next chapter: Time.**

**This is the part where I thank everyone for reading and how much I love you guys because that's truly how I feel. Your support means the world and I feel blessed every day that so many people have given my dumb little story a chance. **


	20. What Did You See?

A loud explosion rocked through the U.A. campus, several trees getting uprooted as a blonde and blue blur rocketed through the woods surrounding the campus, demolishing anything and everything it came in contact with its violent trajectory. Skidding across the forest floor, creating a long trench, the projectile slowly came to a stop, lying motionless, buried beneath a large mound of dirt.

"Toga-chan! I'm sorry!" Appearing next to the wide trench, One For All crackling over his skin, Izuku worriedly wrung his hands together as he looked back at the long trail of destruction he had inadvertently caused. "That was harder then I intended."

Popping out of the dirt mound with a bright grin, a comical pile of dirt resting atop her blonde locks, Toga easily extracted herself from the deep trench, playfully hopping up to the boy's side, little puffs of dust trailing after.

"That was a big one Izu-kun!" The godlike girl giggled merrily as she wiped a bit of mud from her nose, her dirty hands only smearing more on, leaving her face a bigger mess than when she had started. "Really knocked my socks off!"

Proving her point, Toga lifted her leg to show the green-haired boy her bare foot, one of her shoes completely missing, the godly schoolgirl playfully wiggling her toes a bit before placing it back on the ground. In the blink of an eye, her shoe appeared back on her foot, all the dirt covering her, as well as the vast destruction caused to the campus grounds, disappearing without a trace.

"A little lighter next time, hmm, Izu-kun?" Bending forward, her cleavage prominently displayed within her tight sports bra, causing Izuku to quickly avoid his gaze, Toga gave the boy a tooth-filled grin before standing upright once more, her hands clasped casually behind her back.

After the class's battle with the Big Three and their little Karaoke outing, Izuku had asked Toga to help him train, the green-haired boy wanting to become stronger, to finally stand up for himself and take that extra step further toward becoming a true hero. And what better training partner than god herself.

Toga had readily agreed, obviously, swooning and cheering at how amazing and cool her Izu-kun was, practically dragging him off toward the forest, barely giving him time to get into his training gear. The godlike blonde simply chose to wear her regular gym clothes, sans shirt. It had taken Izuku a couple of minutes to get over seeing so much of Toga's bare, pale skin, trying to keep his flustered gaze from constantly wandering back to her trim stomach and her sizable breasts packed in a black sports bra.

"Right." Grinning softly, Izuku lowered down into a battle stance, the familiar glow of Full Cowling enveloping his body as he launched himself at the blonde schoolgirl, his leg rearing back for a quick strike.

Easily sidestepping his initial kick, her hands still playfully clasped behind her back, Toga giggled happily as she casually dodged every one of Izuku's attacks, predicting every one of his moves before he could throw them. Undeterred, Izuku only sped up his flurry of attacks, strong gusts of air flying off from every kick, causing several trees to sway dangerously and Toga's hair to whip about in a frenzy.

"Nice, Izu-kun!" Cheering the mop-headed boy on, Toga casually leaned back, the sole of Izuku's boot missing her nose by mere inches, a wide smile on her lips as she watched him easily readjust in mid-air, aiming at her head with an overhead strike. Moving forward, the godlike girl met the steel of his boot head-on, literally, as she deflected his attack with a simple headbutt.

Reeling back from the force of the attack, Izuku had to twist a couple times in the air before landing back on the ground in a low crouch, staring wide-eyed at the godlike girl before him, Toga playfully rapping her knuckles on her forehead, not a mark to be found on her skin.

Smirking back at the girl across from him, Izuku couldn't help but laugh at how powerless he was compared to the blonde schoolgirl, one of his strongest attacks not even leaving the smallest of scratches on Toga's indestructible skin. But, despite how defeating it should feel, knowing he was so easily outclassed, the green-haired boy was feeling nothing but excitement, the rush of fighting an unstoppable foe causing the adrenaline in his veins to fire up. He was having fun.

And so Izuku continued onward, throwing everything he had at the godly blonde, every move casually sidestepped or blocked with a simple flick of her finger or puff of air from her lips, the green-haired boy never faltering as he switched up his tactics every time with speed and depth of foresight that made Toga feel weak at the knees. He was just the greatest!

"Ne, Toga-chan?" In the middle of a flurry of kicks, Toga answering with a simple 'hmm?' as she moved her head a bit to the side, Izuku's foot sailing passed with a large gust of wind. "I think I want to sign up for a work study."

"What!?" Shouting out in surprise, Toga caught the wielder of One For All's next kick with ease, Izuku letting out a shocked cry as he was suddenly flung to the side as the blonde schoolgirl danced happily in place, her golden eyes sparkling brightly with excitement. "Izu-kun, that's awesome!"

"I'll go wherever you go!" Looking over to where her green-haired love once stood, Toga blinked owlishly as she found Izuku lying in a heap on the ground, his body splayed upside down against the side of a tree, its trunk collapsed from where his body had impacted with it.

"Oh, whoops."

* * *

"So, where were you thinking of applying?"

Walking through the empty halls of the U.A. building, dressed in their school uniforms once more, Izuku's back now healed from his sudden trip into the side of a tree, which Toga had profusely apologized for for several minutes, an ashamed grin on her face as she repaired the damage she had done both to him and the scenery.

"I was considering asking Gran Torino if he would be open to having me. I did learn a lot from him during my internship." Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Izuku quickly scrolled through the list of contacts in his phone, looking for his former mentor's name.

"Eww, an old man?" Toga sighed heavily as she threw her head back in exasperation, a greatly displeased look on her face, pouting childishly at having to possibly spend time with the grousing old-timer. Why did Izuku associate with so many annoying people? Lucky for him that she showed up, huh?

"Aizawa said you didn't have to apply for the work study, right?" Izuku asked, confusion plainly written on his face. "You don't have to come along if you don't want to."

"Hey, I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" Throwing the green-haired boy a cheeky wink, Toga ran a bit ahead before spinning around to face Izuku with a cute little smile, one the wielder of One For All gladly returned. He had to admit that he was secretly hoping Toga would be coming along to his mentorship, greatly enjoying his time with the fun-loving blonde.

"I'll give him a call." Pressing the call button next to Gran Torino's name, the future number 1 hero feeling a bright smile curve at the corner of his lips, excited to learn more from the teacher of his idol. Toga could feel a smile of her own starting to spread on her face, her palms pressed over her blushing cheeks as she stared at the adorable sight before her, wanting nothing more than to pick the green-haired up and just cuddle him for hours.

"Yes, what is it?" Perking up at the weathered voice on the other line, the familiar gruffness of the Jet Pro Hero making the mop-headed boy grin widely.

"Gran Torino!" Giggling at her beloved's adorably excited tone, Toga quickly hopped over to his side, a small blush creeping onto Izuku's face as she leaned in to listen in on the conversation, her cheek smushed up against his own freckled one. The young hero had to do his best to keep the focus on his phone call and not on how wonderfully soft Toga's skin was or how nice her body pressing into his side felt.

"If this is about the work study, then it's a no." A brief silence fell upon the pair, the soft bustle of school activity the only sound to be heard as Izuku's jaw slowly fell open.

"Eeeh, what?! Why?!" Snapping away from Izuku's face from the sudden screech, lightly rubbing her ears, Toga stared confused at the green-haired boy, wondering what this meant for him now.

"I'm too busy dealing with an investigation to babysit you right now. I'm not even the owner of a qualified agency." Gran Torino lightly rubbed his tired eyes, partially from exhaustion and partially due to his former intern's reaction, Izuku nervously stuttering on the other end of the line.

The Jet hero was too old to deal with all of this, his eyes scanning another one of the hundreds of pages of possible evidence in taking down the rest of the League of Villains, Gran Torino having dedicated himself to erasing the last vestiges of corruption and evil All For One had left in the world. It was the least he could do after failing both Shimura and Toshinori.

"What should I do now? You're pretty much the only one who knows about One For All that could teach me." Looking over his shoulder at the godlike girl standing slightly behind him, Toga blinking her eyes curiously at him, Izuku briefly considered the option of having her teach him. She was capable of knowing everything, right? Maybe that extended to teaching as well.

"Why not Sir Nighteye, then? He was All Might's sidekick after all." Perking up at the name, his emerald eyes once more alight with hope, Izuku could feel the excitement in him start to build again. Sir Nighteye! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before?! Who better to learn from than All Might's very own sidekick!

"That's a great idea, Gran Torino! Thank you!" Holding the phone away from his ear at his former student's exuberant cry, the old hero couldn't help but smile, the young boy's enthusiasm for heroism truly being something to admire. If only he weren't so emotional all the time.

"Toshinori should be able to get you in contact with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to get through." Shuffling through a bunch more pages, Gran Torino offhandedly greeted Tsukauchi as he walked through the door.

"Yes, of course. Thank you again. Gran Torino!" Profusely thanking All Might's former teacher, the mop-headed boy excitedly turned to the waiting blonde, idly pressing the end call button on his phone. "Hey Toga-chan, we nee-"

'Toga?' Raising his eyebrow at the last snippet of conversation, Gran Torino remembered a brief conversation he had with Toshinori about a worrying student of his, one that left the former Number 1 hero feeling greatly ill at ease. What was Izuku doing spending time with her?

"Wonderful. Just more worries to deal with." Leaning back on the office couch, the Jet hero took an idle sip of his tea, wondering when he will finally get to enjoy his retirement and not constantly have to look out for former students of his.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Grabbing ahold of Izuku's hand, her fingers intertwining with his, Toga began dragging the mop-headed boy toward the faculty lounge, the pairs joyous laughter echoing through the U.A. halls.

* * *

"I refuse."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the faculty lounge as All Might bluntly refused Izuku's request, the teachers and Toga looking on with various degrees of confusion and sympathy, and one with absolute fury, the godlike girl trying her best not to pull the former Number 1 hero's sunken eyes right out of his skull. Maybe then he'd see how stupid he was being for denying her Izu-kun!

"I'm not saying that to be mean. I have four reasons why I believe it is a bad idea." Holding up his hand, All Might slowly lifted each one as he ran down the multiple reasons why he had to reject his successor's request, each one followed by a quick commentary from the assembled teachers in the room.

"1. I voted against the work study during the meeting. I don't believe first years necessarily have to start now. 2. I believe you need to first power up your Shoot Style. 3. I have my own personal misgivings with Aizawa's decision."

Taking a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the blonde schoolgirl, Toga currently harassing Midnight by playfully prodding at her costume, trying to cause a rip in the thin fabric, All Might remembering the disturbing things he had witnessed on those security screens. He knew that wherever Izuku went, she would surely find a way to follow and that's what had him worried. The former Number 1 hero did not want her anywhere where they couldn't monitor her safely. Who knows what she could be planning if she were unleashed to the outer world?

"And 4. Sir Nighteye. There are reasons that make it hard for me to talk to him." All Might's last reason came out slightly strained, his voice taking on a soft, bashful tone as he broke eye-contact with his student out of embarrassment. Everyone stared at the blonde man with exasperated looks of disbelief, unable to understand how the greatest hero ever could act so childish about talking to an old teammate.

"I.." The whole room turned to stare at the young hero, everyone staring dumbstruck at the strong, resolute look in his eyes, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he looked determinedly at his mentor.

"I have to get stronger. I have to train with Sir Nighteye, to prove to myself that I am as good as you, that I can someday rise above and be my own hero! That I can be a hero that stands on his own!"

'Young Midoriya….something has changed in you. You are still the wonderful hero I know you to be, but you are different, more independent.' Looking over at the blonde girl once more, a brilliant smile on her lips as she stared lovingly at Izuku, her golden eyes full of nothing but adoration for the boy, All Might had to wonder if she was partially responsible for his new attitude.

"Oh!" Clapping her hands together loudly, everyone turned their attention to the bothersome schoolgirl, Toga looked like she just had a realization, her mouth curled into a surprised 'O' as she looked over at the green-haired boy. "Didn't doll eyes say he was mentoring under Nighteye? Maybe he can introduce you."

"Eh? Really?" Emerald orbs shining brightly at the boisterous blonde, Izuku flipped his gaze between his mentor and Toga, an enthusiastic grin curling on his lips.

Gulping loudly, All Might stared in wide-eyed shock at the bun-haired girl, wondering how the hell she came about this information. All Might had not seconds before she mentioned it been prepared to tell Izuku that very same piece of info. It was as if she had read his mind.

Toga turned to give All Might a wickedly evil grin, a slight shiver running down the former Pro Hero's back at the sinister aura surrounding his pupil, the godlike girl quickly snapped back into her previous cheerful demeanor as she skipped over to Izuku's side, happily clutching onto his arm as they both stared expectantly at their teacher.

Sighing heavily, All Might stood up slowly out of his desk chair, his fragile body making the action a chore as he quietly made his way to the door. A good hero knew when he was beaten.

"Let's set up a meeting for you."

* * *

"Ah man, Toga, you really are strong. You totally wiped the floor with us. The future for hero's looks bright indeed, wouldn't you say, Midoriya?"

Smiling good-naturedly at the girl sitting at the other end of the couch in All Might's office, Mirio rested his hand on the back of his head as he uproariously laughed at his previous loss, seemingly unphased by the second brutal beatdown he had been given by his blonde kouhai. It had only served to fuel his determination more, knowing that not only did he have a lot to move forward to if he wanted to become a true Pro Hero, but that there will always be someone stronger waiting in the wings. The Third Year was still determined to be number 1, using his losses as fuel to be better than he had ever been.

Toga merely ignored the button-eyed boy's annoying little attempt at flattery, her golden eyes staring listlessly at the tea sitting before her, her spoon idly lapping circles around the cup until the green liquid turned completely red. Lifting the cup up to her lips, Toga took a small sip of her newly created blood tea, the godlike girl letting out a satisfied sigh at the delightful, coppery taste.

"Uh, yeah, Toga-chan really is amazing." Izuku laughed awkwardly as he scratched his cheek bashfully, a little uncomfortable at how close Mirio was sitting to him, the third year practically sitting in his lap as he gushed about Toga's performance.

A light blush arose on Toga's cheeks after Izuku's casual compliment, a small joyous flutter in her stomach causing her to giggle shyly into her blood-infused tea, a happy smile curling on the godlike girl's lips as she replayed the words over and over in her head, the rest of the group continuing the conversation without her as she got lost in dreamland.

"Of course I'll help you two get a meeting with Sir." Two pairs of shocked gasps rang through the small office, Toga looking up from her tea in dazed surprise, having missed what happened completely, still riding the high from Izuku's compliment.

"Really? That easily. N-not that I-I'm not grateful." Waving his hands back and forth frantically, Izuku cursed his inability to stay quiet when things were going well for him. Luckily for him, Mirio simply gave him a cheerful grin as he chuckled at the over-excitable underclassman.

"You two have piqued my interest and I'm sure you'll manage to impress him too. There's something special about you two." The third-year gave the two of them an enthusiastic thumbs-up, unaware of just how accurate his statement was

"Thank you so much, senpai!" Clasping Mirio's hands tightly in his own, Izuku let out a joyous laugh as he felt Toga wrap her arms tightly around his neck, the green-haired boy turning to give his godlike friend a beaming smile, one she returned with gusto, the trio celebrating their newly forged comradery.

All Might watched the proceeding events with great worry and distress, his electric blue eyes constantly shifting over to his blonde student, a feeling of horribly dread settling in the pit of his stomach as he watched her cling possessively onto Izuku's back. Call it intuition built from years of being a hero, but All Might felt like something horrible was coming and the former number 1 hero could not say for certain whether any one of the kids sitting before him would return from this venture unchanged.

For better or for worse.

* * *

And so, the next day, the odd trio, dressed in their school uniforms, found themselves standing before a large office building, its windows, polished to a mirror sheen, brightly reflecting the midday sun. The imposing structure rose several stories into the sky, projecting an air of importance to anyone who walked by.

"Well, let's go." Ushering his kouhai through the sliding doors, Mirio led the pair up a spiraling staircase, the interior of the building just as impressive as the outside, before navigating through a series of confusing hallways until they came to a stop before a strangely nondescript looking door, only a simple plaque reading 'Sir Nighteye' adorning the front.

"Alright, before we go in, I have to tell you two something." Giving their senpai their full attention, or as much as Toga was willing to give him, Izuku nodded his head gravely, a little worried about the serious tone in Mirio's voice.

"If you want to impress, Sir. If you want to mentor under him," leaning forward, a light sweat beading on his forehead, Izuku nervously swallowed as he awaited the dreaded reveal, "you will have to make him laugh."

Silence fell over the hall as Izuku stared bug-eyed at the upperclassman, his face having gone stark white in shock. Mirio simply continued to give him a serious look, not an ounce of mirth or humor to be found in his solid black-eyes.

"Eh?" That was the most eloquent response Izuku managed to muster, the green-haired boy wondering if Toga, with all her shenanigans and mind-bending games, has finally caused his mind to crack. There was no way this was the normal world he was living in anymore.

"I'm not doing that." Both of them turned to stare at the blonde girl in surprise, Toga's crossing her arms angrily over her chest as she let out a small snort of derision, her golden eyes dark with displeasure. "There's no way I'm playing some creeps weird games."

"This will be harder than I thought then. Just, try to make him laugh if you can." Sighing heavily, Mirio slowly opened the door, quietly ushering the underclassman to step through. "Sir, I have-"

"HAHAHAHAHA PLEASE HAHA STOP! SIR!"

The sight that greeted the trio was so bizarre, so outlandish and strange, that Toga had to check to make sure she hadn't subconsciously altered the universe in some way. Because this was exactly something she would have come up with to mess with someone.

A girl with blue skin, strapped to some kind of restraining device, her arms and legs pulled apart into a star formation, was being tickled with a feather by a tall, lanky man with green-hair and blonde highlights. The girl struggled desperately against her restraints, her whole body writhing in agony as she tried and failed to keep her laughter under control, tears starting to pool at the corner of his eyes. The man meanwhile kept a strangely stern look on his face, not a single ounce of enjoyment or glee to be found, like what he was doing had no impact on him.

"Heehee, this is fun!" Flinching at the sudden new voice, Izuku quickly looked to his side, letting out a strangled gasp when he noticed that Toga was not standing next to him anymore. Slowly looking back at the strange form of torture, Izuku smacked his hands to the side of his head in dismay when he saw the godlike girl standing next to the strange man, her hands clapping together in glee as she watched the proceedings with immense joy.

"Let me try, let me try!" Reaching forward, the blonde schoolgirl started running her hands across the girl's bare stomach, her fingers dancing about the blue skin as she tickled her forcefully, Toga giggling madly as the cries of laughter only increased.

A cold chill ran down the mop-headed boy's spine when the man slowly turned to glare at the intruding schoolgirl, his yellow eyes boring a hole into the side of Toga's head, the godlike girl completely oblivious to the man as she continued her little tickle game.

"Who are you?" A deep, stern voice, with an undercurrent of disdain, came out of his mouth as he slowly stood up to his full height, towering head and shoulders over the godly schoolgirl, his lips pulled into a thin, angry line.

Blinking at the sudden interruption, Toga removed her hands from the girl's stomach, the girl letting out a huge sigh of relief as she sucked in lungfuls of air, looking up at the towering man with a condescending grin on her face.

"I'm Toga! One-half of your new interns!" Smiling brightly, her fangs on full display, Toga mockingly saluted the taller man before breaking down into another fit of giggles.

"Is that so?" Quirking his eyebrow curiously at the brazen girl, Sir Nighteye turned to the other two occupants in the room, the two boys standing dumbstruck before the Pro Hero. "Mirio, care to explain?"

"Umm, Sir, these are the two I mentioned before. Midoriya Izuku and Toga Himiko." Mirio gestured to the two with a nervous smile, Izuku shakily bowing toward All Might's former sidekick as Toga simply returned to tickling the blue-skinned girl, wholly uninterested in being courteous to the older man.

"They would like to join your agency for their work studies." An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Mirio finished his introductions, the blue-skinned girls strained laughter the only sound as Sir Nighteye slowly stalked up to Izuku's side, staring down at the boy with sharp, inquisitive eyes.

Taking in a shaky breath, a nervous sweat breaking out under Sir Nighteye's intense stare, Mirio's advice flashed in the young hero's mind. Noting the copious amount of limited edition All Might merchandise spread throughout the room, Izuku believed he had just the thing to win Sir Nighteye over, the green-haired boy sure any All Might fanatic will enjoy his little trick.

"I AM HERE!" Morphing his face into an imitation of All Might's, every sharp corner and weathered wrinkle copied to perfection, Izuku even managed to get the voice down, copying the deep baritone of his mentor to a tee. Unfortunately, his trick did not have the desired effect he was intending.

"HAHA! Izu-kun that's amazing!" Rushing back to her beloved's side, the blue-skinned girl mentally praying they were done with her, Toga laughed uproariously at Izuku's impression, poking and prodding his face playfully. "You are so ugly, Izu-kun! I love it! Do me! Do me next!"

"Midoriya, Toga. No." Holding his head in despair, Mirio called out softly to the two, his voice full of worry for the pair as he looked at his mentor with fear in his button eyes.

"Ugly?" Stepping in front of the green-haired boy, a menacing aura surrounding his body, Sir Nighteye roughly grabbed Izuku's head between his hands, his thumb pressing harshly into his forehead, causing Izuku to let out a small groan of pain.

"Not only do you mock All Might with this cheap imitation, but you also have the audacity to insult him in front of me. He should never have chosen you as his heir. It should have been Mirio."

"W-What?" Face returning to normal, Izuku stared into the harsh yellow eyes of the Foresight hero in shock, the taller man's words causing a horrible weight to settle in his stomach. Did-did he hear that right? Was One For All originally meant for someone else? Was him receiving it just dumb luck? Was he actually not worthy of it?

"Don't touch my Izu-kun!" Slapping the offending hand away, Izuku's stumbling back slightly from the sudden loss of hold on his head, Toga growled lowly at the Pro Hero, her hands balled into angry fists as her golden eyes lit up with a savage glare. No one lays a hand on her Izu-kun and insults him right to his face!

"How dare you talk to him that way!" Stomping up to the towering hero, not the least bit intimidated by his impressive size and sharp glare, Toga gnashed her teeth viciously at the Pro Hero, white-hot anger coursing through her veins.

"You are nothing, Nothing!, compared to him. Izuku is the greatest hero there has ever been! Greater than that sunken-eyed husk of a man you worship so much and even greater than that doll-eyed loser! Izuku will become the Number 1 hero and rise above everyone standing in his way, including you! Now keep your disgusting hands off of my Izu-kun because you are not worthy to lay a single, pathetic finger on his beautiful face! Because if you do it again, I will rip every last nerve-ending out of your body with my teeth!"

"Hmm." Seemingly not the least bit phased by the blondes vicious outburst, Sir Nighteye casually pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket before lightly dabbing off some of Toga's spit from his suit, the lanky man walking over to the restraining device before pulling a lever on the side to release the blue-skinned girl from her prison.

"Bubble Girl. Mirio. Please give us some privacy." Straightening at the man's stern command, the two gave him a respectful bow before rushing out of the room, Mirio giving his two kouhai a worried glance before closing the door, leaving the three of them alone in Sir Nighteye's office.

"One is disrespectful," glaring at the green-haired boy, Izuku flinching under his harsh words, Nighteye slid his gaze over to the blonde, Toga still fixing him with a withering stare, "while the other is unstable. Rightfully, I would never accept either of you as interns."

Sliding his desk drawer open, Sir Nighteye procured a couple of items from within, placing them neatly on his desk before turning back to the unruly pair of students.

"So, you'll have to prove to me that you have what it takes." Holding up two pieces of paper, each of their names written on a separate sheet, the Pro Hero slammed them loudly back onto the desk, Izuku letting out a small squeak of surprise.

"These are the forms for acceptance into my agency as work study interns. They are both filled out with all the information and signed by me. The only thing missing," picking up a small, cylindrical object off of the table, Sir Nighteye pointed it dramatically at the two of them, the vague outline of a symbol visible on the bottom of it, "is the stamp of approval."

Greatly confused by Sir Nighteye's overly dramatic reveal, the pair wondered what exactly he was getting at with all of this, the Pro Hero having already made his intention of not accepting them quite clear.

"I will not stamp them, because I don't think either of you have any value to my agency or to society. However, if either of you can take this stamp from me in 3 minutes, you can stamp the papers yourself. Only one of you can go at a time. Will you prove me wrong?"

Shock briefly spread over the young hero's face at Nighteye's unexpected challenge, before a determined shine lit up his emerald eyes, Toga getting giddy as she looked at the green-haired boy, knowing what was about to happen. It made the godlike girl flush a deep pink, her hands placed adoringly on her inflamed cheeks as she took a couple of steps to the other side of the room, leaving space for Izuku to do his thing.

"Right!" Crouching down into a battle stance, Izuku began firing up One For All, a confident smile creeping onto his face as he stared down his opponent, green lightning arcing over his body. "I'm going to stamp those forms, and prove that we are worthy! We will prove you wrong!"

"Aaaaah! Izu-kun, you are so amazing!" Hopping up and down in place, her twin buns bouncing playfully on top of her head, Toga lifted her arms high into the air as she cheered her beloved on with all her might. "Go show seaweed head what a true hero is!"

Shooting the godlike girl a thankful smile, Toga swooning even more at him, Izuku's face fell into a determined scowl before he shot off like a bullet toward the stationary Pro Hero, aiming directly for the stamp seal hanging lazily between Nighteye's fingers. Stretching out his arm, Izuku came mere inches from grabbing the seal when the Pro Hero suddenly moved out of the way, moving so quickly the green-haired boy barely had time to readjust, landing roughly on the ground before rolling out and into a low crouch.

Giving the Pro Hero no time to rest, the young hero quickly changed plans, taking what he learned from his internship with Gran Torino, Izuku began jumping off of the walls at high speeds, making sure to never land in the same place twice. Sir Nighteye followed his movements with a lazy demeanor, always looking at where the green-haired boy had been a second too late. Feeling confident, the wielder of One For All placed himself at the back of the Pro Hero, before making another grab for the stamp, making sure to push off with greater force.

But, just like last time, Sir Nighteye pulled his hand away at the last second, Izuku's face smashing roughly against the ground, a sickening crunch reverberating through the office as his nose busted wide open, a long streak of blood left behind on the floor where he landed.

'How did he do that?' Lifting himself into a kneeling position, the wielder of One For All scanned the taller man for any hint of a quirk as he tried to puzzle out just how Nighteye was managing to pull off these seemingly impossible moves. 'It's like he's reading my movements before I even make them.'

"You have 2 minutes left." Pointing at the nearby wall clock, the second hand slowly ticking down, Sir Nighteye casually spun on his heels to face the busted up boy, Izuku's emerald eyes still shining with determination. "You imitate Gran Torino well, but you are still years away from mastering such maneuvers. You are too far behind to ever catch up to All Might. You might as well give up."

Grunting angrily at the taller man's taunt, Izuku took a couple of quick calming breathes, knowing he needed to keep his cool and use his head if he wanted to have any chance at winning. Examining his surroundings carefully, his gaze briefly sweeping over the godly blonde standing near the doorway, a light went off in Izuku's brain as the beginnings of a plan started the form in his mind. He just had to hope that Toga clues in on time.

Getting back to his feet, Sir Nighteye cocked a curious eyebrow at the green-haired boy as he calmly wiped the blood from under his nose, a confident smile curling on his lips before leaping at the Foresight hero once more.

'He's fast. But, predictable.' Sir Nighteye thought as he expertly dodged another one of Izuku's fruitless grabs at the stamp, the boy crashing loudly into his desk, scattering notes and office utensils all over the place. 'All of his moves are copied from someone else, nothing is of his own creation. Impressive in its own right, but I won't need my quirk to beat him.'

Knowing it will take Izuku a couple of seconds to recuperate from such a fall, Nighteye took this chance to take another quick look at the unstable girl, Toga shouting for the green-haired boy to stand up, a worried expression plastered on her face.

'The girl, however, has me worried.' The Pro Hero thought as Toga noticed him staring at her, the fiery blonde giving him a vicious sneer before bringing her attention back to the injured boy, Izuku slowly lifting himself out of the pile of office supplies. 'There's something off about her. Something hidden, something dark. I have to save my quirk for when I go up against her.'

"Graaaah!" Snapping his gaze back to the green-haired boy after his sudden yell, the Foresight hero's eyes opened a fraction wider in surprise as he saw a veritable tornado of papers and files flying toward him, completely obscuring Izuku from his view.

"A new tactic. Smart," shifting his body weight the slightest amount, Sir Nighteye watched with cool composure as a green blur sped past his face, Izuku missing him once again, "but ineffective."

Izuku, however, had planned for this. Using the veil of papers as a distraction, the young hero had purposefully launched himself in such a way that, if Sir Nighteye dodged his attack as expected, he'd be heading directly to his actual objective. Toga Himiko.

Smiling hugely at her beloved's amazing plan, the godlike girl only needing a single look into Izuku's breathtaking emerald eyes to figure it out, Toga stuck her arms as far out from her body as possible, palms facing outward. Twisting in midair, Izuku expertly placed each foot on one of the blonde schoolgirl's hands, the force of his landing causing a small shock-wave to emanate from the point of impact, Toga, as the mop-headed had expected, completely unaffected by the powerful hit.

"Go get him, Izu-kun!" Pulling her arms back in time with the young hero's momentum, Toga straightened them back out just as Izuku pushed off from her palms, the combined power of the two launching the green-haired boy at incredible speed toward the unsuspecting Pro Hero.

"What?!" Passing through the still floating papers, Izuku managed to catch the Pro Hero unawares, Sir Nighteye gritting his teeth as the green blur placed a single finger upon the stamp in his hand. Right as Izuku was about claim victory for his team, Sir Nighteye managed to flick the stamp into the air and out of the mop-headed boys reach, Izuku gritting his teeth in frustration before looking up in surprise, moments before crashing roughly into the wall again.

"Your time is up." Sir Nighteye stated simply, deftly catching the seal back in his hand before casually adjusting his glasses, turning to look at his defeated opponent with a disappointed frown.

"You lack skill and focus. All of your moves were easy to predict, even without the use of my quirk. You failed to even brace yourself before crashing into the wall. What use would you have to my agency? To society?"

"The poster." Weakly pointing to the large poster hovering just over his head, Izuku slowly craned his neck to look at the Pro Hero, a deep red mark covering his face from when he crashed into the wall. "This is the limited edition poster from the mall opening. I didn't want to damage it."

"What?" Gasping in shock, Sir Nighteye glanced around the room, his eyes widening in surprise as he noted the immense amount of footprints littering the wall and ceiling, not a single piece of All Might memorabilia harmed or touched in any way.

'He avoided every single piece of merchandise, greatly restricting his range of movement!? And he still got that close.' Looking between the stamp in his hand and the boy lying on the ground, the blonde girl running to his side to check on him, Sir Nighteye recalled just how close the boy got to winning with such a big handicap. 'He is more impressive than I thought.'

"I'm sorry, Toga-chan." Lowering his head in shame, a small trickle of blood falling to the ground between his legs, Izuku could feel the sting of tears start to pool in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to prove that he could do this, that he was worthy of being All Might's successor, that he hadn't been wrong to choose him to inherit One For All.

But, most of all, he wanted to make Toga proud. He wanted to show the godlike girl that her faith in him was not misplaced, that he could be even a fraction as great as she thought he was. Izuku thought that retrieving that seal and getting them into Sir Nighteye's agency would show her that he was worth such undying devotion.

But, what hope did he have of standing next to god?

Feeling a soft hand placed on his face, delicate fingers gently curling under his chin, Izuku looked up to stare into two pools of molten gold, radiating with care and affection as they looked lovingly into his emerald orbs. Pulling a pink handkerchief out of her pocket, Toga began cleaning up the mop-headed boy's face, a soft pink hue dusting Izuku's cheeks.

"You were amazing Izu-kun." Gently dabbing the last of the blood from his nose, Toga cupped the green-haired boy's cheek gently, her thumb caressing the triangle formation of freckles softly as an adoring smile curled on her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

"Toga-chan." Uttering the godlike girl's name quietly, as if she would disappear if he was too loud, Izuku could feel the familiar sting of tears at the corner of his eyes. Despite his remorse and sadness at having failed them, knowing he was too weak to claim victory over Sir Nighteye, he couldn't help but smile as he looked into the godly schoolgirl's golden eyes. "Thank you."

"Well," patting the green-haired boy softly on the head, her fingers momentarily running through his soft curls, Toga whipped around to face the Foresight hero, her hands clasped playfully behind her back as she shot him a disgustingly cute smile, "looks like it's my turn."

"Very well." Unphased by the little romantic display between the two teens, Sir Nighteye held the seal out in front of him for Toga to see, a sharp look in his eyes as he carefully studied the strange girl before him. "Same rules apply to you. You have 3 minutes to take this seal from me and stamp your papers. Are you ready?"

"Heh, I will get it in less than a minute." Holding up a single finger, Toga giggled softly before placing her hand behind her back once more, her face not revealing a single worry or doubt that what she had said was a lie.

"Confident are we? How foolish." Standing a little straighter, his body poised for to strike at a moments notice, Sir Nighteye couldn't help the small tinge of anger from worming its way into his usually calm and collected mind. This girl had a strange knack of getting under someone's skin.

"You're the time hero here, right?" Toga asked mockingly as she leaned forward a bit, a toothful grin spread across her lips. "Why don't you come over here and find out if I'm right?"

"Very well." Keeping a firm grip on the seal in his hand, Sir Nighteye quietly waited for the second hand to finish its full rotation before launching himself at the stationary girl with a speed that rivaled some of the greatest heroes around.

Closing the distance between them in an instant, Toga not moving a single inch, the Pro Hero made a quick grab for the blonde's face, intending to activate his quirk as soon as he made contact with her skin. Right as he was about to place a finger on her, Toga moved her head the slightest fraction out of the way, causing Nighteye to grab futilely at the air where she had been mere moments ago.

"Ooo, you're fast," Toga mocked as she dodged another quick swipe by the Pro Hero, the godlike girl dancing just out of reach of his hands, always staying one step ahead of the fortune-telling hero, "for an old man."

'She's good. Too good. All of her movements are done with the minimal amount of effort necessary, moving just enough out of the way so that my fingers can't make contact with her skin. She's also somehow reading my movements before I even make them. That is not something a student should be capable of doing in their first year, no matter how much they trained.'

Switching up his tactic, Sir Nighteye tried to sweep one of her legs, hoping to catch her when she tried to dodge the blow, but she simply countered him by pushing off of his leg and out of the way of his grab, causing the Pro Hero to stumble instead.

Deciding she had enough fun, her one minute boast slowly ticking down, Toga purposefully moved into the path of one of Sir Nighteye's attempts, letting the Foresight hero place a finger on her forehead, his yellow eyes morphing into purple clockworks as he stared into the catlike orbs of the blonde schoolgirl.

"You've lost." Looking deep into Toga's eyes, Sir Nighteye activated his quirk, the familiar film-reel of a person's life flashing in his mind. Soon he would know just what her future held.

"That's what I was going to say." Grinning darkly at the taller man, Toga began chuckling softly to herself as she moved out of Sir Nighteye's grip, the Pro Hero standing frozen in front of her before letting out a soul-wrenching howl of despair.

"GRAAAAAH!" Grabbing his face in agony, his fingers digging painfully into his skin as he screwed his eyes shut with pain, Sir Nighteye felt his mind explode in a blinding inferno, the amount of information flooding his brain causing the Pro Hero to fall to his knees in a writhing heap. Every sense in his body lit up like a wildfire, every fiber of his being screaming out in unspeakable torment, driving the Foresight hero almost to madness.

Time. From the beginning of everything to the far-flung future played out before him simultaneously, every living being, alive or dead, that had ever existed forcing itself into his overloaded brain. He could see the time-stream twisting like a piece of string in and around itself, converging on a singular point, no, a single person. Conforming to this one person's will, while also being created by them.

Time itself.

"Mine!" Plucking the seal out from between Nighteye's trembling fingers, Toga playfully skipped over to the front desk, stamping the two acceptance forms with a couple of enthusiastic 'boops', seconds before the first minute passed.

They were now officially interns at the Sir Nighteye Pro Hero Agency.

"Toga-chan!" Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, her feet hovering slightly off the ground as she was lifted into a deep hug by an overjoyed, mop-headed boy, Izuku's laughter rolling pleasantly through her body. "You did it! You're amazing!"

A soft dusting of pink spread across Toga's cheeks, a delightful warmth bubbling in her tummy as a joyous bout of giggles jumped out of her mouth, the godlike girl wrapping her arms tightly around Izuku's neck, happily nuzzling her nose into his green, mop of hair. Being in Izuku's arms was like the greatest drug to the blonde schoolgirl, Toga wanting nothing more than to remain in them for the rest of eternity.

"Is…is he ok?" Pulling herself out of the curly mop, blinking curiously at the green-haired boy, Toga followed his line of sight to the quivering hero lying in a fetal position on the ground, his eyes wide and distant, a slight bit of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"He'll be fine. It'll all disappear from his mind very soon. The human mind is fragile after all." Izuku gulped slightly as Toga gave him a sinister grin, his emerald eyes staring into her golden eyes with great concern. Sometimes he forgot just how frightening she could be.

"We heard a yell! Is everything….Sir!" Bursting into the room, his black eyes wide with worry, Mirio let out a distressed cry as he rushed to his mentor's side, carefully cradling the taller man in his arms, his hand placed firmly against the side of Nighteye's face.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright!?" Mirio called out desperately as he lightly shook the trembling man, a small gasp escaping him as he stared into the clockwork gaze of his mentor, a tormented and faraway look in his violet eyes. "What did you see?"

Rolling his head to face his pupil, the Pro Hero weakly gripped onto the third year's shirt, his fingers shaking as they feebly tried to find any kind of lifeline to hold onto. His lips moved almost soundlessly, his voice coming out as barely a whisper, full of disbelief and hopeless despair.

"Everything."

* * *

"Aaaaah it's hot today! Why do we have to be the ones on patrol!?"

Grumbling loudly, several people giving the trio of heroes a wide berth, Toga pouted cutely as she fiddled with the scarf of her costume, greatly displeased with her very warm choice of attire. Izuku and Toga had been tasked to walk through the neighborhood on patrol with Mirio, making sure to keep an eye out for any trouble and to give the citizens a sense of safety and comfort.

No one told her being an intern at an agency meant she would have to do boring stuff like this!

Laughing softly at the godlike girl's childish whining, finding the idea of someone with limitless power complaining kind of cute, the young hero failed to notice a small figure rush out of the nearby alleyway until it suddenly collided into him with a soft thump.

"Oof." Stumbling slightly from the sudden impact, Toga quickly grabbing a hold of his arm before he could fall, the trio of hero's turned to see what had run into the green-haired boy, Izuku's eyes going wide as he stared into a pair of crimson eyes.

Sitting on the ground, bandages wrapped tightly around her arms, was a little girl with white hair.

**A/N: Protect.**

**Overhaul arc is officially underway. Many of you were interested to see what would happen once Eri and Overhaul were introduced to Toga and now we will finally be getting to that. For now, it will remain a secret.**

**Had a little trouble near the middle there, having to rearrange events and motivations a bit to fit the new narrative, making sure not to forget anything major. We once again get to see just how unfathomable a being Toga is, Sir Nighteye paying the price for trying.**

**Next chapter: Girl of White, Boy of Green.**

**Thank you so much for all your support. It means the world to me and has made these hard days so much better. I hope my story can do the same for you. I will continue to supply the same fluffy, stabby goodness for as long as I can.**

**I love you all and have an amazing day!**


	21. Save Her

The trio of heroes looked upon the strange sight before them in stunned silence, three pairs of eyes staring transfixed into a single set of red ones, none of them quite sure how to react to such an unexpected occurrence. Patrol for heroes, especially young ones like them, was merely to act as a face for the population, to let the people know everything was safe and that they were being protected. To actually run into something as strange as a distressed young girl, covered in bandages no less, was wholly unexpected by the young group of students.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must've hurt." Izuku, ever the compassionate one, was the first to react, his need to help and save others coming to the forefront once again as he carefully approached the little girl, kneeling down to her level, his gloved hand outstretched to her in a silent bid to help her up. "Are you ok?"

Flinching away from the freckled boys offered hand, large red eyes staring fearfully at the strangely dressed teenagers standing before her as she shrunk into herself, her gaze flittering between them in a panic. The white-haired girl desperately wanted to keep running, to get as far away from them, from 'him', as possible.

They looked nice enough, normal even, despite their strange choice of attire, but she knew better. Knew how much pain can be brought upon her from another person's hands. How cruel and horrible people could be. There was only pain and fear to be found from another.

Trying to push herself up, palms placed shakily upon the hard ground beneath her, the little girl winced slightly, a small hiss seeping from between her teeth as her hands shot up to grip tightly onto her freshly bandaged wounds, a stinging pain running through both of them from the effort put onto them from her action.

Toga quirked her eyebrow curiously as she noticed the little girls' strange reactions, her golden gaze narrowing slightly as she honed in on the child's terrified face as Izuku nervously fretted about her bandaged arms, her crimson eyes staring wide-eyed and fearful at the young hero. Toga could tell right away that there was more going on with her than a couple of injuries on her arms, a small frown pulling at the corner of her mouth as the godlike girl noticed familiar signs in the girl's body language. The terrified look in her crimson gaze as she looked at Izuku's hand, her body almost instinctually pulling away from his gesture of kindness, desperately trying to keep herself safe even though the person before her was being nothing but sweet and helpful.

This girl was being abused and had been for a while.

Painful memories of her own upbringing, pictures of her mother and father standing over her, their faces filled with horror and disgust, began resurfacing in her mind as she looked upon the little, white-haired girl as Izuku tried to calm her down by giving her a kind smile, one that made Toga's heart melt, a small part of her jealous that it wasn't being directed at her. She wished someone had been that kind to her when she was her age, that someone would smile at her so sweetly, telling her everything was going to be ok. That she wasn't a monster.

But that's not the world she grew up in.

"There you are. You have to be more careful. You might cause problems for other people."

A soft, almost cold, voice called out from the shadows of the alley, sending a chill down the white-haired girl's spine as she suddenly jumped into Izuku's arms, her earlier fear of the boy completely forgotten as her tiny fists bunched tightly into his hero costume, clutching to the young hero with all her might. Izuku instinctively wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her securely, but carefully, lifting his head in surprise as a tall, slender man walked out of the shadows and into the light.

"Right, Eri-chan?"

Izuku's emerald eyes grew wide as he looked into the man's cold gaze, no warmth or kindness at all to be found in their gold depths, most of his face obscured by a long, intricately designed, plague mask. His hands were covered with a pair of pure white gloves, the man wearing a large, green coat with purple fur around the collar, the rest of his outfit consisting of a simple pair of pants and a sharp dress shirt and tie.

In a world of strangely dressed heroes and villains, his outfit would never stand out. He was practically under-dressed compared to some of the more outlandish and big-name heroes. But the young students had seen this man before, Sir Nighteye having shown them a picture of this very same person, describing him as a fearful villain and the leader of a dangerous Yakuza group that was slowly growing in power. He was a man to be feared, one to stay far away from and to not engage with at any cost.

'Chisaki Kai. Overhaul. Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death.'

"I'm sorry about my daughter, hero." Raising his hands apologetically, his eyes remaining as cold and detached as before, Overhaul slowly approached the small group of heroes, his stride lazy and confident, safe in the knowledge nothing would happen to him. "She gets carried away and falls down quite often. She's quite the troublemaker."

It took all of Toga's willpower not to lash out at him right then and there, her body bristling with barely restrained anger at the emotionless look in his eyes as he stared at the little girl in Izuku's arms, Eri's whole body trembling at every word falling from the mans cruel, disgusting lips. On the outside, Toga kept up a cool, disinterested facade, her face settled on a look of extreme boredom, but inside she was fuming.

He was lying, everyone here could see that, but that wasn't what had the godlike girl so incensed, that made her blood boil with white-hot rage. It wasn't his manner of speaking, formal and condescending, nothing but deceit and lies spilling from between his lips. She hated his eyes, his dull, emotionless eyes, looking at them like they were nothing but vermin to be exterminated.

He hated heroes, that much was clear, but the godly blonde didn't care about that. Toga herself spent a time hating heroes herself, with their self-righteous act, telling everyone how to live, what it meant to be 'normal', reforming society to their personal ideal. One that left people like her hidden away, forced to blend in with the crowd, to be someone they were not so that they wouldn't end up behind bars or killed in the streets by some rookie hero with something to prove.

Only Izuku, sweet, caring, and accepting Izuku, could ever be named a true hero.

What the godlike schoolgirl hated was how he looked at Izuku and Eri, one of them to be removed and the other to be used, all because that was what he wanted. He wanted to snuff out Izuku, to remove him from this world, and wanted to continue torturing and abusing Eri for his own gain.

And she was not going to allow that.

Peeking over the green-haired hero's shoulder, semi-aware of the two boys talking to Overhaul, the white-haired girl felt a weird, cold sensation running through her body, when mere moments ago all she felt was warmth and kindness in this boy's arms. Lifting her crimson gaze upward, Eri felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked up at the girl with the terrifying costume's face, her heart beating rapidly in her chest in terror at the fearsome glint behind her bored expression. Golden eyes, so terrifyingly similar to Overhauls, were glaring angrily in her direction, radiating with so much hate and anger that she had never seen before. Not even from Overhaul.

Pressing her face into the boy's shoulder, his arms tightening protectively around her, Eri desperately tried to will those terrifying eyes out of her mind, her fear of the world growing as she thought that even heroes, the ones meant to keep everyone safe, could have such hateful stares. Small trembles shook her body as the blonde girl's aura continued to bear down on her like an oppressive force, painfully reminding Eri of her time down in the lab, the doctor, scalpel in hand, tearing into her skin over and over, all while Overhaul watched her suffering with cold indifference in his golden eyes.

Always staring.

But, something was different here. Eri didn't feel that familiar feeling of unease, that gnawing in your chest that made you look fearfully over your shoulder like you were being watched non-stop. The feeling of dread and fear was still there, hanging over the group ominously, but it was not centered on her.

Hesitantly opening one of her eyes, the white-haired girl nervously looked at the scary blonde, her crimson eyes widening slightly when she noticed her gaze, still as fearsome as before, was not directed at her, but instead at the person standing behind her. Slowly turning her head, her cheek brushing across the strange material of the boy's costume, Eri followed the blondes line of sight, her eyes widening in surprise when she found it wasn't her that the hateful gaze was directed toward, but at someone else entirely.

She was glaring at Overhaul.

'B-but why?' Turning her head back around, Eri stared questioningly at the older girl, her mind awash with confusion. Why was she mad at Overhaul? Why wasn't she mad at her? Everyone always was mad at her. Hurting her, yelling at her, tearing her open. Then why….why was he so nice to her, holding her so carefully but safely? Why was she glaring at him with hateful eyes usually only reserved for her?

Noticing the little girls stare, her crimson eyes so full of confusion and doubt, Toga blinked owlishly a couple times at her, the two of them having a momentary staring contest, before breaking out into an immense grin causing Eri to open her mouth in shock. Giggling at the little girl's surprised face, Toga gave her a small wave, a bright smile still pulling at the corner of her lips as Eri pulled herself closer into Izuku's arms, only the top of her head peeking out over his shoulder.

'So cute. Wish I could do that.' Toga thought wistfully as she gave Eri another quick smile, trying to not let her jealously of the little girl show, wishing she could be so small and comfortable in Izuku's arms. 'Wait…I can!'

"Well, we've got until noon to finish patrolling this block," Mirio's exuberant exclamation pulled the two girls out of their own little world, the godlike girl turning to look at the blonde upperclassman, Toga absently noticing her Izu-kun's shocked gasp next to her, "so let's get going!"

"O-okay." Stuttering out a quick reply, Izuku lowered his haze to the girl clinging to his chest, a look of worry and sadness crossing his features as he slowly removed his arms from around Eri, every sense in his body telling him not to do this, that he has to hold onto her until she was safe. But, they couldn't let Overhaul become suspicious of them or else Sir Nighteye's whole operation might be in jeopardy.

"Please…don't go…" Izuku's whole body froze, his arms hovering in mid-air, at Eri's small, fearful voice, the white-haired girl clutching tightly to the front of his costume, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes as she desperately begged for him to stay. Gritting his teeth, the green-haired boy chastised himself for even thinking of letting her go with Overhaul, for almost placing her back in the hands of her abuser.

"Umm…." Four sets of eyes, all with varying types of emotions shining in their depths, turned to stare at the green-haired boy, Izuku nervously staring at the red-haired man standing before him, a shaky smile curling on his lips. "Your daughter seems to be frightened of something."

Mirio's eyes widened slightly, their inky blackness staring with mild fear at his kouhai, the Permeation hero leaning over the kneeling boy, trying to instill in him the seriousness of the situation they found themselves in. They couldn't let Chisaki get suspicious of them or else it could ruin Sir Nighteye's entire plan and possibly even put them in the villain's crossfire. They had to let Eri leave with him, no matter how painful it was.

Toga could only watch the proceeding events with a distant stare, her golden eyes locked in a hard glare, keeping it fixed on the mask-wearing Yakuza leader as he argued with Izuku, Mirio desperately trying to keep the situation from escalating as the godlike girl tried hard not to let emotions get the best of her.

If she let them slip, if she did what she was feeling like doing to the red-headed man, Izuku would surely look at her with disappointed and fearful eyes, nevermind putting Eri through even more trauma than she needed to deal with in her young life. Toga would not let either of these things come to pass.

"What are you doing to this girl?" A tense silence fell over the group at Izuku's question, his voice firm and strong, accusation clear in his emerald eyes as he got back to his feet, Eri cradled safely in his arms, his hand placed gently onto the back of her head. Izuku glared darkly at Overhaul, the man in the purple coat returning it with an icy one of his own.

'Oh, Izu-kun, no.' The godlike girl felt her heart clench in sorrow as she looked at the green-haired boy with a pained gaze, understanding his want, need, to protect Eri at all cost, to keep her out of this asshole's hands. But, Toga knew Overhaul would not give her up willingly, the white-haired girl much too important for him to give her up without a fight. As much as she hated it, they would have to play this quietly and cautiously.

Overhaul would not be a problem to deal with, his quirk completely useless against her, but Toga knew Izuku would want this dealt with peacefully and without any harm coming to Eri. The godlike girl also had an inkling that Izuku needed to do things on his own, that he couldn't keep relying on her even though she would gladly give him the world and anything else his little heart could desire if he just asked.

But he never did, soldiering on on his own, determined to prove himself to anyone and everyone, to show the world that he was worthy of the burden and faith placed upon him by All Might. A true hero. It was what Toga admired so greatly about him and it only made her love him more and more each day.

Maybe someday, when his work was done, when his task as number 1 hero and new symbol of peace was at an end. Maybe then he would let her treat him as the amazing person he was. Until then, she would be by his side, helping him when he needed her, protecting him with everything she has. Not only his body, but also his precious, beautiful soul.

The tension permeating between the heroes and villain, crackling dangerously beneath the surface, was suddenly dispelled by a heavy sigh from the red-haired Yakuza leader, his arms spread out in an exasperated shrug.

"All of you heroes are so perceptive." Chisaki spoke with a fake, resigned tone as he slowly turned toward the alleyway, subtly gesturing for them to follow after him. "All right. It's an embarrassing topic to talk about out in the open. Could you follow me this way?"

The trio of heroes hesitated slightly, clearly aware that this was a trap, the two boys gave each other quick nods, silently vowing to each other to keep Eri safe and away from Chisaki. Toga, meanwhile, simply remained quiet, dutifully following along as they headed into the darkened alleyway.

As they quietly followed after the retreating Yakuza leader, the shadows of the alley slowly falling over them, Toga stared at the child in the wielder of One For All's arms, the girl fearfully looking at the older girl over his shoulder, her crimson eyes silently calling out to her for help. The godlike girl kept her face as passive as possible, Toga secretly tapping into the time stream, searching for a specific moment in the hopefully not too distant future. One where Eri was safe and free from Chisaki's grasp.

Pushing past the veil of moments yet to come, casting aside any worthless lives she held no interest in as she began untangling the web of interconnected alternate timelines, the godly schoolgirl found what she was looking for, a joyous smile spreading across her face as she looked upon the bright and beautiful scene before her.

Eri, happy and free, playing together with her and Izuku in a quiet, little playground.

"Don't worry, cutie~" Leaning close to the girl's ear, whispering quietly to keep everyone else from listening in, Toga did her best to try and comfort the terrified girl. To give her an inkling of hope to cling to. "Just give us a little time and everything will be alright. Kay?"

Wide-eyed, Eri could merely nod in agreement, a couple of stray tears falling from the corner of her eyes as she looked into the grinning face of the older girl. Her golden eyes, once so terrifying to her, were now filled with gentle care and affection, a beaming smile pulling on the blonde's lips as her hand softly pet the top of her head. Something about this girl, the way she spoke, words full of conviction and confidence, how carefully and lovingly her fingers ran across her hair, a constant warm smile on her face. It felt like she knew that everything would be ok or that she'll make it so.

It made Eri believe that every word she was saying was true.

"You see," Chisaki's chilling voice broke the tense silence hovering over the group, Toga giving Eri a quick wink before taking a couple of steps back, letting Izuku and Mirio handle the rest from here, "I've been quite worried about Eri recently. No matter what I say to her, all she does is defy me."

'Bullshit.' Toga thought angrily, her golden eyes narrowing as she glared at the back of the red-haired man's head, aware that every word coming from his mouth was a blatant lie. Simple admonishments would not lead to the reactions she's seen from Eri. This had been going on for a long time and was more severe than a father that was upset with his daughter.

"Raising a child can be quite difficult, huh?" Mirio played along perfectly, his voice light and breezy, not giving away a single hint of his distrust toward the Yakuza leader.

"Indeed." Chisaki readily agreed with Mirio's words, his back still facing the trio of heroes, the red-haired villain never turning to face them, his voice laced with thinly veiled threats as his fingers dug into the edge of his white glove and slowly began slipping it off. "They're hard to understand. Especially when they need to be seriously thinking about what kind of person they'll become. What kind of person they can become."

A deep chill ran down the heroes spines at the dark killing intent radiating off of Overhaul, Toga quickly rushing to Izuku's side, fully prepared to protect him and Eri at all cost, but that decision would be taken from her as the little white-haired girl decided to do what she must to protect these wonderful people.

"Huh..?" Feeling the weight in his arms shift, Izuku watched in stunned surprise as Eri pushed herself out of the young heroes arms, her feet pattering loudly within the darkened alley as she ran to Chisaki's side, quietly grabbing ahold of his gloved hand, her head lowered as she kept her back turned toward the young heroes. Eri did not want to see the betrayed look in the sweet boy's eyes, afraid she'd lose her resolve and run back to them, putting them all in danger.

It was better this way.

"Oh, are you done with your tantrum now?" Silently nodding to his question, her eyes wide and emotionless, Eri stared ahead with a blank expression on her face as Chisaki turned to address the group of heroes. "She's always like this. I'm sorry. Thank you for listening to my worries."

Izuku feebly called out to the white-haired girl, his face contorted into a look of sorrow and confusion, his words sadly falling on deaf ears as she refused to turn around, her tiny footsteps ringing painfully in his ears as she followed Chisaki into the darkness.

"Well then, good luck with your work." Bowing slightly to the group, his voice thick with insincere gratitude, the Yakuza leader increased his grip on Eri's hand as he gradually led the white-haired girl toward the other end of the alley. Away from safety. Away from them.

Izuku wanted to run after them, to pull Eri back into his arms and hold her tight, keeping her safe from harm, away from the Overhauls abuse. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be going with him, she shouldn't have to be scared and frightened. She could be happy and safe from harm. He could save her. He had to save her!

Stepping forward, his teeth gritting tightly in anger, Izuku came to stop when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, the green-haired boy whipping around in shock to stare into the sorrowful golden eyes of the godlike schoolgirl. Izuku wanted to yell at her, to ask her what the hell she was thinking, that if they weren't fast enough he would get away and Eri would be at his mercy once more. But, looking into her eyes, so soft and caring, Izuku felt the fight in him slowly disappear.

Gently shaking her head no, her grip on the boy's shoulder loosening, Toga gave him an apologetic smile, the pair turning to watch Eri slowly walk away, hand in hand with her abuser. The sight made both of their stomachs churn, even with the knowledge Toga had, it sickened her to see a child, a sweet, adorable child, be forced to return to a life of pain and torture, when happiness and safety were literally within arms reach.

Eri had practically tasted it, was wrapped within the strongest, most secure arms anyone could wish for, and it had been ripped away from her, with only a stranger's word that everything would be ok. Words didn't mean much, Toga had heard many sweet platitudes over the years to know that to be a fact. But hers were true, as true as her love for the mop-headed boy by her side. She hoped they would shield her from the pain, from the loneliness and fear of the horrible world she was returning to.

Because Toga was coming to tear it down.

Toga may have grown up in such a cruel world, one that left her alone and fearful of herself, of what she was. No one there to save her, to let her know it would be ok. But, this was HER world now. And she was not going to let this girl suffer the same fate as she had. Toga would tear the universe apart before she let that happen.

"You better take good care of her," Toga called out to the retreating villain, his head perking up at the thinly veiled threat in her words, "or else she might end up with someone else."

"Ah…Toga…" Mirio whispered worriedly as Overhaul glared menacingly at the annoying blonde, his hand twitching slightly as he considered pulling his glove off and dealing with her right here and now. Locking eyes with the mouthy blonde, Chisaki felt a primal fear grip his heart as he stared into her golden depths, a threatening aura surrounding her small frame, casting a dark shadow over the alley.

Swallowing roughly, his throat feeling strangely dry and scratchy, Overhaul quietly turned around, his grip on Eri's hand loosening slightly before dragging her further into the darkness, wanting to get as far away from the terrifying girl as quickly as possible.

As Izuku watched Eri leave with Overhaul, her white hair slowly fading into the blackness of the surrounding shadows, her head never once turning to look back, not uttering a single word for help, the wielder of One For All felt like he failed her. Failed to save her.

* * *

"You ran into Chisaki?"

As soon as the trio had managed to get to a safe distance, when they knew neither Overhaul nor any of his henchmen had followed them, Mirio had quickly contacted his mentor, explaining to Bubble Girl what had just transpired. They were instructed to immediately meet up with them at a nearby location, the young students standing before the elder heroes, somber expressions on everyone's, except for Toga's, faces, the godlike girl already safe with the knowledge that Eri was going to be ok. The blonde-haired girl simply spent the time complaining to her green-haired love about a raindrop that had just unceremoniously landed in her open eye.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We screwed up." Mirio apologized immediately, the upperclassman clearly frazzled by the encounter and his mentors intense stare, his usually bright and cheerful voice slightly strained and nervous. "I didn't expect one of those fateful encounter moments."

"No, no, it's not your fault. If I had checked your futures ahead of time this could have been prevented." Sir Nighteye quickly dismissed his protege's apology, his usually stoic and hardened features pulled into a visage of tense worry, his yellow eyes hidden behind the veil of raindrops pooling on his glasses. "For now, I'm glad you are safe. If he had gotten suspicious of you, it could have become dangerous."

As Sir Nighteye turned to leave, Bubble Girl quickly following after her boss, Izuku remained unnaturally quiet throughout the whole exchange, his gaze focused intently on the rain-slicked ground beneath his feet, his face pulled into a look of sadness and frustration.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" Pulled out of his daydream, his head whipping up to face the concerned faces of his school mates and Bubble Girl, as well as the intense stare of Sir Nighteye, the Pro Hero practically glaring at him over his shoulder, Izuku slowly lowered his gaze back down to his hands. He could practically still feel the weight of Eri's shivering body in his arms, the slight tug on his shirt as her bandaged arms clutched tightly to his chest, the dampness of tears as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

How horribly terrified she was.

"I just…I wish I could have done more." Clenching his fists tightly, frustration and sadness evident in his voice, Izuku pictured the little girl, her white hair slowly fading into the darkness. "I could have saved her."

"Such naive and arrogant thoughts are something we don't need!" Whirling around angrily, his finger pointing threateningly into the young hero's face, Sir Nighteye glared sharply at Izuku, the green-haired boy jumping in fright at his mentor's sudden outburst.

"Wh-what?"

"If you plan to be reckless like that you will surely fail. Trying to chase after them so soon means they would only further escape your grasp. You aren't so special that you can save everyone who wants to be saved right then and there. You need to plan, to analyze every move your opponent will make and execute a flawless strategy. There will be moments where you will have to bide your time. Saving one person is not enough when possibly hundreds are at stake. One life is never more important than the collective."

A tense silence fell upon the group after Sir Nighteye's speech, the young heroes falling silent as Mirio and Izuku lowered their heads sadly to the ground, the splattering of rain on their shoulders feeling heavier than usual. Sir Nighteye was right. No matter how much they might feel differently, wanted things to be different, saving Eri right then would have jeopardized the months of planning and research the Foresight hero had made to stop Overhaul and his men for good.

But, then why did it feel so wrong.

"Is that what heroes do?" A soft growl rumbled over the group as thunder crashed loudly overhead, causing everyone to turn toward the previously silent blonde schoolgirl, Izuku shocked to find her glaring intensely at the Foresight hero, her fangs bared in a nasty snarl.

"Do heroes just let young girls suffer at the hands of another?! Stand idly by as she trembles in fear every waking minute of her life?! Is catching some fucking piece of garbage Yakuza more important than saving a life!? That this assignment is more important than a little girl's happiness! I thought heroes were supposed to save people not abandon them!"

No one spoke after the incensed blonde's angry outburst, her hands clenched in fists of rage as she glared into Sir Nighteye's uncaring yellow eyes, the Pro Hero completely unphased by Toga's impassioned words. The Foresight hero simply turned his back on the enraged god, unaware just how dangerous such an action can be, and started heading down the road without a single response to the schoolgirl's questions.

"You fuckin-!" Lurching forward, her whole mind buzzing with nothing but anger and hatred for this arrogant, self-centered man, Toga was prepared to chew him out, figuratively and quite possibly literally, but a firm, yet gentle, hand on her shoulder made her stop. Whirling around, golden eyes blazing with rage, the godlike girl felt her anger completely wash away as she stared into the somber glow in Izuku's emerald eyes.

"You three, return to the office. You're done for the day."

* * *

Several hours had passed since their run-in with Eri and Sir Nighteye's brutal lecture, the pair from Class 1-A returning to the dorms after an uncomfortably silent trip back, the mop-headed boy having not spoken a single word after being told off so harshly by the Pro Hero.

Toga had made several attempts to get the boy to cheer up, to have him open up to her about what was going on in his head. The godlike girl wanted nothing more than to ease his guilty conscience, to hug and coddle him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

But Izuku remained distant, the boy mumbling a quick apology to the concerned blonde before breaking off and heading toward the main office of U.A., leaving Toga to head back to the dorms alone, which she did very reluctantly. She knew she could easily just make him come with her, by physically picking him up or teleporting him there, but she knew he needed his space, as painful as it was for her to acknowledge that she wasn't enough to help him.

Izuku quietly returned to the dorms several hours later, his eyes downcast and distant as he made his way up the stairs and into his room, completely oblivious to the fact that Toga had not been there to greet him or ran over to see him as soon as he got back, the godlike girl remaining completely absent.

The wielder of One For All simply trudged up to his room in silence, opening his door, the barest hint of a squeak coming from the hinges signaling his return. Stepping into the darkened room, his fingers momentarily fumbling with the light switch, Izuku dropped his bag haphazardly onto the ground before plopping unceremoniously onto his bed. Heaving a deep sigh, Izuku slowly rolled over onto his back, his emerald eyes staring listlessly at the boring ceiling above, his arm resting lightly on his forehead.

His mind was a frazzled mess, questions running nonstop through his brain, leaving the young hero unable to get a grasp of the tumultuous emotions raging within him. The green-haired boy just couldn't get Eri's face out his head. It was the first time he had ever felt so helpless, so useless. Even when Katsuki was kidnapped by the League of Villains, if that even still happened, Izuku had at least tried, even if it did end up in failure.

But, to leave someone who was so obviously in distress, who needed him, all alone, it made his heart ache painfully in his chest. Sir Nighteye's words, as true and comforting they might have seemed at first, knowing there was a greater whole to look at and consider, only served to hurt and confuse him more. Izuku was ready to agree, prepared to accept the fact that sacrificing Eri, as painful and sad that it was to admit, was the best option going forward.

Of all people, it was Toga that had been the one to challenge the Pro Hero, to remind Izuku that a hero was more than just someone who saves a lot of people. A hero was someone who helped anyone that needed it, who would do anything to save the person in front of them and then everyone else. Never leaving someone in pain alone.

Toga was completely right, and it filled Izuku with an immense amount of shame that he was so willing to give up on his own belief due to some stern words from someone else. It shook the young hero to the very core, making him question just what kind of hero he could possibly be. Which left him in the state he was now.

As his mind drifted back to the godly schoolgirl, her impassioned words as she yelled at Sir Nighteye and the sorrowful look in her eyes when they had to let Eri go, it made Izuku feel a pang of guilt in his chest as he remembered how he had left without an explanation back at the school. But there had been something he needed to do, needed to know, and he had to do it alone.

He had gone to see All Might.

The inheritor of One For All needed to know the truth, the whole truth, from his mentor, his idol, about why he decided to start teaching at U.A. If One For All was truly meant for another. As much as it may have hurt to hear, to know the full history between Sir Nighteye and All Might, about the former number 1 hero's possible future demise, and that One For All was originally planned to be given to Mirio, Izuku had still proudly proclaimed that he would be a hero, that he would be worthy of One For All.

But, in truth, Izuku didn't think he was worthy at all.

The green-haired boy would always freely admit that he had a severe lack of self-esteem, anyone around him able to attest to that. But, in recent times, Izuku found himself feeling less sure of his dream and status as a hero. He still wanted to be the best hero the world had ever seen, to save everyone in need, to make the world a better place for everyone.

And, most recently, he wanted to make Toga proud. To show her that her belief in him, the unending devotion and heaps of praise she lavished upon him, were justified. That he was even half as good as she believed him to be.

And yet, everything that had happened, from his license exam to the mentorship, even being saved from Katsuki, was due to Toga's help. He was grateful to her, he truly was, but it had left him wondering just what he had accomplished himself, that was wholly his own.

That would make him see himself as big of a hero as Toga did.

"Izu-kun?"

A light rapping at his door pulled the young hero out of his dismal mental spiral, the familiar voice of his godlike admirer drifting in from behind the closed door, a hint of hesitation and worry evident in her words. Sitting up slowly, Izuku stared at the wooden veneer of his room door in confusion for several seconds, a slight bit of worry creeping into his chest.

Toga never knocked. The godlike girl came and went from his room with nary a second thought for his privacy or decency, phasing through the walls and even just popping into existence before him without prior warning, a bright grin always plastered on her face. Something was clearly wrong if she decided to knock.

"Come in, Toga-chan." Hearing the soft click of the door handle turning, Izuku watched as Toga slowly entered his room, a look of great worry and concern etched on her usually cheerful face, her lips down-turned in a sorrowful frown. Stepping up to his bed, the young hero standing up to meet her, the godlike girl kept her gaze locked on the floor, Izuku looking at her in bewildered confusion, not sure if he's ever seen Toga so quiet before.

"I will get her."

"Huh?" Letting out a confused noise, Izuku tilted his head slightly at the blonde schoolgirl, not quite understanding what she was trying to say. Her whole body was rigid and tense, her hands clenched tightly at her side, the usual cheeriness in her voice completely absent.

"If they don't decide to save Eri, then I will." Lifting her head, Izuku felt a small jolt run down his spine as he looked into Toga's eyes, the molten pools of gold shining with resolute determination that took the green-haired boy's breath away. "I will go and get her myself."

Silence stretched out before them as Izuku stared at the godlike girl in mute shock, his mouth hanging open as he gaped at her slack-jawed, a small flutter emanating from deep within his chest at the girl's words, so full of conviction and care. Closing his eyes, with the sting of unshed tears in the corners, Izuku gave her a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Toga-chan."

* * *

Quiet sobs echoed through a vast, darkened room, barely muffled by the owner's pillow, a small body lay crying upon a bed much too big for her tiny frame. Gripping her pillow tight, tears splashing unendingly upon its surface, Eri felt her heart ache painfully in her chest, the fresh wounds on her arms stinging as she clutched tighter to her sheets, her mind constantly flashing back to that moment.

The moment where she had been in his arms.

The white-haired girl had never felt such kind and caring arms in her life. She had never felt so safe as when she was being held by that boy. Eri had never trusted someone as much as when the blonde girl was petting her head so gently, so sweetly, a bright smile on her pretty face as she quietly whispered those comforting words into her ear.

Burying her face back into her pillow, their faces flashing in her mind's eye, Eri held on to that memory and took the blonde girl's words and let them wrap her in a cocoon of safety. For the first time, Eri had hope.

'I want to be in those arms again. I want to see her smile again.'

* * *

Izuku squirmed nervously in his seat as more and more Pro Heroes made their way into the vast conference hall, his eyes momentarily flittering across the room to his classmates, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Kirishima sharing the green-haired boy's obvious discomfort of being a part of such a big meeting. A noisy creak to his left made the boy flinch slightly before he turned to see Toga staring lazily at the ceiling, balancing precariously on the back legs of her chair, her feet resting comfortably on the table in front of her, a look of extreme boredom etched on her face.

Several days had passed since their fateful run-in with Eri and Overhaul, the hole in Izuku's stomach growing with every day spent without any news on what was going to happen with the white-haired girl, despite Toga's assurance that she was safe. It came as a surprise then when the call arrived, informing Izuku and Toga, as well as Mirio, about an upcoming strategy meeting to be held about the upcoming plans for dealing with Overhaul and his Eight Precepts of Death, and that they would be a part of it.

As the trio entered the large waiting room, Pro Heroes and sidekicks of various agencies filling it practically to the brim, the mop-headed boy was surprised, just like they were, to find several of his classmates there as well as their homeroom teacher. This only made the worry in Izuku's stomach grow more, his mind unwillingly considering the grave circumstances that must have occurred for such a big group, as well as a bunch of students, to be gathered in secret in this one spot.

"Ahhhh…." Stretching her arms high into the air in a big stretch, Toga smacked her dry lips a couple of times as she lazily scratched the top of her head, her golden eyes staring blearily into nothing, the godlike girl leaning heavily into the green-haired boy's side as she tried to rid herself of the last remnants of sleep still clouding her mind. "So sleepy."

"Whose idea was it to bring kids to such a meeting?" A loud voice pulled the attention of several heroes toward himself, a tall, dark-skinned man in a green suit walking over to stand menacingly over the tired god, his arms crossed angrily in front of his chest. "Especially whiny ones like her."

"Hmm…" Looking up at the towering hero, her golden eyes looking over the man in a lazy scan, a look of deep concentration on her face, Toga tried to wrack her brain from where she could have possibly seen this annoying man before. "Haven't I stabbed you before?"

"What the hell are you-GRAAAAAH!" A sharp, burning pain appeared suddenly at Lock Rock's side, his hand clamping down tightly at the point of origin, his face contorted in a look of pure agony as he let out a startled cry, pulling the attention of several heroes to the Lock heroes strange outburst. Lifting his shirt slightly, Lock Rock carefully prodded at his side, trying to find the source of the sudden pain, the dark-skinned hero shocked to find no trace of any kind of wound or abnormality.

"Hee, nope~" A devilish grin spread on Toga's lips, her fangs peeking out playfully from the corner of her mouth, her arms crossed innocently behind her back as she snickered at the furious expression on the Pro Heroes face when he turned to glare at the strange schoolgirl. "I must have been thinking of somebody else."

"Thank you all for coming." Izuku was roughly pulled out of his daydream by the sudden appearance of Sir Nighteye, the tall, lanky man slowly sauntering into the room, his face and body language not revealing any of the thoughts running through his mind as he took a seat at the table at the front of the room.

"What's this about Nighteye?" A local hero was the first to break the silence, the man staring quizzically at his fellow Pro Hero. "Why the sudden meeting?"

"As you well know, we've been tracking the comings and goings of one Chisaki Kai, also known as Overhaul, and his Eight Precepts of Death for several weeks now, believing he was secretly consolidating power within the shadows and building a plan, one that might possibly have major ramifications for the population and the hero society at large."

Opening a large projector behind him, a large graph, featuring pictures of various shady looking men and women appeared on the screen, long interconnecting lines flowing down from person to person, showing the various interconnections of the criminal world to the Eight Precepts of Death. Factions from across Japan, players both big and small, some completely unknown, spread out before them like a deadly web of villainy.

The explanation continued on, the gnawing feeling in Izuku's stomach growing as more and more information was brought to light, the revelation of the existence of a Quirk destroying bullet, one that had almost hit his very own classmate were it not for his Hardening Quirk, sending a terrified shiver down his own. It was due to Kirishima's bold recklessness and heroism, that a single bullet had been successfully recovered, Fat Gum heaping much praise upon the red-headed boy before explaining their findings in a grave tone.

"After examining its contents, we made a horrifying discovery." Fat Gum's face, once happy and upbeat, twisted into a fearsome scowl, his round cheerful face surrounded by heavy shadows as he recalled the horrible news they had uncovered.

"Inside was human blood and cells."

Unfathomable dread ran through Izuku and Mirio's body at this revelation, the rest of the conversation fading to the background as the two sat frozen in wide-eyed shock, their minds flashing back to the bandages on Eri's arms. The implication of said bandages, as well as the knowledge they had just obtained, made it abundantly clear whose blood it was.

Turning to face the girl by his side, his whole body shaking, Izuku pleadingly looked toward Toga, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true, that what he was thinking had to be wrong. The godlike girl simply kept her gaze fixed forward, an unnaturally serious look on her face, her teeth bared with obvious contempt and anger.

"Chisaki is using the girl's body and blood to make the bullets."

Izuku felt the air shoot out of his lungs at Gran Torino's words, his hands involuntarily gripping his knees harder as pictures of Eri, cut open and bleeding, ran through his head. The young hero felt like he wanted to vomit, the guilt pressing onto his shoulders only increasing as he thought of that sweet girl, crying, begging for help, being used by this horrendous man for such a despicable creation.

He could have ended it. Could have saved her from this suffering. If only he had saved her. If he hadn't let her go. How could he call himself a true hero, how could he believe Toga's words, when he couldn't even save her?!

Shooting out of their seats, the chairs clattering loudly as they fell haphazardly to the floor, Izuku and Mirio stared fiercely at their mentor, their bodies standing strong and determined.

"This time! We'll definitely-"

"Save Her!" The two boys declared loudly, both of their voices full of conviction, pure determination shining in their eyes. Toga simply smiled at Izuku, the rest of the meeting passing by in a blur as she continued to lovingly stare at her beloved, her heart swelling with pride and love for the mop-headed boy, the godlike girl 100% certain that the wielder of One For All will keep his promise.

He was the greatest hero after all.

* * *

Izuku leaned heavily against the plain white wall of the hallway, the green-haired boy resting his head wearily against its rough surface as he let out a heavy sigh, his whole body feeling drained from the horrible revelations he had just learned about. Opening his emerald eyes, the young hero stared blankly at the ceiling tiles above, the florescent lights buzzing incessantly in his ear, trying to pierce through the thick fog blanketing his mind.

"Eri…"

Why did the world have to be so cruel, especially to someone as young as her? It made the future number 1 hero sick to think about it, to know this whole time, she had been used in such a horrific manner. Everything made sense to him now. The way she pulled away from him, how fearfully she looked at his hands, why she clung to him so desperately when Overhaul arrived. It wasn't simply abuse.

It was torture.

"Izu-kun." Blinking rapidly, Izuku turned his head to stare into the concerned cat-like eyes of the godly schoolgirl, the mop-headed boy wondering how long she had been there. Did she teleport there or was he simply that out of it?

"Oh, Izu-kun." Stepping forward, Toga softly wrapped her arms around the distressed boy's midsection, her grip much gentler than her usual hugs, her head resting lightly against his chest. Izuku simply looked at the top of the girl's head in confusion, the dread that was coiling in his stomach slowly unraveling, replaced with the gentle warmth of the godlike girl's touch.

Toga knew the green-haired boy was probably blaming himself for what was happening, that it was his fault that Eri was suffering. It wasn't his fault. Izuku was the sweetest, kindest, purest soul she had ever seen. The only thing he was capable of was making someone's life better, brighter. Eri's pain was not his fault.

It was Overhauls.

"I hate him." Toga's seething words slipped past her teeth in an angry hiss, her grip on the green-haired boy tightening momentarily as she thought about the horrible things that had happened to Eri. That her parents had done to her. "I hate what he has done to her. No one should be used like that. Not to one so young. So cute and innocent. I want to make him bleed so badly."

A twinge of worry shot through Izuku at the godlike girl's words, gulping slightly at the morbid end to her sentence, the young hero wondering if there was a personal connection Toga had to what was happening to Eri.

'Was Toga abused too?'

"I can bring her here." Blinking in confusion, Izuku looked down at the blonde schoolgirl wrapped around his front, Toga pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes, her golden orbs shining with determination. "I can teleport her here or go get her myself. I can take her from him."

The offer was tempting, as many gifts from God are, but Izuku simply shook his head no, a grim resignation marring his features as his heart beat painfully in his chest.

"I want you to, I really do. But, I don't want Overhaul to get away or possibly harm someone to get her back. He needs to be brought to justice, so that no one else can be hurt ever again. He needs to pay for what he did and destroying everything he built is the best way to do that, as painful as leaving Eri is."

Toga decided to keep quiet, to refrain from telling him that she could just stop everything right away. That she could bring Overhaul and his little Yakuza play pals down in an instant, but she knew Izuku needed this. He needed his independence, to live his life freely and of his own choosing. Placing her head back on his chest, a small smile curling on her lips as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, her cheeks dusting a light pink as she thought about how Izuku needed to be true to who he was.

He needed to be a hero.

"I will make sure she is found as quickly as possible then." Grinning brightly, Toga skipped out of his arms, both of them instantly missing the warmth of each other's touch, the godlike girl bouncing in excitement in front of him. "I'll shift events around so they can figure out her location quicker. I'll also make sure she stays safe. Nothing will harm her, not while I'm still around. And I'm not going anywhere! Ever!"

"Thank you, Toga-chan. For everything." Smiling warmly at the green-haired boy, Izuku returning it with a thankful one of his own, the two of them stared joyfully into each other's eyes, the dread and despair that had hovered over them for the last several days lightening slightly after their talk.

"Midoriya. Toga." Their brief moment however was shattered as a gruff voice called out to them from down the hall, the two students turning to see their homeroom teacher lethargically shuffle over to them, his patented bored stare etched firmly on his face.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei. What is it?" Looking up at his teacher, Toga grumbling about the shaggy-looking man's interruption of her moment with Izuku, the green-haired boy gave the Eraser hero a quizzical look.

"I'm here to inform you that for this mission, I will be watching over the two of you. I know I won't be able to stop you, either of you, from wanting to go, so I'm going to be there to make sure nothing happens to you. If I see the slightest hint of either of you going overboard or putting yourselves into danger, I'm pulling you out. Understand?"

Agreeing immediately with a thankful grin, Toga responding much less enthusiastically, Aizawa couldn't help the small smile from curling onto his lips from the look in his student's eyes. Midoriya had grown a lot since the beginning of the school year, the reckless boy with a penchant for getting into trouble was still there, but he had matured and was looking more and more like a hero every day.

But, that was not the main reason why Aizawa decided to watch over the two of them, his eyes briefly flickering over to the blonde girl, Toga currently placing her palms on Izuku's cheeks, forcing the boy to look at her, wanting all of his attention for herself. The boy nervously stuttered out an apology that made the bun-haired girl giggle merrily before placing a quick peck on his nose, causing the mop-headed boy's cheeks to flare up in a massive blush.

His true plan was to monitor Toga.

* * *

"What the hell is it this time!?"

Overhaul hollered, the usually calm and collected man fuming angrily as he burst loudly into the medical room, his henchmen cowering in fear as he stalked up to them, his golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"It's the machine, sir. It's stopped functioning again."

"Again?!" Whirling around at the lowly man, his fingers playing with the edge of his glove, Chisaki was half tempted to rip them off and destroy this man, but he didn't want to deal with the mess and possible damage done to any of the important instruments in the room. "How many times has this happened?! Just fix it and get it right this time! And someone bring Eri back to her room."

Storming out of the room, his fingers roughly running through his short, red hair, Overhaul angrily fiddled with his mask, his frustration having reached a boiling point over the last couple of days. He had been unable to synthesize anymore Quirk destroying bullets because things just kept going wrong.

The machine had broken down several times, something different malfunctioning on it every time, no defects being found until after Eri was brought in for the tests. Some days, his henchmen would be unable to locate Eri's room, seemingly wandering down the halls for ages, never once finding the right door, always finding themselves back where they started when it seemed like they were getting close.

None of it made sense! These events defied logic and explanation! It was like he was cursed.

As Eri hopped out of the horrible chair, one of the henchmen carefully grabbing ahold of her hand, the white-haired girl looked over her shoulder at the terrible contraption as they walked out of the room. Several of the henchmen crowded around it, trying to figure out what was wrong with it, her vision suddenly getting obscured by the door sliding closed, leaving them to walk down the long empty hallway back to her room in silence, another day passing without her having to undergo their tests, of feeling the pain of being cut open over and over again. Of being destroyed and reformed by Chisaki when her body inevitably failed.

It felt like Eri had her own guardian angel looking out for her.

* * *

Two days later, the call arrived.

**A/N: Hold on Eri, they're coming.**

**Woo, longest chapter yet! There was no real part where I could feasibly cut it off without making another chapter shorter, so here we are with an extra-long chapter.**

**Sorry for being gone for a bit. Was feeling a tiny bit burnt(not enough to quit, don't worry), so I decided to give myself the rest of August to relax and recharge. But I'm back and we are ready to go save Eri!**

**This chapter was on the heavier side than most, the consequences of that single moment with Eri affecting not only Izuku and Mirio, but Toga as well. We get a tiny glimpse into her past and how what is happening to Eri affects her personally, bringing her own motivation into this and not only doing this for Izuku's sake. Plus, she really likes Eri.**

**Izuku has it the hardest this chapter, all the self-doubt and questioning of his own heroism coming to the forefront. How this will affect his relationship with Toga and sense of his own self-worth in the future, we will just have to wait and see!**

**Next chapter: Rescue Mission.**

**Thank you all for your support and kind words! I enjoy hearing from each and every one of you and appreciate every single person that has given my story a shot! I will continue on as I always have and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! Have a wonderful day and I love you! **


	22. Raid

Nervous silence hovered over the small neighborhood in suburban Musutafu, hushed whispers and impatient grumbles flittering between the large group of assembled police officers and heroes, everyone dressed head to toe in riot gear or their costumes. The area had been secretly evacuated earlier that day, the police making sure to do it a little at a time to avoid raising the suspicion of the Eight Precepts of Death, any hitch in the plan sure to lead to many injuries if not casualties.

Izuku silently adjusted his gloves, the young hero keeping his mind occupied to try and calm himself before the ensuing mission, the slight breeze of the chilly morning wind lightly ruffling his green mop of hair. His emerald eyes stared determinedly at the vast compound before him, it's classical Japanese decor belying the evil and vile group hidden within its walls. That's where Overhaul was. Where Eri would be. And he was determined to bring her back at any cost.

The always determined future hero felt extra motivated for this mission, his countenance cast with grim resolve as he made one last thorough check of his costume, his mind running a mile a minute as he calculated very possible outcome that might happen. He couldn't afford to slip up or make a single mistake during this mission, every last bit of his resolve and determination had to be dedicated to this very moment. He had to be focused and ready for any possible outcome, to take this as seriously as anything he ever had in his life. Because their failure could quite possibly mean the loss of Eri, forever.

"Aaaaah! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Let's go!" Whining in exhausted boredom, her voice piercing loudly through the fog in his head, Toga jumped around Izuku with impatient hops, her hands balled into fists as she pressed them against her chest, a look of extreme annoyance etched on her face. "Let's get this over with! I'm tiiiiiired!"

Looking around himself, the mop-headed boy let out a nervous gulp as he saw a multitude of police officers and Pro Heroes staring at them, their angry scowls directed toward the bored godlike girl currently skipping around him, her whines echoing loudly throughout the abandoned neighborhood. Izuku was especially worried about the annoyed glare his homeroom teacher was currently shooting him, his half-lidded eyes piercing through his very soul, making the young hero shiver in fear.

Why was he glaring at him?! It wasn't like he had any control over the blonde with limitless power! Toga will do as she pleased no matter what anyone said and that was even before she became a literal god on earth!

"Hey, girl! Be quiet or else they migh-AAAAH!" The officer's furious admonishment was swiftly cut off by a gigantic, metal-clad fist crashing through the main gate of the hideout, the heavy-set doors flying off their hinges and raining down upon the congregated mass of heroes and police, the violent attack hurtling several bodies down the street. Screams of terror and surprise traveled through the panicked group of officers as a large, imposing man donning a black face mask casually stepped through the destroyed remains of the front entrance, his body looming several feet over even the tallest hero there.

"Has anyone ever told you its rude to be loud so early in the morning?" Reacting quickly, Izuku quickly leapt after some of the officers who were sent flying, the green-haired boy managing to catch one of them before they could get out of reach, Izuku gently placing him on the ground before turning to face the intimidating hulk of a man.

Lashing out at the group of police officers, an angry bellow reverberating out of his chest, the Eight Precept of Death member known as Rikiya sent out another devastating punch toward a group of men who had failed to get out of the way in time. A surprised grunt escaped his throat as he suddenly felt something sharp and scaly catch his wrist in a vice-like grip, effectively holding him in place. Lifting his head, the musclebound man noted with mild surprise that he was suddenly standing before a real-life dragon wearing a what looked like a dress of some kind, her clawed hand holding his arm firmly in place.

"The Ryukyu group will take care of him. The rest of you," Wrenching his arm painfully behind his back, the dragon lady placed her free hand onto his back before pushing him violently into the ground, his body impacting with the concrete sending a small tremor through the area, "go!"

The rush of hurried footsteps echoed through Rikiya's ears as he struggled to get out of the dragon lady's grip, the Yakuza member watching helplessly as a large assortment of heroes and officers stormed the gates, making their way toward the main compound. He couldn't let them get away, he hadn't stalled for enough time! Overhaul will not have gotten away yet!

Looking about in a panic, his masked head scraping uncomfortably against the unforgiving concrete, Rikiya tried to find any way to escape, to help him get this monstrous woman off of him and make sure no one else got inside before it was too late. Feeling something pull at the back of his mind, as if calling out to him, Rikiya's eyes fell upon a blonde schoolgirl calmly standing within the rushing crowd of heroes and police, a lazy grin plastered on her face as she absently watched everyone storm the compound, clearly not in any hurry to get in there herself.

The girl was practically brimming with vitality, her body surrounded by a golden glow in his mind's eye causing her to stand out amongst the crowd, everything about her presence overwhelming everyone else with her power. She was the perfect victim to help turn the tide in his favor.

Fumbling awkwardly in his pocket, his arm trapped partially underneath his own body, Rikiya managed to retrieve a simple syringe before jamming it roughly into his leg, a rush of power surging through his body. Inhaling deeply, something made harder by the huge weight pressing into his back, Rikiya began sucking the vitality out of the girl's body, the golden rays surrounding her slowly seeping into his lungs and throughout his system, imbuing him with even greater strength.

An intoxicating rush of power shot through his veins as he continued to pull from the girl's vitality, his whole body shuddering with pleasure at the amazing feeling of strength coursing through him. His muscles twitched as his body slowly expanded, pushing the dragon hero up slightly, Ryukyu too occupied with directing her sidekicks to notice the sudden shift beneath her feet. Rikiya was unable to take advantage of the Pro Heroes distraction however as he was lost within his own mind, the Yakuza member sucking more and more vitality out of the young schoolgirl, wanting nothing more than to greedily ingest every last drop of energy she had.

'All this power from such a puny girl.' Rikiya thought joyfully, his mind lost in a haze of bliss, the muscle-bound villain continuing to drag as much energy out of the blonde as possible until he had sucked her completely dry. He didn't know who or what she was, but this feeling, this power, was a true blessing to him. And he wanted more.

As he continued to pull from the girl's energy reserves, panic began settling in the hulking man's mind as the stream of energy didn't stop, his brain threatening to overload from the immense amount of power he was extracting from her. Even the strongest person, no matter who they were, would have been sucked dry long ago. But hers seemed to be never-ending, radiating off of her as bright and luminescent as when he began, completely unaffected from his theft of her vitality, the blonde happily bouncing from foot to foot, clearly eager to join in on the fray.

'I…I can't take anymore. It's..too…much. Too much! Can't…stop." The corners of Rikiya's vision began growing dark as his senses began to overload, his whole body starting to shut down from the constant influx of overpowering energy, the sheer infinite limits of her power sending him over the edge and into the darkness. And yet he was unable to stop, every part of him yelling for him to cut it off before it was too late, but it was like it was feeding him against his will, pumping him full until he was ready to burst.

Right before losing consciousness, his eyes rolling slowly to the back of his head, Rikiya could swear he saw the girl staring at him with a mischievous grin.

"Huh?" Feeling the body beneath her feet go limp, Ryukyu tentatively released her hold on the villain's arm, the appendage flopping lifelessly to the ground with a rumbling thump, the dragon ladies eyebrow quirking in confusion. "He passed out."

Pushing his way through the crowd of officers, Izuku tried to locate someone he knew within the sea of people, his emerald eyes quickly falling upon the familiar sight of the blonde god, Toga currently giggling happily to herself about something, her golden gaze focused on the hulking brute of a man lying unconscious on the ground. As if sensing his presence, the godlike schoolgirl turned her head to lock eyes with the green-haired hero, a brilliant smile curling on her lips as she rushed to his side, quickly wrapping him up in a bone-crushing(quite literally) hug.

"There you are Izu-kun! C'mon, we need to go!" Dropping him back onto his feet, the green-haired boy wobbling slightly as he tried to suck in some precious oxygen, Izuku suddenly lurched forward, the godlike girl roughly dragging him toward the main entrance "We have to go get Eri!"

"You all go ahead! We'll make sure he and anyone else doesn't follow!" Ryukyu's loud voice echoed behind them as Toga and Izuku rushed through the front garden, various unconscious villains and police alike littering the ground, several of them still locked in combat, the pair of students expertly dodging out of the way of any rogue attacks or flying bodies heading their way. Rushing through the front door, the duo quickly followed the line of Pro Heroes making their way through the grand halls of the Hassaikai headquarters, eventually meeting up again with Sir Nighteye and their very unhappy homeroom teacher.

"Where have you two been?" Aizawa glared sharply at his students as they came barreling down the hallway, his hair lightly floating in the air, capture tape slowly unraveling from around his neck. Izuku nervously averted his gaze, a small shiver running down the young hero's spine, Izuku stuttering out a broken apology as his teacher waited impatiently for his answer.

"Umm…big guy outside? You might have seen him. Kind of hard to get around him and through the door." Rolling her eyes dramatically, Toga rudely stuck her tongue out at the nighttime hero, clearly uninterested in dealing with one of his annoying lectures at the moment.

A slight twitch of his eye was the only reaction the blonde schoolgirl got out of her teacher, Aizawa taking a deep breath before turning back to the Foresight hero, Sir Nighteye currently using his quirk to find the secret entrance to the main part of the hideout. Aizawa had to keep his cool and his temper in check, lest he gave his true intentions away and possibly clue Toga in on what he was doing. The homeroom teacher just couldn't help but worry for his mop-headed student, Aizawa not liking having the boy be out of sight, especially with Toga, for any longer than necessary. It was his duty to keep him safe after all.

"Here." Moving a vase display out of the way, Sir Nighteye pressed a secret switch amongst the floor panels, causing the wall to slide away to reveal a hidden door. As soon as the door opened wide enough, a bunch of henchmen came rushing out of the darkness, quirks primed and ready for attack. Bubble Girl however was faster, using her bubbles to blind the henchmen before swiftly dispatching them, restraining them with relative ease.

"I'll make sure they don't follow. I'll catch up shortly!" Nodding grimly toward his sidekick, Sir Nighteye led the rest of the group down into the depths of Overhaul's hideout, Izuku and Toga following the rest down into the cold, concrete basement where hopefully Eri would be. Rushing down the samey looking hallways, each one more similar than the last, the whole group relying on Sir Nighteye's Foresight ability to get them through, Toga couldn't help but swoon as she ran alongside her green-haired love.

"Aww remember this place Izu-kun!? We have so many wonderful memories here~" Resting her palms against her cheeks, the flesh hot beneath her fingers, the godly blonde reminisced fondly of when she got to see her beloved for the first time after their fateful meeting during their attack on the summer camp. She could still clearly see the look of sheer terror on his face as he yelled her name in fright. He was so sweet to remember her.

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about Toga-chan?" Stumbling slightly from shock, arms flailing wildly to try and catch himself before he fell, the wielder of One For All gave his all-powerful companion a deeply perplexed stare. Blinking owlishly at the boy, confusion evident in her golden orbs, Toga let out a small gasp of recognition before devolving into a fit of amused giggles that only served to befuddle the young hero even more.

"Oh, oops. Wrong timeline, hehe." Waving the boy off with an apologetic grin, Toga burst out into another round of bemused snickering, the godlike girl the one to stumble this time as she tried to hold in her raucous laughter.

"Uh..umm.." Izuku honestly had no idea what to say to that. How would anyone really react to the casual knowledge that they had met someone in another timeline? Just knowing another timeline existed, let alone many, would cause someone to raise an eyebrow. But knowing that what this person was saying was 100% fact, said person also being a literal god, would make anyone freak out just a little bit.

"Aww don't worry, Izu-kun!" Cooing playfully at the young hero, a soft, loving smile curling at the corner of her mouth, Toga gave the mop-headed boy a quick pat on the cheek before turning her attention back to the seemingly endless corridor ahead of them. "This one is waaaay better~"

Opening his mouth to respond, Izuku slowly closed it again before bringing his own attention back to the matter at hand, knowing it would be better just to let this one go. There would always be another time to be astonished and frightened by Toga's power. After Eri was safe.

"It's a dead-end!" Grinding to a halt, the group of heroes and officers stared in confusion at the large, gray wall standing in their way, the edges oddly deformed and discolored, as if they had been erected in a hurry. As the group tried to figure out their next plan, Izuku already preparing to knock the wall down with One For All if the need arose, a wave of shouts and cries started to roll through the crowd as the walls and floor began twisting and contorting unnaturally as if made from clay, being molded by an unseen creator.

Toga casually scanned the room as she expertly adjusted her footing to keep her balance, a slight, bemused smile curling on her lips as she watched the other heroes and police officers flail and stumble wildly to try and not fall over, the godlike girl letting out a small, adoring 'aww' as Izuku briefly fell on his butt. Even when he's clumsy he's cute!

Feeling Aizawa's eyes on her back, the Eraser hero having kept a close watch on her ever since her utter destruction of the Big Three, something she had been keenly aware of since the very beginning. Toga pretended to lose her balance, steadying herself by placing her hand against the nearby wall, feeling it roll and shift unnaturally beneath her fingers. Waiting for the perfect moment, her golden eyes keeping Aizawa just in her periphery, Toga struck as soon as she saw him stumble, letting her hand phase through the wall, her fingers curling around an unseen man's face before forcefully dragging him out into the open.

"WHAT?!" Letting out a cry of alarm, eyes wide with shock, Joi Irinaka stared with disbelief into the grinning face of the blonde schoolgirl, unable to understand how she circumvented his mimic quirk, let alone drag him out in his shade form. Gasping in pain, Joi felt the air being pushed out of his lungs as his back roughly collided with the uneven floor, a look of desperation crossing his features when he wasn't able to phase back into the ground. Who the hell was she?!

"I got him! Caught him while he was trying to move between hiding spots." Yelling out to the rest of the group, Toga mockingly placed her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture before moving out of the way, a swarm of officers quickly restraining him with quirk suppressing cuffs. The only thing he could do was yell out in despair at having been defeated, his anguished cries echoing through the warped room, the Mimic villain apologizing to his master as he was dragged off by the police.

"Well done Toga!" Mirio loudly cheered on his kouhai, everyone turning to regard the button-eyed boys curiously, a bright grin spread on his face as he gave the young girl an enthusiastic thumbs up. Toga simply gave him a withering glare, her golden eyes cast with dark shadows as she regarded her senpai with great disdain, the excitable third-year simply laughing it off before turning back to his mentor.

"We caught him. but the hallway isn't returning to normal. We are still blocked off and who knows how much he altered the rest of the building before being taken out. It would take us too long to knock these walls down one by one."

Sir Nighteye grimaced slightly as he tried to formulate a possible plan to deal with this very unorthodox situation. They didn't have someone like All Might, who could just rush headlong right through these walls as if they were paper, his usual brawn before brains method being highly invaluable right now. They have Izuku, even if his use of One For All was lacking, to say the least, and Toga could supplement him by copying him and using his quirk, but that would still severely slow them down.

Overhaul was no idiot, his awareness of their raid being evident of that. As soon as he sensed the slightest bit of danger he would have grabbed Eri and made his escape. The only hope they had was that he was overconfident and would take his time leaving, his trust in his Eight Precepts of Death the best chance they had of catching him.

"Sir!" Pulling the Foresight hero's attention, Mirio confidently strode up to his mentor's side, his usual jovial expression replaced with grim determination. "I can go on ahead! I can stall him until you guys catch up."

Sir Nighteye wanted to protest, to order Mirio to stay here where it's safe, that Overhaul was too dangerous to confront on your own. But this was the only option they had to keep him from escaping, loathe the Foresight hero was to admit it. It was this moment that he wished that his quirk didn't have such a drastic drawback, limiting him to just one person's future he could witness at a time, leaving him no way to keep an eye on Mirio. He would just have to trust in his student.

"Go. But don't be reckless. Remember what I taught you." Nodding firmly, Mirio gave his mentor a quick smile before dashing off and phasing through the wall, his bright costume disappearing behind the cold, gray slab of concrete. Sir Nighteye could only hope he made the right decision.

"Alright. We have to get this wall down. Izuku!" Perking up, Izuku quickly rushed to Sir Nighteye's side, Toga quickly following after him, not wanting to be away from her beloved for one second. "You're the strongest one here. We need your help in taking out these roadblocks."

"Right!" Powering up Full Cowling, green lightning crackling across his skin, the wielder of One For All crouched down low in preparation, ready to launch a destructive kick toward the piece of concrete blocking their way. The sound of someone getting into position at his side caused the young hero to turn his head, a look of surprise shining in his emerald eyes when looked into Toga's grinning face, the blonde schoolgirl in a similar stance as his own.

"Let's do this Izu-kun!" Toga cheered loudly, arms raised excitedly in the air, a bright, joyful smile spread on her cheeks. Izuku couldn't help but grin at the godlike girl's enthusiasm, the young hero nodding back at her before getting back into position, raising Full Cowling up to 10%, before the two of them launched themselves at the wall. Lifting their legs with perfect synchronization, the duo delivered a destructive pair of kicks at the wall, the thick slab of concrete shattering into a million pieces from the overwhelming power of the two young heroes.

"SMAAAASH!" Twin shouts rang out throughout the hallway as a strong wind kicked up from the combined power of Toga and Izuku's attack, leaving behind a large gaping hole, the thick concrete reduced to nothing but rubble on the ground. A couple of cheers rang out amongst the crowd, Kirishima leading the charge as he ran to his classmate's side, dragging the two of them into an unwanted hug(at least on Toga's side), the blonde schoolgirl roughly pushing the excitable redhead off before possessively pulling the green-haired boy into her own arms.

'How did she do that?' Aizawa watched the preceding events with his usual look of disinterest and boredom, while inside his mind was running a mile a minute, what he had just witnessed leaving him stunned and highly suspicious. 'Toga did not receive any blood from Izuku at any point. Nevermind the fact that she doesn't have her blood extracting device with her.'

As Aizawa rushed into the next room, Toga and Izuku trading off wall destroying duty to help speed up the process and to conserve energy, his gaze remained fixed on his blonde student, his eyes constantly returning to her back, the clear lack of her blood-sucking device leaving an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He would have to bring this up with the rest of the faculty once this mission was over.

Something was very off about Toga Himiko and it was a much bigger problem than they had previously thought.

Their progress was slow, but steady, the combined power of Toga and Izuku greatly speeding up the process, taking out the walls would have taken much longer if they only had one person to knock them down. But the two U.A. students worked expertly together, each one ready to go the second the last wall was torn down, the two of them practically reading each other's minds, never once falling out of step.

Knocking down another wall, Toga rushing in after him to take out the next one, the duo was surprised to find themselves, not within one of the many identical-looking hallways, but instead in a large, fairly nondescript room. A trio of odd-looking villains standing confidently at the other end, one of them donning the familiar plague mask as he threateningly held his sword out toward the intruding heroes, barring the only exit out of the room.

"Now what-HEY!" Feeling the sword being ripped from his grasp, the blonde man letting out a yell of surprise when he suddenly got wrapped up by a mass of writhing tentacles, the three of them struggling helplessly against their restraints, their quirks completely nullified.

"We have no time for you." Eraserhead glared sharply at the trio of villains, voice gruff and impatient, his eyes glowing an ominous red. The group of heroes and officers regarded the trio of villains thoughtfully, wondering how they should deal with them. Their ranks had already slimmed down considerably since the raid started, the thought of leaving more people behind to deal with the three of them not a very enticing prospect to them.

"Go on ahead. I can take care of these three. You all need to hurry up and catch up to Mirio before he gets himself hurt." Everyone gave the third-year a worried stare, Tamaki staring resolutely at the subdued henchmen, unsure if it was a good idea to leave a student alone with three clearly dangerous villains.

"He'll be fine." Fat Gum was the first to respond, the BMI Hero slowly making his way out of the room, only turning once to give Takamaki a proud grin. "He needs this to prove himself. Not to others, but to himself. Show me how strong you are Tamaki!"

Ushering the rest of the group out of the room, several people giving the indigo-haired boy a quick worried glance, Fat Gum watched his student for several seconds before following everyone else down the hall, a bit of pride swelling in his chest. He truly had grown into a fine hero.

"Amajiki-senpai! Be careful!" Kirishima called out to his senpai before heading out the door, a look of worry crossing the Hardening heroes face as they left the boy alone, his gaze locked firmly on the ground beneath his feet as they rushed down the mostly unaltered hallway, Mimics influence having not stretched this far, most of the building remaining the same, except for a stray wall blocking their path every now and then.

"Kirishima! Watch out!" Kirishima had no time to react as he quickly whipped his head up at the shout, his eyes widening in fear at the large fist flying toward him, the redheaded boy unable to activate his quirk in time before feeling himself being launched through the wall behind him. Despite the powerful hit, Kirishima felt no pain, a strange spongy layer surrounding his whole body as he hurtled through several walls.

Feeling himself drop, the fleshy cocoon he found himself rolling down what seemed a long tube, Kirishima was suddenly flung from his protective surrounding and landed heavily on the hard concrete. Groaning in pain, Kirishima took in his strange surroundings, a large, empty room covered in darkness stretching out before his eyes. Turning to where he originally landed, the young boy's gasping in shock as he laid eyes upon just what had encased him and kept him safe.

"Fat Gum!" Rushing to his mentor's side, the BMI hero rubbing his head to help soothe the ache throbbing in his skull, his eyes momentarily looking around blearily before falling upon his student, relief washing over his chubby face when he found the boy completely unharmed.

"Ah, Kirishima. Glad you're ok." Getting to his feet, Fat Gum playfully ruffled the young hero's spikey hair, Kirishima grinning up at his mentor with his razor-sharp teeth.

A loud crash from overhead pulled the pair out of their student and mentor moment, the pair quickly getting into battle stances as a large, muscular man landed before them, an ecstatic grin peeking out from behind his mask. Smashing his fists together, the clang of metal on metal noisily ringing through the room, the hulking man pointed dramatically at the pair, a boastful laugh rolling out of his chest.

"Alright! Who wants to fight!?"

* * *

"Kirishima! Fat Gum!" Calling after his classmate and the Pro Hero, Izuku was about to rush after the pair when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, the green-haired boy whipping around to stare at Sir Nighteye in shock.

"We have to keep going." Holding up his hand before Izuku could interject, Sir Nighteye slowly lifted himself back into an upright position before making his way back down the hallway, his usually stern and emotionless voice softened with care. "Don't worry. Fat Gum is with him. He'll be fine."

Clenching his fist, Izuku wanted to protest, to go and help his classmate, but a flash of white hair and red eyes in his head reminded him of what was at stake. Taking a deep breath, the young hero steeled himself before returning to Toga's side, the blonde schoolgirl giving him a quick nod, one he returned with one of his own before the two of them returned to knocking down any walls in their way.

They had to save Eri and stop Overhaul. It's why Kirishima and Fat Gum were there too. Going after them would just jeopardize their chances, something he knew Kirishima would protest greatly against. Izuku had to trust in his friend and carry on, as much as it might pain him to do so.

A light poke on his cheek pulled the green-haired boy out of his wallowing thoughts, Izuku turning his head to stare into the beaming golden eyes of the godlike girl, Toga gracing him with a soft smile before gesturing toward the large concrete wall blocking their path. Firing up Full Cowling, Izuku gave the blonde schoolgirl a quick nod, a determined grin spreading on his face as the pair lunged at the concrete obstruction with a synchronized cry.

* * *

'Have to keep going! We can't let him get away! We have to get Eri back!'

Mirio continued sprinting down the seemingly never-ending hallway, sweat pouring down his brow as he phased through another wall blocking his path, the effects of overusing his quirk starting become apparent, the button-eyed boy straining every last muscle in his body to keep going. He couldn't afford to slow down, to take a short breather, he had to carry on. If he didn't, if he let up for just a second, Eri would be taken away. She would truly be out of their reach then, no hope of being rescued.

No hero there to save her.

Gritting his teeth, Mirio pushed his body even further, muscles straining painfully as they cried out in agony. How could he possibly save a million people if he failed to save Eri now?! What kind of hero would he be if he left her alone, fearful and crying, her smile forever lost? He failed her once, his own weakness leaving her in the clutches of that monster, dragged back into the pits of hell she had finally managed to escape from. He was never going to do it again. He was not going to let her go. He was going to save her!

Feeling a jolt run down his spine, his mind screaming at him, Mirio quickly dodged to the side, a split second before a bullet whizzed by his head, the Permeation hero managing to activate his quirk just in time to let it phase harmlessly through his ear. Grinding to a halt, Mirio got into a defensive stance, his eyes quickly darting to the end of the hall where the shot originated from.

"How did you get past our defenses so quickly?"

A man, dressed head to toe in an all-black plague doctor's getup, stood defiantly at the end of the hall, revolver clutched tightly in his fist as he aimed the barrel toward the young hero, the disbelief and anger clear in his voice.

"I took a shortcut." Letting a mocking grin slip past his lips, Mirio quickly scanned the darkened hallway, his eyes falling upon two other men, shock running through his system as he spotted a familiar shock of white hair, held protectively within the arms of another member of the Eight Precepts of Death. Shifting his gaze slightly to the side, the Permeation hero felt rage boil in his veins, his fist clenching tightly at his side as he looked into a familiar pair of cold, golden eyes.

Overhaul.

Rushing forward, intent on stopping the Yakuza leader before he could escape, the blonde boy suddenly felt his head swim strangely, his legs almost giving out from under him as he stumbled awkwardly to the side. Bracing himself against the wall, his vision growing hazy and unfocused, Mirio felt his legs shake as he tried to get back into an upright position.

"Heh. Feeling a bit tipsy?" Hearing a disgusting slurping sound from above, the blonde third-year lifted his head to the ceiling, the blurry shape of a villain hanging from the pipes above appearing in his vision, a bottle of alcohol clutched tightly in his fist as he greedily lapped up the intoxicating beverage. Small splatters of alcohol and saliva splattered noisily onto the ground, the sound ringing awfully in the boy's head, his stomach rolling uncomfortably as a wave of nausea flooded his senses.

Another set of shots rang out, the sound reverberating like a distant echo in his head, Mirio just managing to leap out of the way, the bullets flying harmlessly overhead as the young hero landed heavily on the harsh concrete floor, his ribs protesting the rough treatment they were being given. Two more bullets came flying toward his prone body, the deadly projectiles luckily passing harmlessly through his body, the endless training of his quirk finally paying off.

'Why?' Wide crimson eyes stared at the white and gold-clad boy in disbelief, her mind unable to comprehend why he would be here. She left, they were safe. Why was he here? He was in danger if he stayed here, if not from Overhaul then from her. What Chisaki said was true. Hers is a cursed existence, meant only to bring others nothing but pain, supplemented only by her own.

Why was he here?

'This isn't good. My head is killing me.' Phasing through more gunfire, Mirio tried to go on the offensive, but his feet failed to cooperate with his brain's demands, causing him to collapse against the wall once more, his button eyes desperately searching for any opening so that he could take them out. Before Chisaki could get away. Before he lost Eri once again.

Taking a deep breath, the Permeation hero listened absently to the man with the gun's boasting, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He would have to be fast and strike with everything he got if he hoped to have a chance at winning. Seeing the black-clad man raise the gun once more, barrel pointed ominously at the white-clad hero, Mirio phased into the wall the second the shot rang out, traveling quickly through the wall toward where he remembered seeing the alcohol-soaked villain. He just had to hope he was still there.

To his great fortune, the sake swilling villain had remained in place, the momentum from his exit through the ceiling launching Mirio with extreme speed toward the Yakuza members. With two swift, yet thrown with deadly precision, punches, Mirio quickly knocked the gun-wielding man in black, as well as the ceiling dwelling alcoholic, into the air. Using his previous momentum, Mirio quickly phased back into the ground before popping up behind them, landing a set of devastating strikes to the back of their heads.

Despite the commotion going on behind him, Overhaul simply continued to saunter lazily down the hallway, not at all worried about the young hero currently in hot pursuit of him. He was simply a child, brainwashed by society, infected with the sickness known as heroism. He may be successful now, but his failure was all but assured. A hero is a blight to be eradicated, and Chisaki was the cure.

Sensing movement behind him, Chisaki slowly turned his head toward the other end of the hall, his golden eyes nonchalantly scanning for any threats, the Yakuza leader mildly surprised to find nothing behind him.

"CHISAKI!"

Stricken by shock, Chisaki gaze shot backward, his eyes widening in surprise as the white and gold-clad hero materialized behind him, his arm reared back, poised to strike. Overhaul was barely able to lean back in time, the boy's fist barely grazing his cheek, the force of his attack leaving a shallow cut upon his skin.

Despite missing Overhaul, Mirio used the momentum of his attack to aim a kick toward the man in the white hood, the Permeation hero using his quirk to phase harmlessly through Eri to strike the henchman with a devastating kick to the face. The force of the hit sent the man flying, his grip on the white-haired child loosening, causing Eri to momentarily hang in the air before falling to the floor.

Reacting quickly, Mirio deftly caught the young girl in his arms, the blonde boy cradling her carefully to his chest, his button eyes staring defiantly at Overhaul as the Yakuza leader turned to face the third-year with an enraged glare.

".…why? Run…" Eri's voice, so small and weak, softly drifted from between her lips as she stared up at the young hero in disbelief, fear gripping her heart at the prospect of anyone else getting hurt because of her. "He'll kill you!"

"I won't let you feel sad ever again."

Eri's eyes widened in surprise, a strange warmth clawing its way to her bruised heart as the button-eyed boy held her in his arms, his grip gentle despite how fierce he looked. It sparked a strange sensation deep within her, something she had only ever felt once before, the colors of green and gold momentarily flashing in her mind. The feeling of safe arms and a comforting smile.

"Everything's going to be ok." His face set with grim determination, voice strong with conviction, Lemillion glared fiercely at the leader of the Eight Precept of Death as he held Eri protectively to his chest. "I'll be your hero."

* * *

"Go! Find Mirio! I'll retrieve Eraserhead!"

Sir Nighteye's voice rose above the din of chaos crashing all around them as the police and the Pro Heroes clashed with the various henchmen littering the hallway, the screams and cries building into a cacophony of violence.

They had been getting close, Izuku was sure of it, the number of walls blocking their way becoming less and less, the signs of previous struggles evident the further they went. Mirio had been through here, the bodies of two high ranking members of the Eight Precepts of Death lying passed out in the middle of the hall, a broken bottle of alcohol staining the ground with the strong scent of sake.

The henchmen had caught them by surprise, the heroes sure all the underlings had been sent to the front gates to slow them down, but many had been lying in wait, prepared to attack the second they got too close to their master. The police had been quickly overwhelmed, the tight space making it hard to deal with the quirk wielding villains, leaving Izuku, Toga, and the rest of the heroes to deal with them.

In the commotion, Aizawa had been struck by one of the villain's quirks, a strange arrow appearing from beneath his pale hood, Chronostasis using the confusion to drag the nighttime hero away, to keep his master safe from his Eraser quirk.

Dispatching another villain, their body falling unconscious to the ground, Izuku locked eyes with his new mentor, the steely gaze of Sir Nighteye boring deep into him, the restrained desperation clearly evident behind the facade of calm assurance. Izuku simply gave him a quick nod before rushing down the hall, Toga swiftly appearing at his side, the sound of rocks crashing violently together echoing from further down the hall, each one punctuated by a strong rumble rolling through the ground.

"Something big is going on down there." Toga murmured quietly to herself as she ran beside her beloved Izu-kun, her golden eyes briefly flickering to his face, a small blush staining her cheeks as she beheld the grim determination shining in his emerald eyes. He was just the coolest! So strong and resolute, his mind fully focused on the mission at hand, the wielder of One For All prepared to do anything to save Eri and pull her out of the darkness. It was just like all the stories she used to hear about heroes. True Heroes.

"Toga-chan!" Snapping her head toward the mop-headed boy, loving gold meeting determined emerald, Toga gave him a quick nod to tell him she was listening. "Can you locate them?!"

Grinning widely, Toga felt her heart soar in her chest, the godlike girl practically ecstatic that the young hero trusted her enough, believed in her, to ask for help. No one had ever relied on her, wanted her help, seemingly always keeping a wary eye on her, making sure to give her a wide berth when they passed her in the hall. You drink one boy's blood with a straw and everyone thinks your crazy!

Perking up, eyes darting toward a section of the wall, her gaze staring at some unseen force behind its thick concrete layer, Toga came to a screeching halt, her finger stretched out toward an unassuming part of the hall.

"There!" Pointing toward a nearby wall, Izuku did not hesitate one second, immediately busting through the designated concrete with all his might, the thick rock crumbling like paper against his shoulder. His body continued forward as he landed inside a large warehouse-like room, jagged pieces of rock and bits of debris littering it's vast empty space.

"Senpai!" Darting his eyes across the wide arena, the signs of a large conflict evident with the blood and vast swaths of destruction littering every corner of the room, Izuku let out a gasp of shock as his eyes fell upon the beaten and battered body of his upperclassman, bruises and large tears on his costume covering his body.

"Eri…she's safe." Wheezing out a breathless groan, his lungs burning painfully from every intake of air, Mirio took a shaky step before collapsing forward, his legs finally giving out from underneath him. Izuku quickly rushed to his senpai's side, catching the taller boy before he could collide roughly with the ground, the green-haired boy cradling Mirio as gently as possible against his body.

Momentarily distracted by the green-haired boy's appearance, his golden eyes shining with recollection, remembering Izuku from the day Eri almost escaped, Overhaul quickly launched another attack, sharp spikes shooting out of the concrete and heading straight for the pair of heroes. Just as they were about to reach their target, a blonde blur appeared in front of them, the spiked concrete bouncing harmlessly off of her body before disintegrating completely, leaving behind no trace of their existence.

"Were you planning to hurt, my Izu-kun?" A dark rumble rolled out from Toga's chest like distant thunder as she glared at the beak-wearing bastard, shadows dancing across her features, deforming it into a terrifying visage that promised nothing but unending pain. "You should see what happened to the last guy who dared lay a hand on him."

Mortal terror shot through Overhaul's heart as he stared into the dark, golden gaze of the blonde schoolgirl, his whole body seizing up in fear. His mind desperately screamed at him to run, to get away from this monstrous girl, that he was out of her league. That death was the only thing awaiting him if he dared to anger her any further. But his body wouldn't listen, the only thing he could muster was a pathetic whimper and a deep shudder that shook him from head to toe.

"Sh-sh-shoot….h-er…" Through quivering lips, Chisaki managed to stutter out a weak-willed order to his henchman, the black-hooded man quickly loading another quirk erasing bullet into his gun before taking aim at the terrifying girl. Squeezing the trigger slowly, fingers slick with sweat, Shin's whole body rocked with the force of the shot, the red-tipped bullet flying straight at the stationary girl.

Hearing the gunshot go off to her side, Toga lazily turned her head toward the sound, her golden eyes watching with great disinterest as the bullet flew, seemingly in slow-motion, toward her. She could easily get out of the way, catch it, or even just have it disappear without a second thought.

'But,' she thought with a wicked grin, 'what fun would there be in that.'

Like the smallest of pinpricks, the bullet struck her directly in the neck, lodging itself firmly into her skin. A silent cheer rang out from the black hooded henchman, a great sigh of relief escaping Overhauls body as the fear began to settle in his chest, a slight bit of confidence growing once again now that the biggest threat had been dealt with.

Blinking owlishly a couple of times in mock confusion, Toga briefly scratched her neck, as if dealing with a pesky itch, before pinching the red-tipped needle between her fingers, popping it easily out of her skin. Bringing it up to her golden eyes, the blonde schoolgirl regarding the bullet curiously, turning it back and forth between her fingers, before breaking out in a mischievous grin and popping it in her mouth.

'What!?' Horror crossed Overhauls features as he watched the girl chew lazily on the quirk erasing bullet, small crunching sounds coming from her mouth as she chewed on it like candy, before swallowing it with an exaggerated gulp, her tongue sticking out as she got a look of disgust on her face. 'Wh-what is she!?'

"Hey, it's ok, senpai. It's going to be ok." Izuku carefully hefted the larger boy up to his feet, the green-haired boy absently aware of the godlike girl standing right behind him, a strange sense of safety and comfort glowing in his chest, the wielder of One For All sure in the knowledge that she would keep them safe. She always had before.

"My quirk…it's gone."

Izuku's mind froze at what his senpai said, cold dread running through his head as he slowly turned his head to regard the blonde boy, Mirio's button eyes dark with emotion, the truth of his words evident in their depths. Permeation was gone, his dream of becoming the top hero going up in smoke, his bruised and broken body shaking with barely restrained sorrow.

Mirio was quirkless.

"Toga-chan." Turning her head at her beloved's voice, a tinge of worry shining in her golden gaze, the godlike girl felt her heart jump in her chest as she looked into his emerald eyes, One For All beginning to crackle over his skin. "Can you get senpai and Eri out of here?"

"I'll deal with Overhaul."

Nodding rapidly, the hints of a grin curling on her lips, Toga quickly rushed to his side, taking the injured third-year from Izuku, the wielder of One For All slowly walking toward the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death, power rolling off his body in waves, shrouding him in a halo of light. Toga couldn't help but swoon, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips as she giggled blissfully at how heroic her Izu-kun was, her laughter jostling Mirio's body painfully. An annoyed look crossed Toga's features as she glared at the boy, perturbed that he interrupted her admiring with his whiny groans of pain.

"Can you walk, doll eyes?" Glaring sharply at the blonde boy, clearly upset that she had to be put on watch duty for the injured hero, Toga practically dropped him before he had a chance to give an answer to the affirmative, Mirio briefly stumbling before managing to catch himself.

Barely giving the upperclassman another thought, Toga playfully hopped over to the white-haired girl seated on the ground, Mirio's cape wrapped securely around her tiny body, her crimson eyes looking up at her in disbelief and wonder. Kneeling down to her height, a bright smile pulling on her lips, Toga giggled as she cheerfully squished Eri's cheeks, the young girl looking up at her in confusion, small squeaks of discomfort falling from her lips.

"You are actually quite cute with a cape." Getting back to her feet, the godly schoolgirl offered her hand to the white-haired girl, a sweet, caring smile curling on her lips, silently beckoning for Eri to take it. Hesitantly lifting her hand, fingers trembling, Eri gently placed her smaller hand into the older girl's, Toga grasping it tightly, giving it a small reassuring squeeze before leading her out of the room, casually draping Mirio over her shoulder as they went.

"Everything is going to be ok, Eri-chan." Toga smiled brightly down at the horned girl as she took a quick glance over her shoulder, her sparkling golden eyes falling upon the emerald hero squaring off with Overhaul, lightning arcing off of his body in waves. "A hero is here to save us all."

* * *

"C'mon doll eyes. You're holding us up."

Toga groaned in annoyance as they came to a stop once more, Mirio's body collapsing roughly to the ground, Eri running over to check up on him as deep, heaving coughs wracked his body painfully. Rolling her eyes, the godlike girl walked over to his hunched over form, lazily prodding at his back with her finger, trying to urge him to get up again, the only response she got was another series of pained groans.

She was missing Izuku's big fight for this?

"Mirio!" Lifting her bored gaze upward, the blonde schoolgirl watched with indifference as Sir Nighteye came tearing down the hallway, his yellow eyes wide with worry for his student. Clearly, the rescue of her homeroom teacher was successful.

"Sir." Raising his head weakly, Mirio was suddenly engulfed in his mentor's arms, his chin resting on the tall, lanky man's shoulder. The third-year wanted to return the hug, to reassure him that everything was ok, but Mirio couldn't muster the strength to lift his arms, simply settling for pressing his face into Sir Nighteye's chest.

"You did great Mirio. You were amazing." Sticking her tongue out in disgust, golden eyes rolling in their sockets, Toga knelt down and pulled Eri into her chest, the godlike girl staring a one-sided competition with the student and mentor pair, lightly stroking the smaller girl's hair as she mockingly mouthed Sir Nighteye's previous words. Eri merely stood there in confusion, a small inkling of warmth flickering in her chest as she hesitantly placed her arms around the taller girl's neck, unaware of Toga's true intention.

Blinking in surprise, the godlike girl lowered her gaze downward, a shock of white hair engulfing her vision as she felt Eri hug her back. Giggling softly, happiness bubbling in her chest, Toga gave the little girl a big squeeze, nuzzling her nose playfully into Eri's snowy white hair. Such a cutie!

"Watch over Mirio, please. I'll go help Midoriya." Growling lowly in her chest, momentarily frightening the young girl, Toga slowly pulled out of the hug, her golden eyes glaring fiercely at the looming Pro Hero, unaffected by his plea for help.

"I'm doing this for Izu-kun, not you." Toga rumbled out angrily, fangs bared dangerously as she glared at the taller man, Sir Nighteye giving her a quick nod before rushing off down the hall, the godlike girl watching him go, a dull look in her golden eyes.

Bursting into the room, yellow eyes scanning the area with expert precision, Sir Nighteye swiftly threw some weighted stamps at the monstrous creature lunging toward the green-haired boy. The multi-limbed creature managed to dodge out of the way just in time, abandoning his attack on the younger boy, golden eyes glaring angrily at the interloper daring to interrupt him.

"Chisaki." Sir Nighteye calmly strode toward the monstrous person that had once been Chisaki Kai, the Yakuza leader having fused himself with his henchmen using his quirk to augment his powers, creating the creature that stood before him now. Checking on Izuku from the corner of his eye, the Foresight hero worriedly noted the jagged pieces of rock sticking out of various parts of his body, the boy clearly too stubborn to give up though as he tried to get back to his feet, blood flowing out of the wounds.

He had to make sure he stayed safe. For All Might's sake.

"Another hero here to spout some nonsense at me, like a disease invading one's body. How disgusting." Spitting out the words, distaste evident in his voice, Chisaki glared angrily at the Pro Hero, his four fists clenched with rage. How many of these parasites were there, infecting the world with their disease, their filthy words destroying society from within and they didn't even know it. Young kids, like that green-haired boy and the boy clad in white, already terminally infected with heroism, with the belief in quirks, when they should be out enjoying their lives. Not dying at the hands of a villain.

But how else would they be cleansed?

Placing his palms on the ground, Overhaul shot out a series of spikes toward the Pro Hero, Sir Nighteye easily dodging out of the way, ducking and weaving between the deadly boulders, not a single wasted movement to be found. Throwing a couple more weighted stamps at him, forcing Overhaul to dodge out of the way, Sir Nighteye swiftly closed the distance between him and the Yakuza leader.

'Those movements. So he's the teacher.' Chisaki noticed absently as he dodged a flurry of kicks and punches from the Pro Hero, the monstrous man much faster than Sir Nighteye first expected, the pair trading blows, neither quite managing to land a solid hit on the other. Ducking low, Chisaki felt a kick fly overhead, the force of the blow ruffling his hair, the Yakuza leader using the opportunity to create more rock spikes, aimed directly at Sir Nighteye.

"Gragh!" Searing pain shot through Sir Nighteye's stomach, his eyes widening as a soundless scream tore from his throat, his gaze falling down to the large spire sticking out of his midsection. The film reel in his mind began to stutter, the black and white image becoming distorted and torn before completely fading to nothing as he watched his own timeline slowly disappear.

"I…why is this familiar? Where…have I seen this…before?" Sir Nighteye coughed painfully, blood splattering from his mouth, the Pro Hero felt a strange sense of familiarity wash over him, like morbid deja-vu. He had been here before, witnessed this very moment first hand. But how?

Gasping in shock, his whole body seizing in pain, the Foresight hero remembered where he had seen this sight before. It was the day he welcomed two new students to his agency, when time itself flashed before his eyes, the beginning and end of everything pushed forcefully into his brain. His own end mixed in with the rest.

'T-toga…Himiko…'

"Sir!" An anguished cry ripped through Izuku's throat as he watched his mentor get impaled by Overhaul, his emerald eyes staring in shock at the grisly sight before him, the steady drip of blood cutting through the dull haze in his mind. He couldn't have failed again. Another person couldn't have been hurt because of him. Why was he always too late to save anyone!?

"Eri!" Looking up in shock, Izuku watched as a strange mouth materialized from one of Overhauls palms, its words echoing painfully in his mind, as if it was trying to forcefully bore its way into his brain. "Someone else is about to die because of you! Is that what you want?!"

The wielder of One For All gaped in confusion as the voice slowly faded from his mind, the strange compulsion pulling at him dissipating, letting him think clearly. What was that? It didn't seem to do anything to him, except press uncomfortably into his brain, but overall he seemed to be ok. And why did he say Eri's name?

"I…I…I don't want that!"

Whipping his head around in a panic, Izuku stared in horror at the hole he had made earlier, Eri's small form standing atop the rubble, a look of deep distress on her face. Why was she here?! She should be getting out of here!

"No! Stay with Toga!" Izuku called out to her, his voice full of panic and desperation as he tried to rush to her side, his legs crying out in pain from the pressure he was exerting on him, the green-haired boy trying to force his body to get to his feet. He needed to get her out of there. He couldn't let Overhaul take her. All of this would have been pointless if they lost her.

She deserved to be free!

"Eri?" The strange voice echoed through the room once more, Eri stiffening as it called her name, a soft gasp passing her lips. "Do you really think he can do anything in this situation on his own?"

The white-haired girl felt the voice invade her mind, digging painfully at her, compelling her to answer. Shakily turning her head to the green-haired boy, the sweet, caring boy with the safe arms, her crimson eyes brimming with unshed tears. She didn't want to say this, to hurt him so. He had come all this way, they all did. They came for her. But she was forced to tell the truth.

"N-n-"

"Good thing he isn't alone then." Eri's answer died on her lips as another voice appeared behind her, the young girl whipping around to stare in shock at the taller girl standing over her, her golden eyes glinting dangerously as she glared daggers at Overhaul. Casting her gaze across the battlefield, Toga casually disregarded the torn and mutilated body of Sir Nighteye, the spire of rock still sticking out of his stomach, blood staining the point a sickly shade of crimson.

Toga did not care one bit for the man's life, his existence one of the countless others she held dominion over, a drop of rain within an endless ocean. Wholly unremarkable and useless to the world. He meant nothing to her. Her only concerns were the little girl before her and her beloved Izu-kun. The rest was worthless to her.

A shiver ran down Eri's spine as she felt a terrifying aura surround the older girl, the white-haired girl taking a tentative step away from Toga, her small frame wracked with shudders. Noticing the girls frightened reaction, the godly schoolgirl gave her a goofy, tooth-filled grin, her razor teeth only making her look more intimidating to the little girl. Placing a hand on top of her head, her fingers gently running across the soft strands of pure white, Toga gave her a couple of comforting pets before playfully booping her horn, Eri stumbling slightly from the gentle shove making the godlike blonde swoon at how adorable the young girl was.

Pure terror shot through Chisaki's heart as the blonde girl's head shot back up to glare at him, the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death backing away nervously as she slowly stalked toward him, thick rivulets of sweat pouring like waves down his face. As Toga got within grabbing distance, her hand coming up to reach for his face, Chisaki cowering in fear as it slowly advanced toward him, a sudden loud crash from above pulled their attention upward.

Two humongous objects crashed through the ceiling, their hulking forms plummeting to the ground at immense speed, large boulders and debris showering down onto the crowd below. Jumping out of the way of the twin behemoths, their immense frames colliding with the earth sending a tremor through the earth, Toga quickly rushed to Izuku's side, tearing the jagged pieces of rock out of his body, healing his injuries the instant she did so. Lifting him back to his feet, Izuku shooting her a quick 'thank you, the pair raised their heads in wonder as they felt a large rumble shake the earth, one separate from Ryukyu and Rikiya's giant bodies hitting the ground.

"No! Eri!" Rushing forward, tearing himself from Toga's arms, Izuku ran toward the large spire of rock that was rising slowly out of the ground, Overhaul standing atop the massive tower, Eri held firmly in his clutches. He needed to get up there, he couldn't let him escape. Not after they got so close! He could still reach her! He had to get to her!

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the wielder of One For All whipping around in a panic, his emerald eyes met Toga's golden ones, a comforting smile curling on her lips as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Placing his hand against his cheek, the skin feeling hot beneath his gloved hand, Izuku looked in wonder at the godly schoolgirl, confused why she would suddenly do that at a time like this.

"You have to get up there, Izu-kun!" Toga cheered loudly as she grabbed a hold of Izuku's suit, the godlike girl picking up the green-haired boy with immense ease, the young hero letting out a surprised yelp before feeling his body weight shift roughly backward. Rearing back, tongue sticking out playfully from between her lips in concentration, Toga launched her beloved Izu-kun up into the sky, his body hurtling with immense speed directly toward the rising tower of rock. Toward Eri.

"Eri needs a hero!"

Flying through the hair at intense speed, the wind whipping painfully against his face, Izuku steeled himself as he started closing in on the rising platform, Chisaki's grotesque form slowly coming into view. Firing up Full Cowling, Izuku began angling his body back and forth, expertly dodging past the countless debris still falling from the immense hole above.

Just a little more! A little more and he could get to her!

'He…he's coming. He's coming for me.' Eri couldn't believe it. He was still trying, despite being beaten and broken, his friends mortally wounded and dying around him, he was still trying. Trying so hard to save her.

A flicker of red in the corner of her eye pulled Eri's gaze from the green-haired boy flying toward them, her fingers wrapping tentatively around the bit of fabric in front of her, grabbing ahold of it without even thinking. Lemillion's face flashed briefly in her mind as she stared at the piece of fabric, his steadfast determination as he squared off against someone much stronger than him, prepared to risk everything to save her. Just like the boy in green and the kind lady with the comforting smile.

She believed she was cursed, that her very existence brought people nothing but pain. She had no choice but to accept that as her fate. But, she couldn't watch as these people died trying to save her. She didn't want anyone to suffer anymore because of her. Her feelings however shifted. She didn't want to run away anymore. She wanted to feel those kind arms again, to be with the lady with the beautiful smile.

She wanted to save them too.

A bright light sparked to life over her horn, a strong power beginning to flow through her tiny body as she placed her hand onto Chisaki's shoulder. Pulling at the feeling within her, Eri moved her body forward, ripping Shin from Chisaki, rewinding Overhaul back to his regular form, her momentum throwing her over the side of the tower, where the man with the kind arms was.

Izuku gasped in shock as a small object suddenly leapt off the side of the tower, Eri's familiar white hair glittering brilliantly from the sunshine shining in from up above, a red cape clutched tightly within her tiny fist. Flattening himself out, Izuku stuck his arms out toward her, his fingers desperately reaching out to her, the green-haired boy straining every muscle in his body to try and grab a hold of her.

Raising her arms, fingers briefly touching as they reached out for each other, Izuku's pulled deep within himself and lurched forward with all his might. Grasping at the cape, his fingers clutching tightly to the red fabric, Izuku pulled the young girl close, his hands wrapping firmly around hers.

He caught her. And he was never letting go.

**A/N: Hold that girl tight.**

**Another extremely long chapter. These won't be the norm I'm sorry to say, these last view just had a lot they needed to get through and I didn't want to scrimp on any of the descriptions to cut down on the word count. There were many moments I could have ended on, but it would either make this chapter or the next too short. So a super long chapter it is.**

**Woo! Eri is being saved and Sir Nighteye is in grave danger. Maybe not woo for the second part. Lots of action in this chapter, the Overhaul arc being absolutely abundant with it. Some things were shifted around or changed due to Toga's inclusion, some of the bigger problems. At least she got to harass Mimic a little bit, even in the new timeline.**

**This chapter was mainly an Izuku growth chapter as he finally grows into the hero is destined to be. He had to prove his worth, not only to himself but to Toga. Even Toga knew she wasn't the one who should be saving Eri. Izuku is the only true hero in her eyes after all.**

**Next chapter: 100%**

**Thank you all for reading and your continued support! I hope to be back a little quicker for the next chapter, the shorter length guaranteeing the turnaround won't be as long. I hope you all look forward to it! I love you all and take care of yourselves!**


	23. Overhaul's Downfall

"I got you. I'm not letting go."

Gripping Eri's hand tightly, her tiny fist engulfed protectively within his own, Izuku wrapped his arms around the white-haired girl as their bodies hovered weightlessly in the air, destruction and debris floating around them in a halo of chaos. The air surrounding them was steeped in a calming silence, the combined breaths of Izuku and Eri the only thing to be heard as they clung to each other, green and white melded in a protective embrace, their bodies slowly falling back to the ground below.

"I'll keep you safe. I'm going to protect you."

Whispering softly into her ear, Eri's breath hitching as she tried to suppress the tears of relief and joy pooling at the corners of her crimson eyes, the green-haired boy swore at that moment to do everything he could to make sure the little girl in his arms got out of here safe. That she will be free from Overhauls clutches once and for all. Free to live within the light, after being shrouded in darkness for so long.

"Give her back!"

Snapping his head up in alarm at the enraged cry coming from above, teeth gritting angrily as fierce emerald eyes glared at the man flying toward them at immense speed, hand outstretched in desperation toward the white-haired girl. Overhauls golden eyes were wide and wild, pure hatred for the boy in green burning within their depths, a feral snarl rolling from between his clenched teeth.

She was his! He was not going to let these children infected by quirks take her from him!

Firing up One For All, a small squeak of fear jumping out of Eri's chest as lightning began arcing around her, Izuku reared his leg back, prepared to intercept the Yakuza leader before he could grab a hold of the girl, his teeth gritting with worry as several spears made of rock burst forth from the towering pillar, flying directly toward him. Izuku knew he had to be quick, his overuse of One For All from earlier having greatly exhausted him. If it weren't for Toga healing the wounds Overhaul had inflicted upon him, he was sure he would be in an even tighter spot, the damage the redheaded villain took earlier seemingly having disappeared without a trace.

Launching his leg toward the advancing villain with all his power, Chisaki's hand inches from grabbing the girl in his arms, spikes ominously surrounding his body as they honed in on the young hero, Izuku put everything he had into the strike, needing to end this as quickly as possible. If he spent even a second longer thinking, spent fighting Overhaul, only increased the chances of Eri being taken again. And Izuku had made a promise to her and to Toga.

And a hero keeps his word.

Just as his foot was about to make contact with the villain, Izuku felt the air whip violently around him, his vision obscured by an indistinct blur, his whole body feeling like it was being compressed by some unseen force as a deafening crash echoed in his ears. It all disappeared as quickly as it came, his body once again surrounded by an eerie calm. Feeling a gentle warmth wash over him, a light shining brightly from above caused the green-haired boy to squint, his green eyes assaulted by the sun's burning rays.

'What?!' Whipping his head up in surprise, green eyes widening with disbelief, Izuku stared in awe as the small neighborhood, one he had been in mere hours earlier, spread out before him, lit up brilliantly by the morning sun. He was outside, hovering several hundred feet in the air, the light morning breeze gently caressing his freckled cheeks.

'One For All…it launched me out of the hole. But..how?' Looking about in mild terror, his mind unable to fully grasp what had just happened, a flash of worry shot through him, a terrible memory of a similar event happening during his entrance exam for U.A. playing in his head. Lowering his gaze downward, the concrete far below him stretching out like a long, gray strip, the massive hole created by Ryukyu situated directly underneath, Izuku checked his leg for the tell-tale sign of a bruised and shattered limb.

'My body, it's not broken.' Patting his body in disbelief, one arm still firmly latched onto the crimson eyed girl, Izuku was stupefied to find not a single sign of damage or injury on his body. He knew he used One For All, the lightning still coursing around him making that plainly obvious, and judging from how high in the air they were he must have used 100% when he went to attack Overhaul.

Then why was he unhurt? Even just going over his new upper limit of 15% made a painful sting radiate throughout his body, all of his muscles straining to control the immense power flowing within. But he was completely fine, not a scratch or crushed bone to be found.

Seeing the concrete advance toward him, the patch of gray approaching at an alarming speed, Izuku let the thought go for now as he quickly righted himself, Full Cowling still flashing across his body, and landed with a solid thud back on the ground. The young hero was quite surprised that he felt no pain, the vibration going through his body the only evidence he had landed at all, the loud thud of his feet hitting the ground reverberating in his ears.

Placing Eri gently onto the ground, using the utmost care possible while handling the young child, Izuku's green eyes widened in surprise at what he was seeing. Eri, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip tightly, her fists bunched up in the fabric of her tattered dress, was glowing. Specifically her horn, a strange energy emanating from it, flowing up into the air, the strange appendage seemingly longer than he last remembered seeing it.

"Eri…is that…your power?" Reaching his hand out tentatively toward her, his mind running a mile a minute, Izuku tried to comfort the distraught girl, the reason why he was able to use One For All at 100% without getting hurt finally making sense. It was Eri's quirk. Eri's quirk allowed him to use 100% of his power without any of the drawbacks. But how?

As Izuku prepared to ask Eri what her quirk was, a horrible pain started shooting through him, his whole body feeling like it was being torn up from the inside out. Falling to his knees, every nerve in his body screaming in agony, Izuku gripped his shirt tightly, wanting nothing more than to rip his skin, his muscles, off. Anything to make the pain stop.

'No! Not again! Not him!' Clutching her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks, Eri watched as the green-haired boy, the one who held her so kindly, who had saved her, writhing in pain in front of her. Because of her. Because of her curse.

She didn't want him to die!

"He can't have her. I won't let him." Pulling himself out of the wreckage, golden eyes shining with unbridled hate, Overhaul stalked through the ruins of his hideout, the building crumbling to dust before his very eyes. Just like his plan. His glorious plan for a world without quirks, without the disease known as heroes and villains. Like a house of cards, so delicately but expertly stacked, it was all tumbling down, the bodies of his faithful followers caught beneath its fallen remains.

But like everything, he can rebuild it. Make it stronger. Including himself.

Keeping a low profile, his golden gaze constantly falling on the group of heroes standing at the other end of the vast room, their fretful gazes falling upon their injured comrades, Chisaki made sure to avoid one specific person, her back turned to him as she stared up through the gaping hole above. He had to do this before she noticed him, the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death not wanting to stare into those cold eyes again, to feel that terror paralyze his heart once more.

He didn't want to stare death in face.

'Urgh, he's so sloooooow!' Toga groaned inwardly as she tapped her foot impatiently, a low snarl of annoyance rumbling through her chest. Despite her facing the complete opposite way of where the Yakuza leader was currently skulking about, the godlike girl was fully aware of his presence, his every thought and movement painted perfectly in her mind's eye. Rolling her eyes in exasperation at his self-indulgent, and frankly embarrassing, mental thoughts, Toga had to fight the urge to turn around and shut him up once and for all.

Despite the rage building within her chest, Toga kept her gaze focused firmly ahead, her golden eyes locked onto the gaping hole above, trying to appear as innocent as possible to the people gathered around her. She could easily just turn around, rip his arms and legs off with her bare hands, and have him pay for everything he has done to Eri, ending his horrible reign once and for all.

But she was no hero, and that was what the world needed right now. What Eri needed. Eri's life mirrored her own in ways the golden-haired girl was all too aware of. There was darkness latched onto the white-haired child, shrouding her glowing heart away from the world, weighing her down into a pit of despair and sorrow. Toga could not reach that heart, to pull the shadows away and uncover the light within. Her hands were stained with too much blood, her soul blackened by the darkness that tore at the girl, threatening to break her. Darkness cannot wash away darkness.

Eri needed Izuku.

Eri needed a hero, as much as Izuku needed to save her. The godly schoolgirl had seen the pain in her beloved's emerald eyes, how heavy his failures, his setbacks, weighed upon his heart. Despite her best efforts, the ceaseless showers of praise and adoration she would pour over him, Izuku did not believe he was worthy of being called a hero, let alone the best. The mop-headed boy needed this as much as Eri did, his pure soul able to scare away the darkness, her freedom able to soothe his tortured mind. They needed each other and so Toga would let Izuku deal with Overhaul on his own, free from her interference, as the hero he was meant to be. That Eri needed.

Toga knew he could do it because he was her hero too.

"You'll lend me your power one last time, won't you, Rikiya?" Falling to his knees before the defeated hulking behemoth, Chisaki slowly slid his tattered glove off before placing his palm against the skin of his loyal henchman, rage filling his golden eyes. He would get her back, even if he had to crush everything before him.

A deafening crash rung in Izuku's ears as the earth rumbled ominously beneath him, his instincts kicking in immediately as he pulled Eri into his arms, his whole body screaming in pain as jumped out of the way just as a multitude of spires shot out beneath him. Holding the crimson eyed girl close, Izuku shot his gaze toward the hole he had escaped from earlier, his teeth gritting in anger as a familiar, albeit altered, figure appeared from the depths below. Like a monster born from hell, Overhaul appeared to reclaim what was his.

"You don't know how to stop it, do you, Eri!?" An enraged roar tore through Overhaul's throat as he pulled his newly formed body out of the ground, his body fused grotesquely with Rikiya's hulking form, transformed into an amalgamated monstrosity from some twisted nightmare. Pulling his oversized body out of the ground, the street crumbling like paper beneath his clawed grip, Chisaki glared fiercely at the boy who had thought he could take what was rightfully his, his only means of fixing this world.

But soon, whether by his own hands or hers, he was going to be reverted to nothing.

"Eri's quirk can rewind someone back to their origin." Izuku's eyes widened a fraction in surprise at Chisaki's statement, Eri flinching slightly in his arms as tears continued to soak into his shirt, the green-haired boy simply holding her closer, quietly defying the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death. "If you continue to hold onto her, you will disappear. She can revert anything she touches back to nothing"

Holding his hands out in a grand gesture, his golden eyes frosted over with cold anger, Chisaki's words shot like daggers through Eri's heart, the white-haired child feeling a painful stab in her chest. She knew it was true. Every word he was saying was coming true, her quirk once again causing harm toward someone she cared about, someone who had been trying to help her. And he was paying for it.

"That quirk of hers is cursed."

Anger bristled down Izuku's back, his grip on Eri tightening as he turned to glare furiously at the villain leader, Chisaki simply holding his hand out expectantly to the young hero. Chisaki's lumbering form towered over the wielder of One For All, his body fused within the gaping mouth of what used to be Rikiya's head, cruelly observing his property. His tool for a better future.

"Give her back to me! There is no way to stop her, except for reassembly!"

Feeling Eri shiver in his arms, the glow from her horn pulsating with the stabs of pain shooting through his body, Izuku carefully picked the crimson eyed girl up into his arms, his fist gripping Mirio's cape tightly. There was no way he was going to let Eri go. Never again. Even if it meant giving up his life, he would not let her fall into Overhauls' hands again.

"I won't hand her to you." Izuku growled as he tightened the cape over his chest, securely strapping the white-haired girl to his back, his emerald eyes glaring back at Overhaul with fierce resolve."No matter what!"

Small crackles of energy started flowing from his body once again, lightning arcing past his vision as he glared defiantly at the Yakuza leader, a strange sense of calmness washing over him. Izuku could do this, he could, will, save Eri. All he needed was a little help.

"I understand now." Izuku stated calmly, energy welling up within him as he tapped into the power passed down to him by his predecessors, his emerald eyes aflame with determination. "When I should have broken my leg, before I could even feel pain, Eri reverted it for me. She healed me."

The wielder of One For All understood now why he wasn't injured after using 100% of One For All, why his limb was not torn to shreds from overtaxing his body. It was Eri. Her power, her quirk, saved him. Overhaul was wrong. Eri's wasn't cursed. She was a gift.

"It is a kind and gentle quirk."

Peeking out over the green-haired boy's shoulder, her tiny hands holding firmly onto his muscular shoulders, Eri stared at the freckled hero's face in awe, small pinpricks burning in the corner of her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks from his words, joy welling up in her chest. Did she do that? Did she…help him? Could she save him too?

"Eri, will you lend me your power?"

Tapping into the well of power slumbering within himself, Izuku could feel the familiar strain that would tear his body apart melt away, a feeling of warmth and protection flowing through him. With Eri, with her power, Izuku will be able to win. Together, they will fight for Eri's freedom. And they will win.

"One For All: Full Cowling!"

Overhauls eyes widened in surprise as waves of powerful energy rolled off of the green-haired boy's body, his emerald eyes glowing brightly as energy engulfed every inch of him, an almost feral look contorting his features. What was this? What the hell was this?! Where was this power coming from?!

"100%!"

'AAAAAAAAAAA! Izu-kun! You are so amazing!' Bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, an ecstatic grin spread across her face, Toga's golden eyes gleamed brightly as she witnessed the beauty and awe-inspiring spectacle of seeing her Izuku use 100% of his power. It was beautiful, amazing, and so freaking cool! It made her heart race like mad in her chest, her cheeks flaring up into a raging blush, a small bit of drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth at how majestic and powerful her love was.

Toga was so fucking in love with that boy!

Using her powers to watch the events separate from her body as a means to keep anyone from getting suspicious, the godlike girl watched with barely restrained glee as Izuku sent the overgrown Yakuza leader flying into the air with a single kick, dodging Overhauls neighborhood spanning attack in the blink of an eye. If Toga didn't have her powers, she wouldn't have even seen him move, his speed making him nothing but a blur to the naked eye.

It was like watching a child fight with an adult, Overhaul completely outclassed in every aspect by the green-haired boy, Izuku shattering every single one of his limbs in the blink of an eye, the young hero using the moment Chisaki left himself open while he reassembled himself to strike. It was a truly breathtaking sight and Toga was glad she was there to witness it.

Sensing more people enter the now ruined chamber, Toga let out a snort of annoyance as she felt the familiar dead-eyed stare of her homeroom teacher, his dirty aura, so full of distrust and suspicion, ruining her good mood. Guess it was time to play the good helpful little student again.

Whirling around, her face blank, devoid of any emotion, Toga made her way over to the slowly enlarging group of heroes, even some straggling police officers having made it, all of them huddled around the injured members of the Eight Precepts of Death. And of course, Sir Nighteye.

"Sir!" A soulful wail tore from Mirio's throat as he fell to his knees before his gravely injured mentor, dried blood caking the spear still sticking out of his stomach, Ochaco trying her best to lift the Foresight hero using her quirk without causing any further damage to the man. Tamaki gently gripped his friend's shoulder, the blonde boy placing his trembling hand over the moody teens, his button-eyes never straying from his mentor's wounded form.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Aizawa noted the complete lack of emotion on his student's face, Toga watching the events happening before her with cold disinterest, her golden eyes flat and lifeless. It was like all the destruction, the pain and suffering, happening around her meant nothing to her, her mind occupied with something far away that no one else could see. Her stony indifference toward people who were her classmates, her partners, looking at them as if they were nothing, left a cold feeling in his gut.

A loud crash echoed from above them, small bits of dust raining down from the cracked ceiling, pulling the homeroom teachers' attention away from his student. Small murmurs and questioning glances were shared amongst the assembled group, people wondering what could be happening up there. Aizawa had a good guess of what was happening, the clear lack of his little problem child amongst the crowd indicating that Izuku must be dealing with Overhaul right now. He only hoped it didn't end up with another trip to the ER for the boy.

"Oi! Dragon Wench!" Waving her arms up at the towering Pro Hero, Ryukyu turning to regard the teenage girl with an incredulous look, dumbfounded by her casual, and frankly insulting, tone of voice, Toga opened her mouth wide, her finger pointing expectantly into her gaping maw. "Gimme some of your blood so I can help clean up a bit!"

Staring at the girl in perplexed confusion, Ryukyu gave the nighttime hero an inquiring look, Aizawa simply nodding his head, a sigh of exhaustion passing his lips. This day had been much too long for the usually nocturnal homeroom teacher.

Lapping up the dragon lady's blood greedily, the warm liquid sliding delightfully down her throat, Toga licked the last bits from the corner of her mouth before activating her quirk, the familiar feeling of her disguise covering her body washing over her. As her line of vision rose up, her body getting bulkier, limbs elongating, Toga looked down at her taloned hands in revulsion.

"Uuurgh, why do I have to be someone so ugly!?" Wailing in annoyance, Ryukyu shooting her a displeased glare before returning to her task, Toga began picking up the various pieces of rubble littering the ground, unearthing the different members of the Eight Precepts of Death who had been so readily abandoned by their boss and clearing a path for everyone to help get the injured people to safety. Why did she have to don this disgusting disguise and help these worthless losers? All she wanted was to see Izuku kick Overhaul's ass!

Using the momentum from landing the blow upon Chisaki's face, Izuku grabbed a hold of the villain's massive arm, his grip digging deep into the amalgamated flesh, and tossed the hulking body toward the ground, making sure to aim away from the residential buildings. With speed belying its immense size, Overhaul's monstrous body hurtled toward the ground, the villain not trying at all to brace his fall. With a resounding crash that echoed throughout the neighborhood, Chisaki's body hit the concrete at full force, the earth trembling from the vicious impact.

Slowly floating to the ground, emerald eyes searching the massive behemoth for any signs of movement, Izuku spotted the smaller form of Chisaki's original body within the mass of amalgamated limbs and muscle. His body lay unmoving, mouth hanging wide open, eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Overhaul was defeated.

'I…I did it.' Landing on the ground with a soft thump, Full Cowling still crackling across his skin, Izuku stared at the fallen villain, the one he had bested, in shock. He had done it. He defeated Overhaul. On his own, with his own power. Eri was safe.

He had won.

"Izu-kun!"

Pulling his gaze away from the villain's unconscious form, Izuku stared in wonder at where the voice had come from, only finding an empty street and the gaping hole created by Ryukyu. The green-haired boy could swear he had heard Toga call out to him, her jubilant cry practically etched into his brain by this point, the young hero able to recognize it anywhere, but she was nowhere to be found.

With a joyous yip, Toga popped into existence before his very eyes as if out of thin air, the young hero holding back a scream of surprise as the godlike girl landed before him, hands clenched excitedly in front of her chest. Toga's golden eyes sparkled with adoration and devoted admiration as she looked up at him, a tooth-filled smiled spread across her face, fangs flashing brilliantly in the morning sun.

"That was amazing, Izu-kun! You were so cool! You smashed the crap out of him! Pow, Bop! He didn't have the faintest chance of beating you! You and Eri were glorious, a perfect fighting pair! Ooo I wanted to see more, see your victory up close and personal, but those stuuuupid heroes needed my help and Aizawa kept nagging me, staring at me with those dead eyes uuurgh. But I still watched everything you did! It was spectacular!"

A small smile curled on Izuku's lips as Toga continued her animated rant, her arms flailing wildly at her sides as her face ran through a gamut of emotions while she described everything that happened, wildly jumping from one train of thought to the next, never stopping to take a single breath. A small blush covered his cheeks as the blonde schoolgirl continued bouncing around him, never-ending words of encouragement and praise for the boy in front of her falling from her mouth, a joyous warmth burning in his chest, chuckling softly at the godlike girl's antics.

Coming to a stop in front of him, her catlike iris's staring deeply into his emerald eyes, Toga threw her arms out wide, the sun beaming brightly behind her silhouetting her body in a halo of light.

"You're a real hero!"

Tears pricked Izuku's eyes at those words, his mouth hanging open as a brief look of surprise crossed his features, before he broke out in the biggest smile ever, overwhelming joy and happiness welling up within him. He had done it. He had really done it. Those words no longer placed upon him a weight he could not hope bear, an expectation he could never live up to. Her high esteem of him no longer felt misplaced, her praise did not tug painfully at his heart, feeling like they were wholly misplaced.

He had made her proud.

"Oh, Eri-chan? Are you o-GAAAH!" Pulling himself away from the glorious sight before him, his heart feeling free and unburdened for the first time in ages, Izuku turned to check on Eri when the overwhelming pain from before came roaring back, causing the young hero to fall to his knees with a cry of anguish.

The energy surrounding Eri's horn began flowing in erratic waves into the sky, growing increasingly out of control as it tore painfully at the green-haired boy, unimaginable pain wracking his body. Horrible screams tore from Izuku's throat as he tried to fire up One For All, trying to mitigate the rise in Eri's power levels, but the pain did not subside, only growing more and more in strength, leaving him a writhing mess on the ground, his fingers fruitlessly digging into to concrete for relief that would never come.

"NO! PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Eri cried into the sky, her horn painfully digging out of her skin, growing in size as her powers increased beyond her control, begging, pleading for anything to stop this. To stop her before it was too late. Before she hurt someone else with her curse. She didn't want to lose anyone else. She wanted to be with him, to feel his comforting arms holding her close as the girl with the golden eyes smiled at them so gently.

She didn't want him to die!

"Shhh, it's going to be ok." A soft voice glided to her ears, somehow bypassing the distraught wails of the crimson eyed child and the pained cries of the suffering hero, twin eyes of gold staring at her with gentle warmth, care and comfort glowing in their molten depths. It filled Eri with a strange sense of calm, like everything was going to be ok, that they would both be saved. That she was there for them.

Lifting her hand, her fingers curling gently around the horn protruding from the white-haired girl's forehead, Toga grasped the energy flowing from its point within her palm, wrapping it tightly in her fist. Pulling her hand back, the bright tendrils lapping and writhing around her fingers, fighting desperately from being removed from their owner, the godlike girl extracted the overflowing energy from Eri completely, a brief flash of light burning within her palm before it faded away completely.

With the source of the energy removed, the blonde schoolgirl placed her finger gingerly upon the tip of Eri's horn, gently pressing down on it as she made it shrink down until it returned to its former state, unable to cause any more harm. Falling forward, the over-stimulation from Toga's intervention as well as the great expenditure of energy she used up for the day, causing the young girl to pass out, Eri landing safely in a pair of waiting arms.

"It's ok now." Picking the girl up off of Izuku's back, the red cape draped lightly over her small shoulders, Toga cradled the white-haired child safely in her arms, holding her gently, protectively, to her chest, her fingers softly running across her pale cheek. "You're safe."

As Toga carefully checked on the little girl, Izuku slowly propped himself onto his hands and knees, sweat pouring from his brow, deep heaving breaths tearing at his chest as he tried to suck in as much needed air as possible into his lungs. His whole body pinched and stung as relief and pain rolled over his skin in waves, his limbs feeling like they were on fire, soft trembles shaking him from head to toe as his unfocused gaze stared at the blurry ground beneath him.

Searing pain erupted in his stomach, Izuku's mouth falling open in a silent scream as something pierced his midsection, his whole body going numb as it shot roughly out of his back, a disgusting squelch ringing in his ears. A brief feeling of blinding pain overtook his senses as his organs ruptured, violently torn apart from within, before his vision grew dark, his consciousness completely fading away.

Whipping around, an alarmed expression marring her features, Toga stared in shocked disbelief as a rock spire impaled Izuku's body seemingly in slow motion, violently ripping and tearing through his skin, blood splattering over her face. Lifting her head, Toga's golden eyes constricted as they fell upon the fallen body of Overhaul, Chisaki's uncovered palm resting lightly upon the concrete ground.

Lifting a trembling hand to her face, the godlike girl lightly ran her fingers over the warm liquid dripping down her skin, her golden eyes growing wide in fear as she saw the crimson color staining her palm. Blood. His blood.

Izuku's blood.

"Izu….kun." Calling out his name, her words coming out at barely above a whisper, her voice trembling with overwhelming fear, Toga gently placed the sleeping Eri on the ground, covering her body with Mirio's cape. She shouldn't have to see such a horrible sight. Not now. Not ever.

Taking tentative steps toward the wounded boy, the godlike girl unable to feel her legs, each footfall, every ragged intake of breath echoing painfully in her ears. Numb with shock, her fingertips aching as they grew icy cold, Toga stood over Izuku's broken and bleeding body, the green-haired boy not moving at all. No twitch of a muscle. No beat of a heart. No intake of breath.

No sign of life.

She thought she wanted this. She had always dreamed of this day. Of Izuku, her sweet Izu-kun, bloody, broken, torn open in a display of glorious crimson. It was everything she ever wanted. She should be happy. It was her dream come true after all.

But…

then why….

why was she so scared?

Memories began flooding Toga's mind as her golden eyes stared blankly at Izuku's dead body, all the times they had shared together, how he had impacted her life so wholly and completely. She remembered how adorable his face was when he was scared, like when she messed with him in the back in the nurse's office shortly after getting her powers, his bugged eyed screams making her laugh so hard.

How incredibly heroic he was when she first gave him a display of her power, the world practically ready to fall on his head, completely outmatched by her. And yet he stood his ground, despite the fear coursing through his veins, ready to face her head on to save everyone else.

Her memories ran through the wonderful times they spent together at the dorm, with their classmates, their friends. He was there, every day, every night. They were always together, whether alone or with their classmates. Going to class together, taking a wonderful trip to the beach with their classmates, fighting side by side during the license exam. It was the first time he asked for her help, the first time anyone relied on her, thought her quirk could be used as something more than just a tool for evil. It was….wonderful.

Pain clenched at her heart as their date played in her head, how utterly perfect it was, how perfect he had been. He was scared, she wasn't ignorant of that fact, the boy still unsure how to act around someone who had been his enemy, now bestowed with a power to rule over everything. But he still did everything he could to make her happy, taking her to the knife store, listening to her with attentive ears as she ranted and raved about the various blades on display. Even the League of Villains, not even Katsuki, could ruin that day. Was there really not going to be a second?

They had fought together for so long, took on the Big Three, Sir Nighteye, the entire Yakuza, side by side. Every day with him was utter bliss, his heart, his beautiful soul, every moment she spent with him only made her fall more and more in love with him. She wanted to spend eternity with him, see him grow into the most amazing hero, to fulfill his most prized dream. She never wanted to leave his side.

As they replayed over and over in her mind, flashing back and forth at high speed, all the memories they had together started getting washed out in blood, obscuring Izuku's smiling face from view. Every happy moment, every cherished memory, stained a sickly crimson that would never wash away, forever a blight upon her soul.

Blood.

His blood.

She used to love blood, lived every day hoping she would get to see its ruby splendor dripping from someone's eviscerated corpse, gleefully watching as their lives came to an end, all life fading from their eyes. She would lap it up with glee, the warmth of its liquid grace pooling in her stomach, its coppery taste lingering on her tongue for days. It was the sweetest thing in the world.

But not Izuku, never Izuku! It wasn't right! It was wrong! He shouldn't be like this! He should be smiling! His adorable, beautiful smile. The one that lifted her spirits, made everything ok, made her believe that this world was not as horrible as she believed. That heroes did exist. That she was something more. More than just a monster.

It was gone. Everything was gone. She was alone. All alone. She had made a promise, a promise to him, that she would never change him. She would leave him untouched from her unholy hands, unstained, pure, perfect.

He was gone.

Forever.

At that moment, with the weight of Izuku's absence fully registering in her mind.

Toga snapped.

**A/N: It's all gone.**

**Nothing good will come from this, least of all for Overhaul.**

**Next chapter: Disintegration.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful support. It truly means the world to me. It brings a big smile to my face whenever I hear from you guys and I hope to give you all the best chapters I can. I hope you all have an absolutely amazing day and I love you all!**


	24. Disintegration

Fear.

Overwhelming, all-consuming fear engulfed every sense in Overhaul's body as he shakily pushed himself upright, his trembling hands trying to find any purchase upon the deformed mass of limbs he found himself fused to. Golden eyes, wrought with unbridled terror, stared unblinking at the horrifying sight before him. He wanted to look away, to shield his eyes from the inconceivable sight he was bearing witness to right now, his mind feeling as if it would break at any moment, that the last vestiges of sanity still left in him would depart like an errant summer wind.

"What...what the fuck is this?"

Power. Astounding, staggering, seemingly limitless power was radiating from the young schoolgirl's body, the waves of energy flowing from her threatening to suck the very soul from his body. The air felt thick, almost tangible, in his lungs, the fledgling villain gasping desperately for air as his skin prickled painfully, the hairs upon his arm standing on end.

It was like standing in the eye of a storm, wrapped in a soothing calm while hell whirled around you, threatening to engulf you at any moment and you were powerless to stop it. And the storm, concentrated around this singular schoolgirl, was ready to swallow him whole.

Toga's whole body was shaking, rage rolling off of her small frame in waves, her golden eyes shut tightly as tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks, the heat conjured from the power seeping from her pores causing the droplets to evaporate before they could fall. Images were flashing like machine-gun fire through her mind, each one puncturing another hole into her already broken heart, small whimpers of heartache managing to escape her lips between the growls of seething hate. Pictures of Izuku, her sweet, lovely Izuku, lying dead in a puddle of his own blood, all color drained from his adorable face. Unmoving. Blood everywhere. Gone. Izuku was gone.

And it was all HIS fault!

HE took Izuku from her! HE was the reason they were here! HE was the one who tortured, abused, and used Eri, leading them to this situation! HE spilled Izuku's blood! HE was the cause of all of this pain and heartache within her!

And HE was going to pay!

Eyes snapping open, irises narrowed into dangerous slits, a pulse of unimaginable power radiating off of her body, her golden orbs smoldering like molten lava. As the power continued to roll off of Toga's body, the whole world felt the godlike girl's anger and despair as whole cities fell unconscious, cars crashing violently into buildings and other people as their minds became overloaded by some unseen force.

Entire forests died, their luscious green leaves rotting into brown mulch, all wildlife coming to standstill, only to revive mere moments later, blooming twice as beautiful as before.

Continents on the other side of the globe experienced rolling power-outages, the lights illuminating the darkened hemisphere blinking out one by one, casting the world into blackness. As the people stepped out of their darkened homes, their eyes were pulled to the stars above, horror gripped their hearts as they watched them all slowly disappear, leaving the night sky blank like glassy obsidian. Galaxies, millions, trillions of light-years away, vanished in the blink of an eye, gone without a trace.

Eri remained curled up within the safety blanket of Mirio's cape, light snores falling from her parted lips as she tightly clung to the crimson fabric, completely oblivious to the horrors happening just outside her cocoon of safety. Even in her rage-filled state, with her powers growing unstable and reckless, Toga still made sure to keep her and Izuku safe from her outburst.

"No...nononoNO!" Shrieks of panicked terror spilled forth from Overhaul's mouth, his voice cracking from the overwhelming fear gripping his entire being as he desperately shot a series of attacks toward the demonic blonde, wanting, needing, to get rid of her, to kill her before she could kill him. Even if the attempt may prove futile in the end.

Numerous spikes made of rock sprouted out of the ground, crashing through the nearby buildings and tearing up the already destroyed concrete even more, each one aimed directly at the heartbroken god with the express intent to kill her as quickly as possible. As the spires neared their target, the solid pillars of rock hurtling toward her body at dangerous speeds, Chisaki could only watch on in mute horror as they slowly started to disintegrate before making contact with her stationary form until not even atoms remained.

A cold chill ran down Overhaul's spine, his pupils constricting to tiny points as Toga lifted her head to glare at the Yakuza leader, golden orbs shining with malice from behind dark shadows. This was it. His dreams, his life, the legacy of a world without quirks he hoped to build, all about to come to a grisly end. Brought to a close by one solitary schoolgirl.

"You."

A low growl, like a beast released from its chains, rumbled from deep within the godlike girl's chest, teeth bared with righteous fury, canines elongated to vicious points as she slowly stalked toward her prey. Each footfall, every step she took toward her soon to be victim causing the concrete beneath her feet to dissolve, leaving behind only a shimmering mass of darkness.

"You took him from me!"

Toga's hands were clenched tightly at her side, her whole body rigid and tight as she slowly stepped onto the grotesque pile of flesh of Overhaul's fused body, her anger rising with every despair filled word. Everywhere the enraged god touched started rotting away until only the bones remained, the foul stench of death rising from its decaying form. Chisaki desperately clawed at the muscle and sinew keeping him attached to Rikiya's rotting body, tears of panicked horror rolling down his cheeks as he feebly tried to get away from the approaching specter of death, the smell of rotting flesh burning painfully in his nose.

Coming to a halt before his trembling form, her body seemingly looming over his, Toga stared down at the cowering villain with burning, searing hate. This…this disgusting, deplorable excuse of flesh and bone had taken him from her. Izuku was gone, while he still lived, stealing the only precious thing in this world from her.

What was the point of existence without him?

"He was everything to me!"

With blinding speed, Toga's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the villain's head, a strangled cry dying on Chisaki's lips as the godlike girl's palm covered his face, her fingers pressing painfully into his skull. Blood started running down his face as the godly schoolgirl dug her clawed fingernails into his forehead, carving a deep trench across his skin, the crimson liquid pooling painfully in his eyes.

Panic flooded every sense in Chisaki's body as he stared up at the blonde schoolgirl from between her fingers, tears springing forth from his eyes, mixing with his blood as he gazed upon her enraged countenance, her features distorted into a demonic visage. All humanity had been drained from her eyes, leaving behind only contempt and the need for revenge, catlike iris's peering like daggers into his soul, slowly tearing it to shreds. Sharpened teeth glinted within the shadows cast over her face, lips stretched into an animalistic snarl, flecks of drool spraying onto his face as she let out another maddening screech of soulful despair.

A silent cry fell from Overhaul's lips as the pressure upon his skull slowly increased, Toga's claws digging more and more into his flesh, his ears ringing as her thumb pressed deeply into his jaw. His instinct for survival kicking in, Overhaul pitifully pawed at the schoolgirl's wrists, desperately trying to pull her arm away, to break her down with his quirk, anything to get the pain to stop! But it had no effect on the godlike girl, his hands patting feebly against her skin as Overhaul tried over and over again to get it to activate to no avail.

"I want him back! Give him back!"

Toga's wails, overflowing with desperate anguish, pierced Chisaki's mind like hot, iron rods being forced down his ear canal, the increasing pressure of the blonde god's grip causing his jaw to pop out of its socket. The redheaded villain's skin began to painfully itch as hives broke out all over his face, only further driving Overhaul into fits of madness, his fingers twitching, wanting nothing more than to rip his own skin off.

"I HATE YOU! I WANT HIM BACK!"

A burst of overwhelming energy flowed out of Toga's body, washing over Chisaki's body, causing all of his skin to burn off and regrow in waves, the stench of burning flesh, his flesh, painfully wafting into his nose, her hold on his head never loosening. A soft crack rang in his ears, followed by blinding pain as the pressure from Toga's grip became too much, his skull losing its futile battle against the godlike girl's grip.

Toga, at almost a minuscule pace, was clenching her hand closed, her fingers digging more and more into his fragile, spongy flesh, planning to crush his head as slowly and painfully as possible. She wanted him to suffer, to feel every ounce of pain and agony she felt from losing Izuku. She couldn't break his heart or take away his most treasured possession, so his life would have to do.

In a blind panic, small cracks and crunches ringing like gunfire in his ears, Overhaul made a grab for Toga's face, in a vain hope that he could stun her enough to loosen her grip, that this time his quirk might work and he will be saved. But, with the energy radiating off of her body, Chisaki could only watch in mute horror as his arms began disintegrating before he could even reach her face, his golden eyes watching helplessly as his limbs slowly disappeared. Like ashes floating into the night sky from a dying fire, Overhaul's limbs vanished into nothingness, traveling bit by bit from his fingertips down to his shoulders, until nothing remained but useless stumps.

There was no pain, no cries of agony, no phantom itch where he knew a limb should be. It was like they had never existed to begin with, completely erased from existence.

"P..Please…" Overhaul called out through blood-soaked words, the gashes running along his skin dripping like a veritable waterfall down his face, covering him in a crimson mask, small droplets splashing onto Toga's face, the godlike girl not paying them any heed. "You're better than this. You save people, right?"

He pleaded pathetically, his words sounding hollow even to his ears, the Yakuza leader hoping to play to her heroism. She came here with those Pro Heroes and was spouting all that nonsense about being a hero and needing to save Eri, didn't she? She may be ruthless and vicious, a vile darkness slumbering just beneath the surface of those golden eyes of hers, but she was still one of them, a blight upon the world. A hero.

"You're a hero, aren't you?!"

The second those words left Chisaki's mouth, the Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death felt his forehead split in half, an unholy screech of agony tearing from his lips as thick rivulets of blood poured out from his torn skin. Feeling the blonde schoolgirl give his head another squeeze, blood squirting like a fountain from the newly opened gash on his forehead, the redheaded villain's vision began to swim as one of his eyeballs popped out of its socket.

"Who gives a fuck about anything if Izuku is gone?!"

Toga snarled viciously, her grip on his head only tightening in her rage, the godlike girl feeling more and more of his skull fracturing beneath her fingers, his blood staining her fingertips a deep crimson. He should have been dead already, the last crack having pierced his brain with pieces of his own skull. But she wanted him to suffer until the very end, wanting him to watch helplessly as she takes his life, using her powers so every last moment he spent alive was in torturous agony.

It was only fair to her. To Izuku.

As his bones turned to dust between her fingers, the fractured pieces puncturing his frail skin, Toga felt no joy, no sick satisfaction from seeing the man who had taken her love from her slowly die by her hand. There was no justice, no sweet revenge to be found with this action. No mending of her broken heart. Only the knowledge that this was what had to be done. A life for a life.

Just as God decreed.

As the darkness slowly crept in from the corner of his eyes and his world faded to black, Chisaki knew what pain, what horrible torture awaited him in the next life. Because the devil herself, by her own hand, was sending him to hell.

There was no final cry for help, no tearful repentance for his actions, just the wet squelch of his head succumbing to the godlike girl's touch, Chisaki's body flopping lifelessly to the side, his face an unrecognizable mess of shattered bone and mashed flesh. Lifting her hand, her golden eyes dull and listless, Toga watched the blood and brain-matter slowly slide between her fingers, the remains of Chisaki's head plopping like thick sludge upon the ground.

It was over. Everything was over.

The energy radiating off of Toga's body slowly started to dissipate, her distorted features returning to normal, leaving behind only a solitary, heartbroken girl. Stepping off of the monstrous corpse, a deep sadness burning a hole in her chest after the adrenaline and rage from her rampage wore off, the godlike, her footsteps softly echoing down the empty streets, approached the fallen body of her beloved Izu-kun.

Falling to her knees, her hands shaking she reached out toward the fallen hero, Toga carefully and oh so gently placed his head into her lap, treating it like the most precious object in the world. Because to her, he was. He was her everything, all she had ever wanted or needed in this world. Everything in the world had been altered, changed to suit her wants and needs, to bring him into her life. But he had made it perfect.

Softly moving his bangs out of the way, the godlike girl gazed upon his face with glassy eyes, her fingers lightly running over his pale, colorless cheek. His skin was cool to the touch, all warmth drained from his body, the sensation making Toga's heart break even more. It was wrong. So very wrong. He shouldn't be like this. She wanted him back. She wanted her Izuku back.

Silent tears started falling from her eyes, the sparkling droplets landing soundlessly upon the boy's pale cheek as a sorrowful sob wrenched itself from her chest, her arms encircling his head, cradling it desperately to her stomach. Her shoulders trembled as she held him close, holding to the last lifeline she had to this existence, the last bit of light still shining within the darkness of her soul. Like a creeping shadow, the darkness slowly encroached upon the light, intent on swallowing it for good.

"Why did you have to die?! Why didn't you get out of the way!?"

Toga wailed in anger as her fingers dug into the tattered remains of Izuku's hero costume, stray tears falling from her eyes as she glared furiously at the green-haired boy. How dare he leave her like this?! Didn't he know she needed him?! That he was leaving her alone?! He was the greatest hero ever, he shouldn't have died! It wasn't fair! It wasn't right!

The godlike girl ran through a gamut of emotions as the weight of her loss started to bear down upon her, the knowledge of his absence in her life slowly crushing her under the weight of her pain and despair.

"Why did you leave me?"

Releasing her death grip upon his shirt, her fingers sore from holding it so tight, Toga lightly ghosted her fingertips over the contours of his face, trying to commit every beautiful line to memory. A small part of her held on to the hope that maybe he had survived, that his eyes would flutter open, orbs of shining emerald glowing gorgeously with life. That he would say her name, so sweet and tender, the familiar lilt of nervous panic in his voice at being so close to her. He would save Eri, give her a life worth living, a world to smile and laugh in, free from fear and loneliness.

She didn't want to believe that this was it, that this would be the last state she'll ever see of him. Cold, pale, lifeless. Silent, so horribly silent.

"I don't want to be alone."

Running her fingers through his hair, the green locks encrusted with dried blood, Toga couldn't imagine a life without him. Who would make her smile? Who would look at her with kindness and understanding, not as some monster? Who will try and bring her into his world, to introduce help her connect with her classmates? Who will make her heart flutter from the lightest of touches or the sweetest of words? Who would be her hero? Who would save her?

"I can bring him back. It wouldn't be so bad. He would be happy, Eri would be happy. I would have him again. Everything would be ok." Toga began rambling frantically, her bottom lip quivering as a crazed smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, her golden eyes staring pleadingly to the skies above, finding no answer for she was the only god here on this lonely world.

"I have to do it. For Izuku! The world needs him. I need him! He would understand that this was the only way, that it had to be done. He has to! He has to…"

Toga's words trailed off into a whisper as what she said registered in her mind, her lips falling into a frown, her fingers slowly disentangling from his hair, placing them gently upon his cheeks. Izuku would understand. He would listen to her without prejudice or judgment, trust every word she said, compassion and understanding burning bright within his emerald gaze. He would forgive her without a second thought.

But it would be wrong. A perversion of who he was, knowing countless people had died and suffered while he gets saved, all because she wanted it. Because she needed him. It would eat away at him, which in turn would break her to see him tear himself up inside, watching helplessly as his soul gets tainted by her dirty hands. All because she wanted to be selfish and have him back.

The only way to avoid seeing him in pain would be to change him, to alter everything around him or his very being, everything that made him Izuku, the man she loved. She could erase all pain from his mind, to make the world a perfect utopia for him to live in, free of hurt and heartache. He would be safe. They would be happy.

But it wouldn't be real. It would be a fabrication, a falsehood, a lie. A veneer of happiness built upon deceit. A world of fiction, written by her hand. And she could make him oblivious to it all, keep him in a state of blissful ignorance, living every day with that brilliant smile and that caring soul. A puppet on a string, dancing to her every whim and fancy, never complaining, always happy. He would cease to be Izuku.

And she could not live with that.

A cold numbness settled in her stomach, slowly coursing through her veins as it spread to the rest of her body, her golden eyes staring listlessly upon Izuku's face. As her thumb gently caressed his cheek, tears drying upon her face, the world surrounding her slowly lost all color and warmth, just like the boy resting silently in her embrace.

The world would be a dark and bitter place without Izuku and bringing him back would be an affront to all that was good and wonderful in it.

So why not just end it all?

As Toga gave in to her despair, the darkness devouring the last sparks of light within her heart, the world around her slowly began to dissolve, leaving behind only a void of encroaching blackness, completely devoid of life. Holding Izuku close as the halo of darkness crept toward them, his head resting against her beating heart, Toga pressed her cheek into the foresty locks of her beloved's hair, watching as the world disappeared around her.

This was for the best. There was nothing here for her, only loneliness and painful reminders of his absence. She would see it in every smile of her classmates, in every child saved from a burning building by a fledgling hero, in every kind word and gentle hug. In those crimson eyes of the silver-haired child, cursed to never get to know the hero who had saved her, living with the guilt of his death.

"Heh, I'm actually going to miss them." Laughing softly to herself, her voice hollow and thin, a sad smile tugging at her lips as she remembered her time with Class 1-A, all the special memories she had made with them, as short as they may have been. "I really liked them."

Looking upon the small bundle of crimson cloth, a shock of white-hair poking out from its colorful depths, Toga silently apologized to the young child that her freedom would be a short-lived one. Toga wanted to get to know her more, to squish those chubby cheeks, and play with her all day and night. To give her the life never afforded to her.

But Toga was no hero. Only a selfish god who had lost her will to live.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Eri."

Lowering her head, a pained smile achingly pulling at her lips, Toga looked upon Izuku's face for what will be her last time. There were many things she still wanted to tell him, feelings she wanted to share with him, moments she wanted to experience. So many wasted moments spent not telling him just how special and precious he was to her. There was still a lot of love she had to give to him.

She will hold onto it, carry it safely in her heart to the very end. This world will disappear knowing just how much she loved Izuku Midoriya.

The Greatest Hero.

Pressing her forehead against his, silent tears trickling down her face, the encroaching darkness about to consume them, Toga whispered a final goodbye to her beloved.

"Goodbye, my Izu-kun."

The smallest of breezes, barely enough to be felt, ghosted over her skin, causing Toga to raise her head, a look of shock and disbelief etched upon her face as she stared wide-eyed at the boy in her arms. The world was dying. There was no wind to blow, let alone to be felt. It had to be something else.

It had to be Izuku.

"No…don't do this to me."

Gently holding his head in her arms, palms pressed desperately against the side of his face, Toga lowered her ear over his mouth, straining every sense in her body to the fullest, searching, hoping beyond hope that she was right, that what she had felt was real. That it wasn't an errant wind at all.

That it was a sign of life.

It was there. Soft, almost imperceptible, but it was there. A breath. Izuku was breathing!

"I..Izu-kun.."

Activating her powers, Toga frantically searched his body for any signs of life, her eyes growing wide as she spotted a tiny burning ember in his chest, beating in a weak but steady rhythm. His heart. His heart was still beating!

"Izu-kun!"

Grasping the jagged piece of rock jutting of his midsection with her bare hands, the stone spire cracking beneath her unyielding grip, the godlike girl ripped it out of his stomach in one quick motion, healing the damage to his body in an instant. Pressing her ear against his chest, golden eyes growing wide in amazement, life beginning to shine within their cold depths as she heard the steady, rhythmic beating of his heart, growing stronger and stronger with each pulse flowing through his veins.

In her anger and despair, her need for revenge clouding all of her senses, Toga had failed to notice the tiny spark of life still burning within the young hero's chest, the fire fighting desperately to stay alive.

With every beat of his heart, every breath of air coursing through his lungs, color slowly returned to the world, the encroaching darkness getting swept away to reveal the sparkling rays of the sun above, shining gloriously upon the restored city.

Toga's breath hitched in her throat when she noticed Izuku's eyes slowly flutter open, revealing those shimmering pools of sparkling emerald to the world. Tears of unfathomable joy rolled down her cheeks as he lifted his gaze to stare up at her, disorientation and confusion shining within the crystalline depths of his eyes, emerald meeting gold once again.

"T-Toga-chan?" Izuku croaked out her name, his mouth dry and cracked as he rapidly blinked to remove the bleariness from his eyes, his head turning to gaze upon the ruined scene around him in disoriented confusion. "What's going on?"

"Izuku!" Crying out his name, nearly bursting the poor boy's eardrums with her squeal of immense elation, Toga pulled the boys head tightly into her chest, the young hero letting out a squawk of surprise that was quickly muffled by the godlike girls cardigan-clad bosom. "Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!"

Reaching up, Izuku began lightly patting the top of the godlike girl's head, Toga's cries of joy rising in volume as she held him tighter, a look of perplexed confusion etched upon the green-haired boy's face as the sound of sirens drew closer in the distance.

Unbeknownst to both, one overcome by overwhelming joy while the other was left in a state of bewilderment, the light slowly pushed the darkness away.

**A/N: Hope shines eternal.**

**Well….Overhaul is dead. And Izuku is alive. All in all a plus in my book.**

**In this chapter, we see Toga's emotions really get put through the wringer as she not only has to deal with overwhelming anger and rage, but also deep and destructive sadness. Toga's connection to Izuku is on full display in this chapter, the mere thought of never seeing him again sending her into a deep, depressive cycle that almost meant the end of the world.**

**She learned some things about herself here, but if they were all positive is another story altogether. She has what she wanted back, but the emotions are still raw and open within her, the smallest prod enough to break it open once more.**

**Next chapter: A moment to rest and say goodbye.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful support! Hearing from all of you and just knowing you are still reading this or joining in new, makes me immensely happy. I will keep doing my best to bring you all the best story I can! Have an absolutely wonderful day and I love you all!**


	25. The Calm

"Miss, we need to check on the patient." Sighing heavily, fingers pressed deeply against the bridge of his nose, Dr. Sasaki could feel the familiar pulse of a headache throb at the back of his head, sure to only grow stronger in the next couple of minutes if his previous experiences were to be trusted. "Can you please get out of the bed."

"NO!" Toga screeched loudly, teeth bared dangerously as she growled at the advancing hospital staff, golden eyes wide and feral, flickering every which way as she clung tightly to her Izu-kun. They can't take her from him! No way! She was never letting him go! Never again will she lose him! He was hers!

Izuku watched the events unfolding around him with a look of bemused embarrassment as the godlike girl clung even tighter to his body, arms wrapped protectively around his neck, legs squeezing his midsection in a vice-like grip, practically hissing at the nurses as they tried to remove her from his hospital bed. It would be comical, and downright mortifying, in normal circumstances, but after the strenuous day he had and with the girl who could control reality to her every desire lying in bed with him, Izuku couldn't help but be slightly concerned.

Ever since the raid on Overhaul's facility to save Eri and the villains subsequent defeat, Toga had become even more clingy and protective of him, something Izuku had believed was statistically impossible. Immediately after waking up after his battle with Chisaki, Toga had been stuck to his side like glue, a part of her always attached to him in some manner. Whether it be an all-encompassing hug or simply holding his hand, Toga did not leave his side for even a second. He could have sworn he even saw a spectral apparition of her while getting examined by the doctor, her ghostly figure hovering just at the periphery of his vision, a look of deep concern marring her features.

"Miss Toga! It's only a quick examination and then we'll be done!" The doctor tried to plead, unsuccessfully, with the unreasonable blonde, his voice growing more and more impatient as a trio of nurses tried to pry her away from the green-haired patient, Toga holding on to him with a vice-like grip.

"Nooooo! He's mine! Mine!" Toga howled as she pulled herself closer to his body, dragging the trio of nurses down with her strength, causing them to fall onto the ground in a heap. All Izuku could do was give them an apologetic smile as he lightly pet the godly schoolgirl atop her blonde head, Toga practically purring in content bliss as the doctor let out a sigh of extreme exhaustion.

While embarrassing, especially with her body so close to his, Izuku was greatly touched by Toga's concern for his well-being, despite feeling perfectly fine after the brutal day he's had. The young hero has had his fair share of run-ins with villains ever since joining U.A., Toga being chief among them until recently, so waking up in pain or in the hospital was nothing new to him. The complete lack of memory of what happened after beating Overhaul however was a completely different story.

After Eri's powers went haywire and Toga helped calm them down, Izuku's memory was completely blank, a strange aching in his stomach flaring up whenever he tried to recollect what happened. Through whispers in the hallways and a brief visit from Aizawa, Izuku learned that everyone who was a part of the operation, and even some of the neighboring citizens, said everything after Izuku and Overhaul disappeared through the hole was a hazy blur, many of them not even sure how they got out of there or even what happened during the entire raid.

All they knew was that Overhaul was dead.

While Izuku was being taken to the hospital, the police had found Overhaul, his head crushed and arms completely missing, lying dead atop his mutated body, no evidence of who or what caused it to be found. People could remember seeing Izuku beat him, how Chisaki's grotesque body was laid out unconscious in the middle of the street, very much still alive, head and limbs completely intact. What happened after was a mystery to everyone. Everyone except for Izuku himself.

The green-haired hero had an idea of who it could have been and said person was currently kicking and screaming bloody murder as a team of nurses carried her out of the room, hand outstretched desperately toward him before the door was loudly slammed shut in her face.

Toga killing Overhaul was the only viable theory in Izuku's mind. Her anger toward the Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death had been quite clear, the look in her eyes darkening whenever they stood off against each other, the godlike girl seemingly having a personal stake in saving the tortured child from his cruel clutches. Izuku assumed something in Toga's past made her relate to the abused child, the godly schoolgirl taking a vested in Eri's safety, bringing out a rather sweet and caring side out of her that the young hero had only seen a handful of times.

It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that she could have killed him, the young hero having witnessed first hand just how far Toga is willing to go for people she cared about, the brutal beating of Kacchan still fresh in his mind. All signs pointed toward her being the perpetrator, the motive and method of execution falling in line with her unholy levels of punishment, Toga able to cover up everything she did using her godlike powers.

The thought of Toga killing someone, even if it was someone as un-repentantly evil as Chisaki Kai, made Izuku's stomach roll uncomfortably, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Killing was something that never sat right in the young hero's mind, that even the most vile, evil person deserved to live, suffering for what they have done in eternal confinement. Many might consider him soft and even downright naive, but Izuku believed there was always another way, that a hero must be above such things, even if it was harder than simply ending their lives.

That's why he had to believe there were extenuating circumstances that led to Toga ending Overhaul's life, that something forced her hand or pushed her to the breaking point. Despite knowing what she was like before, how gleefully she would speak about stabbing or maiming others, sometimes even about him, Izuku knew she was better than that, that she was different now. Previous instances have shown that the godly schoolgirl could restrain herself, that she could rein in her anger and hate toward someone, such as during her battles with Mirio and the Big Three and especially with Kacchan.

As the doctor examined his torso, fingers carefully probing his ribs for any injuries, the green-haired boy had to wonder if that was the truth or if he was just trying to convince himself.

After the doctor finished his check-up, deeming Izuku healthy enough to leave the hospital the same day, Toga was allowed to enter his room again, the godlike schoolgirl practically dragging nurses and staff with her as she rushed to his side, her arms flinging over his shoulders as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, small squeals and coos of delight rumbling through her chest.

Smiling fondly at the affectionate blonde, her cheek nuzzling lovingly against his chest, Izuku decided that he was going to trust Toga.

* * *

"Midoriya. Toga. Come with me."

Flinching slightly from Aizawa's gruff voice, Izuku turned to regard his homeroom teacher with a questioning gaze, the grave look in his teachers already stern eyes sending a jolt of worry down the green-haired boy's spine. It was never a good sign if something could affect Aizawa's usually dour and sour disposition.

Izuku had just finished a call with his mom, the conversation lasting much longer than intended due to the elder Midoriya's tearful cries and sobs, the pair on their way to check up on Eri when their homeroom teacher found them. According to Izuku's doctor, Eri was completely fine, the young girl currently wide awake and healthy, suffering no ill-effects of her powers going haywire. But, due to the inherent danger of her quirk, as well as her tenuous grasp over it, the white-haired girl had been placed under quarantine for the time being, only allowed visitors for a short while.

But their little visit would have to wait.

"What is it, sensei?" The young hero asked, voice thick with apprehensive fear, noting the familiar sense of impending dread hovering over them. Like the searing pain of crushed bone and torn skin, Izuku was becoming all too familiar with this feeling.

"It's Nighteye." Aizawa replied simply, a look of grim acceptance marring his face, his voice low and uncharacteristically soft. "You might want to say your goodbye's."

And just like that, reality washed down Izuku's back like freezing rain, his heart plummeting like a stone into his stomach. In the rushed confusion and Toga's affectionate antics, Izuku had completely forgotten about his new mentor and the grievous injuries he had sustained during the raid upon Overhaul's compound. A brief wave of nausea rolled through him, shame and anguish gnawing at him for forgetting about Nighteye and the blonde third-year who will suffer the most from his loss.

How could he be so selfish?

The walk to Nighteye's room was spent in gloomy silence, the bustle of the regular going-on's of the hospital buzzing like white noise in his ears, their footsteps blending faintly into the tapestry of sound. Even the usually exuberant blonde schoolgirl was silent as she walked next to her beloved Izu-kun, her golden eyes locked firmly upon his downcast visage, worry gleaming within their molten depths. Her fingers itched uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to grab his hand and hold it tight, but she held herself back.

The moment for needed comfort will arrive shortly.

Stepping into the deathly silent hospital room, steady beeps of a heart monitor piercing their ears, Izuku felt a lump form in his throat as he laid eyes upon the fallen Foresight hero. He was lying motionless in a plain hospital bed, a series of wires and tubes running into the gaping hole in his stomach, a ventilator strapped firmly to his mouth. Casting his gaze over the room, Izuku's eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the frail, emaciated form of his mentor, All Might briefly turning to regard the newcomers with a grave nod before returning to stare at his former sidekick.

"How is he?" Turning to stare at his homeroom teacher, Izuku saw Aizawa talk to a doctor and Recovery Girl that he had failed to notice when he entered, too shocked by Sir Nighteye's condition to be aware of their presence. The doctor simply shook his head slowly as Recovery Girl lowered her gaze to the ground, seeming even smaller than usual.

"We did all we could," The doctor said, voice thick with regret as he gestured toward the injured hero, "it's a miracle he's even still alive."

"At this point, my powers won't help either." Recovery Girl added with a heavy sigh, the burden of another death resting heavily on her shoulders, the elderly woman having seen too much of it in her long life. "I'm sorry to say this, but we don't think he'll make it to tomorrow."

Izuku's world went quiet, his heart coming to stop in his chest as his body broke out in a cold sweat, his vision tunneling, the only thing he could see was the Pro Hero laying unconscious at the other end of the room. The green-haired boy was not ignorant about the dangers and risks heroes faced every time they stepped out of their front door, that injuries and death went hand in hand with the profession, he himself and All Might being living proof how much of a toll it can take on your body.

But to see someone die, someone he had known, as short as their relationship may have been, left the young hero in a despairing spiral. Despite the mission being of his own creation, Sir Nighteye personally spearheading the investigation to apprehend Overhaul, Izuku couldn't help but feel this all could have been avoided if he had only been stronger. If he hadn't focused everything on saving Eri.

If he had let go of his pride and asked Toga for help.

"Sir!" A woeful cry of agony tore through the fog in Izuku's mind as he shakily turned toward the doorway, his emerald eyes widening at the sight of the distraught upperclassman pushing his way past the hospital staff. Hobbling to the hero's bedside, his movements hampered by the heavy cast covering his leg, Mirio collapsed before his mentor's body, button eyes radiating with sorrowful pain.

"Mirio…" Awoken by his student's cry, voice weak and raspy, almost frail, the Foresight hero slowly turned his head to regard his students with a broken smile. "Why are you crying?"

"Sir! Nighteye, please!" Mirio desperately begged as he gripped his mentor's hand, thick droplets running down his face as he cried. "You can't die! There is still so much you need to teach me!"

"You are a wonderful hero Mirio and I know you will truly become an outstanding hero. I don't need to see the future to know that." Sir Nighteye smiled as he gripped his student's hand tightly, his grip weak within Mirio's hand, but the intention resonating just as strongly with the blonde third-year. He may have taken him on as a candidate to be or the perfect vessel for One For All, to save All Might from his horrible fate and to see the symbol of peace continue successfully. But, with his relentless determination and belief in him as a teacher, Mirio, strange and wonderful Mirio, had become his most beloved student.

He had never wanted to place such hardships upon him.

Shifting his gaze, Sir Nighteye looked upon his former partner, the man he respected more than anyone in this world, the hero he believed could save everyone, reduced to tears. For him, a sidekick he had lost such a long time ago.

"Thank you, All Might. For everything." Nighteye whispered softly, voice choked with years of regret and pain, finally allowed to be spoken. "For always saving us. I'm sorry for what happened between us. So many possible moments, shared experiences, lost to time."

"Mirai…I'm sorry too." All Might choked out through pained words, tears glistening at the corner of his sunken eyes as he regarded his fallen sidekick, his friend. "I let pride, my sense of duty, keep me from one of my most cherished friends. I wasted so much time worrying, over-thinking every little thing that could happen, when all I should have done was just talk to you."

"All Might. Toshinori….don't despair." Shifting his gaze sideways, a smile still curling softly at the corner of his lips, Nighteye regarded the green-haired boy with prideful eyes. "Everything will be alright. You chose a worthy successor."

Shocked at the sudden attention, Izuku stared at his mentor, his new teacher, with sorrow in his emerald gaze, lip quivering as he tried, and failed, to say anything in response. All he could manage was a quiet sob as tears started rolling down his cheeks, his shoulders heaving, small hiccups jumping out of his chest between shaky breaths. How? How could he say something like that about him?

"I saw it, your future. I saw it disappear." Sir Nighteye said with grim fascination, his words pulling everyone in, causing them to miss the brief flash of pain that crossed over the blonde schoolgirl's face. "And yet, here you stand. You truly are one who can, and will, reshape the future."

Sweeping his gaze across the room, seeing all the people who had come to see him off, Sir Nighteye couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness and pride within his chest. Old mentors, loyal sidekicks, beloved students. He had been truly blessed in such a short lifetime. His time may be running short, but theirs will continue on, sure to burn brighter and stronger than ever. He would be leaving this world in a much better state than he had entered it and he couldn't be happier.

If only it weren't for her.

Standing at the other end of the room, apart from everyone else, golden eyes locked only upon the distraught green-haired boy, Sir Nighteye regarded Toga with a withering stare. Sensing his gaze upon her, Toga slowly turned to look at him, the gleam of worry and love she bore for the young hero extinguishing as soon as locked eyes with him, regarding him with nothing but scornful boredom. Like his life was but a mere drop of sand within an hourglass, one that could be tossed away for a better one whenever she so willed it.

He hoped her interest in this world did not wain, for he feared what would become of it if it did.

"Mirio." Regarding his beloved student once more, lifting his hand to gently cup the boy's cheek, Sir Nighteye whispered some words of encouragement to Mirio with a calm and reassuring smile. Going unnoticed by most of the congregated group, Aizawa and Izuku, however, immediately caught how Sir Nighteye completely skipped over the blonde schoolgirl, despite her own affiliation with the Pro Heroes agency and the events of the past day.

Aizawa cast a suspicious eye upon his student, Toga lazily staring out the window, completely unphased by the suffering and despair happening around her, content to simply watch the clouds roll by outside while a man dies in front of her. This callous disregard for another person, a mentor none the less, made Aizawa's skin crawl with disgust and distrust. She was inhuman, an unfeeling monster, possibly in more ways than one.

In stark contrast with his homeroom teachers' thoughts, Izuku regarded Toga with a melancholic look, upset that Sir Nighteye would ignore her like that. She may have been abrasive and curt with the Pro Hero, downright disrespectful at times, but she had done just as much, if not more, to help save Eri from Overhaul and to see the successful completion of Sir Nighteye's mission as anyone else here. It just felt unfair to the young hero that she would be cast aside by him during his last moments alive.

"Please, keep smiling. Society needs smiles and laughter for a brighter future." Whispering softly, his voice slowly fading away, Sir Nighteye's hand fell away from Mirio's face, his eyelids falling shut, remaining closed forever as he quietly passed away, a peaceful smile still curled on his lips.

* * *

Izuku's footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway as he stepped out of Sir Nighteye's room in a daze, blankly staring at the ground in wide-eyed disbelief, his feet dragging him to some unknown destination. He absently registered Toga following after him as Mirio's tearful wails drifted from the open doorway, All Might moving to comfort the distraught boy, his own tears falling from his electric blue eyes as he silently bade his old friend farewell.

"I could have stopped this." Izuku watched the repeating tile slowly drift by beneath his feet as he quietly lamented what had happened, Toga's footsteps moving in sync with his, following him like a silent specter, always watching, ready to intervene when needed. "We saved Eri, but at the loss of another. Sir Nighteye didn't deserve this. Mirio didn't deserve any of this."

Feeling a comforting hand upon his shoulder, stopping him in his aimless tracks, Izuku turned to face the godlike girl with glassy, emerald eyes. Toga gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, trying to silently convey to him that she was there to listen, to be there for him. Biting his lip, the familiar sting of tears burning at the corner of his eyes again, Izuku regarded her with quiet suffering, a storm of turmoil brewing behind his emerald gaze.

"Did you see this coming?" Izuku asked quietly, his voice coming out shaky, his words holding no accusation toward the godlike girl, just desperate inquiry. "Did you know he was going to die?"

"I could have if I wanted to." Toga's words felt like a blow to the stomach for the poor boy, Izuku taking in a sharp intake of air, his world going blurry for a second as he stared into Toga's glowing, golden eyes. This could have been avoided. He could still be alive. He could have prevented this if he had only asked her.

"I'm sorry, Izu-kun. I didn't use my powers right." Looking up into the godlike girl's face, a small frown pulling at the corners of her mouth, Toga's her words tinged with regret. Why was she blaming herself? He was the one who failed. He was the one who couldn't save him.

"Toga! Please! Please bring him back!" Gripping her shoulders tightly, his usual apprehension toward her powers all but forgotten, his voice frantic and desperate as he stared at her with wild eyes. "You can right my wrong! He didn't have to end his life like this! He deserves to live! Please!"

"Would you be ok with that?" Toga asked simply, her voice even and calm as she regarded the distraught boy with sympathetic eyes, not at all phased by his tight grip upon her shoulders. "Would you be ok with me playing with life and death? To pick and choose who lives?"

His whole body went stiff after her question, his emerald eyes wide and fearful as he stared into her golden orbs, his arms shaking slightly as he held onto her shoulders, fingers digging firmly into her skin. Toga didn't react at all, simply staring back at the green-haired boy as he lowered his gaze to the ground, his body trembling with barely restrained sobs. She hated to see him like this, to see and feel his suffering so clearly, able to just reach out and pull him into her arms if she wanted to. But she had to know, to see if this was really what he wanted.

"Because, for you, I'd do it."

Izuku remained silent, his grip upon the godlike girl remaining firm as he clenched his eyes closed, his mind warring fiercely with his heart. Everything could be better, people would be happy, there would be no more suffering. His failure would be erased, All Might and Mirio would not have to deal with such horrible loss, the world would have a hero back. All he had to do was ask.

".…no." Loosening his grip upon the schoolgirl's shoulder, his body falling limp, Izuku felt all the fight leave his body as he let the reality of everything finally set in. He was gone. There was no going back, no do-overs. No erasing fate. Even with god on your side. "No, I can't be selfish. No matter how much it might hurt."

Nodding gently, her heart breaking for the boy, Toga silently let Izuku work through his emotions, not wanting to influence him in any way. He had to make this decision on his own or else he would never be happy, forever doubting himself, unsure if he made the right one. In Toga's mind, any decision he made would be the right one. Because she trusted him to always follow his heart. His beautiful, heroic heart.

"I'm sorry, Toga-chan."

Blinking in surprise at Izuku's apology, Toga felt the young hero slowly let go of her shoulders, pulling away from the godlike girl, keeping his gaze pointedly fixed onto the ground below.

"For what?" Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Toga regarded the boy with a questioning gaze, unsure what he could possibly be apologizing for, especially to her. She couldn't care either way about Sir Nighteye's fate or the feelings of their doll-eyed senpai and the emaciated failure of a Pro Hero. Her only concern was the poofy-haired cutie standing before her right now.

"For trying to use you for your power. I know you still want to live life with a sense of excitement. That you don't want to know everything that will happen. You should be allowed to live your life how you want, not be a guardian for me."

Despite the sorrow evident in his words, Toga couldn't help but feel her heart soar at the boy's concern for her happiness, that even with his heart heavy with grief and loss, he still worried about her feelings. It made her happy to know he still thought of her, that her feelings mattered, even while in the depths of his own despair. But, he forgot about one crucial thing.

"I'd do anything for you, Izu-kun."

Tensing up, sucking a deep breath, a slight tremble rolled through Izuku, starting from his hands before enveloping his entire body. Chocked sobs reverberated from deep within his chest, silent teardrops falling from his eyes as he lurched forward, directly into Toga's waiting embrace. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, holding him firmly but with the utmost of care, the godlike girl softly ran her fingers through Izuku's hair, cooing gentle reassurances into his ear.

As the young hero broke down in her arms, his tearful cries painfully tearing at her heart, Toga merely held him tighter as he released all of his sorrow and heartache, knowing that at least she could help him like this. Even without her powers.

* * *

Dull black eyes watched the fading sunlight shine through the large hospital window, casting long shadows upon the room, a thin strip of light falling over Mirio's blanket-clad legs. His forlorn gaze stared at the orange-tinted clouds floating lazily in the sky in a daze, the beautiful sight a stark contrast to his current mood, the weight of his loss still wearing heavily upon his heart. He knew, once the day was done and the inevitable sleepless night was at an end, he will have to return to normal, to keep smiling, to work towards his goal of being a hero once more.

But right now, he just wanted to mourn his fallen mentor.

A soft knock on his door pulled his gaze away from the serene sight just outside his window. He was tempted to just send them away, unsure if he was ready to deal with anyone right now, the emotions still raw within his chest. But what kind of hero would he be if he ignored someone else in need?

"Come in." Taking a deep breath, fingers trembling slightly as they gripped the door handle to his senpai's room, Izuku squared his shoulders before pushing the down and entering Mirio's room, his face set into a look of grim determination.

After letting out all of his pent up emotions, all of his sorrow and regret, Toga had quietly led him back to his room, her arm wrapped securely around his waist as she guided him through the empty hallways. Izuku wasn't sure how it happened, but he eventually found himself back in his hospital bed, his eyes staring fixed upon the dull, white ceiling as Toga's light snores drifted over from the chair placed at his bedside, her head resting comfortably upon the mattress, a content smile curling on her lips.

As the godlike girl slept soundly at his side, her hand gripping his tightly, Izuku's mind refused to remain quiet, numerous thoughts keeping his much-needed rest at bay. Sitting up, making sure not to rouse the god snoozing at his side, carefully untangling his fingers from her grip, Izuku quietly made his way out of his room and toward Mirio's. There was something he had to do and he knew if Toga found out what he was planning, she would surely try to stop him, even by force if necessary.

He knew he should be open with her, that she deserved to know what he was planning, but he knew he had to do this and that if he listened to her, saw the disappointment in her eyes, he would not go through with it. She had a way of convincing him, to cut through all of his insecurities and fears, to soothe the bruised heart underneath.

That was why she couldn't know that he was about to give up his quirk.

"What can I do for you Midoriya?" Mirio gave the boy a strained smile, trying hard to keep up a strong front for his underclassman, the raw pain of Sir Nighteye's death still plain upon his face. Walking over to his senpai's bedside, Izuku's emerald eyes glanced at the various bandages covering Mirio's body, painfully familiar with just how uncomfortable they could be, how debilitating it made you feel. The blonde boy had truly put everything on the line for Eri, only to be rewarded with suffering.

"Senpai," clenching his fist tightly, Izuku faltered slightly as golden eyes, filled with disappointment, momentarily flashed in his mind, causing him to briefly stumble over his words, "if…if you were given the option of receiving someone else's quirk. If they could somehow transfer theirs to you. If you had the chance to be a hero again. Would you take it?"

"You sure like talking about some fantastical things, don't you Midoriya-kun?" Laughing mirthfully, disbelief clear in his voice, Mirio gave felt his smile falter slightly when he saw the grim look on his kouhai's face, how rigid and stiff his posture was. He was deadly serious.

"Senpai!" Raising his head, emerald eyes flashing with fire, Izuku gestured his hand out to the blonde third-year, using the last burst of courage he had, hoping to convince Mirio before he lost his confidence in his choice."My quirk…you can-"

"I wouldn't take it."

Stunned into silence by Mirio's steadfast refusal before he even had a chance to offer up One For All, Izuku stared in wide-eyed disbelief at the calm smile on his senpai's face, no trace of doubt to be found behind his dark gaze.

"If I were to take that person's quirk, if such a thing were possible, it would leave them in the same situation I am now. Just because I have no quirk right now, doesn't mean I can't still be a hero. It might be hard, impossible even, but I'll keep moving forward. I won't stop chasing my dream."

Lowering his gaze, fists clenched tightly at his sides, Izuku could feel white-hot shame cover every inch of his body for ever pitying Mirio. How could he even for a second believe the blonde boy was weak just because he lost his quirk. Mirio was strong, stronger than he could ever hope to be. Despite the seemingly impossible hurdles placed before him, with all the suffering he had dealt over this single day, the upperclassman was still looking forward, his dream still burning just as brightly as ever.

"And even so, Eraser said that should Eri ever get control of her powers, she might be able to revert me back to when I still had my quirk. So you see, I'll be fine. Now don't look so down."

Playfully rubbing his knuckles against Izuku's cheek, the rough material of his bandages scratching uncomfortably against the green-haired boy's skin, Mirio gave the underclassman a reassuring smile. Izuku could barely muster a shaky smile of his own, nodding solemnly, the painful feeling in his chest still sitting heavily upon his soul.

"Okay."

A short while later, after exchanging tense pleasantries, Izuku bid his senpai farewell before making his way back to his room, the young hero, in his downcast state, failing to notice the familiar, skinny form of his mentor standing just outside Mirio's room.

Entering his room with a heavy sigh, the door feeling extra heavy as he pushed it open, the weight of the day's events resting squarely upon his shoulders, Izuku immediately froze up as he stared into a pair of piercing golden eyes. Toga, eyes closed into narrow slits, glared angrily at him from the other end of the room, fury practically radiating off of her slight stature, sending a fearful shiver down the green-haired boy's spine.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Flinching at Toga's outburst, her fangs bared dangerously at him as she stalked toward him, her whole body aflame with seething anger, Izuku raised his hands in a silent plea for mercy. There was nothing Izuku could say that could possibly satiate her displeasure, and she was rightly justified in her anger. His decision to offer One For All to Mirio was reckless and born from a sense of diminished self-worth. He had lost faith in himself and invariably in Toga herself, the godlike girl the strongest believer of his worth as a hero, of being the future Number 1.

"I said! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Stomping up to the green-haired hero, Toga tightly gripped the front of Izuku's shirt, roughly shaking him as she furiously roared at him, the young hero surprised to find the smallest hint of tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you know how amazing, how inspirational, a hero you are!? How everything you do, every life you touch, has been changed for the better!? One For All does not decide your worth, you decide its! It would be wasted on Mirio, because he is not like you! He could never hope to be you, to be such a brilliant light in this dark world! You are an amazing hero and you should never doubt that!"

Izuku could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest, a raging blush inflaming his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at the blonde schoolgirl currently shaking him, her small frame belying the immense strength within her grip. Despite her terrifying glare and furious shouts, Izuku couldn't help the pleasant warmth that spread in his chest, the numb pain in his heart melting away as he stared into her fiery, molten depths.

"You saved Eri and countless others today! And there are many more you have saved before and more you will save in the future!"

'You saved me.' Toga thought silently to herself as her grip upon his shirt let up slightly, the fire in her eyes lowering to a soft simmer, the glare still firmly locked into place. She may love him with all her heart, having utter faith in his heroism and the pureness of his soul, but he could be so goddamn stupid sometimes! She would just have to make sure to always be there to set him straight, to remind him of just how wonderful he was, every single day for the rest of their lives.

"I'm sorry, Toga-chan." Smiling softly, emerald eyes shining brightly for the first time in what felt like hours, Izuku promised right then and there that he would never take Toga's words for granted ever again. "I won't do it again."

Shooting the boy one last glare, Izuku gulping nervously at the fierce fire in her eyes, Toga's face lit up into a beaming smile, all rage evaporating from her body like droplets of rain beneath a summer sun. Letting go of his shirt, the material stretched and ruffled from her tight grip, Toga danced to his side before latching onto his arm and pulling him toward the door.

"Good! Now," throwing the door open with a grand flourish, Toga turned to the confused boy with a mile-wide grin, eyes glinting playfully, "there is someone else we need to visit today."

* * *

Pulling the poor boy through the labyrinthine halls of the vast hospital, Toga using her powers to redirect any oncoming nurses and hospital personnel away from their location, the godlike girl led Izuku toward one very specific room, with one very special occupant. Phasing through a seemingly random wall, the godly schoolgirl practically dragging Izuku through the slab of solid concrete, the two of them popped out in front of a very startled little girl.

"Hiiii Eri-chan~!" Eri stared with wide eyes at her unexpected visitors, the silver-haired girl sure she just saw them phase through the wall like a pair of ghosts, absently wondering if they had somehow managed to hear her silent pleas to see them again. Bouncing up to Eri's bedside, hands clasped into fists in front of her chest, Toga cooed at how cute the little girl looked in her hospital gown.

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Eri-chan." Gracing the young child with a caring smile, Izuku calmly made his way to her bedside, Toga prodding and pawing at Eri's dress, letting out the occasional delighted squeal.

A shy blush dusted her cheeks at the pair of older teen's attention, the silver-haired girl nervous under such unexpected scrutiny, causing her to reflexive withdraw back into her shell. But, looking into their caring eyes, seeing their bright smiles, Eri remembered just how much they had done for her, how they had put everything on the line to get her to safety. She wanted, needed, to thank them properly!

Clenching her fist tightly, eliciting another round of adoring squeals from the older girl, Eri silently psyched herself up, red eyes alight with determination.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me!" Shouting as loud as she could, which was still fairly quiet, Eri tried to put all of her emotions behind her words, to show them just how grateful she was. The pair of students fell into momentary silence, surprised by the young girl's sudden burst of confidence, before Toga let out a cry of joy and jumped onto the bed, her arms wrapping tightly around the small child.

"Aaaaaaa! You are absolutely adorable Eri-chan!" Squeezing the girl tightly, her cheek nuzzling affectionately against the top of her head, Toga showered the young child with a series of adoring cuddles, much to Eri's bewilderment. Touch, especially such a loving and pleasant one, was completely foreign to the red-eyed girl.

All Izuku could do was chuckle at the wonderful and ridiculous scene before him as Toga playfully nibbled on Eri's horn, the red-eyed girl halfheartedly trying to push the older girl away, clearly enjoying the godly blondes affectionate attention. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, the two girls turned to stare at the green-haired boy in unintended unison, Toga still absently nibbling on her horn, Izuku gave Eri a small smile.

"How are you doing, Eri-chan? Are you feeling ok?" Turning in Toga's grasp, seating herself comfortably in the godly schoolgirl's lap, Eri regarded the young hero curiously, her eyes lifted to the ceiling in thought. Izuku had to agree with Toga. Eri was cute.

"I feel ok." Eri said after a bit of hesitation, lifting her hand to point at the older girl behind her, Toga merely blinking in confusion. "She helped calm down my powers so everything is ok now."

"That's good. I'm glad you are doing well." Giving the girl another bright smile, Eri nodding toward the boy before they fell into a brief silence, Izuku noticed that the red-eyed child clearly wanted to say something more. Fiddling with her gown, her tiny fingers absently gliding over the hem, Eri turned back to the green-haired boy before her.

"I've been wanting to show people how thankful I am for everything they've done for me. The boy with the cape and the man with the scary eyes. I want to be able to thank them but don't know how."

"Well," taking a second to contemplate the girl's question, wanting to give this the serious thought it deserved, Izuku merely pointed to the smile currently plastered on his lips, "a simple simile is something that makes everyone happy. I'm sure that would be enough."

Turning to look at the girl she was currently seated on, Toga playfully pointed to the wide, tooth-filled grin currently pulling on her own lips, her eyes closed with mirthful exuberance. Closing her eyes in concentration, Eri tried to will her face muscles upward, to imitate the same beautiful smiles the pair showed her so many times now, but she just couldn't. Something was holding her back, preventing her face from moving the way they had shown her, remaining fixed in its usual state.

Placing her palms against the side of her face, Eri smushed her cheeks up into a sad attempt of a smile, her red eyes dim and humorless, only radiating a pained sadness. Feeling his grin fade away, Izuku watched as Eri dropped her hands back to her side, her face falling back to its natural state, the young girl letting out a huff of disappointment.

"Eri-chan…do you know how to smile?" Izuku asked tentatively, his voice thick with worry as he looked up into Toga's equally worried face, her golden eyes meeting his emerald ones briefly before their gaze fell back to the child in the schoolgirl's arms.

"No…" Lowering her gaze shamefully downward, her fists clenching the hem of her gown tightly, bunching the fabric roughly between her fingers. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had failed them, that she wasn't normal. Smiling seemed so natural to the two of them. Eri saw them constantly smiling at each other, sometimes even when the other wasn't looking. How come she couldn't do the same?

Izuku didn't know what to say after such a revelation, a frown pulling at the corner of his lips as he considered the implications of this new information Eri had given them. Eri's life had been spent pretty much in constant fear and torment, never once getting to feel the gentle warmth and care from another human, the bouts of joy that would bubble up from deep within when you were with someone you cared about, smiling before you even knew what you were doing. Thus, their dilemma was presented to them, one Izuku wasn't sure you could solve so simply.

Because, how do you teach someone how to smile and feel joy?

Looking between Izuku and Eri, blonde buns bouncing playfully atop her head, Toga's mouth spread into a bright, tooth-filled grin, her golden eyes lighting up with mischief as she came up with a brilliant idea.

"Izu-kun~" Gulping nervously at the look in Toga's eyes, her fangs flashing dangerously beneath the fluorescent lighting of the hospital room, Izuku had a bad feeling about what was about to come out of the mischievous god's mouth.

"We are breaking Eri out of here."

**A/N: Operation "Make Eri Smile" is officially underway.**

**Some changed events in this chapter. Sir Nighteye's death and Izuku offering of OFA to Mirio happening a little differently this time, both events a major turning point for Izuku. He has to deal with the loss of someone close to him, shaking his confidence even more, leading to his ill-advised offer to Mirio.**

**We get a further glimpse into how strongly Izuku has affected her since she attained her powers, the brief moment of loss she felt from his near death bonding her even closer to him. Though she has to do one of her patented speeches to finally drill just how worthy he is to be a hero into his head for good.**

**Next chapter: A day out on the town.**

**Here comes my regular gushing and heartfelt thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or simply glanced at this story. It makes my day every time I see that number tick up and getting to hear from all of you. I'll keep doing what I do and hope you all continue joining me on this wild ride. I love you all and hope your days are simply splendid.**


	26. Eri's Day Out

"Um, Toga-chan? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Izuku's voice trembled slightly, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he and Toga exited the main entrance of the hospital, the young hero turning to check over his shoulder as the automatic doors slid closed behind them with a quite, ominous hiss. It felt like there was no turning back now.

Feeling a small tug from his hand, Izuku lowered his gaze to stare into a pair of crimson eyes that were looking up at him with curious wonder. Standing between the pair of U.A. students, a hand clasped between each of theirs, was a girl with snow-white hair, her bland scrubs from before replaced with an adorable, yellow sundress.

"Aww, what's wrong, Izu-kun? Has your faith in me wavered that much?"

Giggling merrily to herself, arms swinging back and forth with an air of carefree playfulness, which inadvertently caused the little girl to rock back and forth with her movements, Toga gave the boy a teasing grin, her golden eyes glinting with mirth and joy beneath the morning sun's bright rays.

'Faith has nothing to do with it.' Izuku thought ruefully as they continued down the long path leading away from the hospital, not a single one of the passing pedestrians sparing the two teenagers escorting a young child a second glance, their presence seemingly non-existent to the rest of the world. In a way, this didn't shock the young hero anymore, considering what they went through mere moments earlier.

Rousing the wielder of One For All early in the morning, the sun barely cresting the horizon, the haze of darkness still blanketing the land, Toga had pulled Izuku from his dreams and out of his room with one swift movement, the godlike schoolgirl practically carrying him through campus and toward the hospital. Apparently, Toga had been impatiently waiting for the day to begin, her improvised song about bringing a smile to a little, white-haired girl's face giving him a small hint. He was just lucky she took the time to conjure some clothes onto him.

He would have hated doing all of this in his pajamas.

Using the pretense of 'just visiting' Eri, the receptionist agreeing much too easily for the young hero's liking, the young girl supposedly meant to be kept under strict quarantine, Toga and Izuku sauntered into the silver-haired child's room without any problems, the guard stationed at her door even giving them a friendly wave as they walked passed him. With a loud cheer, that startled the crimson-eyed child greatly, Toga announced their presence by immediately rushing the unsuspecting girl and dragging her into the attached bathroom, the sounds of a small scuffle and the ruffling fabric emanating from within before exiting shortly after with Eri dressed in a little sundress that fit her to a tee.

Izuku was pretty sure Toga hadn't been carrying that around with her beforehand.

Grabbing Eri's hand, the godlike girl urging very strongly for Izuku to take the other, Toga led the two of them out of the room without a single care or worry for the hospital worker stationed right outside the door. Feeling the sweat run down his back, imagining what Aizawa would do once he found out that they tried to remove Eri from her quarantine, Izuku slammer his eyes shut, prepared for the guard's angry shouts and Toga's confrontational retort, but all he heard was the soft pattering and squeaks of their shoes upon the freshly polished floor.

Snapping his eyes open in surprise, Izuku could only watch in mute shock as they casually strolled through the hospital without a care in the world, no one making a single peep about the quite obvious kidnapping happening right in front of them. Instead, they just ignored them as if they were just an everyday group of children out for a stroll, some of them even giving them friendly waves that the godlike schoolgirl returned with gusto before having them phase through a nearby wall, blatantly ignoring any pretense of acting 'normal'.

And that's how they found themselves here now, with some trickery and reality manipulation from the godly blonde, the young girl, in her yellow sundress, took her first steps into freedom as they stepped out of the hospital grounds and onto the sidewalk, the sprawling city of Musutafu spread out before them like a playground of infinite choices.

Izuku inwardly winced at his own descriptor, painfully aware of just how accurate it was when describing the world from Toga's point of view. He had seen if first hand, in quite a terrifying manner too, and hoped Toga, in her bid to make Eri smile, could rein herself in enough to not mold the world into her own version of an elaborate amusement park.

With Toga, such hopes were like silent prayers from a fisherman lost within a raging storm.

"Ah, umm, Toga-san?" A small voice coming from between them, the pair of students looking down to regard the young child with a questioning stare, pulled the young hero out of his worry-filled reminiscing, Eri looking up at Toga with wide-eyed wonder. "How did you do that? Do you have a special power too?"

"That's Toga-chan!" Toga playfully admonished, making sure to place extra emphasis on the 'chan' as she booped the crimson-eyed child's nose, Eri scrunching her face cutely as the older girl kneeled down to her height, leaning in close to whisper into her ear with a mischievous grin. "And it's because I'm god. I can do anything."

"Grah!" A strangled cry, a mix between a dying elephant and someone walking in on him in his All Might underwear, escaped Izuku's mouth as he looked about in a panic, his arms flailing wildly in a vain hope to pull any possible attention toward himself. How can she just tell Eri something like that so casually!?

Eri, for her part, stared at the blonde schoolgirl with wide, sparkling eyes, her mouth hanging open with surprise as she regarded Toga in a new light. God! She was saved by God herself! Eri had regarded the older girl as a savior or even a guardian angel. But God!? It was too good to be true!

"R-really?!" Bouncing on her the tips of feet, her tiny fists clenched in excitement, Eri felt a small bubble of…something…well up in her chest, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. "Can you do stuff like stop time?"

Standing up straight, her hands proudly placed upon her hips, Toga gave the younger girl a cheeky wink, the world crawling to a halt in the very same moment her eye closed. The air grew still, not a single breeze to be felt, trees stuck in a bent shape with leaves stuck in mid-fall. A child, his face frozen in fear, was stuck in mid-air, his bike tilted at a dangerous angle as he braced himself for a very rough meeting with the concrete. Birds hung lifeless in the sky, cars stood motionless in the middle of the street, and two housewives were rooted to the spot during their morning stroll to the market.

Time was at a complete standstill, just like Eri had asked, only the odd trio remained unaffected from the godlike girl's power. Eri, with her red eyes shining with wonder, looked around herself in awe, her mouth shaped into a little o, her fists pushed tightly into her chest as she took in the frozen world around her. Izuku, meanwhile, was in a mild panic, the only thing keeping him from completely freaking out was that he had witnessed much crazier moments during his many months with the godly schoolgirl. She had dragged him to the future and back within the first couple of days of meeting after she got her powers. So this was, sadly, nothing new to the green-haired boy.

And with nary a flick of her wrist, Toga returned the time stream to its natural flow, Izuku feeling a strange jolt in his stomach as everything began moving around him again, everything feeling unnaturally sped up after being frozen for even such a short time. Eri, on the other hand, was practically dancing in excitement, twirling around in a circle as she tried to take in everything as much as possible, amazed at what she had just witnessed.

"Can you fly?!" Obviously not satisfied, her curiosity thoroughly spiked, the white-haired girl quickly made another request to the godlike girl, her mind racing with all the amazing things Toga could possibly do. A whole new world of possibilities was opened up to her, her young mind unable to process any of the dangers that might come with Toga using her powers in such a carefree manner as all she could think about was how much fun she was having.

Giggling softly at the little girl's excitement, happy that someone was enjoying her powers as much as she did, the golden-eyed schoolgirl slowly began floating off of the ground, Eri watching in amazement as Toga's feet left the ground bit by bit until she hovered over them with her hands clasped casually behind her back. Spreading her arms out wide, Toga took off with unexpected speed, the blonde schoolgirl twisting and flying around the stunned pair with expert grace and agility. The way she flipped and spun in the air, much to Eri's delight and amusement, Izuku could have sworn she had been doing this for years. It was as natural to her as using her quirk.

Turning away from the blonde's mesmerizing display of acrobatics, Izuku cast worried glances up and down the road, afraid of just how blatantly Toga was showing off her powers. While flight wasn't the most unexpected thing to witness in a world overflowing with quirks, a small part of him was worried that someone they knew might catch them in the act, that the question of where Toga procured another ability bound to be brought up. Luckily, through sheer luck or by Toga's own hand, her little flight was going completely unnoticed, the only people around not even sparing the trio a second glance.

Yep, definitely Toga's doing.

A squeak of shock jumped out from between Izuku's lips when he suddenly felt Toga's fingers softly stroking his hair, gliding and twisting through the mop of green curls as she slowly floated around him, her golden eyes alight with mischief and allure, her body rubbing much too intimately against his shoulder. Grinning with amusement, the godlike girl came to a stop before the flustered hero, her body stretched out with her legs floating up behind her, Toga placed her hands on either side of Izuku's burning face before planting a quick kiss upon his nose. Bursting out into raucous laughter at the poofy-haired boy's cute sputtering and flailing, her hand playfully tracing her lips before giving them a sensual lick, Toga turned her attention back to the wide-eyed child, performing complicated flips and tumbles for Eri's amusement.

"Umm, can you make those bushes into animal sculptures? And, and bring them to life?!"

Blinking slightly in confusion as she slowly landed back on the ground, her feet touching the floor without making a sound, Toga hesitated slightly, the godlike girl momentarily caught off guard by the crimson eyed child's request. But that didn't last long as she broke out in a mile-wide grin, the older girl excited to try something a little out of the ordinary, especially if it came from someone as precious as her.

'I knew I was going to like her.' Waving her hands in the air, like a sorcerer performing a spell, Toga made sure to play this one up a bit for the young child, making little sparkles fall from her fingers before shooting them at the row of bushes lining the hospital grounds. Covered in the sparkly bits of magic, making their green leaves shine bright beneath the sun's rays, the properly trimmed hedges, square and uniform, slowly began to morph and transform into animal-like shapes, ranging all the way from common dogs to exotic giraffes.

Pulling themselves free from their roots, the creatures made of leaves and branches began running and prancing about, much to the young girl's delight. A little shrub dog, no taller than the white-haired girl herself, happily trotted up to Eri, its stubby tail wagging excitedly as she tentatively began petting its head.

Toga felt a small, tender smile curl on her lips as she watched the crimson eyed child play with her topiary creations, the leafy animals nuzzling and prodding at the young girl for affection, something Eri was more than happy to provide. It was strange to her that she would gain so much happiness from seeing someone else enjoy her powers, that she would even think of using them for another, especially someone not named Izuku. It caused a warm sensation to bubble up in her chest, a feeling completely different from the one she got when Izuku would praise her or treat her kindly.

It was…nice.

"C-can…" Perking up at Eri's small voice, the young girl looking up at Toga with a small blush covering her cheeks, her fingers nervously pulling on her long white hair as the topiary animals returned to their place on the hospital's perimeter. "Can you turn yourself into a bunny?"

Toga had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from squealing, the godlike girl tasting a bit of blood as her canines roughly punctured her skin, an enormous smile breaking out on her face at how adorably cute Eri's request was. Spreading her arms wide with a grand flourish, a bright grin on her face, Toga performed a picture-perfect backflip, her body shrinking and sprouting two long ears midway through until she landed with a tiny plop, the two remaining members looking in both shock and amazement at what they were seeing.

Where once there stood a godly schoolgirl, there was now a small, snow-white bunny, with fierce golden eyes and blonde hair, two small buns sitting proudly atop her head.

"Tadaaaa~!" With her tiny arms still spread out wide, ears flicking playfully back and forth, Toga proudly displayed her handiwork to her two companions, her voice coming out a bit smaller and higher pitched than before. A small gasp of surprise passed Eri's lips as she rushed up to the small animal that used to be the older girl, the white-haired child clapping with delight as Bunny Toga began hopping around her, crimson eyes alight with joy.

Inwardly smirking to herself, a plan forming in her head, Toga quickly changed trajectory and rushed over to the stunned wielder of One For All, Izuku jumping slightly in surprise when the godlike girl, turned bunny, began hopping around and in between his feet. Izuku watched with wide eyes as the bunny Toga rubbed affectionately against his leg, the soft fur of her cheek tickling his bare skin as she circled his legs, her little fluffy tail wiggling with joy.

Without any warning, Toga suddenly jumped up into the surprised boy's arms, Izuku yelping slightly as he instinctively caught her with his trained reflexes, wrapping her tiny body up in his arms. Holding the bunny securely against his chest, Toga began squirming and rubbing up against him in delight, Izuku able to hear little chirps of happiness escaping the godlike girl's mouth.

'Wow…she's really cute.' Izuku's cheeks glowed a gentle hue of pink as he stared at the adorable creature happily resting against his chest, her lower body dangling slightly from beneath his folded arms, the sight of a small creature with Toga's features somehow amplifying its cuteness. He had the strange urge to pet her, to gently stroke her ears, and nuzzle his nose into her hair, the feeling of her small, fuzzy body feeling oddly comforting to the green-haired boy.

"Mmm, this is nice~" Blinking in surprise, Izuku's mind was pulled out of its affection riddled state by Toga's sensual purr, the high pitched tone of voice from before completely absent, sounding closer to her usual alluring tone. She also felt heavier, bigger, her body taking more space in his arms. And, to his dismay, he also noticed that there was a severe lack of fur covering her body.

"GAH!" Tearing himself away with a startled cry, his arms flinging away from around Toga's waist, her very human waist, Izuku jumped several feet away, a blazing fire engulfing his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands. Why does he keep falling for her tricks?! And why did holding her feel so nice?!

Breaking down into a raging fit of giggles, her hands digging roughly into her side as they ached from her heavy laughter, Toga mentally thanked Izuku for always being such an adorable source of entertainment for her before turning to the white-haired girl watching them with her glowing eyes of crimson. To Toga's dismay, despite the clear energy of excitement radiating off of her small frame, Eri was still not smiling.

Rushing to their side, small feet pattering softly against the sidewalk, Eri bounced and danced around the pair of teenagers, clearly amused and entertained by their silly antics. But, she wasn't smiling. Toga could feel how happy she was, that a smile was practically brewing beneath the surface, but something was holding it back, like an evil specter haunting her mind.

'I guess, I'll just have to try harder!' Toga thought with fierce determination, a sharp glint glowing in her golden gaze as she softly pet the top of Eri's head, the young child closing her eyes, greatly enjoying the older girl's kind display of affection.

"Toga-chan." Perking up slightly, feeling Izuku lean in to whisper into her ear, Toga leaning back slightly so Eri couldn't hear and partially to get closer to his delectably warm body. "Was it really ok to tell her? You know, about your powers?"

"Of course!" Toga shouted loudly, causing Izuku and Eri to jump backward in fright, a couple of people turning to stare at the blonde girl's boisterous outburst, having previously ignored all of the crazy events happening around the trio. Waving over to the group of strangers, who simply shook their heads at how brazen teenagers have gotten, Toga let out a couple of manic giggles as Izuku averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"She's just a kid so it's fine, right? Besides," kneeling down to Eri's height, her hand gently running through her long silver tresses, Toga gave the younger girl a playful wink and toothy grin as she placed her finger over her lips, "Eri can keep a secret. Can't you, Eri?"

Nodding her head rapidly up and down in affirmation, Eri copied the older girl's gesture by placing her own finger over her lips, making a small shushing sound to let her know she understood. Laughing softly at the white-haired girl, her hand giving Eri's cheek a quick, loving caress, Toga suddenly picked her up and placed her on her shoulders in one swift motion.

Jumping to her feet, Eri holding on to the blonde girl's head to steady herself with a tiny cry of shock, Toga quickly began running down the street, laughing uproariously the whole way as the child sitting on her shoulders let out small yips and cries of surprise and, most importantly, joy.

Shaking his head at the godly schoolgirl's childish behavior, her sheer enthusiasm and unpredictable nature still something he failed to get a hang of, Izuku couldn't help the small smile that curled on his lips as he rushed after them. Izuku thought how Toga, in her own way, was actually quite good with Eri.

* * *

"Eri, Eri, look! Tamagoyaki!" Toga's exuberant cry rang out loudly above the din of noise and chatter permeating through the busy streets of Musutafu's food district, stalls of all kinds lined up down the road, like a never-ending parade of delectable treats, just waiting to be explored. Pushing her way through the crowd of people surrounding the new popular stand, many of them giving the blonde teenager an annoyed glare, one the godlike girl ignored completely, way too focused on the tasty assortment of egg dishes sizzling deliciously on the grill in front of her.

Eri's crimson eye's lit up brightly as she watched the vendor expertly twist and swirl the eggs until they became soft and fluffy, her stomach grumbling slightly as the smell reached her nose, the young child leaning forward to get a better view from behind the errant strands of hair sprouting out from Toga's buns. Smiling brightly, Toga hefted the white-haired girl off of her shoulders, Eri letting out a tiny squeak before gasping in surprise as she got a closer look at the meal being prepared, the blonde schoolgirl holding her safely within her arms to help her see better.

Izuku simply watched the two girls from a safe distance at the edge of the crowd, smiling softly at much fun Eri, and even Toga seemed to be having. This little outing seemed to be as much for Toga as it was for Eri, the godlike girl having already dragged them to six different stalls, her excitement just as palpable as the child that was snuggled comfortably in her arms. Every new type of finely sliced meat or expertly crafted sweet made their eyes light up, crimson and gold practically sparkling with delight as they tried meal after meal, cheeks puffing up with joy as they munched happily on their food.

"Eri-chan? What's your favorite food?" Izuku questioned the young girl as they made their way to another one of the countless stalls, Toga, who was walking several paces ahead of them, turning to stare at them as she idly nibbled on the edge of her chopstick, a look of curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Umm…" looking down at her feet, her hand holding Izuku's clenching slightly as she fell deep in thought, trying to remember any of the small amounts of food she was allowed to have while she was held within 'that' place, "apples."

Perking up slightly at the little girl's answer, a small light began to sparkle in Izuku's eyes as an idea began forming in his head. As Toga took Eri to show her how cotton candy was made, their noses practically pressed against the store's window, Izuku cast a quick glance around himself, a smile curling on his lips as he caught sight of just what he was looking for.

* * *

"Aaaaah, thish ish sho delishus!" Toga moaned with delight as she took another bite of her Yakisoba pan, while simultaneously slurping on her cherry bubble tea, tiny squeals of delight reverberating through her chest at the amazing mix of sweet and savory, her feet happily kicking back and forth over the edge of the park bench. Eri merely watched the older girl devour a multitude of meals with what seemed like relentless gusto, idly nibbling on her own shrimp skewer as Toga plopped a piece of Takoyaki into her mouth, a wide grin on the older girls face as she turned to smile at the younger girl.

After walking through the entire food district, jumping from stall to stall, purchasing meal after meal, the trio had finally decided to take a break at a nearby park, so that they could enjoy the multitude of dishes Toga had bought. From Wagyu to Okonomiyaki, Toga had bought a little bit of everything, letting the white-haired girl have a taste before starting to snack on it herself, the godlike girl managing to finish half of what they bought before they even arrived at the park.

Eri had taken all of the new sights and smells in with a sense of wonder and awe, her crimson eyes constantly darting back and forth, little gasps of surprise passing her lips as she tugged on their arms, pointing excitedly toward the next thing she wanted to try. Toga's enthusiasm seemed to have slowly rubbed off on her over the course of the day.

And yet, a smile failed to appear on her lips.

"Puaaah! That was so good!" Releasing a heavy sigh of contentment, Toga happily patting her trim stomach after finishing her last bite, a mountain of empty containers and used chopsticks piled up next to her. Despite having devoured a full week's worth of food, Toga still looked the same as ever, her godly powers allowing her to indulge herself without any consequences of possible weight gain or sluggishness.

"C'mon, Eri! Let's go play!" Hopping off of the bench with a cheerful cry, the pile of garbage poofing away without a trace, Toga quickly scooped up the tiny child before rushing over to the playground at the other end of the park, the excitable blonde eager to show Eri a good time by any means necessary. While Toga didn't remember her childhood fondly, her mind wandering back to a face she'd rather forget, one distorted into a grimace of fear and disgust, she enjoyed any time she was allowed to play in the park. When she was allowed to just run around and enjoy herself.

When she was allowed to be happy.

Deciding to start with something small, to help ease her into the concept of play, Toga brought Eri to the swing set and placed her gently upon one of the seats, the white-haired child looking down at her dangling legs hovering over the ground with a slight hint of nervousness. Giving the girl a comforting smile, the gentle light shining in her golden eyes helping Eri relax, Toga skipped behind the seated girl, gently placing her palms against her back.

As Toga and Eri prepared to have fun on the swings, or at least the blonde schoolgirl was anyway, Izuku took the chance to sneak away, leaving the two girls on their own. There was something he had to get. Hopefully, it can bring a small bit of joy to the tortured girl.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Giving her head a quick pet, Toga slowly began pushing the small girl back and forth, Eri's hands momentarily clenching the chains in fear as she started swinging, her eyes quickly slamming shut. As the rocking continued without any signs of danger, the white-haired girl dared to peek one eye open, Eri letting out a gasp of surprise and awe, her heart racing a mile a minute as she looked at the impossible scenery spread out before her.

Stars, bright and sparkling, surrounded her as she flew back and forth between them, the swirling depths of space replacing what had once been a completely ordinary playground. Looking down between her feet, the white-haired girl felt a feeling of joy well up in her chest as she gazed upon a luminescent ball of sparkling blue, one that she called home.

She was dancing amongst the stars far above planet earth.

"Ready to fly?" Turning her head at the older girl's soft whisper, Toga smiling back at her with a gleam in her eyes, Eri could only nod rapidly in response, the sight of which made the older girl giggle happily. "Ok. Let's go!"

Giving Eri another quick shove, one harder than the one's before, Toga took a running leap forward, pulling the white-haired girl into her arms as she flew by, sending the two of them hurtling through space. Something, almost akin to a giggle, soft and subdued, reverberated through Eri's chest as she watched the stars fly by, glittering in the most dazzling array of colors, her hands reaching out to try and touch the little balls of light as they floated past her face.

Smiling brightly at her, Toga deftly plucked a star from the inky tapestry around them and handed it to the younger girl, Eri's crimson eyes wide with wonder as she stared into the soft glowing ball of light floating in her palm. A small universe, swirling with countless planets and galaxies, so small yet vast, was floating within this little orb of light, one Eri was holding so gingerly within her hands.

Was this how the older girl by her side felt all the time? Countless lives and existences resting in her hands? Feeling all the warmth and care of an entire universe? It must be so wonderful.

With an audible pop, like a bubble bursting beneath a probing finger, the star in her hand exploded in a shower of color, swirling around and washing over her body like a wave before transporting her back to the playground, her feet touching down upon the ground with a gentle thump.

"Did you have fun?" Toga asked as she popped into view from her side, Eri jumping slightly in surprise at her sudden appearance before quickly nodding her head, her hands, clenched into tiny fists, bouncing up and down in tandem with her head's movements. Swiveling her head back and forth at a rapid speed, her crimson eyes searched for a certain green-haired boy, excited to tell him about what she had just witnessed. Except, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm...Toga-ch-chan? Where's Izuku?" Blinking a couple of times in surprise, her own golden eyes quickly sweeping the park for any sign of the young hero, his shock of green hair conspicuously absent. Well, that wasn't like her Izu-kun at all. Usually, he would let someone know if he was leaving, even if it was something simple like getting something to drink or going to the bathroom. So…where was he?

Tapping into her powers, pinpointing the one soul she knew better than any in all the universe, Toga felt a grin pull on her lips as she saw just what her little lover boy was up to. He truly was the best!

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be back in just a bit." Toga reassured the white-haired girl with a playful wink and a sly grin, the blonde schoolgirl wanting nothing more than to spill the beans right now, but did her best to hold it in. This was Izuku's surprise after all. He deserved to see the results of his efforts.

"Why don't we take a break, huh?" Nodding at the older girl, a bit of relief washing over her knowing that the boy who had saved her was ok, Eri gently took Toga's hand as she led them back to the bench they had been seated on before. Hopping onto the bench all on her own as Toga clapped wildly in applause, causing Eri to avert her gaze with a small blush on her cheeks, the godlike girl quickly took a seat next to her, pulling a knife from the holster hidden underneath her skirt.

"Ah!" Crying out in fear, her crimson eyes watching the light bounce menacingly off of its razor-sharp edge, Eri felt a cold chill run down her spine as memories of a dark room, of a red-haired man with golden eyes, flashed in her mind. Curling up slightly, her fingers rubbing over the healed flesh on her arms, tracing the invisible scars that once covered her skin, Eri felt a deep fear clench her heart.

What was she going to do to her?!

Noticing the girl's distress, Toga opened her palms, knife tucked securely under her thumb, to show her that she meant no harm, Eri slowly calming down, her eyes still warily watching the sharp blade in the godlike girl's hands. Giving the young girl a quick smile, Toga began expertly flipping the knife between her fingers, rolling it back and forth without once cutting herself.

Eri, eyes growing wide, watched as Toga performed a series of tricks and acrobatic displays with her knife, her previous fear pushed to the back of her mind, too amazed by the blonde schoolgirls expert skills to be scared. Seeing she got the girl's attention, the godlike girl began throwing a bit of extra flair into her tricks, throwing the knife high into the air and sticking her palm flat out in front of her, the tip of the blade hurtling straight toward it in its downward trajectory.

With a small shriek, afraid that she was just about to watch her get hurt, Eri could only gasp in amazement as the knife simply phased into the blonde's palm, vanishing without a single trace. Lifting her other hand, palm facing upward, Toga made a comical popping sound as, at the same time, her knife reappeared from her other hand, the godly schoolgirl expertly catching it on the tip of her finger.

Clapping wildly in awe, thoroughly hooked by the older girls theatrics, Eri watched as Toga pinched the tip of the knife and began pulling and stretching it as if it was made of clay, each twist and bend of the blade causing it to shimmer like a rainbow. Letting go of the tip, the blade reformed with an exaggerated snap, causing it to fly into the air once more.

Watching the knife spin wildly in the air, mouth agape in mock surprise, Toga pretended to accidentally swallow the deadly weapon, the godlike girl grabbing at her throat as she let out an audible gulp, Eri watching on in mute horror. Patting her stomach a couple of times, cheeks bulging slightly, the blonde schoolgirl let out an audible burp, causing the knife to fly out of her mouth and back into her hand, Toga giving the enraptured child a teasing smile as she made it disappear in a shower of light.

Rapid claps echoed through the small park as Eri applauded wildly at the older girl's amazing display, Toga bowing graciously before pulling a juice box from out of nowhere and handing it to her with a soft smile. Taking it with a tiny 'thank you', Eri placed the straw in her mouth and began drinking from it, subconsciously nestling herself into the older girl's side as she lifted her gaze to the sky above. Blinking in surprise at the unexpectedly tender gesture, Toga gently pulled Eri closer, turning her own head skyward, entertaining the white-haired girl by making the clouds change shape and occasionally writing small messages to her with them.

"I thought you were scary when I first saw you." Looking down at the girl in her arms, stopped in the middle of her newest Izuku cloud creation, curiosity sparkling in her golden eyes, Toga felt Eri push a little closer into her side, her small hand clenching her cardigan tightly between her fingers. "But, you are actually really nice."

"Hmm…what makes you think that?" A genuine look of surprise crossed Toga's features at the smaller girl's words, having not expected her to say something like that. The first part, yes, she had heard that many times before... From family to friends and even from strangers on the street. Even Izuku had been scared of her at one point. But…nice?

"Y-you're very funny, and-and very sweet and kind." A small smile curled on Eri's lips as she continued to think about the older girl, about how she had saved her, how happy her laugh sounded, how she seemed to always exude an air of warmth and cheer. "Your smile is very pretty whenever you look at Izuku too."

Toga's eyes widened, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears as she looked at the little girl snuggled up to her side in shock, momentarily stunned into silence. With an almost ear-splitting squeal, which Eri was surprisingly getting used to, the godlike girl pulled the white-haired child into a bone-crushing hug, repeatedly cooing about how adorable and sweet a girl she was.

As Toga nuzzled and snuggled her affectionately, Eri gently returned the older girl's affection with a small hug of her own, pressing her face into the girl's chest with a content sigh. She enjoyed this feeling. This warmth. This feeling of safety. It was the nicest thing she had ever felt.

"I'll tell you a little secret. Promise not to tell?" Pulling away slightly, finger pressed over her lips, Toga could only smile as Eri vigorously nodded her head, crimson eyes gleaming with anticipation. Leaning down, hand cupped over her mouth to make sure no one but the white-haired girl could hear, Toga softly whispered into her ear.

"I love Izuku with all my heart."

Jumping back with a large gasp, eyes sparkling with immense joy and amazement, Eri waved her arms frantically back and forth, her lips quivering slightly, the edges twitching minutely as they tried to try and convey just how happy and excited she was for the blonde schoolgirl. She loved him! The kind lady loved her hero! It was just so perfect!

"Toga-chan! Eri-chan!" Twin sets of ears perked up, gold and red turning to look down the street as a boy with green-hair, his arm raised into the air called out to them, a plastic bag clutched tightly between his fingers. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Where did you go?" Eri asked as Toga lifted her off of the bench and placed her gently on the ground, the white-haired girl looking up as Izuku came to a stop before her. Toga simply stayed quiet, an eager smile plastered on her face as she watched her beloved approach them, her heart swelling proudly in her chest. This was going to be so cute!

"There was something I wanted to get for you." Kneeling down to her height, Izuku began rummaging in the plastic bag, before pulling a small, red object attached to a stick out of it. "Ta-da."

Eri's eyes widened, her mouth gape as she stared at the apple the green-haired boy was holding out to her, its surface coated in some kind of shiny, sweet-smelling substance. It looked…delicious.

"Since you said you liked apples I thought you might want to try a candied apple." Izuku smiled as he held it out to her, gently gesturing for her to take it. "Here. Try it."

Holding out her hands, almost eagerly, Eri grabbed ahold of the offered treat, holding onto the stick with both hands, her eyes staring, practically mesmerized at the apple before her. Bringing it up to her mouth, opening it as wide as possible, the white-haired girl took a big bite out of the apple, tearing off a piece with a satisfying crunch.

Eri's eyes flew wide open as soon as the sweetness hit her tongue, the younger girl tentatively chewing on the piece of candy-coated apple, trying to savor it for as long as possible. Toga and Izuku's faces were covered in a momentary look of shock, before breaking out into wide, joyous grins as they saw Eri's lips curl up at the ends in an enormous smile, a small fleck of sugar messily staining her cheek, a faint hint of tears pooling at the corner of her crimson eyes.

"It's sweet."

**A/N: Mission: Successful!**

**Toga and Izuku have successfully got Eri to smile, their combined efforts managing to push through her pain and bring out her joy and happiness. Eri can finally begin to heal from Overhaul's influence.**

**All in all a very fluff filled chapter as the trio enjoyed their day out, Toga enjoying it just as much as Eri herself. Toga gets to play around with her powers some more and Eri gets to have some fun. Overall it's a win for everyone.**

**Next chapter: Time to plan!**

**A big, loving thank you to each and every one of you. As Christmas approaches and this long, long year comes to an end, I can't hope to convey just how much I appreciate each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this story. Writing this story and hearing from all of you has made this year so much better, bringing me an immense amount of joy. So I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday season and that you all are keeping safe. I love you all! **


End file.
